Only You
by Violet Ladii
Summary: La traición y el engaño hicieron de Deathmask un hombre que solo juega con las mujeres, ¿Podrá olvidar el pasado y darse la oportunidad de amar de verdad? UA Deathmask/Helena. Cap 16 "Día de boda"
1. Oscuros Intereses

_De antemano muchas gracias por estar aquí y deseo que esta historia sea de su agrado._

 _He dado a Death Mask el nombre de Ángelo porque he leído algunos fics donde lo llaman así y pues me parece interesante la contradicción._

 _Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Karumada y Toei Animation._

 _ **Only You**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Oscuros Intereses**_

Tokio, agosto de 1947

-Siento que cada día te amo más, me gustaría tanto poder hablar con tu hermano y contarle de lo nuestro. Decirle que puede estar tranquilo; que no piense que estoy detrás de tu dinero. Dejarle claro que yo te amo de verdad y no te haré ningún daño.

-A mí también me gustaría, pero sabes que, por ahora, es imposible. Ya te he contado que Arnold es muy celoso en lo que tiene que ver conmigo, a veces hasta me da miedo su comportamiento. En ocasiones siento que él no me ve como su hermana – dijo la chica bajando su mirada.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso él te ha dicho o hecho algo extraño?.

-No, claro que no. Es que….. no sé como explicarte, él en ocasiones se comporta tan extraño….. por eso es mejor que mantengamos esta relación en secreto, que nadie por ahora lo sepa. No sé como reaccionaría mi hermano si se llegase a enterar. ¿Me entiendes Ángelo?.

-Claro que te entiendo, mi amor – dijo mientras acariciaba con ternura su larga y oscura cabellera – Pero te juro que a veces quisiera gritarles a todos nuestro amor. Pero si tu me pides que espere, yo lo haré con gusto, mi bella Pandora.

Ángelo Molini era un joven italiano de unos veintitrés años que trabajaba como panadero y en ese momento de su vida se sentía realizado ya que había podido abrir su propia panadería en el centro de la ciudad; y fue precisamente allí donde conoció a Pandora Heinstein, una bella joven de origen alemán. Casi de inmediato habían iniciado una relación sentimental pero debido a las diferencias sociales que los separaban, ya que Pandora junto con su hermano Arnold eran herederos de una gran fortuna, habían decidido mantener su relación en secreto.

Semanas después

Ángelo estaba cerrando su negocio después de un agotador día de trabajo y se disponía a salir para su casa, sin embargo, en ese momento oyó el timbre del teléfono y regresó a contestar, al levantar la bocina escuchó la voz desesperada de una mujer…

-Ángelo, por favor, ven pronto a mi casa ha sucedido algo terrible.

Al reconocer la voz de su amada, sintió un gran escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo ya que se imaginó que quizá algo malo le había sucedido a ella. Sin más cerró su negocio y corrió hasta el estacionamiento, tomó su auto y salió a toda velocidad a la mansión de los Heinstein. Al llegar se vio obligado a forzar la entrada ya que nadie respondía a sus llamados, y al entrar en la sala principal se encontró con una escena que lo dejó perplejo….

-¡¿Qué sucedió Pandora?! – dijo sin salir de su asombro al ver a la chica con su vestido desgarrado y ensangrentado sosteniendo un puñal, también ensangrentado, entre sus manos mientras su hermano Arnold yacía a sus pies.

-Solo….. solo traté de defenderme – dijo temblando y entre lágrimas – él llegó enfurecido por que alguien le contó acerca de lo nuestro, él….. él estaba como loco…. Me gritaba y decía que yo solo sería suya y de nadie más, entonces se abalanzó sobre mi y empezó a romper mi vestido, por un momento pude zafarme de él y corrí a la cocina, solo tomé el cuchillo para asustarlo pero él estaba enloquecido y de nuevo me tomó por la fuerza y yo… yo – no pudo terminar su relato ya que estalló en llanto.

-Tranquilízate yo estoy aquí – trato de calmar a la chica que no paraba de temblar mientras sostenía con fuerza el puñal; él se acercó a ella y con sumo cuidado trato de quitárselo ya que veía claramente que ella estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico.

La chica accedió fácilmente y cuando Ángelo lo hubo retirado de sus manos calló arrodillada junto al cadáver de su hermano llorando compulsivamente sobre este.

En ese momento una patrulla de policía, alertada por los vecinos, llegó al lugar encontrando la entrada de la mansión forzada; inmediatamente entraron en la casa y vieron a un hombre con un puñal en sus manos y procedieron a darle captura.

-¡Suelte el arma y ponga las manos en alto! – dijo uno de los policías mientras le apuntaba.

Ángelo obedeció de inmediato dejando caer el puñal al suelo, en eso el policía se acercó a él y procedió a esposarlo. Él no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo y esperaba que Pandora aclarara la situación, sin embargo nunca imaginó lo que sucedió a continuación. La chica, totalmente cambiada en su actitud, se levantó y mirándolo con ira informó al oficial – él es el causante de todo esto, quiero que pase el resto de su miserable vida tras las rejas.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? - preguntó el incrédulo – cálmate y cuéntale al oficial lo que realmente sucedió.

-Es mejor que guarde silencio. En la comisaría la señorita rendirá su declaración – dijo el oficial mientras lo conducía esposado hasta la salida.

Mientras era llevado en la patrulla hasta la estación Ángelo trataba de asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pensaba que Pandora había entrado en un estado de pánico y no supo lo que decía, él confiaba en que ella se calmaría y esclarecería todo lo sucedido. Trató el mismo de calmarse y ordenar sus ideas para poder ayudar a su amada a aclarar la situación, ella le había dicho que todo había sido un accidente, que solo trataba de defenderse y él por supuesto que le creía y estaba dispuesto a estar a su lado ayudándola a atravesar ese duro momento de su vida.

Al llegar a la estación fue llevado a una sala de interrogatorios donde él contó su versión de los hechos, sin imaginar que en la sala contigua Pandora les contaba a los investigadores otra historia muy diferente.

-Srta. Heinstein, dígame por favor lo que sucedió; ¿Qué recuerda usted? – preguntó amablemente el investigador.

-Yo estaba en la cocina de mi casa – empezó a contar la chica entre sollozos – me estaba preparando para ir a dormir; cuando escuché ruidos en la sala, cosa que se me hizo muy extraña ya que todos los empleados a esa hora ya se habían ido, cuando me acerqué a la sala para investigar, ese bastardo, el hombre de la panadería que siempre me acosaba, había entrado a la casa y se abalanzó sobre mi amenazándome con el puñal, yo estaba terriblemente asustada – dijo soltándose a llorar.

-Sé que es difícil para usted, pero trate de calmarse por favor. Su declaración servirá para darle su merecido a ese criminal.

Después de tranquilizarse la chica continuó – él me tiró al piso y empezó a rasgar mi vestido con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra me tapaba la boca. En un momento logré zafarme de su agarre y empecé a gritar; en esto mi hermano, que ya se había ido a dormir, bajó corriendo en mi ayuda y me quitó a ese maldito de encima. Los dos empezaron a luchar y ese tipo logró golpear a mi hermano y lo lanzó al piso y entonces….. – la chica se detuvo por un momento mientras suspiraba entre sollozos – entonces el empezó a apuñalar a mi hermano…. Yo no pude hacer nada, no podía procesar bien lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba en shock. Cuando volví en mis sentidos mi hermano ya estaba agonizando, lo único que pude hacer fue correr a abrazarlo… él….. él murió entre mis brazos.

Esta declaración junto con las "evidencias" encontradas en la escena del crimen fueron suficientes para que las autoridades no dieran ninguna clase de crédito a la versión contada por Ángelo. Todo apuntaba a que él era el asesino del Sr. Arnold Heinstein, ya que él no pudo justificar su presencia en la mansión y mucho menos probar su supuesto romance con la Srta. Heinstein. Además las autoridades forenses solo encontraron sus huellas en el puñal de la escena del crimen (Para esta época era usual que las mujeres usaran guantes como un accesorio en su diario vestir y ese era el caso de Pandora).

A los pocos días se llevó a cabo el juicio por el asesinato del Sr. Heinstein, la fiscalía había recolectado las "pruebas" en contra de Ángelo Molini. El día de la audiencia Pandora llegó a la sala del juicio de la mano de un hombre alto de figura atlética, el reconocido empresario inglés Radamanthys Wyvern. Durante el juicio la Srta. Heinstein relató, entre lágrimas, su versión de los hechos. Su "conmovedor" testimonio sumado a las pruebas presentadas por la fiscalía fueron suficientes para que el jurado declarara unánimemente al Sr. Molini culpable por el asesinato del Sr. Heinstein. El juez dictó sentencia condenándolo a treinta años de prisión.

XOXOXOX

-Todo resultó tal y como lo planeamos mi amorcito – dijo la chica mientras se abrazaba al dorso desnudo de su amante.

-Eres estupenda como actriz querida, todo el jurado se creyó tu historia.

-Bueno, créeme que tuve que practicar muchas veces frente al espejo mi "conmovedor relato".

-Pues lo hiciste excelente, hasta yo mismo me estaba creyendo tu historia, ¡jajajaja!. Pero, ¿sabes que fue lo que más me gustó?

-¿Que de ahora en adelante toda la herencia Heinstein será solo nuestra?.

-Bueno, a parte de eso. Fue la cara del panadero idiota. En sus ojos se veía que se moría por que todo fuera una pesadilla y que su linda "novia" no lo estuviera hundiendo en la prisión.

-Se lo merecía por imbécil, no entiendo como pudo llegar a creer que una chica como yo se fijaría en un muerto de hambre como él. Ahora que pague las consecuencias por su idiotez. A mi no me importa en lo más mínimo que, siendo inocente, ahora tenga que envejecer tras las rejas.

-Que dura eres mi princesa. Puedes hacer que me replantee la decisión de casarme contigo.

-Pues hazlo. Total el que perdería serías tu.

-No te pongas así mi amorcito, era solo una broma- dijo el inglés mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y besaba apasionadamente.

Pandora Heinstein y su amante, Radamanthys Wyvern, se habían conocido en un baile en la ciudad de Londres y desde entonces congeniaron rápidamente. Ambos eran igualmente ambiciosos y calculadores. Por un tiempo estuvieron planteándose la posibilidad de que Pandora fuese la única heredera de la fortuna Heinstein, así que empezaron a planear la muerte de Arnold. Radamanthys sugirió que debían encontrar un chivo expiatorio y fue así como una tarde, mientras se paseaban por las calles de Tokio, conocieron a Ángelo el humilde propietario de una panadería que se acaba de inaugurar en el centro de la ciudad. Pandora se dio a la tarea de seducirlo y este cayó rendido ante los encantos de la bella alemana sin imaginar sus oscuros intereses.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _¿Qué les pareció?_

 _Prometo que en el siguiente capítulo verán como la prisión puede cambiar a un hombre y no precisamente para bien O_O_

 _El siguiente capítulo va dentro de quince días._

 _Recuerden que sus comentarios me hacen feliz y me motivan a continuar._


	2. De Ángelo a Deathmask

_Los personajes y lugares de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Karumada y Toei Animation._

 _ **Only You**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **De Ángelo a Death Mask**_

Después de ser condenado Ángelo fue trasladado a la Prisión de Sugamo en el distrito de Ikebukuro.

-Esta será tu habitación ahora – dijo burlonamente el guardia que lo condujo hasta su celda.

Y allí, completamente a solas sentado en su cama, Ángelo se permitió hacer lo que hasta momento no había hecho, dejó que sus lagrimas fluyeran libres inundando sus mejillas, eran lagrimas de decepción y amargura, lágrimas que aunque brotaban de sus ojos él sentía que venían de lo más profundo de su lastimado corazón. Se sentía traicionado, se sentía tonto, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo de confiar plenamente en esa mujer? Aún recordaba las miradas de desprecio que le dedicó ella durante el juicio, las cuales se incrustaron cual frio puñal en su pecho; aún le parecía escuchar el relato que ella hizo de lo sucedido ¿Cómo podía mentir de tal manera? ¿Cómo tuvo el valor de llorar la muerte de su hermano siendo ella misma la causante?. Estas preguntas golpeaban su corazón y le hacían sentir que jamás debió entregar su corazón.

 _Al día siguiente….._

-Oye, ¿Hoy también llorarás como una nena toda la noche? – preguntó entre risas uno de los reclusos. Ángelo solo lo ignoró y continuo tomando su desayuno en total mutismo - ¡Respóndeme cuando te hable! – dijo dándole un empujón.

-No quiero problemas, déjame en paz.

-Pues déjame decirte que ya los tienes. Aquí tienes que tener muy claro a quienes debes respetar y te lo voy informando ahora, nenita llorona, yo soy uno de esos. Ya que lo sabes, quiero que te claro, te tengo entre ojos, eres nuevo aquí y a los nuevos como tu, yo me encargo de darles una amistosa bienvenida – dijo antes de darle otro empujón esta vez más fuerte.

-¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz! – contestó airado Ángelo y poniéndose en pie le dio un gran puñetazo en el rostro al tipo el cual fue a parar en el suelo – te voy a enseñar a quien debes respetar de ahora en adelante.

Dicho esto Ángelo empezó a golpearlo con toda la ira que llevaba dentro y así ambos reclusos empezaron una fuerte pelea, en la cual por supuesto llevaba la delantera Ángelo quien aunque no quería admitirlo estaba desahogando toda su ira y frustración en ese tipo. En pocos minutos los guardias de la prisión llegaron para detener la pelea y dispersar a sus celdas a los reclusos quienes estaban muy entretenidos con la pelea y por sorprendente que pareciera estaba animando a Ángelo.

-¡No lleva ni un día aquí y ya formando problema! – le gritó uno de los guardias – te vamos a enseñar que le pasa a los reclusos revoltosos. ¡Llévenlo a la celda de aislamiento! Pasarás una semana allí para que escarmientes – con dicha orden los otros guardias que lo acompañaban condujeron a Ángelo a dicha celda.

Una semana después fue trasladado nuevamente a su celda, para sorpresa de Ángelo esta vez su celda estaba ocupada por otra persona, un hombre de cabellos celestes de apariencia bastante _rara_ para su concepto.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin te conozco – dijo el de cabello celeste al verle entrar en la celda – me han hablado mucho de ti Deathmask.

-¿Deathmask?, de que rayos esta hablando.

-Bueno, así te llaman ahora los demás reclusos, dicen que se te veía en el rostro las ganas de darle muerte al tipo que te buscó pelea, por eso te bautizaron así, Deathmask.

-Pues no es del todo mentira – dijo con sonrisa maliciosa Ángelo – y, a todas estas, ¿Quién eres tu y qué haces aquí?

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Afrodita y desde hoy seré tu compañero de celda.

-¿Y por que estas aquí?

-Bueno, esa es una larga historia pero te la resumiré así: simplemente vengué la muerte de mi hermano. Y, tu ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?.

-Fui un imbécil que creyó en una mujer.

-Vaya, y que pasó, te metiste en negocios sucios por ella, asesinaste por ella o qué.

-Nada de eso, solo fui el tonto perfecto que ella necesitaba – y en pocas palabras Ángelo le relató los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a ese lugar.

-Todas las mujeres parecen ser iguales, son unas traidoras ambiciosas. Dímelo a mi, mi primera esposa me traicionó con mi mejor amigo y luego en el divorcio se quedó con casi todo mi dinero, por poco y me deja en la calle.

-Por ello he llegado a la conclusión de que, excepto mi fallecida madre y mi inocente hermanita, ninguna mujer es de fiar. Todas son cortadas con la misma tijera. De ahora en adelante mi corazón queda cerrado para el amor, ninguna maldita mujer merece estar en él.

-Palabras fuertes amigo, pero concuerdo contigo.

Desde ese día en adelante Ángelo y Afrodita forjaron una amistad, ambos tenían pensamientos similares, ambos estaban convencidos de que el genero femenino no servía sino para dar placer al hombre y que por ello nunca debían entregarle los sentimientos a ninguna mujer. También con el transcurrir de los meses Ángelo adoptó por completo el apodo con el que los demás reclusos se referían a él "Desthmask", al punto de que no permitía ser llamado por su nombre de pila, de ahí en adelante ese sería su nuevo nombre.

 _ **Tiempo después**_

-No puedo aceptar que no podamos hacer nada para demostrar que eres inocente, hijo. Si es necesario, venderemos el terreno que es de mi propiedad y contrataremos a un buen abogado para que te saque de aquí.

-No es necesario que lo haga. Usted ya ha salido de muchas de sus cosas por mi culpa. Eso es una perdida de tiempo y dinero, usted lo sabe, durante todo este tiempo los abogados que hemos contratado para hacer las apelaciones a la sentencia han terminado siendo comprados por esa maldita mujer – completó sin poder evitar la ira que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Hijo, no quiero que se te vaya la vida lleno de odio por lo que sucedió. Es totalmente injusto lo que esa mujer hizo contigo, pero tu sabes que toda acción tiene sus consecuencias y ella tendrá su pago por lo que hizo. Pero el resentimiento solo hace daño a quien lo siente y yo no quiero que te hagas daño de esa manera mi querido Ángelo.

-No me vuelvas a llamar así, ya te dije que Ángelo murió, ahora soy Deathmask. Y no me pidas que no sienta odio por esa miserable. ¿Qué quieres? Que viva feliz sabiendo que envejeceré en esta maldita prisión.

-A tu mamá no le hubiese gustado verte así, ella siempre me decía que para ser feliz teníamos que aprender a ver el lado positivo de cualquier circunstancia en la que nos halláramos.

Ante la mención de su fallecida madre DeathMask bajó su mirada, sabía que su padrastro tenía toda la razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse de la manera en que se sentía, deseaba nunca haber abierto su corazón a nadie así se hubiese evitado su sufrimiento pero ahora estaba resuelto a que nunca más le daría su corazón a ninguna otra mujer.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema papá, ¿Cómo está mi hermano?, ¿Qué tal van sus estudios?.

-El está muy bien, precisamente no pudo venir hoy a visitarte porque ha estado muy ocupado con trabajos de la universidad. Ya hace dos años que ingresó, tu sabes que él prometió convertirse en abogado para sacarte de aquí, por ello se está esforzando al máximo por adelantar todo lo posible para graduarse cuanto antes.

-Mi hermano es tan inteligente, no puedo creer que con tan solo quince años ingresara a la universidad. Sé que lo logrará y si aún no he salido de aquí, él sin duda se asegurará de que se haga justicia en mi caso. Dile que me siento orgulloso de él y que sé que cumplirá su promesa. Y, mi hermanita, ¿Cómo ha estado?, ¿Todavía tiene a ese idiota Ikki detrás de ella?

-No seas tan duro con ese muchacho, hijo, tu sabes que es un buen chico, es muy trabajador y es sincero con Esmeralda, él la quiere de verdad.

-Pues es verdad – dijo haciendo una mueca – no se le puede quitar que es hasta buena persona. Pero lo que no comparto es que no quiera dejar siquiera que mi hermanita crezca, ella solo tiene catorce años.

-No te preocupes por ello, Ikki es un joven muy respetuoso, yo confío en él. Tu hermano y yo ya hemos hablado seriamente con él y nos ha dejado claro que la ama y que esta dispuesto a esperarla el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Eso espero, que no vaya a salir proponiéndole matrimonio cuando cumpla quince. Y Shiryu, ¿Ya tiene novia o algo así?

El señor Suiyama solo sonrió ante la pregunta – ya sabes como es tu hermano. Si han habido chicas interesadas en él pero él ni se da por enterado, en lo único que puede pensar es en sus estudios.

-Mi hermanito, no cambia – dijo máscara negando con la cabeza – la próxima vez que venga a verme le daré algunos tips para que consiga novia – ambos rieron con lo dicho. Y así, mientras los dos hablaban de los planes que llevarían a cabo cuando máscara recobrara la libertad el tiempo de visita se les terminó y con mucho pesar tuvo que despedirse de su padrastro y regresar a su fría realidad.

Ya habían transcurrido casi dos años desde que Ángelo se encontraba en prisión. Para su fortuna su padrastro, el Sr. Suiyama siempre había estado a su lado para apoyarlo. La madre de Ángelo, quien había enviudado cuando este solo contaba con seis añitos, se había mudado de Italia a Japón; poco tiempo después conoció a Ryunosuke Suiyama, un joven agricultor que tenia unas tierras en la zona rural de Tokio; dos años después de su matrimonio la pareja daba la bienvenida al primer heredero del apellido Suiyama y tres años mas tarde nació la pequeña Esmeralda, sin embargo la felicidad les duró muy poco pues la madre de Ángelo falleció por una rara enfermedad cinco años más tarde.

 _ **Asgard, febrero de 1950**_

-Cásate conmigo, prometo que te darétodo lo que necesites y a tus hermanitos también – decíael envejecido doctor – ya te había contado que tu padre me pidió que me hiciera cargo de ti y de tus hermanos.

-Doctor Fafner, yo realmente agradezco mucho todo lo que usted hizo por mi padre y estaré eternamente en deuda con usted, pero no me pida eso, usted merece estar con una mujerque realmente lo ame, que desee estar el resto de su vida con usted. Yo… yo no puedo aceptar su propuesta.

-Helena, entiendo que sientas temor y quizáel hecho de que sea mayor que tu te haga pensar que no llegarás a correspondermis sentimientos, pero estoy seguro de que si me das una oportunidad yo podréconquistartu corazón. No te niegues a ti misma y a tus hermanitos tener una vida mejor, piensa en ellos, bien sabes que ahora que tu padre falleció será muy difícil para ti encargarte de ellos, ¿Acaso quieres que ellos pasen más necesidades de las que ya han pasado?.

-Sr. Fafner yo…

-No me respondas ahora, Helena. Piénsalo bien. Mañana tendré que viajar al pueblo cercano, estaré allí una semana, tómate ese tiempo para pensar en mi propuesta.

Helena Haugen era una joven de diecinueve años de origen muy humilde que vivía en el remoto pueblo de Asgard. Semanas atrás había llorado la pérdida de su padre quien había fallecido a causa de una extraña enfermedad dejando a la joven Helena a cargo de sus cuatro hermanos menores. conoció al doctor Fafner de Nidhogg meses antes cuando había empezado a trabajar para él en las labores de limpieza de su consultorio médico, desde ese momento el envejecido doctor Fafner quedó prendado de la jovencita de cabello castaño.

 _Días después_

-¿Ya has pesado en mi propuesta? – pidió el Dr. Fafner a Helena, quien estaba llevando a cabo la limpieza del consultorio.

-Dr. Fafner, yo he pensado bien lo que usted me dijo y he llegado a la conclusión de que ni usted ni yo merecemos entrar en un compromiso que no esta motivado por el amor. Como ya le dije yo estaré eternamente agradecida por todo lo que usted ha hecho por mi familia, en especial por todo lo que hizo por mi padre, sin embargo no sería justo con usted que yo acepte su propuesta solo por agradecimiento.

-Helena, yo estoy dispuesto a conformarme con eso, para mí seria suficiente si tu estas a mi lado.

-Dr. Yo no podría vivir de esa manera, como le digo no sería justo para ninguno de los dos….. yo….

-¿Estas rechazando mi propuesta?

-Es que yo…

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la insensatez que acabas de hacer?, jamás en tu vida recibirás una oportunidad como la que yo te ofrezco ahora ¿No lo entiendes? – soltó visiblemente ofuscado ante la negativa de la joven.

-Sr. Fafner… - no pudo terminar ya que el enfurecido doctor se acerco a ella y la tomó con fuerza por sus muñecas - ¿Qué hace? Suélteme que me está lastimando – pidió asustada por su repentino comportamiento.

-¡Ya me canse de tus tonterías!, si no aceptas ser mi esposa por las buenas, entonces te haré mi mujer por la fuerza – dicho esto el Dr. Fafner se abalanzó con fuera sobre ella, recostándola sobre su escritorio. Aunque el doctor era un hombre entrado en años aún conservaba su fuerza, esto unido a su gran estatura hacia que para la joven y frágil Helana fuera muy difícil resistir su violento ataque.

-¡Por favor deténgase! – suplicaba entre lágrimas la asustada joven - ¡Se lo ruego no me haga daño!...¡Auxilio! - empezó a gritar.

-¡Cállate estupida! – le gritó antes de darle una fuerte bofetada y empezar a romper su vestido.

Helena no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, para ella todo aquello era una horrible pesadilla de la que deseaba despertar inmediatamente. Si el Dr. Fafner abusaba de ella, la joven sentía que no podía seguir viviendo, no podía continuar su vida llevando la terrible carga de haber sido despojada de su virginidad de esa manera. Las lagrimas siguieron inundando su rostro y las súplicas por piedad no cesaron de su garganta, pero para el doctor aquello era algo que no le conmovía en lo mas mínimo, deseaba a esa mujer y no se detendría hasta hacerla suya. Por un instante y sin saber como la joven Helena sacó fuerza de donde no se imagino que poseía y le dio un fuerte empujón que hizo que el tipo fuera a dar violentamente con una de las repisas de sus estanterías golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza. La temblorosa y asustada jovencita logró entonces incorporarse y para su sorpresa el doctor yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Asustada Helena se acercó y para su horror vio como debajo de la cabeza del hombre empezaba a formarse una gran mancha de sangre en la alfombra.

-Doctor despierte – le gritaba sacudiéndolo para que despertara , pero al ver que el hombre no reaccionaba y Helena se sintió mas aterrada aún cuando al tomarle los signos vitales no había reacción alguna. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la única reacción que tuvo fue salir huyendo del lugar.

Helena corría asustada por las solitarias y oscuras calles de Asgard, no había parado de llorar. No sabía muy bien que hacer, el Dr. Fafner de Nidhogg era un hombre muy respetado en el pueblo y lógicamente nadie le creería cuando ella dijera que él intentó abusar de ella y mucho menos que todo había sido un accidente involuntario al tratar de defenderse de dicho ataque. Para Helena era claro lo que harían las autoridades con ella al enterarse de la muerte del doctor. Pensaba entonces en la terrible suerte que correrían sus cuatro hermanitos si ella era encarcelada, no podía imaginar lo terrible que seria para ellos el estar solos en el mundo, lo más probable era que sus pobres hermanitos sufrieran el estigma de ser hermanos de una asesina y entonces cayeran victimas de los abusos de personas inescrupulosas. Con esos pensamientos en mente Helena decidió hacer lo que pensó era lo mejor para ellos.

-¡Hermanita que bueno que llegas! – le recibió el mayor de los niños al verle llegar a su humilde casa – estábamos preocupados, pensamos que te había sucedido algo malo.

-Si, ya estamos pensando en irte a buscar – le dijo abrazándola la hermana más grandecita.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí – contestó Helena tratando de disimular su temor - ¿Los pequeñines ya están durmiendo?.

-Si, después de cenar jugaron un largo rato y se quedaron dormidos – dijo el jovencito - ¿Tu ya cenaste hermanita?

-Eso no importa ahora. Necesito que hagamos algo – dijo dando un profundo suspiro – vamos a viajar esta noche, por ello necesito que ustedes me ayuden.

-¿Vamos a viajar? – preguntó sorprendida la niña.

-Si cariño, por ello tomen sus mochilas y empaquen la ropa de sus hermanitos y la de ustedes.

-¿Y a donde iremos? – pregunto algo triste el jovencito mayor.

Helena lo miró conmovida por la expresión de su rostro – sé que es algo raro para ustedes – dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello al niño – pero les prometo que iremos a un bonito lugar, las cosas serán mejor allí.

Los niños le sonrieron ilusionados y entonces empacaron las cosas que pudieron. A las pocas horas ya era de madrugada y Helena salió con sus cuatro hermanos del lugar con el único pensamiento en mente de irse lo mas lejos posible de allí.

 _ **Tokio, mayo de 1953**_

-¿Sabes que el idiota que metimos en la cárcel presentó una nueva apelación a la sentencia?, hoy me llegó la citación para que me presente en un mes para un nuevo juicio.

-Pues mi querida Pandora haz lo de siempre, compra al abogado que contrató y ya – decía un despreocupado Radamanthys mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

-Esta vez es diferente idiota, quien está atendiendo su caso es su propio hermano quien se graduó recientemente como abogado y no creo que ese abogadito le ponga precio a la libertad de su hermanito.

-Pues solo tienes que dar nuevamente tu conmovedor relato de la noche del crimen y listo.

 _Semanas después_

Después de presentar las evidencias de la escena del crimen y los resultados obtenidos del laboratorio forense, el abogado Shiryu Suiyama estaba totalmente seguro que su defendido seria absuelto de la injusta condena que había estado pagando desde hacía seis años.

-Estoy seguro que esta vez el jurado tomará una decisión justa y quedarás en libertad hermano – dijo el abogado al terminar su defensa y sentarse junto a su defendido.

DeathMask solo asintió con su cabeza. Estaba nervioso esperando la decisión del jurado el cual se acababa de retirar a deliberar en privado. Cuando este entró nuevamente a la sala DeathMask se encontraba con el corazón en la mano, sabía de sobra que su hermano se había esmerado para presentar tan magistral defensa pero la desesperanza lo invadió de nuevo.

-Después de su deliberación, ¿Han podido llegar a un acuerdo unánime? – preguntó el magistrado de la sala.

-Tomando como base las nuevas evidencias presentadas por el abogado Suiyama, - tomó la palabra el representante de el jurado- hemos llegado a la unánime conclusión de que el Sr. Ángelo Molini es inocente del cargo de homicidio en primer grado.

Ante la declaración los hermanos no pudieron contener su alegría, se abrazaron y fue muy difícil contener el llanto que el momento provocó.

-Felicidades hermano, ahora eres un hombre libre.

-Gracias, Te debo mi libertad. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ver lo que haz logrado.

La mención del padre hizo que una sombra de tristeza se dibujara en el rostro de los hermanos, ya que, lamentablemente el Sr. Ryunosuke Suiyama había fallecido un año atrás debido a un infarto. A pesar de ello Deathmask estaba feliz de recobrar su libertad, estaba decidido a recuperar la vida que la prisión le había arrebatado y estaba más resuelto que nunca a desquitarse de las injusticias que la vida había cometido con él y pensaba hacerlo con las mujeres.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Pues regresé con esta historia, lamento haberme retratado con el capítulo y no cumplir con la fecha que había prometido. Pero aprendí la lección, ya no vuelvo a prometer fechas ;)_

 _Lo que si prometo es que no demoraré mucho con el siguiente capítulo. Deathmask y Helena están por conocerse._

 _Gracias por leer y les agradezco que me dejen saber lo que opinan de la historia._

 _Besos…._


	3. Encuentros

_**Only You**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _ **Encuentros**_

 _Los personajes y lugares de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._

 _ **Inglaterra, Junio de 1953**_

-Señor por favor, se lo ruego, permítanos viajar en esta embarcación.

-Ya se lo dije señorita, el dinero con el que cuentan no es suficiente siquiera para que uno de ustedes viaje en tercera clase.

-Le prometo que yo compensaré el dinero faltante con trabajo, yo puedo cocinar, limpiar las camarotes, lo que usted me pida, pero por favor permítanos subir a bordo.

-Mire señorita lo siento – dijo con sinceridad el hombre a cargo – yo no puedo hacer esa clase de tratos con los pasajeros, son reglas de la empresa. Si usted no cuenta con el dinero suficiente, sencillamente no puede viajar.

Ante estas palabras, la castaña suspiró resignada – lamento haberle causado molestias, es usted muy amable, que pase un buen día y tenga un buen viaje – se despidió haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Espere un momento! – le gritó el hombre al ver que la chica junto con sus hermanos se alejaba, esta al escuchar su llamado detuvo su marcha y se giro nuevamente hacia él – mire, yo no puedo llevarla – dijo acercándose a ella – pero conozco a alguien que posiblemente pueda hacerles el favor.

-¡¿En serio?! – preguntó emocionada la chica.

-Bueno, como le dije, posiblemente puede llevarlos. No es una embarcación de pasajeros, es un barco de cargas y se demorará bastante para llegar a Japón ya que tiene que hacer múltiples entregas a lo largo del Atlántico y el Pacífico.

-No importa – dijo de inmediato la chica – como usted sabe no cuento con mucho dinero, así que no me quejaría de nada.

-Esta bien entonces. Diríjase al lado norte del puerto y pregunte por Isaac Kraken, cuando logre hablar con él dígale que yo la envíe.

-Lo siento; que descortés soy, ni siquiera le he preguntado por su nombre – dijo algo avergonzada.

-No se preocupe, igual yo tampoco le he preguntado el suyo – le sonrió el hombre, ante lo cuál la chica pudo darse cuenta de que era una persona serena y algo paternal – mi nombre es Cristal, y, el suyo es….

-Me llamo Helena Haugen, es un placer para mi conocerlo señor Cristal.

-Bueno jovencita, me alegra haberlos ayudado.

-Muchas gracias, que Dios lo bendiga con un buen viaje – dijo la chica lista para ir junto con sus hermanos en busca de la persona que Cristal le había indicado.

-Una última cosa – dijo cristal antes que la chica le diera la espalda para irse – no se deje llevar por la primera impresión con Isaac, aunque él aparenta ser duro, es un joven justo de muy buen corazón que no dudará en ayudarle, solo explíquele muy bien su situación.

 _ **XoXoXoX**_

Después de caminar por aquel gran puerto Helena y sus hermanos llegaron justo en frente de la gran embarcación que le habían indicado era la que dirigía Isaac Kraken – disculpe, me gustaría hablar con el Sr. Kraken – pidió a uno de los jóvenes que estaba que trabajaba en la embarcación.

El joven la miró de arriba abajo – y usted, ¿Quién es?

-Vengo de parte del Sr. Cristal – contestó la castaña algo intimidada.

-Espere un momento, veré si él puede atenderla – dijo el joven antes de subir a la gran embarcación en busca de su capitán.

Unos minutos después, Helena vio aproximarse al joven pero esta vez estaba en compañía de otro hombre, era un joven de piel clara, ojos color verde, al igual que su cabello alborotado que le llega a los hombros; lo que más llamó la atención de Helena era la cicatríz en su ojo izquierdo, que le atravesaba todo ese lado del rostro y le daba un aspecto muy severo.

-¡Aghgggggh! Hermanita ese hombre me da miedo – dijo el más pequeño de los niños.

-Tranquilo Octavio, ya oíste al Sr. Cristal, él es una buena persona, no te dejes llevar por las apariencias.

Al estar justo en frente de la castaña el joven del parche en su ojo izquierdo preguntó – dígame, ¿Para qué desea hablar conmigo?

-Gusto en conocerlo Sr. Isaac, mi nombre es Helena Haugen – dijo extendiéndole su mano derecha al joven de cabellos verdes el cual le correspondió el gesto y estrechó su mano – ellos son mis hermanitos – continuó la castaña – Bueno, usted no nos conoce, pero nosotros venimos de parte del Sr. Cristal – la chica no logró terminar lo que pensaba decir ya que fue interrumpida por el joven.

-Mi tío Cristal – dijo él negando con la cabeza, ya que se imaginaba el por qué la joven estaba allí – vaya, esta vez si que batió record, cinco personas en un día.

-Disculpe, me gustaría explicarle por que he solicitado hablar con usted – dijo la castaña sin entender lo que el joven acababa de decir.

-No se moleste en decírmelo, yo sé por que esta aquí. Si viene de parte de mi tío Cristal de seguro es para pedirme que les permita viajar en mi embarcación, ¿No es así?. ¿Hasta donde quiere llegar?

-Bueno, yo quiero viajar hasta Japón, si es posible – dijo algo avergonzada.

-Vaya ese es casi el final del recorrido. Pero tranquila, ya estoy acostumbrado a estas situaciones y créame que no me molestan en lo absoluto, siempre he pensado que una posición de mando debe ser aprovechada para ayudar a los demás; usted y sus niños pueden viajar conmigo.

-¡¿De verdad?! – exclamó Helena sorprendida ante las nobles palabras del joven– no sabe cuanto le agradezco, yo estoy dispuesta a colaborarle en lo que sea que usted me pida.

-No se preocupe por eso, esta embarcación cuenta con el personal necesario para toda labor que se necesita.

-Le agradezco muchísimo todo lo que hace por nosotros, usted es un ángel, que Dios le bendiga en todo – dijo Helena al borde de las lágrimas, para ella era todo un milagro de Dios el haber encontrado a una persona de tan buen corazón, desde que había salido huyendo de su pueblo hacía ya tres años, habían sido pocas las personas que le habían tendido la mano, de hecho ella y sus hermanitos pasaron grandes necesidades hasta que pudieron salir de Asgard con rumbo a Inglaterra donde había trabajado fuertemente para poder seguir avanzando en su objetivo de estar lo más lejos posible de su tierra natal y de la terrible historia que había vivido allí.

-Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos. Espero que sea así – respondió Isaac – pero le quiero pedir un favor – continuó el joven – como usted puede ver, en esta embarcación estamos en constante actividad, sobre todo cuando llegamos a los puertos es una locura, debemos cargar y descargar mercancías, por ello le agradecería que tenga cuidado con sus hermanitos, no quiero que les suceda nada malo pero tampoco quiero que de alguna manera entorpezcan el trabajo de mis hombres.

-No se preocupe por ello, le prometo que ellos no causaran ninguna molestia ¿Verdad niños? – preguntó a sus hermanos, estos la miraron y miraron al joven del parche y luego con total inocencia respondieron a coro..

-Le prometemos que no haremos ninguna travesura y seremos obedientes en todo lo que usted nos diga señor capitán.

Ante la respuesta el joven Kraken sonrió divertido – si no fueran tan pequeños los contrataría ahora mismo para ser parte de mi tripulación – bromeó, luego llamó a uno de sus hombres y le indicó que condujera a la joven y los niños al camarote en el que acostumbraban llevar a los pasajeros invitados.

Fue un largo viaje de tres meses. Durante ese tiempo Helena y sus hermanos tuvieron la valiosa oportunidad de presenciar las bellezas naturales que el océano les permitió conocer y vieron hermosos cielos estrellados, pero también tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer aquellas distantes ciudades que los puertos a los que llegaban les presentaban y sabían de personas de diferentes y extrañas culturas. También durante el viaje pudieron comprender mejor a aquel bondadoso joven que les permitía viajar con él, era cierto que en un principio los hermanos de Helena se sintieron intimidados con su apariencia, sin embargo a los pocos días ya se habían encariñado con el joven que resultó ser cariñoso con ellos como un hermano mayor.

Las noches eran los momentos favoritos de Helena, quien después de asegurarse que sus amados hermanos estuviesen dormidos salía a los exteriores de la gran embarcación y se deleitaba con la quietud y el sosiego que el océano y la bella luz de las estrellas y la luna le brindaban, eran esos momentos en los que se permitía pensar en su pasado, en lo que la había llevado a tomar la decisión de huir, a veces pensaba que no debió ser tan cobarde que debió haberse quedado y enfrentar la situación, sin embargo recordaba que en su pueblo nadie le creería a una huérfana pobre como ella, nadie abogaría por Helena Haugen, nadie protegería a sus indefensos hermanos; entonces recordaba la razón por la que estaba haciendo ese largo viaje, eran sus hermanos, el bienestar de ellos era su motivación más grande, nunca permitiría que ellos sufrieran más de lo que ya habían sufrido; recordar eso la llenaba de fuerza para seguir adelante, ya habría tiempo para que la vida ajustara cuentas con ella después.

 _ **Tokio, Septiembre de 1953**_

-Hermano, ¿No te parece que esto que éstas haciendo no esta bien?

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Pues a esta vida que éstas llevando – decía el pelinegro mirando alrededor del cuarto de su hermano, que por cierto lucia como si un tornado hubiese pasado por allí – ya hace tres meses que recuperaste tu libertad, y desde entonces solo te has dedicado a beber y a frecuentar esos sitios a los que ahora te has hecho cliente número uno.

-¿Y eso te molesta, hermanito? – contestó con tono irónico Deathmask mientras se estiraba en su cama dando un gran bostezo – si quieres, esta noche me acompañas, conozco a unas chicas que te van a encantar, quien sabe, puede ser que hasta te despidas por fin de tu virginidad – dijo en tono burlón, ante lo cual su hermano lo fulminó con su mirada.

-Oye, es enserio – dijo Shiryu retomando su habitual tono sereno – esto no es vida hermano, eres un hombre muy joven, no desperdicies eso de esta manera. Yo te quiero y daría cualquier cosa para que fueras feliz y superaras lo que sucedió, pero eso no depende de mí, ni de nadie más que no sea tú. Trata de dejar el pasado atrás, imagino que debe ser difícil, pero nada pierdes con intentarlo.

Ante lo dicho por su hermano, DeathMask, quien aún se encontraba acostado en su cama, dio un profundo suspiro y se incorporó sentándose en ella – ah, hermano eres idéntico a tu padre en todo, me parece estarlo escuchando. Tienes razón, no voy a desperdiciar mi libertad, te prometo que mis días de ocio se terminarán pronto.

Su hermano sonrió complacido, _"tengo el don del convencimiento"_ , pensó para si – me alegra escucharte decir eso, espero que pronto reanudes nuevamente tu negocio de panadería, ya me quiero ahorrar lo que gasto en pan – añadió bromista.

-¿Todo el discurso emotivo era solamente por eso? – preguntó fingiendo indignación negando con la cabeza – y yo que ya estaba pensando en ajuiciarme enserio – terminó antes de levantarse de su cama – por cierto ¿Por qué entraste a mi cuarto?

-Bueno, la verdad estaba buscando una de mis corbatas, pensé que quizá la habías tomado prestada, ¡sin mi permiso! – puntualizó el pelinegro.

-Oye, ¿Cuál es el problema?, tienes docenas de corbatas – dijo mientras se acercaba a los montones de ropa que tenía en el piso en busca de la dichosa corbata.

-Y justo tenías tomar la que uso con este traje – contestó irónico - Y es solo esa la que tiene el nudo hecho, ¡maldición! nunca he podido aprender como se hace ese estúpido nudo.

-Deja el berrinche, aquí está – se quejó fastidiado mientras le alargaba la corbata, que por cierto además de no tener el nudo estaba arrugada.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó desalentado Shiryu, mientras observaba su pobre corbata – además, esto apesta a perfume de mujer.

-Bueno, ya te podrás imaginar lo que hice con ella anoche – dijo con cara de picardía.

-¡Puaf!, Será mejor que me lleve otra, tendré que pasar nuevamente donde la Sra. Oshiro para que me haga el favor de hacerle el nudo – se quejó antes de salir del cuarto – por cierto, recuerda que hoy tu amigo Afrodita recobra la libertad, me gustaría acompañarte, pero tengo una cita con un importante cliente. Dale mis saludos y felicitaciones.

-Ah…. Me gustaría que dejaras de ser correcto Shiryu – dijo para sí DM – vaya que si te hace falta.

Deathmask ya llevaba tres meses en libertad, sin embargo como su hermano le había dicho, durante ese tiempo no había hecho más que dedicarse a beber y frecuentar burdeles. Había pensado en lo dicho por Shiryu y estaba decidido a hacer algo con su vida, realmente no iba a permitir que las injusticias de las que había sido víctima le arruinaran aún más la vida. Estaba decidido a reabrir su negocio de panadería, ya había visto algunos locales que le parecían estupendos en el centro de la ciudad y ahora que su amigo Afrodita recuperaba la libertad pensaba proponerle que fuese su socio; él contaba con el dinero que el Sr. Ryunosuke le había heredado y también con una jugosa indemnización que su hermano le había conseguido por parte del estado debido a la injusticia cometida en sus caso. Con estos pensamientos en mente, Deathmask termino de arreglarse para dirigirse a la Prisión de Sugamo para darle la bienvenida a la libertad a su amigo Afrodita.

 _ **XoXoXoX**_

-Vaya, ¡por fin libre! – exclamó feliz Afrodita – tu hermano es un mago, no puedo creer que lograra que me dieran libertad bajo fianza.

-Bueno, él se conoce las leyes de la A a la Z, y como tu ya habías pagado casi la mitad de tu condena y tenías un buen comportamiento, él dice que fue fácil convencer al juez que te diera libertad bajo fianza.

-Shiryu es una muy buena persona, le estaré eternamente agradecido.

-Si, mi hermano es un gran hombre, sabes que si no fuera por él yo aún estaría tras las rejas.

-Sabes Deathmask, deberíamos invitarlo esta noche a celebrar, tomaremos unos tragos y luego nos llevas a ese sitio del que tanto me has hablado, yo también necesito algo de diversión, quiero integrarme a la vida civil cuanto antes, tu me entiendes – dijo dando un guiño.

-Ten por seguro que esta noche nos vamos a divertir – afirmó sonriente DM – pero no creo que mi hermano nos acompañe, primero no le gusta de a mucho el alcohol y en cuanto a las chicas…..

-¿Qué sucede?, no me digas que no le gustan las chicas – preguntó bromista Afrodita.

-No, no es eso, yo creo que él esta esperando a su "alma gemela" – dijo fingiendo dramatismo en su voz.

-Vaya, entonces es un romántico nuestro abogado.

-Lo que es, es un tonto; tiene a una chica, la nieta de nuestra vecina la Sra. Oshiro, detrás de él, pero él ni se da por enterado parece ciego; siempre ha sido así, cuando vivíamos en la zona rural con mi padre era igual él dice que no entablará una relación con una chica si no está realmente interesado en ella, sin embargo nunca lo he visto interesado en nadie, solo tiene ojos para los libros. Espero que pronto aprenda que las mujeres no están hechas para respetarlas ni mucho menos para amarlas, ellas solo sirven para darnos placer y ya.

-¡Placer! Eso es lo que yo quiero, disfrutar de los placeres de la libertad . Aunque es aún muy temprano, te invito un trago – dijo Afrodita.

-Amigo no te desesperes, ya tendremos tiempo suficiente para eso, primero quiero que me digas ¿Qué has pensado en cuanto a la propuesta que te hice?

-Pues Deathmask, lo he pensado bien y – contestó algo pausado – ¡claro que quiero ser tu socio!

-Me alegro mucho, en los próximos días podemos empezar a visitar los locales que te he comentado, son buenos puntos y creo que allí nos irá bien.

 _ **XoXoXoX**_

-Sr. Kido, creo que si presentamos estas pruebas ante el juez los argumentos de nuestra contraparte caerán en total descredito.

-Se ve que usted ha hecho un gran trabajo de investigación, me alegra mucho haber solicitado sus servicios.

-Es para mí un honor trabajar para usted Sr. Kido.

-Siempre he dicho que hay que darle oportunidad a las personas jóvenes y usted no me ha decepcionado. Espero poder seguir contando con sus servicios.

-Claro que sí, para mí es un placer.

-Que bien muchacho, usted realmente tiene talento para esto. ¿Ha pensado ya en abrir una oficina?

-Bueno, es uno de mis proyectos, ya tengo listos los recursos para ello, espero llevarlo a cabo en los próximos días.

-Me alegra escucharle decir eso Suiyama, cuente conmigo para lo que necesite, si necesita un préstamo no dude en pedírmelo.

-Gracias por su oferta Sr. Kido, créame que la consideraré – dijo el abogado poniéndose en pie para disponerse a salir del despacho del Sr. Kido – salude de mi parte a su nieta, la Srta. Saori.

-Por cierto, Saori me pidió el favor de que le entregara esto – dijo Sr. Kido entregándole un sobre blanco – es la invitación a su fiesta de compromiso, será el próximo fin de semana.

-Será un honor para mí asistir – dijo tomando el sobre – mi hermana también se casará pronto, vaya ¿Qué hace que ella era tan solo una jovencita que empezaba la preparatoria? – preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si, el amor les llegó pronto. Me da gusto por su hermana también. Y espero pronto recibir la invitación para su boda Suiyama – dijo causando el sonrojo del pelinegro – quizá el amor no este tan lejos de usted.

Shiryu solo sonrió ante lo dicho, se despidió formalmente del Sr. Kido y salió de La Fundación Graude. Mientras conducía su auto para dirigirse a una cita con otro cliente, Shiryu se quedó pensando en lo dicho por el Sr. Kido; ya estaba por cumplir los veintidós años; era verdad que había salido esporádicamente con alguna que otra chica mientras estuvo en la universidad, pero no pasaron de ser solo citas en las que tomaban un helado o iban a cine; ahora que lo pensaba nunca se había involucrado con una chica hasta el punto de considerarla su novia ya que nunca se había sentido enamorado de nadie. No era que él le huyera al amor, no tenía miedo a enamorarse, solo que no le había permitido a su corazón distraerse con ese asunto. Con estos pensamientos en mente Shiryu llegó a la cafetería del centro comercial en el que se había quedado de encontrar con su cliente, discutieron los asuntos relevantes del caso y en poco tiempo se despidieron. Al ir saliendo del lugar Shiryu oyó la llamada de una voz femenina, al darse la vuelta para atender el llamado se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su vecina, la nieta de la Sra. Oshiro.

-Shiryu, que casualidad encontrarnos en este lugar – le dijo la chica mientras se aproximaba a él.

-¿Cómo esta usted Srta. Yumi? – la saludó cuando estuvo justo frente a él.

-Muy bien, acabo de salir del instituto y me dirigía a mi casa – contestó algo tímida. Yumi era una joven de unos veinte años, delgada de piel clara y cabello corto y castaño, de ojos negros; conocía a Shiryu desde hacía dos años cuando este se había mudado al edificio donde ella vivía con su abuela; sentía gran admiración por el joven abogado o mejor dicho gustaba de él.

-Yo también me dirijo a mi apartamento, si usted gusta la puedo llevar.

-¡Claro, encantada! – la chica no pudo disimular su emoción ante la propuesta de su guapo vecino.

De camino al parqueadero del lugar los jóvenes hablaron de asuntos intrascendente, después de camino a casa Shiryu recordó la invitación que le había entregado el Sr. Kido y recordó también que la invitación era para dos personas, así que sin pensarlo mucho decidió preguntar – Srta. Yumi, ¿Tiene planes para el próximo sábado?

La chica se sorprendió ante el repentino interrogante – bueno, la verdad…., no tengo nada especial que hacer – contestó la chica – tenía planeado hacer aseo general en mi habitación, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Es que me han invitado a una fiesta de compromiso este fin de semana, y pues…. Me gustaría saber si usted quisiera acompañarme.

-¡Será para mí un placer! – exclamó emocionada la chica, después al darse cuenta de su reacción se ruborizó por completo.

El resto del camino los jóvenes hablaron de este asunto hasta que llegaron al edificio donde vivían y se despidieron llegando al arreglo de que el siguiente sábado en la noche Shiryu pasaría por ella para asistir juntos a la fiesta de compromiso.

 _El siguiente sábado_

-Este lugar es espectacular – dijo la chica al entrar en la lujosa mansión Kido – me siento más contenta aún de haber aceptado tu invitación.

-Yo te agradezco que me acompañaras, te confieso que no me siento cómodo en lugares así – diciendo esto, Shiryu notó que un joven de alborotada cabellera castaña se acercaba a él.

-¡Shiryu! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos – saludó el castaño.

-¿Cómo estas Seiya?, me alegra mucho estar aquí, gracias por la invitación.

-Eres amigo de ambos no podías quedar afuera en esto.

-Veo que han invitado a muchas personas, si esto es solo el anuncio de su compromiso, no quiero imaginar como será el día de la boda – dijo bromista el pelinegro.

-Pues Saori insistió en invitar a todos sus conocidos, incluso invitó a todas la chicas que compartieron internado en Inglaterra con ella – aclaró el castaño luego añadió – esto me pone aún mas nervioso.

-Vaya amigo, ¿Cómo será el día en que tengas que dar el sí definitivo? – Bromeó.

-¿Y cuándo será el día para ti? – contraataco Seiya – por cierto, no me has presentado a tu amiga.

-Disculpa mi descortesía – le dijo a la chica junto a él, quien hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio divertida con la conversación de los amigos – Seiya, ella es la Srta. Yumi Oshiro, Yumi el es mi amigo Seiya Uchida.

-Gusto conocerla Srta. Oshiro, sea bienvenida - contestó el castaño estrechando la mano de la chica – ¿Qué les parece si vamos para que saluden a Saori?

Después de Saludar a Saori y al Sr. Kido, Shiryu y su acompañante bailaron algunas piezas, la chica se integró rápidamente con las demás invitadas y empezó a participar en sus conversaciones, sin embargo Shiryu pronto se aburrió de estar escuchándolas hablar de temas superficiales y aprovechó un descuido de parte de ellas para salir de la mansión hacia el jardín. Al estar allí el joven se acercó a la gran fuente que había en ese lugar, sin embargo pronto sintió que al lado contrario de la fuente había alguien más, al acercarse pudo notar que se trataba de una chica, se detuvo por unos segundos a observarla y se percató de que era una joven hermosa de larga cabellera oscura que llevaba un lindo vestido largo de color turquesa. La chica pronto se dio cuenta de su presencia y se giro algo asustada hacia él.

-Disculpe, no quería asustarla – dijo Shiryu acercándose a ella, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que la chica tenia sus ojos empapados en lágrimas.

-No se preocupe – contesto la chica llevándose su mano derecha hacia sus mejillas para tratar de disimular sus lágrimas.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Ya le dije que no se preocupe, estoy bien.

-Eso no es lo que me dicen sus ojos – insistió – si se siente mal, yo puedo ayudarla, puedo llevarla a ver un doctor si es el caso.

-Es usted muy amable, pero dudo que un doctor me pueda ayudar – contestó avergonzada con la situación.

Shiryu se sintió penalizado por la chica, no podía comprender qué hacía que un rostro tan bello reflejara tanta tristeza, deseaba decirle algo que la consolara de alguna manera, sin embargo en ese preciso momento escuchó la voz de Yumi, quien estaba en busca de él, entonces se giró hacia donde escuchó su voz.

-hasta que te encuentro – dijo la chica acercándose a él.

-Disculpa solo salí a buscar un poco de aire y… - se giró nuevamente para observar a la chica de cabellos oscuros, sin embargo esta ya se había ido.

-Es que me gustaría bailar otra pieza contigo – dijo Yumi algo sonrojada, no quería parecer una chica lanzada pero estaba decidida a demostrarle al abogado que estaba interesada en él.

-Esta bien, volvamos a la fiesta – contestó algo distraído. Durante el resto de la reunión Shiryu no pudo dejar de pensar en la chica que había visto en el jardín, sin embargo por más que buscó su rostro en medio de los invitados no logró verla otra vez.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme, la pasé muy bien – dijo la chica antes de despedirse de Shiryu en la puerta de su apartamento – que pases buena noche.

-Gracias a usted por acompañarme, también la pase bien. Que descanse.

Sin más el joven se despidió y subió las escaleras hacía su apartamento. La chica estaba un poco decepcionada con el comportamiento de Shiryu, durante casi toda la noche la pasó distraído y no intentó mayor acercamiento con ella, ni siquiera intentó tomarle de la mano – tal vez es demasiado tímido, la próxima vez seré yo quien tome la iniciativa – pensó decidida.

 _ **XoXoXoX**_

-Hermanita ¿Si crees que funcione?

-Confiemos en que sí, no debemos ser pesimistas, las flores son hermosas y siempre hay personas que gustan de ellas – decía Helena mientras acomodaba las bellas flores en diferentes cubetas.

-¡Claro Franco! Siempre hay hombres enamorados que desean regalarle flores a la mujer de sus sueños – dijo la mayor de las niñas - ¿Verdad Helena?.

-Bueno Sara, no siempre se trata de parejas de novios – aclaró Helena - también hay hijos que quieren obsequiarle a sus padres flores o tal vez a sus abuelos, hermanos y demás conocidos, hay personas que aman las flores y por ello sin motivo especial más que el placer de tenerlas en sus hogares las compran.

Helena ya llevaba una semana viviendo en Japón, Isaac había sido muy bueno con ella y no solo no le había cobrado por viajar en su embarcación sino que al llegar al puerto de Tokio insistió para que ella le recibiera cierto dinero para que pidiera sostenerse mientras encontraba trabajo en la ciudad. Con algo de ese dinero Helena había comprado una pequeña cantidad de diversas flores las cuales pretendía vender en el centro de la ciudad, por ello junto con sus hermanitos se ubicó en una concurrida calle de Tokio.

-Maldición! Ya se me hizo tarde – se quejaba Deathmask, quien caminaba apresurado hacía el local que había alquilado junto a su amigo Afrodita. hacía tres semanas que habían empezado a hacer los arreglos para abrir su negocio y hoy se reunirían con el funcionario que les daría la aprobación para la apertura del local. Sin embargo en su rápida marcha no se fijó en lo que había delante de él, así que sin más uno de sus pasos no tocó tierra firme y fue a chocar con una pequeña cubeta llena de coloridas flores, lo cual lo hizo perder el equilibrio y dar justo en el piso - ¿De quién rayos es esto? – preguntó furioso mientras se levantaba con su traje algo empapado por el agua que había en la cubeta.

-Señor cuanto lo siento – Helena se apresuró a ayudarle a levantar.

-¡Aléjate mujer! – dijo rechazando la mano que la castaña le había extendido - ¿Acaso no sabes que esta prohibido obstruir el paso en las calles?, ¡Mira lo que sucedió por tu culpa! – le grito refiriéndose a su traje mojado.

-Señor yo….

 _ **Continuará…..**_

¿Qué _le pareció?... Espero que me lo dejen saber, prometo responder sus comentarios._

 _Nos leemos pronto…._

 _Besos….._


	4. Reencuentros

_Los personajes y lugares de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._

 _ **Only you**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 _ **Reencuentros**_

-Señor cuanto lo siento – Helena se apresuró a ayudarle a levantar.

-¡Aléjate mujer! – dijo rechazando la mano que la castaña le había extendido - ¿Acaso no sabes que esta prohibido obstruir el paso en las calles?, ¡Mira lo que sucedió por tu culpa! – le gritó refiriéndose a su traje mojado.

-Señor yo….

-Mire señorita, agradezca que estoy de afán por que de lo contrario iría por un oficial para que la multen por invadir el espacio público – dijo visiblemente ofuscado antes de darle la espalda para seguir su marcha.

-Lo siento mucho – fue lo único que pudo responder Helena cuando el hombre ya estaba a unos metros de ella, estaba nerviosa con la embarazosa situación y más aún con la reacción de aquel hombre desconocido, agradecía que en ese momento sus hermanitos no estuvieron presentes ya que habían ido a una cafetería cercana a comprar algunas galletas. Cuando se hubo calmado empezó a recoger las flores que habían quedado esparcidas en el piso y también en vista de las palabras del hombre decidió que se iría de ese lugar a una calle menos central ya que no quería tener problemas con las autoridades.

-¿Qué sucede Helena, por qué estas recogiendo todo? – le preguntó el pequeño Octavio que en ese momento regresaba en brazos de su hermano mayor.

-Es mejor que nos movamos a otro lugar, aquí podemos estar causando molestias a las demás personas – contestó algo triste Helena.

-Pero si aquí nos esta yendo tan bien – se quejó la pequeña Paula.

-No te quejes, ya oíste a Helena, es mejor que le hagamos caso – contestó Franco mientras dejaba a su hermano en el piso y empezaba a ayudar a Helena a recoger las cubetas para ir a otro lugar.

Helena y sus hermanos pronto se ubicaron en una calle no tan concurrida. Las horas avanzaron y la castaña empezó a preocuparse pues era evidente que no venderían el resto de las flores y lógicamente no podrían venderlas al día siguiente pues la mayoría ya empezaban a verse algo marchitas y obviamente nadie las compraría. Con mucho pesar al final de la tarde, Helena y sus hermanos recogieron sus cosas y emprendieron su camino al lugar donde estaban viviendo. La castaña había alquilado un pequeño cuarto en una pensión algo alejada del centro de la cuidad. Al llegar a su habitación dejaron las cubetas con las flores en la entrada y pronto los niños empezaron a decir que tenían hambre.

-¿Quieren que les prepare pasta? – les preguntó Helena.

-Siii! – contestaron a coro, las pastas eran el plato preferido de todos.

Después de cenar y reposar un poco los pequeños empezaron a sentir sueño así que Helena extendió los dos futones que les había facilitado la casera y pronto los niños se durmieron; Helena sin embargo no pudo conciliar el sueño, estaba muy preocupada por la situación económica que estaba viviendo, el dinero con el que contaba ya estaba acabándose y los pocos víveres que había comprado también; no sabía qué hacer, la venta de flores no había resultado como ella pensó ya que tuvo que ubicarse en un lugar poco concurrido y ese día apenas logró recoger la inversión que había hecho. Estaba agobiada con la situación, no quería que sus hermanos padecieran más necesidades de las que ya estaban pasando, con estos pensamientos en mente Helena no pudo evitar las lágrimas que empezaron a correr libres por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué sucede hermanita? – preguntó Franco, quien en ese momento se había despertado - ¿Por qué estas llorando?.

-No es nada mi amor – trató de disimular – es solo un dolor de cabeza, no te preocupes.

-Tu nunca lloras por un dolor de cabeza – contestó el niño mientras se acercaba a ella – se que estás preocupada, piensas que yo no me doy cuenta de las cosas y no es así, yo ya no soy un niño Helena, yo sé que estas triste por que no tenemos dinero y te preocupas por nosotros. Yo… yo no quiero que estés triste hermanita – dijo el niño abrazándola entre lágrimas.

-Cariño…. No te pongas así – dijo ella conmovida abrazándolo con fuerza – es solo que cuando salimos de Asgard yo les prometí que las cosas serían mejor y no he cumplido mi promesa – dijo sin dejarlo de abrazar.

-¡Claro que sí la has cumplido! – le contestó el niño mirándola a los ojos – gracias a ti hemos conocido muchos lugares y nos hemos divertido muchísimo, ¿Recuerdas aquella vez, mientras viajábamos con el Sr. Isaac, que vimos una gran ballena y su bebé?, fue tan emocionante – dijo el pequeño con inocente brillo en sus ojos – aunque yo tenía algo de miedo y el pequeño Octavio también, luego no parábamos de mirarla y estábamos encantados de escuchar los sonidos con los que se comunicaban y a mis hermanas también le gustó, y además conocimos muchos otros animales y muchos lugares, también cuando vivimos en Inglaterra aprendimos inglés, hemos aprendido mucho en este tiempo y todo eso gracias a ti hermanita. Por eso no quiero que estés triste ni que pienses que nos has fallado, tu eres la hermana más genial del mundo y nos haces muy felices.

-Mi amor, eres tan hermoso – dijo Helena totalmente conmovida con las dulces e inocentes palabras del niño – no sabes cuanto me anima lo que acabas de decir, yo también me siento muy orgullosa y feliz de que ustedes sean mis hermanitos, yo los amo y los voy a proteger siempre.

-Lo sé hermanita – contestó el pequeño limpiando las mejillas de Helena – pero yo quiero ayudarte a cuidar de nuestros hermanos.

-Ya los haces cariño, tu me ayudas mucho a cuidarlos.

-No me refiero a eso Helena, yo quiero empezar a trabajar para ayudarte con dinero – contestó convencido el niño.

Helena solo sonrió ante el comentario de su hermano – pero cariño, eres un jovencito, un niño, no puedes trabajar.

-Claro que sí, yo ya no soy un pequeño niño, recuerda que acabo de cumplir doce años – dijo orgulloso de si mismo – yo me puedo ofrecer para hacer mandados o cuidar una mascota. ¿Tu me dejarías Helena? – le preguntó con carita de súplica.

-Ya veremos, por ahora vamos a dormir, estas no son horas para que tu estés despierto – dijo sonriendo.

-Me gusta más cuando sonríes Helena, me hace muy feliz verte sonreír – le dijo el pequeño dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Te prometo que de ahora en adelante me esforzaré por sonreír siempre – contestó devolviéndole el beso.

 _Esa misma noche en otro lugar…._

-Ese hombre es un imbécil – se quejaba Deathmask mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de whisky – nos negó el permiso solo porque somos un par de ex convictos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? – preguntó Afrodita con cara de aburrido – ¿Vamos a insistir?.

-Claro que no Afrodita, no les demos el gusto de andarles rogando por una miserable licencia sanitaria – dijo fastidiado mientras llenaba nuevamente su vaso con whisky – además he estado pensando que ahora soy una persona nueva, ya no soy ese joven ingenuo y crédulo de hace seis años, quizá también es momento que me dedique a otra cosa.

-¡Vaya! ¿A qué te piensas dedicar ahora?

-La verdad, en el momento no estoy seguro, tal vez mi hermano me pueda ayudar y de paso a ti también.

-Para animarnos un poco, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lugar?, ya sabes donde – dijo con expresión pícara el de cabellos celestes – hoy yo invito - completó con un guiño.

-Claro que acepto, una linda y complaciente chica de seguro me caerá bien esta noche – en eso los dos partieron a ese reconocido sitio de la ciudad del que ya eran clientes frecuentes.

 _Semanas después_

Shiryu había ayudado a su hermano y a su amigo Afrodita a encontrar un empleo en una famosa inmobiliaria del país, la inmobiliaria "el gran santuario" propiedad del reconocido empresario de origen tibetano, Shion de Aries.

-¿Qué tal va ese nuevo empleo hermano?

-Hasta el momento no me quejo, el horario es aceptable, la paga buena y ya hasta me he ganado unas buenas comisiones y lo mejor de todo son mis compañeras – dijo con expresión pícara – deberías verlas, son unas bellezas.

-Tu como siempre; no te metas en problemas con esas chicas, te puede costar tu empleo – le aconsejó serio el dragón.

-¡Que aburrido! – se burló el mayor – yo solo trato de mantener un buen ambiente con mis compañeras, eso es todo – se defendió con cara de inocente – además por ese asunto ni te preocupes, las pocas chicas que hay están casadas con algunos colegas – completó haciendo puchero.

El dragón no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de su hermano – es mejor así, de paso te evitas problemas. Y Afrodita, ¿También se a adaptado al trabajo?.

-Pues le va de maravilla, tiene gran éxito con las mujeres que acuden a la empresa en busca de su casa soñada – contestó – por cierto, Afrodita quiere que nos acompañes este viernes a beber unos tragos. Sé que no te gusta mucho la bebida, pero hazlo por nosotros; además necesitas un descanso, has estado trabajando tan duro desde que abriste tu oficina, no seas aburrido acompáñanos aunque sea solo por esta vez.

El pelinegro dio un suspiro, era verdad, había estado tan ocupado últimamente que no le vendría mal un descanso – está bien, los acompañaré el próximo viernes.

\- ¡Por fin! – exclamó Máscara – te juro que será una noche inolvidable para ti – dijo malicioso.

-Te lo advierto, solo los acompañaré a unos tragos y ya – contestó serio Shiryu.

-Claro, serán solo unos tragos – dijo con mirada pícara Deathmask – ¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado que sucede contigo, ¿Por qué le huyes a pasarlo bien? Yo creo que no hay nada de malo en disfrutar de los placeres de la vida – continuó mientras tomaba uno de los panes que estaban en la mesa, su hermano lo miró algo suspicaz – dime algo, ¿Alguna vez has estado con una chica?.

-¿Te refieres a si he hecho el amor alguna vez? – respondió algo fastidiado con la pregunta.

-Por supuesto, de seguro has tenido chicas que han estado detrás de ti, cuando estabas en la universidad por ejemplo, o sin ir tan lejos a nuestra vecina Yumi, se le nota a la chica que está interesada en ti ¿O me dirás que no has aprovechado tus "encantos" con alguna chica?.

-Mira hermano, yo no pretendo estar con una mujer solo para satisfacer un simple deseo, considero que la intimidad es algo que se debe disfrutar solo con quien importe de verdad, alguien con quien se tenga un lazo afectivo tan fuerte que no solo haya placer sino amor, comprensión, complicidad – respondió muy convencido el dragón.

-Shiryu eres un aburrido – dijo con un suspiro DM – tal vez el viernes después de unos tragos cambies de opinión – completó levantándose y tomando su chaqueta – nos vemos esta noche – dijo saliendo del apartamento.

OooO

Después de llevar a unos clientes de la inmobiliaria a ver unas casas a las afueras de la ciudad, Deathmask volvía muy contento pues había logado un buen negocio que seguramente le dejaría una jugosa comisión. Quedó de reunirse para almorzar con su amigo Afrodita en el centro, después de salir del restaurante caminaron algunas cuadras hasta el estacionamiento, de camino Afrodita se distrajo observando algunas rosas.

-¿Quieres una?, te haré un descuento guapo – le dijo amable la vendedora.

-No gracias, quizá en otra ocasión, linda – respondió con un guiño el de cabello celeste.

En ese momento Deathmask se giro para ver con quien hablaba su amigo y de inmediato reconoció a la castaña – vaya, veo que usted sigue con su labor de obstruir el paso en las calles – le dijo acercándose a ella.

La chica recordó al momento el bochornoso evento que había ocurrido con dicho hombre días atrás – señor me disculpo por lo sucedido – dijo la castaña inclinándose levemente.

-¿Se conocen? – interrogó Afrodita.

-No precisamente – se adelantó a contestar Máscara – solo tuvimos un pequeño incidente hace unos días ¿No es así señorita? – completó mirando a la castaña.

Helena solo asintió apenada – nuevamente le pido disculpas, no era mi intención…..

-Tranquila mujer – interrumpió DM – no tiene que disculparse tanto, ya lo que sucedió, sucedió y no se puede hacer más. Solo tenga cuidado para que no le vuelva a pasar – completó dándole la espalda y siguiendo su camino.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Afrodita cuando se habían alejado un poco - ¿Qué ocurrió con esa chica?.

-Nada importante, solo que hace unos días choqué con las cubetas de la muy tonta y pues terminé algo empapado.

-¡Ya lo recuerdo!, fue el día que nos negaron la licencia para la panadería – dijo Afrodita negando con la cabeza – pero déjame decirte algo, si el chocó fuiste tú, entonces el muy tonto eres tú – completó con tono burlón antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Eres un idiota, la culpa fue de esa muchachita por estar en donde no debe – se defendió DM.

-Oye, pero hablando de esa chica ¿No te pareció que es linda?.

-¿Linda? – preguntó con indiferencia – a mí me parece de lo más corriente, no veo qué tenga de especial esa mujercita. Hablemos mejor de asuntos más importantes; más tarde tengo una cita con unos compradores que quieren ver los inmuebles de la zona norte ¿Me puedes acompañar? Te prometo que de salir el negocio te daré parte de la comisión.

-Bueno ya que lo planteas así, te acompaño. A este ritmo en poco tiempo le quitarás el puesto de vendedor del mes a Aioros.

-Pues sinceramente no es mi objetivo, solo quiero ganar un buen dinero y ya.

-Si tú lo dices – contestó escéptico el de cabellos celestes.

 _Más tarde ese día….._

Deathmask se encontraba en su cubículo analizando algunos inmuebles que enseñaría a unos clientes la mañana siguiente. En eso a su mente volvió la imagen de la castaña de las flores – _lo admito es una chica bonita_ – pensó – _pero se le nota que es una ingenua, tal vez alguien deba enseñarle algo de malicia –_ sonrió para sí.

-El que se ríe solo, de sus picardías se acuerda – se escuchó una voz detrás de él - ¿De qué maldad te acordaste? – preguntó Afrodita quien se acercó con una taza de café en la mano.

-No es ninguna maldad, solo recordaba a la florista de esta tarde.

-Vaya, vaya, y eso que no te pareció bonita – dijo irónico su amigo.

-Pues lo admito, la muchacha tiene su encanto – contestó máscara sin mayor reparo.

-¿Piensas hacerla caer en garras, digo, tus encantos? – preguntó burlón – hasta el momento solo te he visto con mujeres fáciles, esa joven no parece de esa clase.

-Precisamente por eso; se le nota a leguas que es una inocentona, hasta virgen será – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – hasta le haría un favor a esa tonta.

-Eres un perverso sin remedio Deathmask – dijo sonriendo su amigo antes de retirarse a su cubículo.

-Por eso somos amigos ¿No? – le contestó Deathmask sin que se le borrara su maliciosa sonrisa.

 _Esa noche….._

-Por favor Franco, ayúdame con Octavio que se quedó dormido – le decía la castaña a su hermano mientras ella y las otras dos niñas cargaban las cosas para emprender su camino a la pensión donde se hospedaban. Mientras pasaban la calle escucharon un auto que pitaba muy cerca de ellos.

-¿Necesitan un aventón? – preguntó una voz masculina dentro del auto.

Helena estaba un poco asustada, pero al ver a la persona que les hizo el ofrecimiento quedó totalmente sorprendida no sabía qué decir o hacer.

-¿Qué pasa mujer? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? – le dijo Deathmask al no obtener respuesta alguna.

-Disculpe señor yo…

-Cuando dejarás de disculparte por todo – interrumpió algo hosco – tranquila solo quiero ser amable para compensar la manera como te traté aquel día – dijo al notar el nerviosismo de la chica – no pienses que me quiero aprovechar de ti o algo así.

-Bueno es que yo….

-¡Por favor acepta! Estoy muy cansado – la interrumpió Franco con cara de suplica, siendo apoyado por sus hermanas.

-Ya vez, ellos están de acuerdo – continuó Máscara para convencerla.

Ante las súplicas de sus hermanos y la insistencia del hombre a Helena no le quedó más remedio que aceptar – gracias es usted muy amable – los niños subieron a la parte trasera mientras que ella se sentó junto a Deathmask.

-Eres bastante joven para tener cuatro hijos ya – le dijo Máscara – o, ¿Acaso eres mayor de lo que imagino?.

-No, Helena es nuestra hermana – contestó rápidamente Anaika, la mayor de las niñas – pero desde que nuestros padres murieron ella cuida de nosotros como si fuéramos sus hijos ella es la hermana más buena y noble que existe.

-Si ella es nuestro ángel – la apoyó la pequeña Paula.

Helena no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante los halagos de sus hermanas.

-Vaya, eso sí que no me lo imaginaba – dijo sorprendido Deathmask.

-Bueno, ellas exageran un poco – logró decir algo apenada – solo hago lo que cualquier persona en esta situación haría por aquellos que ama ¿No cree usted?

-Es verdad, sin embargo eso no deja de ser admirable – contestó algo desconcertado Máscara.

El resto del camino trataron de cambiar de tema, Deathmask se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba algo incomoda con la mención de sus fallecidos padres, así que solo trató de preguntar asuntos intranscendentales mientras reían con las alocadas respuestas que daban los pequeños. Al llegar al lugar que Helena le indicó como su casa, Deathmask vio que era un sitio bastante humilde y austero.

-Muchas gracias por traernos – le dijo ella al bajarse del auto.

-¡Huy si!, es terrible caminar toda esa distancia cargando a Octavio que siempre se queda dormido – se quejó inocentemente Franco causando la risa de Deathmask.

-¡Franco por favor!, ¿Qué va pensar el señor? – lo reprendió apenada Helena.

-Tranquila, él tiene razón, es un largo trayecto. Por cierto Helena, no me diga señor, llámame Deathmask.

-¿Deathmask? – preguntó confundida – ese no es su nombre ¿Verdad?

-¿Es algo así como máscara de muerte? – preguntó sin disimular su temor la mayor de las niñas.

Máscara solo soltó una carcajada divertido al ver la reacción en el rostro de la niña – no tengas miedo pequeña, es solo un apodo, mis amigos y los que me aprecian me llaman así y a mí me gusta – dijo sin dejar de reír.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias, Deathmask – le dijo Helena.

-¡Muchas gracias que Dios lo bendiga! – también dijeron a coro los cuatro menores.

Deathmask solo sonrió y se despidió de ellos retomando su camino al centro de la cuidad donde quedaba su apartamento.

OooO

 _Una joven de cabellos largos y oscuros no había parado de llorar esa noche junto a la cama de su querido padre, un envejecido hombre de origen chino como ella – por favor, debes recuperarte – le decía entre sollozos al hombre que estaba bajo los efectos somníferos del tratamiento al que estaba siendo sometido en aquel hospital – eres lo único y más valioso que tengo en la vida – continuó la chica mientras tomaba entre sus manos una de las manos de su padre y depositaba en ella un tierno beso. Ella era Shunrei, una joven de dieciocho años que había llegado a Japón dos meses atrás junto con su padre adoptivo el Sr. Dohko Hou quien se sometería a un arduo tratamiento para sus problemas cardiacos. Estaban atravesando momentos difíciles en sentido económico que habían empujado a la joven a tomar una decisión que sabía muy bien que no le gustaría a su padre, pero ella estaba decidida a hacerlo por el bien de ambos en especial el de él._

OooO

-Ayer saliste del trabajo sin siquiera despedirte, de seguro fuiste de cacería.

-Algo así – contestó Deathmask a su amigo.

-Que mal amigo eres ¿por qué no me invitaste? – se quejó fingiendo indignación -con quien estuviste.

-Fui a ver a la florista – dijo sin disimular una risa maliciosa.

-Que infeliz eres – respondió Afrodita negando con la cabeza - ¿Qué sucedió, cayó en tus garras tan fácilmente?

-Claro que no, esta chica es diferente, es especial.

-¿Eso que significa?, no me digas que fuiste de cacería pero el que terminó de víctima fuiste tú, ahora me saldrás con que la chica se esta metiendo en tu corazón – se burló.

-Claro que no idiota – dijo Máscara tomando un gran sorbo de brandy – solo que con ella me costará algo de trabajo lograr lo que quiero.

Su amigo solo sonrió negando con la cabeza – oye, hablando de otras cosas, ¿Estas seguro de que tu hermano nos acompañará esta noche?

-Claro, esta mañana le di la dirección del bar, y me dijo que vendría.

-¿Crees que logremos convencerlo de ir a otro lugar? – preguntó con expresión pícara.

-Después de unos tragos, yo lo convenceré. Esta noche de seguro hago que se estrene – respondió malicioso – por cierto ya llegó – dijo al ver entrar a su hermano al lugar.

OooO

 _-Vaya hermano, hasta que te decidiste – le decía Deathmask palmoteando su hombro derecho – créeme que no te arrepentirás._

 _-Buenos noches señores – los saludó una sensual mujer que de inmediato fue saludada por Afrodita con gran familiaridad._

 _-Mi querida Sakura, esta noche mi hermano quiere pasarlo inolvidable – respondió Deathmask a su "amiga" del burdel – quiero que le recomiendes a una chica hermosa y complaciente, pero que sea paciente con él, es que no tiene mucha experiencia en esto – le dijo dando un guiño._

 _-Vaya guapo, tengo a la chica ideal para ti – contestó seductora la mujer mirando al pelinegro – pero primero podemos tomar unos tragos._

 _Después de beber unas cuantas copas Shiryu, que ya venía algo ebrio, decidió que ya era momento de hacer lo que lo había llevado a ese lugar, y es que ya estaba harto de las bromas de su hermano y esa noche acabaría con esa situación. Tomó el último sorbo de su copa y se dirigió por las escaleras del lugar a la habitación en la que le habían indicado lo esperaba su compañera para esa noche. Al llegar frente a la puerta giró el picaporte y se encontró de frente con una persona a la que jamás imaginó volver a ver y mucho menos en ese lugar….._

 _Continuará….._

 _O_O_

Hola!

Quiero agradecer a todas las que están siguiendo la historia y pedirles que me disculpen los horrores ortográficos, prometo ir mejorando :)

Besos y nos leemos pronto….


	5. Acercamientos

_Los personajes y lugares de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._

 _ **Only you**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 _ **Acercamientos**_

La tenue luz del sol que se filtraba por las cortinas de aquella habitación hizo que el hombre de largos cabellos se despertara algo desubicado, no recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido la noche anterior; al entreabrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación – _como rayos llegué_ – pensó confundido, sentía su cabeza estallar y que toda la habitación le daba vueltas. Al intentar moverse para incorporarse en su cama sintió un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, como pudo se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, no podía siquiera abrir bien sus ojos pues la luz que entraba libremente por las ventanas hacía que sus verdes ojos le quemaran, alcanzó a ver a su hermano en la cocina – ¿Qué rayos sucedió anoche? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor.

-Buenos días dragón, ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? – contestó con cara divertida su hermano – pues déjame decirte que ya eres todo un hombrecito, ya tuviste tu primera vez – completó burlón.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el pelinegro llevándose una de sus manos a la cabeza ya que sintió una gran punzada – _entonces fue verdad –_ pensó confundido.

Al ver la reacción de su hermano, Deathmask no pudo contener más la risa – oye, oye, me refiero a la primera vez que te emborrachas, no te vayas por otro camino eh Shiryu – le aseguró sin dejar de reírse.

Al oír a su hermano el dragón sintió gran alivio – _vaya fue solo un sueño_ – pensó; realmente la idea de haber visto nuevamente a aquella joven en esas circunstancias no le agradaba en absoluto – oye no te burles de mí – le reclamó a su hermano – dime que fue lo que sucedió.

-Bueno – empezó el mayor – después de que llegaste al bar los tres hablamos un poco mientras bebíamos unos tragos, así pasamos un largo rato, después Afrodita y yo nos percatamos de que se te había ido un poco la mano con el trago – continuo sin disimular una burlona risa – realmente solo habían sido tres copas – agregó – pero parece que eso fue suficiente para dejarte bastante alegrón, así que empezaste a pedir más trago y dijiste que querías probar sabores diferentes – al escucharlo el menor se llevó una de sus manos a la frente negando avergonzado – bueno así es que empezaste a beber unos tragos de Vodka y luego probaste otros de whisky y en eso te desmayaste en la mesa – dijo tratando de contener una carcajada – así que después de cerciorarnos de que te encontraras bien, Afrodita y yo te trajimos a casa – concluyó Deathmask.

Shiryu estaba totalmente avergonzado por lo que acababa de oír, su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido - ¿Estás seguro que no fuimos a ningún otro lugar? – interrogó solo para salir de dudas.

Máscara se llevó su mano derecha al mentón – pues la verdad – contestó algo pensativo – después de que te desmayaste esperamos unos minutos hasta que recobraste el conocimiento y pues entonces nos dijiste que tenias ganas de vomitar así que fuimos al baño – completó soltando una carcajada burlona – su hermano lo fulminó con la mirada – oye dragón cálmate; es que analizando la situación, todo fue muy gracioso.

El menor no pudo disimular una sonrisa, era realmente una situación vergonzosa, pero no dejaba de ser algo cómica la manera como su hermano relataba las cosas – esta visto de que hoy no podré ir a trabajar – susurró para sí el dragón.

-Eso es lo que menos te debe preocupar. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte descansando, trata de dormir un buen rato – le aconsejó – y para que veas lo buen hermano que soy, te preparé té de jengibre para las nauseas que sé que estás sintiendo – señaló la tetera en la estufa – te compré agua de coco para que te hidrates, está en el refrigerador, y también te traje ibuprofeno para ese dolor de cabeza.

-Vaya, si que te luciste, gracias.

-De nada, hermano – respondió tomando su chaqueta del perchero – te dejo, yo si voy a trabajar hoy – completó acercándose a la salida – por cierto Shiryu, tu auto quedó en el parqueadero del bar, así que cuando te sientas recuperado te recomiendo que vayas por él, de paso aprovechas para caminar un rato, te hará bien – dijo antes de despedirse y salir del apartamento.

 _ **XD XD XD**_

-Buenos días linda, ¿Qué flores te gustaría llevar? – le preguntó sonriente a la pelinegra que se acercó a su puesto – te puedo hacer un descuento.

-Eres muy amable – le dijo la chica devolviendo la sonrisa – ¿Podrías hacer un lindo arreglo con flores de distintos colores?.

-Claro que sí preciosa, solo dime que flores quieres y te prometo hacer un hermoso ramo. ¿Son para alguien especial?.

-Sí, son para mi papá – respondió la chica – él está en el hospital pero sé que al ver estas lindas flores se alegrará mucho.

La castaña sintió pesar por la chica ya que el tono de su voz dejaba ver la tristeza que sentía – ¡Estoy segura que se recuperará pronto! – exclamó para tratar de animarla – se nota que lo quieres mucho y el amor es la mejor medicina para cualquier enfermedad – decía la florista mientras tomaba algunas camelias rosadas para empezar a hacer el ramo.

-¡Eso es verdad! – interrumpió el pequeño Octavio, quien había estado atento a la conversación de las dos chicas – por ejemplo, anoche yo tenía mucho dolor de estómago pero mi hermana Helena acarició mi pancita hasta que yo me dormí ¡Y hoy amanecí mejor, ya no me duele!

La joven de ojos azules sonrió divertida con la historia del pequeño – ¡Eres una dulzura!, gracias por contarme lo que te sucedió. Gracias a ti también – dijo mirando a la castaña – gracias por tus dulces palabras y buenos deseos.

La castaña solo le sonrió como respuesta – mucho gusto, mi nombre es Helena Haugen y él es mi hermanito Octavio – se presentó inclinando levemente la cabeza.

-Es un placer conocerlos, me llamo Shunrei Hou – contestó. – En otras ocasiones que he pasado por aquí te he visto con tres jovencitos más, ¿Ellos son también tus hermanos?

-Sí – dijo rápidamente Octavio – ellos están estudiando. Mi hermana conoció a un señor muy amable que vino a comprarle flores y resultó que es el director de una escuela, así que él les permitió que empezaran a estudiar aunque ya estaban a mitad de año escolar. Pero yo todavía no puedo estudiar porque mi hermana no ha conocido a ningún director de jardín de niños – terminó haciendo un gracioso puchero.

Ambas jóvenes rieron divertidas con las palabras del pequeño – tranquilo, el próximo año de seguro podrás entrar a estudiar – le aseguró Shunrei revolviendo el cabello al pequeño.

-Mira, ya terminé tu ramo – dijo la castaña mostrándole el hermosos arreglo que había hecho.

-Te quedó precioso, estoy segura de que a mi papá le encantará – contestó la chica de ojos azules. Después de cancelar el valor del ramo Shunrei se despidió de la joven castaña y del pequeño Octavio.

 _ **:3 :3 :3**_

-¡Por fin sábado! – exclamó feliz DM – solo entregar los informes de venta y somos hombres libres el fin de semana – le decía a su amigo.

Afrodita solo sonrió algo distraído – oye Deathmask, ¿Cómo amaneció nuestro abogado?.

-Pues ya te podrás imaginar – contestó con cara de divertido – el pobre amaneció con una resaca infernal.

-Pobre – dijo Afrodita negando con la cabeza – pero déjame decirte que tu hermano no tiene nada de resistencia al alcohol, anoche no bebió tanto.

Máscara no contuvo una carcajada – bueno yo creo que mi pobre hermanito solo está acostumbrado a beber " _champagne_ " – afirmó fingiendo acento francés - pero hablando de alcohol ¿Qué tenemos planeado para el fin de semana?

-Aún no te he contado – respondió – ayer recibí una carta de mi familia, me dice que mi padre está enfermo de gravedad, el doctor dice que le quedan solo días de vida, por ello me piden que viaje lo más pronto posible a Suecia – le contó a su amigo con un tono de voz que reflejaba su pesar.

-Vaya, ¿Ya hablaste con el jefe?.

-Sí, me dijo que viajara tranquilo – contestó el sueco dando un hondo suspiro – ¿Sabes?, mi padre y yo no tenemos la mejor relación del mundo – agregó suspirando hondo nuevamente – no pensé que esta noticia me afectara tanto.

Al ver la tristeza de su amigo, Deathmask se sintió penalizado; el sabía muy bien que era perder a un padre, de hecho había experimentado ese gran dolor en dos ocasiones, primero siendo solo un niño cuando su padre biológico falleció y luego estando en prisión cuando su padrastro el Sr. Suiyama murió repentinamente de un infarto.

-Sabes que más que tu amigo soy tu hermano – le aseguró Deathmask – si necesitas que te ayude en algo, solo dímelo.

Afrodita sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo – gracias Máscara; ya tengo todo arreglado, esta misma tarde viajo a Suecia.

-Espero que todo te salga bien amigo.

 _Esa tarde….._

-Mi niña te conozco muy bien y sé que me estás ocultando algo – le dijo el anciano – cuéntame qué sucede.

La chica se sintió descubierta por su padre – es solo que….. – dudó un momento – sé que no te va a gustar pero ….. yo pienso que es justo y necesario que lo haga – hizo una pausa - He estado buscando un empleo – confesó finalmente la joven.

El anciano la miró por unos instantes – Shunrei, yo creo que no es necesario que lo hagas, con mi pensión y los ahorros que tenemos podemos pasar bien el tiempo que nos tengamos que quedar aquí.

-Padre usted sabe que eso no es verdad, debemos cancelar el alquiler del apartamento donde nos quedamos, aparte de las facturas y los demás gastos; por favor déjeme ayudarle – le suplicó la joven sentándose en la cama donde estaba su padre – yo no quiero seguir siendo una carga.

-Tu nunca has sido una carga – respondió tomando una de las manos de su hija – lo que sucede es que, como sabes, muchas personas no valoran el trabajo de las mujeres y se aprovechan de ellas haciéndolas trabajar largas jornadas por muy poco dinero, e incluso las humillan por el simple hecho de no ser hombres – dijo Dohko acariciando cariñosamente el contorno del rostro de Shunrei – yo no quiero que nadie se aproveche de mi niña – completó dándole un beso en la frente.

-Te prometo que no lo permitiré – contestó conmovida Shunrei – solo permíteme ayudarte ¿Si? – preguntó con ojos de súplica.

El anciano dio un hondo suspiro – ¿Cómo negarme ante esos ojitos? – le dijo apretando cariñosamente su nariz – pero prométeme que si alguien trata de humillarte o aprovecharse de ti, no lo vas a tolerar solo por ganar un dinero para ayudarme, ¿De acuerdo?.

Shunrei sonrió complacida ante la respuesta de su padre y lo abrazó emocionada – se lo prometo – le respondió – ahora con un nuevo ingreso podremos vivir mejor el tiempo que nos reste en este país y no tienes que preocuparte por nada, solo por recuperarte pronto – completó sonriente estampando un beso en la mejilla derecha del anciano.

….

Ya había descansado lo suficiente, se sentía mucho mejor. Siguiendo el consejo de su hermano se dirigió hasta el bar de la noche anterior para ir por su auto, después de hacerlo se detuvo en una cafetería ubicada en el centro, solo ordenó té y unas tostadas; después de unos minutos de estar sentado en el lugar Shiryu inspeccionó a las personas que estaban allí, ser observador era algo propio de él, así que sonrió al ver a una madre que cariñosamente limpiaba el rostro de su niña lleno de crema de pastel, al ver a un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes que reían divertidos por algún chiste, y también por la pareja de ancianos que tranquilamente bebían un café; sin embargo un rostro llamó poderosamente su atención, sentada muy cerca de la salida del lugar se encontraba esa joven que había visto en aquella fiesta en la mansión Kido, ella estaba distraída leyendo un periódico que sostenía entre sus manos, la observó por unos instantes, a plena luz del día la chica lucía más hermosa de lo que él recordaba, la joven llevaba un bonito vestido floreado sin mangas de falda amplia y tenía su cabello atado en una larga trenza. Pensó en acercarse a ella pero en ese momento un joven mesero del lugar se acercó a la chica y le dio lo que parecía ser la cuenta, la pelinegra le sonrió y tomando su bolso sacó un par de billetes y se los entregó al joven quien hizo una leve reverencia acto seguido ella tomó su bolso y el periódico y salió del lugar. No sabía porque pero el dragón sintió cierto pesar por no haberse acercado a la joven de cabello oscuro; después de unos segundos él también canceló su cuenta y salió del lugar, al ir saliendo observó la mesa donde había estado la chica y notó que ella había olvidado algo, al acercarse vio que se trataba de un delicado par de guantes cortos de ojalillo blanco, los tomó y salió apresurado del lugar con el fin de alcanzar a la joven y entregárselos.

-¡Shiryu! – escuchó una voz femenina, al girarse vio a Yumi, su vecina – ¡Que casualidad encontrarnos en este lugar! – exclamó la chica acercándose a él.

-Srta. Yumi ¿Cómo esta usted? – saludó algo distraído mirando hacia la calle de enfrente en busca de la joven pelinegra.

-Muy bien, estaba paseando un poco – contestó sonriente la castaña – me disponía a ver una película en el cine de la siguiente calle ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?, te prometo que nos divertiremos.

El abogado se sorprendió un poco con la repentina invitación, ya había notado que desde la reunión en la mansión Kido su vecina estaba algo cambiada con el trato que le daba – lo siento, pero es que hoy no me siento muy bien que digamos, de hecho me dirijo a casa a descansar – respondió – quizá otro día te acompañe.

-Vaya – susurró la castaña con tristeza – entonces ¿Me puedo ir contigo a casa? No quiero ir al cine sola.

-Claro, tengo el auto parqueado muy cerca de aquí.

Después de llegar al edificio donde vivían, Shiryu se despidió de su vecina – que este bien Srta. Yumi – se despidió subiendo las escaleras hacia su piso.

-¡Espera! – lo detuvo la joven – si quieres te puedo preparar un té para que te sientas mejor – ofreció.

-Es muy amable de su parte, pero no es necesario, no quiero abusar de su gentileza.

-Tranquilo, no lo vería de esa forma – respondió de inmediato la castaña acercándose a él y enganchándose a su brazo derecho para subir al apartamento del chico.

Al llegar al apartamento Yumi se sorprendió un poco al notar que era un lugar limpio y ordenado considerando el hecho de que solo dos hombres vivieran allí; de inmediato la chica se pasó a la cocina buscando en la alacena el dichoso té que le prepararía al abogado, después de unos minutos la bebida estaba lista – espero que te guste, es de manzanilla y creo que te sentará muy bien – dijo la castaña sentándose junto al joven en el comedor.

-Gracias Srta. Yumi, está muy bueno – contestó el dragón dando una probada a la bebida – seguro me caerá bien.

La joven sonrió complacida ante las palabras del abogado – me alegra que te guste – dijo haciendo una pausa observando detenidamente al chico – ¿Sabes Shiryu?, a veces pienso que todo hombre necesita una figura femenina que esté pendiente de sus necesidades y cuidados – soltó la chica casi sin pensarlo – tal vez a ti te esté haciendo falta esa figura en tu vida.

Shiryu casi se atragantó con el sorbo de té que tomaba en el momento al escuchar lo que la chica acababa de sugerir – bueno – logró decir después de una pausa – es cierto que esa es una cuestión que todos debemos considerar en algún momento, pero yo aún no he pensado en ese asunto – completó algo incomodo con el tema.

La joven sonrió algo divertida con la reacción y la respuesta de Shiryu, después de unos minutos de conversación se despidió del joven y salió hacia su apartamento. Shiryu se recostó en el sofá de la sala, se quedó pensando en la conversación que había tenido; su vecina le parecía una joven agradable y bonita y , como decía su hermano, era obvio que ella estaba interesada en él – ¿ _Le debo dar cabida en mi corazón a la Srta. Yumi?_ – se preguntó algo pensativo, pasando su mano por el costado derecho de su pantalón, sintió algo en su bolsillo y de inmediato recordó de qué se trataba, sacando esas delicadas prendas las observó por un momento e inevitablemente el rostro de aquella chica se vino a su mente, sin más el agotamiento hizo que cayera rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _Días después….._

Los días anteriores Deathmask había estado rondando en su auto la calle por donde trabajaba Helena, no se había vuelto a acercar a la chica desde aquella vez en que se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa, así que pensaba que ese día quizá sería buena idea pasar a saludar a la florista.

Ese día Helena estaba sumamente preocupada ya que su hermanito Octavio se había estado quejando constantemente de un dolor abdominal. Para colmo desde temprano en la mañana ella había notado que el niño también tenia algo de fiebre la cual había aumentado con el pasar de las horas.

-Helena, creo que no puedo aguantar más – se quejaba el pequeño – me duele mucho – decía mientras inevitablemente empezaba a llorar pasando su manito por su adolorido abdomen.

-Tranquilo cariño, te prometo que te llevaré con un doctor – le contestaba Helena, aunque realmente ella no sabía muy bien que hacer ya que no contaba con dinero alguno y para completar su complicada situación ese día no había vendido nada aún.

-Buenas tardes señorita – se escuchó una voz masculina – me alegra volver a saludarla.

La florista reconoció de inmediato a aquel joven de ojos azules – buenas tardes Sr. ¿Cómo esta usted? – lo saludó.

-Vaya, ya te dije que no me llames señor – la corrigió, pensaba bromear con el asunto. Sin embargo rápidamente notó que el rostro del pequeño hermano de la castaña estaba cubierto de lágrimas - ¿Qué te sucede pequeño? – le preguntó acercándose al niño.

-Es que ha tenido dolor abdominal y fiebre – le respondió Helena sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

Deathmask tocó la frente del niño con el dorso de su mano derecha – ¡Pero este pequeño está ardiendo en fiebre! – exclamó sorprendido por la temperatura del niño – ¿Qué estás esperando para llevarlo a un doctor?.

La joven florista no pudo evitar las lágrimas que empezaron a asomar en ojos esmeralda; de inmediato se arrodillo junto a su hermanito, que permanecía sentado en un pequeño banquito, y lo abrazó con fuerza a su pecho. Deathmask comprendió entonces la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Conozco a un doctor que puede atender a tu hermano, su consultorio está cerca de aquí.

Helena se incorporó y trató de secar sus lágrimas – es que yo…. yo no tengo dinero para pagar la consulta – reconoció algo avergonzada.

-No se preocupe por eso ahora – afirmó Máscara tomando las cubetas con las flores para ponerlas en el baúl de su auto – lo importante es llevar al pequeño con un doctor.

Helena de inmediato tomó a Octavio en sus brazos y subió a la parte trasera del auto. Aunque no sabia muy bien a donde se dirigía aquel hombre o cómo se las arreglaría después para pagar la consulta, estaba decidida a aliviar el dolor de su pequeño hermano.

En contados minutos llegaron al consultorio médico y el niño fue atendido de inmediato. Después de un breve examen físico y hacerle ciertas preguntas a Helena y al jovencito, el doctor llegó a una clara conclusión.

-Su hermano está presentando un típico caso de apendicitis – dijo el doctor a Helena – es urgente trasladarlo a una clínica para que sea intervenido quirúrgicamente – completó serio, explicándole a la joven los riesgos que podía correr el jovencito si no era atendido de urgencia.

Helena no entendió del todo lo que el galeno trató de explicarle; lo que sí le quedó claro era que la vida de su amado hermanito podía estar en riesgo, así que de inmediato permitió que el jovencito fuese traslado al hospital que recomendó aquel doctor.

Al llegar al hospital el niño fue preparado para entrar en cirugía; Helena permanecía junto con Deathmask, quien se ofreció a acompañarla, en la sala de espera. La castaña no podía dejar de llorar – ¿Y si mi pequeño no resiste la operación? – preguntaba entre lágrimas.

-No seas tonta mujer – respondió Deathmask - ¿Acaso no entendiste lo que el doctor te explicó?.

-La verdad, no entendí casi nada – respondió apenada la castaña mientras secaba con sus manos su rostro – es que esas palabras que usan los médicos son algo complicadas para mí – reconoció algo sonrojada.

-Mira, no es que yo sepa mucho de medicina, pero el doctor te dijo que lo que tiene tu hermano no es grave, efectivamente sí es de cuidado, pero por ello lo están tratando ahora mismo, para que no se complique – trató de tranquilizarla.

-¿Está seguro? – le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Está seguro de que Octavio estará bien?.

-Te lo digo por experiencia – le aseguró con una sonrisa sincera mientras se sentaba en le sofá que había en aquella sala – cuando yo tenia mas o menos la edad de tu hermano, ¿Cuántos años tiene él? – le preguntó indicándole que se sentara junto a él.

-Hace poco cumplió cinco – respondió sentándose a su lado derecho.

-Pues yo tenía exactamente seis años – continuó – yo también tuve apendicitis y créeme no es algo de vida o muerte, de hecho mis hermanos menores también fueron operados por la misma enfermedad – afirmó en tono despreocupado.

-Entonces, ¿No es realmente muy grave?.

-Ya te lo dije Helena, es incluso una enfermedad común en los niños de la cual se recuperan con rapidez.

La castaña se sintió muy aliviada con las palabras de Deathmask – muchas gracias – la chica lo miró a los ojos – muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí y por mi hermano, realmente aunque no sé cómo voy a pagarte, te juro que estaré agradecida por siempre – Helena estaba al borde de las lágrimas nuevamente.

-Oye, no es para tanto - él también posó su mirada en ella – y no te preocupes por el dinero, no te estoy pidiendo que me lo devuelvas.

Los ojos de la chica brillaban de agradecimiento por aquel hombre que, aunque era un desconocido, le había mostrado tanta bondad. A Helena le parecía que era una persona en la que se podía confiar y no entendía por qué pero su corazón estaba algo acelerado por tenerlo tan cerca, ya que estaba sentado junto a ella y eran las únicas personas en aquella sala de espera. Por momentos reinó el silencio, solo se miraban de vez en cuando y ella desviaba rápidamente la mirada sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían un poco y rogando que él no lo notara.

-La intervención fue un éxito – les aseguró el doctor que acababa de salir de a sala de cirugía – logramos extirpar el apéndice del niño sin ninguna complicación.

Helena respiró aliviada al escuchar las palabras del galeno – ¡No sabe cuánto le agradezco lo que ha hecho por mi pequeño! – exclamó visiblemente conmovida – pero, ¿Puedo verlo ya?.

-En este momento él se encuentra en sala de recuperación y estará allí solo un par de horas, después lo trasladaremos a una habitación y usted podrá estar con él, de hecho la operación estuvo tan bien que mañana temprano autorizaré que le den de alta – le informó antes de retirarse.

-Bueno, será una espera de dos horas más – Deathmask volvió a sentarse en el sillón – deberíamos aprovechar para descansar un momento.

Helena lo miró algo sorprendida – pero usted puede irse a descansar a su hogar – le dijo algo apenada – no quiero causarle más molestias de las que ya le dado.

-Tranquila, no es molestia – aseguro el de cabellos azules – además yo también quiero ver a tu hermano y asegurarme de que está bien – a la castaña se le aguaron los ojos ante las palabras del chico, cosa que él notó de inmediato – oye, oye, no empieces a llorar otra vez – dijo en tono gracioso – mejor trata de dormir un rato, así descansarás tu cuerpo pero también tu mente ¿De acuerdo?.

La chica asintió sentándose junto a él. En pocos minutos la castaña había sido vencida por el cansancio y totalmente inconsciente apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Deathmask, este al ver que Helena estaba profundamente dormida la acomodó con cuidado en su regazo; la observó con detenimiento deleitándose en sus delicados rasgos llegando a la inequívoca conclusión de que era una mujer realmente hermosa; " _cuando te tenga entre mis brazos te enseñaré cómo es que vas a corresponder todo lo que estoy haciendo"_ – pensó mientras sonreía con expresión pícara en su rostro.

O_O

 _Continuará…_

 _ **Yunmari:**_ Se me cae la cara de vergüenza al estar contestando tu comentario hasta ahora O_o por favor mil disculpas.

Fue el primer review que recibió el fic y créeme que me animó muchísimo, mil gracias. Deathmask y Helena se han vuelto unos de mis favoritos. Espero que, si aún lees la historia, te esté gustando lo que se me ha ocurrido. Besos….

 _ **Inumi Higurashi:**_ _Hola Inumi, mucho gusto. Me alegra que la historia te parezca interesante._ __ _Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que la forma en como pienso desarrollar la historia entre Deathmask y Helena te agrade. Besos…._

 _Besos a todas y gracias por leer….._


	6. La Conquista

_Los personajes y lugares de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._

 _ **Aclaraciones Iniciales:**_ _Este es un universo alterno ambientado en los años 50 época, según mi parecer, de bella música y hermosa moda femenina. Sus protagonistas son Deathmask y Helena de 29 y 22 años respectivamente; acompañados, por supuesto, por mi par favorito número uno, Shiryu y Shunrei de 22 y 18 años._

 _Muchísimas gracias a todas las que leen y siguen la historia y gracias especiales a aquellas que me dedican sus bonitas palabras que me animan un montón. Discúlpeme la demora con el capítulo, pero es que ando estresada con algo de trabajo y eso me bloqueó un poco la inspiración, pero la musa volvió y prometo solemnemente terminar la historia, aunque me demore un poquito ;)_

 _ **Only you**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

 _ **La Conquista**_

–Helena, el Sr. Deathmask es tan amable ¿No te parece? – preguntó Anaika a su hermana mayor, la jovencita le estaba ayudando a preparar el desayuno mientras los otros niños aún dormían.

–Sí, él es muy amable – respondió la castaña. Desde el día en que habían operado a Octavio, Deathmask había estado muy pendiente de la florista y sus hermanos – realmente no sé qué hubiera sucedido si él no me ayuda con Octavio.

–¡Él es como un ángel! – exclamó la niña – y, ¿Sabes qué pienso Helena? – ante la pregunta la castaña la miró intrigada – yo creo que el Sr. Deathmask está interesado en ti – ante esta afirmación la florista se sonrojó violentamente mientras su hermana suspiraba con cara de ensueño – es encantador, ¡Hasta parece un príncipe!, ¡Sería maravilloso si él se enamora de ti! – dijo emocionada.

–¡Anaika!, ¡No deberías pensar en esas cosas! – la reprendió la castaña, sin embargo en el fondo ella concordaba con las palabras de su hermanita; realmente Deathmask le parecía un hombre encantador; desde el incidente con Octavio, cinco días antes, el Sr. Deathmask se había portado tan bien con ellos que fue imposible para ella no empezar a tener sentimientos especiales para con él, aunque era consciente de que seguramente solo la ayudaba por compasión pues era obvio que no se fijaría en una joven como ella.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Anaika se apresuró a ver quién había llegado – ¡Sr. Deathmask! – la niña no pudo contener su emoción al ver al visitante quien venía cargando dos grandes paquetes – ¡Precisamente estábamos hablando de usted!, siga por favor.

Él la siguió descargando los paquetes en el suelo – traje algunas cosas, espero que les gusten.

Al entrar a la pequeña habitación, él pudo ver que los otros tres niños aún dormían en los dos únicos futones que estaban tendidos en el piso, pero al ver a Helena que estaba justo frente a él en la improvisada cocina, Deathmask sonrió algo pícaro ya que la joven solo llevaba puesta una sencilla bata de dormir; ella al caer en cuenta de este hecho sintió su rostro arder – Deathmask... – susurró avergonzada – discúlpeme un momento – dijo tímida mientras se apresuraba a tomar uno de los vestidos que tenía en una caja que les servía de armario y entró rápido al cuarto de baño; situación que se le hizo muy graciosa al italiano.

–¡Vaya!, entonces estaban hablando de mí – dijo Máscara a la niña.

–Oh, sí; mi hermana y yo hablábamos de que usted es un hombre muy gua….

–¡Muy amable y generoso con nosotros! – interrumpió rápidamente Helena, quien salía del baño ya vestida adecuadamente – y de lo muy agradecidos que estamos por ello – completó algo nerviosa, agradecía haber salido a tiempo y evitar que su hermana le hubiese contado de lo que habían estado hablando justo antes de que él llegara. En eso los demás niños, a excepción de Octavio, despertaron y se alegraron de ver al Sr. Deathmask; Helena entonces terminó de preparar el desayuno mientas los jovencitos se alistaban para ir al colegio y luego de desayunar y después de despedirlos quedó sola en la pequeña habitación con ese hombre que le hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, y claro con el pequeño Octavio que aún dormía profundamente.

–Entonces era eso – dijo de repente Deathmask, a lo cual la castaña lo miró confundida – solo hablabas con tu hermana de lo que he hecho por ustedes.

–Sí, era solo de eso…. ¿De qué otra cosa podíamos hablar? – respondió algo sonrojada la castaña mientras terminaba de recoger los platos que todavía estaban sobre la mesita plegable que les servía de comedor.

–Sabes Helena, en estos días que he estado más cerca de ti…. Yo…. – dijo acercando su rostro al de la florista, ella por su parte no podía creer lo que él estaba apunto de hacer.

–¡Sr. Deathmask! – exclamó sorprendido el pequeño Octavio, quien justo entonces había despertado.

Al escuchar a su hermano, Helena se separó rápidamente de Máscara – espera Octavio, no te levantes bruscamente, aún estás convaleciente y puedes lastimarte – le decía mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en el colchón.

–¡Hey!, ya despertaste pequeño – lo saludó Máscara, quien aunque estaba algo frustrado por la repentina interrupción no estaba molesto – ¿Sabes?, traje algo para ti – le dijo mientras buscaba en los paquetes que había traído.

–¡¿Qué es Sr. Deathmask?! – preguntaba con mirada curiosa - ¡Un manga! – exclamó el jovencito al darse cuenta de qué se trataba.

–Es una bonita historia de un superhéroe – dijo sentándose al lado del niño.

–¿Con grandes súper poderes?.

–Bueno, es un superhéroe que viaja por el mundo, su objetivo es salvar animales en peligro por eso sus súper poderes son la valentía y la bondad.

–¡Que bonito! – le dijo el niño emocionado – pero Sr. Deathmask, yo aún no sé leer – completó con expresión triste.

–Tranquilo – respondió Deathmask tomando gentilmente al niño y sentándolo en su regazo – para eso estoy yo ¿Qué te parece si lo leemos ahora?.

–¡Que buena idea!, Helena ven, siéntate con nosotros, mira que bonitos dibujos – invitó el jovencito a su hermana, quien permanecía parada en el umbral de la puerta de la pequeña cocina.

–Octavio, yo creo que el Sr. Deathmask ya debe ir a su trabajo.

–No te preocupes por ello, es mi día libre, por eso vine a visitarlos.

–Si ves Helena – le dijo el niño – siéntate con nosotros a leer – pidió con cara de súplica.

–¿Acaso tienes miedo de sentarte a mi lado? – bromeó Máscara, ante lo cual ella se sonrojó un poco.

Ante la insistencia de ambos la castaña accedió, así empezaron a leer la historia; el niño estaba encantado y no paraba de reír debido a la graciosa forma en que Deathmask dramatizaba las voces de los personajes. Helena solo se limitaba a sonreír algo tímida, estaba atenta al hombre que tenía justo a lado, parecía ser tan especial, tan diferente a aquel que casi logra lastimarla aquella vez, recordó lo que su hermanita había dicho; sí, realmente sería maravilloso si ese hombre tan especial se fijaba en ella.

 _ **OoooO**_

Al llegar a su oficina entró en el despacho a ordenar algunos documentos que había estado analizando el día anterior. Ya tenía un mes desde que había decidido abrir su oficina como abogado, a su parecer le estaba yendo muy bien ya que había conseguido varios clientes nuevos e incluso conocido a personas influyentes en la rama del derecho; sin embargo concordaba con lo que su hermano le decía, y es que realmente había estado cargado de mucho trabajo, por ello decidió tomar el consejo de buscar un asistente, alguien que le facilitara su labor. Con el objetivo de encontrar a alguien competente y con experiencia en ese campo le había comentado a sus conocidos del gremio que estaba buscando un asistente personal y fue así como el Sr. Shion le recomendó a una persona y preciso esa mañana esperaba que esa persona se presentara en su oficina para hacerle su respectiva entrevista. Con estos pensamientos en mente el joven dragón continuó ordenando su despacho, segundos después escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

–Buenos días saludó a la persona que recién llegaba, al verla reconoció su rostro de inmediato.

La chica estaba sorprendida, no esperaba volver a ver a aquel joven – buenos días – contestó al saludo – eh… vengo por lo de la oferta de empleo ¿Es usted con quien debo hablar?.

Él estaba igualmente sorprendido – si claro, mucho gusto, Shiryu Suiyama – le dijo extendiéndole su mano derecha.

–Es un placer Sr. Suiyama – respondió correspondiendo el gesto del chico – mi nombre es Shunrei Hou, bueno, sé que usted no me conoce, pero vengo por recomendación del Sr. Shion – dijo la joven, en el fondo deseaba que él no recordara que ya se habían visto antes.

–Claro, la estaba esperando. El Sr. Shion me habló muy bien de usted, sin embargo no mencionó que fuese tan joven – aseguró Shiryu mirándola a los ojos, evidentemente era una joven muy bonita y sencilla, lucía preciosa con su largo cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, un bonito vestido de blusa ajustada que resaltaba su pequeña cintura y amplia falda que llegaba justo debajo de sus rodillas. No entendía por qué pero estaba muy contento de volverla a ver – pero por favor siga a mi despacho – dijo indicándole la entrada.

Ya estando instalados en el despacho el joven continuó – ¿Trajo su currículum? – inquirió, ante lo que ella asintió entregándole una carpeta con algunos documentos – ¿Tiene usted alguna experiencia laboral? – dijo mientras analizaba los documentos de la chica, luego la miró a ella – disculpe mi tonta pregunta, es obvio que siendo usted tan joven quizá no tenga mucha experiencia.

–Pues, realmente, yo no he trabajado antes – reconoció algo apenada – pero créame que he aprendido muchas cosas, por ejemplo, sé redactar muy bien documentos, aprendí mecanografía y hablo y entiendo correctamente el inglés además del mandarín, que es mi lengua materna – argumentó la pelinegra, realmente ella necesitaba ese empleo y quería convencerlo de que debía contratarla – además Sr. Suiyama estoy dispuesta a aprender lo que usted considere necesario para desempeñar una buena labor.

–Le seré sincero Srta. Hou, esperaba encontrar a una persona con experiencia para este trabajo – ante estas palabras pudo notar un dejo de decepción en la mirada de la joven – pero no sería justo que yo, un abogado que hace poco se graduó y al que muchos le han dado su voto de confianza para demostrar sus capacidades, no le de a una persona con tan buenas aptitudes una oportunidad, ¿Qué le parece si llevamos a cabo un periodo de prueba? – preguntó el abogado.

–¿Periodo de prueba? – respondió algo desalentada la chica ya que sabía que los periodos de prueba no eran remunerados, aunque consideraba que el abogado le estaba dando una muy buena oportunidad, ella realmente no podía, en esos momentos, darse el lujo de trabajar sin esperar una paga.

–No se preocupe, solo serán dos semanas, y tenga por seguro que yo le daré su respectivo sueldo – se apresuró a decir el dragón como si hubiese adivinado los pensamientos de la chica – si al final de ese periodo he quedado convencido con su desempeño entonces firmamos el contrato ¿Le parece bien?.

–Me parece perfecto – contestó muy animada la china - ¿Cuándo quiere que empiece mi periodo de prueba?

–Tengo algún trabajo acumulado y cuanto antes usted me empiece a ayudar, mucho mejor ¿Le parece ahora mismo? – la chica asintió como respuesta – entonces sígame y le indicaré en qué consistirá su labor.

Shiryu le enseñó rápidamente la oficina, la cual constaba de un recibidor en el habían algunos elegantes muebles para la comodidad de sus clientes y el escritorio que ella ocuparía, seguido del despacho en el que él recibía a sus clientes.

–Srta. Hou, su trabajo consistirá en atender a las personas que solicitan mis servicios, de más está decir que debe ser usted muy amable con ellos, también se encargará de mantener organizados mis archivos, redactar documentos y además necesitaré que me acompañe cuando me entreviste con algunos clientes o cuando vaya a la corte ¿Le parece bien?

–Si, claro – respondió un tanto nerviosa – espero habituarme rápidamente.

El abogado le sonrió – no se preocupe, confío en que usted lo logrará – dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

Shunrei solo le sonrió algo tímida, hasta ese momento no había reparado en lo guapo que era el joven abogado, por unos instantes, mientras él continuó dando algunas indicaciones, lo observó con detenimiento y pudo darse cuenta de lo elegante y atlético que lucía en ese traje color plomo que llevaba ese día y de sus encantadores rasgos, en especial sus hermosos ojos verdes que contrastaban con el color de su cabello oscuro. Después de otras indicaciones Shunrei empezó de inmediato su trabajo en la oficina del abogado, el cual ese día consistió en ayudarle a organizar y archivar ciertos documentos.

 _Días después….._

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Octavio fue operado y el jovencito mostró una pronta mejoría. Fueron semanas en las que la florista no pudo trabajar, pero estaba sumamente agradecida por el hecho de que Deathmask se había ofrecido a cubrir sus gastos durante este tiempo, cosa a la que ella muy apenada se rehusó sin embargo debido a la insistencia de aquel hombre terminó aceptando con la promesa de que ella trataría de pagarle tan pronto empezara a trabajar nuevamente. Así fue que Helena reanudó su negocio, ese día después de despachar a sus hermanos para el colegio, la castaña junto con Octavio regresaron a la calle en la usualmente se ubicaban y se dispusieron a vender sus flores. Sin embargo las cosas volvieron a estar como antes, Helena no lograba vender tanto como quería y eso la frustraba en gran manera, ya que sabía que no podría cubrir sus gastos y le angustiaba el hecho de que sus hermanos no pudieran tener las cosas más básicas como alimentos y un techo bajo el cual vivir.

En esto escuchó la bocina de los un auto – ¡Sr. Deathmask! – dijo emocionado Octavio al ver al hombre que bajaba del auto.

–Hola pequeño – saludó acercándose al jovencito - ¿Cómo te has sentido?.

–Muy bien, ya me siento totalmente sano.

–Me alegra mucho – dijo revolviendo el cabello del niño – pero recuerda que debes seguir teniendo cuidado. Y tu, ¿Cómo estas? – esta vez se dirigió a Helena.

–Muy bien – respondió la joven tratando de disimular su pesar.

Deathmask sabia que mentía, el semblante de la castaña y la cantidad de flores que aún quedaban en las tres cubetas que la chica tenía, delataban que ella no estaba muy bien; sin embargo Máscara no quiso referirse a ese asunto, ya había planeado cómo sacarle partido a esa situación para que sus planes con la florista fluyeran como él esperaba. La cosas con Helena marchaban como él quería, hacía aproximadamente mes y medio que se había acercado a la florista y para él era evidente que la chica estaba cayendo rendida ante sus encantos, solo bastaba con verle ese brillo en la mirada y ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas cada vez que, con galantería, él trataba de mostrar cierto interés en ella. No podía negarlo, esa chica le gustaba y mucho, y la idea de tenerla como mujer se le había vuelto una obsesión, una de la cual no descansaría hasta poder realizar.

–Sabes Helena – dijo desviando su mirada hacia las flores – tengo una propuesta que creo te puede interesar.

La joven lo miró sorprendida, pero a la vez intrigada - ¿Qué quieres decir?.

–Ya lo sabrás después – le contestó dejándola con la incógnita – te aseguro que será muy bueno para tus hermanos. Por ahora quiero hacerte una invitación.

–¿Una invitación? – preguntó Octavio, quien estaba muy pendiente de la conversación – ¿Yo puedo ir con también?

Deathmask sonrió divertido – claro que puedes ir, de hecho tú y tus hermanos pueden ir también si Helena acepta mi invitación – dijo posando su mirada en la castaña.

–Bueno, no puedo aceptar sin saber de que trata – respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

–Es que, el próximo fin de semana, mi hermana menor contraerá matrimonio, me gustaría que ustedes me acompañaran.

–Vaya, seguramente será una reunión familiar y muy elegante, no creo que esté bien que asistamos – dijo apenada.

–No te preocupes por eso. Te aseguro que mi hermana es una chica muy sencilla, de hecho la boda será de día y se llevará a cabo en la pequeña granja que era de mi padrastro.

–Di que sí Helena – le dijo con cara de súplica el niño – yo quiero que vayamos.

La florista no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque lo intentara ocultar, la idea de estar cerca de ese hombre le encantaba – esta bien, acepto tu invitación.

Máscara sonrió triunfante – entonces el próximo sábado pasaré por ustedes muy temprano. La granja queda algo retirada de la ciudad – dijo ante la tímida sonrisa de Helena y la desbordante alegría del menor.

 _ **OoooO**_

Al llegar a la oficina, la joven china se sorprendió al ver a una linda rubia de la mano de su jefe – buenos días Shunrei, quiero presentarte a mi hermana Esmeralda.

La joven rubia le sonrió extendiendo su mano para saludarla – encantada en conocerte Shunrei, mi hermano me ha hablado muy bien de ti.

–El placer es mío – le respondió estrechando la mano la rubia.

–Shunrei, necesito pedirte un favor – la chica lo miró expectante – es que tengo una entrevista con un posible cliente y mi hermana necesita a alguien que la acompañe a revisar un asunto. Sé que esto no es parte de tu trabajo, pero ¿Podrías acompañarla por mí?, por favor.

–Pues, no tengo ningún problema; pero… – dijo echando un vistazo a una pila de documentos que debía ordenar.

–No te preocupes por eso, después yo te ayudaré a con el archivo, lo prometo.

–Por favor, es que no quiero ir sola – le pidió la rubia con cara de súplica – además aun si Shiryu me pudiera acompañar, la idea de ir con él no me agrada mucho – bromeó mirando a su hermano – es que esto es un asunto de chicas.

–Y yo que hasta llegué a pensar en cancelar la entrevista para poder acompañarte – se quejó fingiendo indignación el abogado, las jóvenes solo rieron divertidas – entonces vayan juntas, al mediodía las encontraré en el centro comercial junto con Ikki y Ángelo.

 _Horas después…._

Después de ir a la tienda de vestidos a hacer la última prueba de su ajuar de novia, Esmeralda había aprovechado la oportunidad de estar en la ciudad para hacer algunas compras en el centro comercial más cercano. Las jóvenes habían congeniado rápidamente ya que tenían muchas cosas en común, realmente a Esmeralda le agradó mucho la joven china y empezó a pensar que esta haría una muy bonita pareja con su hermano Shiryu ya que había notado que él no solo hablaba muy bien de ella sino que además sus ojos tenían un brillo especial cuando estaba frente a la chica, aunque sabía muy bien que su hermano era muy tímido cuando se trataba de mujeres y que además era bastante obstinado con la idea de centrarse en su trabajo, ella estaba dispuesta a darle un pequeño empujón para que se acercara más a la muchacha.

–Muchas gracias por acompañarme Shunrei, realmente hubiera estado muy aburrida de haber venido sola.

–Gracias a ti por convidarme, por cierto, te felicito por lo de tu boda, te deseo mucha felicidad.

–¡Que linda eres!, gracias por tus buenos deseos. ¿Sabes Shunrei? Estoy algo nerviosa.

–Es algo normal, cuando estaba en China algunas de mis amigas contrajeron matrimonio y ellas me dijeron lo mismo días antes de la boda.

–Si, realmente es como cosa de las mujeres, nos preocupamos demasiado por cómo saldrán las cosas durante la fiesta, incluso durante la noche de boda – admitió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Shunrei sonrió algo apenada también – bueno en tu caso, tu esposo es una persona a la que tú amas y sabes muy bien que él también te ama, estoy segura que él será muy especial contigo. ¿Sabes? En el pueblo donde yo vivo en China, las chicas se casan muy jóvenes y en su mayoría son matrimonios arreglados por la casamentera del pueblo, así que mis amigas por ejemplo, no contrajeron matrimonio con un hombre al que amaran o conocieran muy bien.

–Vaya. Y tú, Shunrei, ¿Estas comprometida para casarte con alguien en China?.

–Bueno, la casamentera arregló un matrimonio para mi con un hombre algo mayor – dijo con un dejo de tristeza la pelinegra – pero así es en mi pueblo, debo estar feliz de que alguien se quiera casar conmigo.

–Shunrei…. – la rubia estaba conmovida con la situación de la joven y su rostro dejaba ver la profunda tristeza que sentía.

Shunrei la miró sin poder contener una risita traviesa – es broma, no te sientas triste.

–¡Que mala eres!, pensé que hablabas enserio – le reclamó fingiendo enojo.

–Bueno, la verdad es que sí, cuando recién cumplí los diecisiete, el dueño de la ferretería del pueblo, un hombre como de unos cincuenta años, le dijo a la casamentera que hablara con mi padre para que arreglara un matrimonio conmigo; pero mi sabio padre se negó rotundamente a pesar de las críticas de la gente que le decían que era muy tonto desperdiciar una oportunidad así.

–Tu padre hizo muy bien, sería horrible que una joven tan linda y cándida como tú terminara en las garras de un viejo verde.

–Si que hubiese sido una tragedia para mí – estuvo de acuerdo la pelinegra.

Después de caminar un rato por el centro comercial Esmeralda se percató de que era hora de encontrarse con sus hermanos y su prometido en uno de los restaurantes del lugar, así que se dirigió con Shunrei a dicho local.

–¡Por fin aparecen! – exclamó Máscara al ver a su hermana entrar en el local.

–Esmeralda, mi amor ¿Cómo te fue? – saludó Ikki a su novia.

–Muy bien cariño. ¡El vestido quedó precioso! – dijo mostrando la bolsa en la que lo guardaba.

–Vaya, estaré más ansioso de que llegue nuestro día para poder verlo.

–Yo también estoy deseando que los días pasen volando – respondió con la mirada iluminada la joven.

Ambos se quedaron mirando con cara de ensueño por unos instantes hasta que Deathmask carraspeó su garganta para traerlos de vuelta al mundo – bueno, ¿A mí no me vas a saludar Esmeralda?.

–Discúlpame hermanito, ¿Cómo estas? – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – y, Shiryu ¿No ha llegado?.

–Dijo que demoraría un poco – le contestó Ikki – al parecer el caso que le pidieron que atendiera es algo complicado así que su entrevista se alargó.

–Bueno, mientras él llega podemos ir buscando un lugar para almorzar – sugirió Máscara – pero antes ¿Por qué no nos has presentado a tu amiga? – dijo observando a Shunrei, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en total silencio.

–¡Oh!, discúlpame – dijo apenada la rubia – ella es Shunrei, la asistente de Shiryu.

–Mucho gusto señorita, mi hermano no me había dicho que tenia una asistente tan linda.

Shunrei sonrió algo apenada – el gusto es mío – contestó haciendo una leve reverencia con su cabeza.

–Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, este es mi prometido Ikki – presentó Esmeralda.

–Es un placer conocerlo. Por cierto, felicidades por su boda.

–Muchas gracias – dijo con una sonrisa el Fénix.

Unos minutos después de haberse ubicado en una de las mesas del restaurante llegó Shiryu disculpándose por la demora. Después de almorzar y charlar un rato se despidieron, Shiryu y Shunrei volvieron a la oficina, Deathmask se fue a su trabajo y Esmeralda junto con Ikki se quedaron para dar un paseo por la ciudad como última cita de novios antes de casarse.

–Creo que son los últimos documentos que debíamos revisar – dijo aliviado el dragón.

–Gracias por ayudarme.

–Lo había prometido ¿No es así? – respondió mirándola a los ojos, cosa que causó un leve sonrojo en la chica – al parecer tú y Esmeralda se llevan muy bien.

–Ella es una chica genial, espero que sea muy feliz en su matrimonio.

–Ikki y ella se conocen desde que eran niños y se aman mucho; estoy seguro de que se esforzarán para ser felices – dijo, para después hacer una pausa – Shunrei…

–¿Si?

–¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la boda de mi hermana? – preguntó algo tímido.

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida – pues, la verdad no sé…. – lo pensó por unos segundos – es que quizá tu prefieras ir con alguien más.

–¡No! – se apresuró a decir – bueno, la verdad, pensaba ir solo, pero ahora me gustaría que tú me acompañaras. Bueno es que soy tu jefe y hasta el momento no he tenido ningún detalle contigo. Claro, si no quieres ir, tranquila, no es una orden – dijo bromista.

La chica sonrió – está bien, muchas gracias por invitarme.

 _ **Sábado 3 de Diciembre…..**_

Se había levantado muy temprano ese día. Toda la semana se la pasó pensando en la invitación que le había hecho ese hombre que ahora ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos; desde el día de la invitación no habían tenido contacto así que ella estaba ansiosa por volverlo a ver. Ya había elegido la ropa que sus hermanos llevarían y ahora estaba en la tarea de medirse uno tras otro los pocos vestidos que tenía y consideraba apropiados para un evento así, sin embargo en el fondo lo que deseaba era impresionar al joven de cabellos azules. No entendía por qué, pero quería parecerle bonita, quería que él la viera atractiva, en ese punto tenía en su corazón una vorágine de sentimientos que no sabía explicar, estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que él hacía por sus hermanos y por ella, pero no era como el agradecimiento que una vez sintió hacía el infame Dr. Fafner, con Deathmask era distinto – _si él me propusiera matrimonio, yo no lo dudaría_ – pensó por un momento - _¡Pero qué tonterías estoy pensando!_ – se recriminó – _estás confundiendo las cosas Helena_ – se decía a si misma – _él seguramente es solo una buena persona que quiere ayudar y tú ya pensando en matrimonio, que tonta_ – se dijo negando con la cabeza. Después de decidir que vestido llevaría, Helena se apresuró a preparar el desayuno para sus hermanos, que aún dormían, y luego de despertarlos y organizarlos para que se bañaran y alistaran les sirvió; luego se tomó su tiempo para entrar al pequeño baño y alistarse para esperar a Deathmask.

Al llegar al lugar donde vivía la castaña, Deathmask estacionó su auto y al entrar a la humilde posada, buscó la habitación donde se hospedaba la familia Haugen. Al tocar la puerta quedó gratamente sorprendido por la florista quien lucía especialmente hermosa; la chica llevaba un sencillo pero bonito vestido verde claro estampado que hacía hincapié en su pequeña cintura y terminaba con una amplia falda justo debajo de sus rodillas, la joven optó por dejase el cabello suelto y cuidadosamente cepillado adornado solamente con un pequeño broche brillante y había puesto un discreto brillo en sus labios. El italiano quedó boquiabierto, era evidente que la chica había puesto especial empeño en lucir muy bien, cosa que le complacía enormemente ya que le decía que ella se estaba interesando en lucir bonita para él.

–Luces más hermosa que de costumbre – dijo Deathmask con una sonrisa seductora.

–Gracias – le contestó algo apenada, pero estaba feliz de que él la elogiara de esa manera.

Después de saludar a los niños, se dirigieron al auto, el no paraba de mirar a la bella chica. Helena estaba muy emocionada, no sabía qué pensar, estaba confundida, su corazón latía fuertemente – _¿Son estas las emociones que se sienten al estar enamorada?_ – se preguntaba a si misma - _¿Me estaré enamorando de él?, ¡Dios por qué me siento de esta manera cuando lo tengo cerca!_ \- se dijo mientras observaba al hombre que tenía justo al lado, él le sonrió – _seguramente solo estoy deseando algo imposible_ – pensó triste.

 _Continuará…._

 _¡Por fin logré terminar este capitulo! Realmente estoy contenta con el resultado, espero que a ustedes también les guste. Nuevamente discúlpeme la demora._

 _El próximo capítulo va estar variado, veremos lo que pasará en la boda de Ikki y Esmeralda, también viajaremos a Suecia a ver qué paso con Afrodita y luego veremos el castigo de Pandora y su amante._

 **Just me:** Gracias por leer y comentar. Me hace muy feliz que te esté gustando la historia y pues te cuento que haré lo posible por publicar regularmente ;)

Gracias por leer…..

Besos…


	7. Alcanzando el Objetivo

_Los personajes y lugares de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._

 _ **Only You**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

 _ **Alcanzando el Objetivo**_

 _ **Camboya, 1953**_

–¿No te parece que eso fue demasiado rápido? – decía molesta la chica de grandes ojos violáceos.

El aludido solo resopló algo fastidiado mientras se incorporaba sentándose en la cama – sabes muy bien que he estado bajo mucha presión.

–¿Qué piensas?, ¿Crees que yo he estado muy relajada? – le dijo la joven alzando la voz – mira Wyvern, me estoy cansando de esta situación, no solo eres tú y tu estúpido problema, sino también ese asco de trabajo que me conseguiste. ¡Estoy harta! – gritó histérica.

–Cálmate Pandora. Yo no tengo ningún problema, solo espera que me relaje un poco, es todo. – le contestó – Además ya tengo la solución para nuestros problemas económicos.

–¿Otro de tus magníficos planes? – preguntó con ironía mientras se levantaba y tomaba su vestido dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

– Oye, no me dejes hablando solo – dijo el rubio levantándose rápidamente mientras se colocaba sus pantalones – se trata de algo que será muy sencillo, pero necesito de tu ayuda.

Pandora suspiró resignada – dime, ¿De qué se trata? – realmente ya estaba fastidiada con la situación que estaba viviendo; desde que el caso del asesinato de su hermano había sido revisado y ella junto con su amante se convirtieron en los principales sospechosos, habían decidido huir de Japón, sin embargo, las autoridades de dicho país habían congelado las cuentas bancarias de ambos por lo que se vieron obligados a llevar una vida desprovista de los lujos y comodidades a los que estaban habituados.

–Pues verás – continuó Radamanthys – ¿Recuerdas al tipo raro que vimos la otra vez en el mercado?.

–Como olvidarlo, jamás había visto a alguien así, ese hombre es un engendro.

–Pues fíjate que el otro día en la taberna escuché a otros tipos hablar de ese sujeto, ¿A que no te lo imaginas? – dijo haciendo una pausa – resulta que el engendro es un gran hacendado, según alcancé a oír, tiene grandes propiedades en un pueblo cercano.

–Vaya, quien lo hubiera pensado. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver esa atracción de circo con tu magnifico plan? – preguntó con cara de fastidio.

–Bueno, el otro día lo encontré tomando en la taberna; yo me acerqué y le brindé un trago, resulta que el tipo ya me había visto en el puesto del mercado y ¿Sabes?, me preguntó por ti, quería saber si eras mi mujer o algo así – dijo con una media sonrisa – yo le dije que eras mi hermana menor. El muy tonto está interesado en conocerte.

Ella solo arqueó una ceja furiosa – ¡¿Qué estás pensando idiota?! – le gritó dándole una fuerte palmada en el hombro derecho – ¡No cuentes conmigo!.

–Oye, piénsalo, es nuestra oportunidad de recuperar en algo la vida que llevábamos – le dijo en un tono suave acercándose a ella – además ¿Crees que yo resistiría verte con alguien más? – le preguntó abrazándola – si te estoy proponiendo esto es por que ya me he asegurado que ese sujeto no logrará nada contigo.

–¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó confundida.

–Que he estado investigando y según aquellos que lo conocen, el pobre no solo nació con deformidades en su rostro, sino que también en ciertas partes de su cuerpo – dijo con picardía – tanto es así que dicen que el pobre adefesio aún ni se estrena, tu me entiendes ¿No? – completó guiñando un ojo.

–Ya veo, pero, ¿Cuál es tu plan? – respondió ahora más calmada.

–Pues mi princesa, el muy idiota está interesado en ti, de hecho mañana dijo que pasaría por el puesto del mercado – le contó acariciando el cabello de la chica – mi plan es que te hagas la niña inocente y difícil con él, hazlo caer a tus pies, que te proponga matrimonio.

–¡¿Qué?! – dijo con cara de horror – ¿Casarme con ese monstruo?.

–Oye linda, ya te dije que esto era algo sencillo, después de que te cases con ese imbécil, yo me encargo de que enviudes pronto y que heredes todo lo que tiene.

–No lo sé – dijo ya bastante calmada – pero estoy tan cansada de esta situación que no perderé nada con intentarlo.

 _Semanas después…._

–Buenos días señorita Pandora – le saludó acercándose al puesto de la alemana.

–Buenos días – contestó ella con una sonrisa fingida – es un placer tenerlo por aquí, Señor Zelos.

–Es que no pude soportar un día más sin verla – le dijo tomando la mano derecha de la chica y depositando un beso en ella.

Pandora solo sonrió aparentando timidez, realmente deseaba abofetear a ese sujeto por atreverse a poner sus horribles labios en su mano. Y para ella no era para menos, el Señor Zelos era realmente un tipo bastante particular, su cara estaba deformada, haciéndole parecer una rana y su físico era realmente ingrato, en pocas palabras el Señor Zelos era un hombre de apariencia totalmente grotesca. Ya llevaban varias semanas en "plan romántico", semanas que para ella habían sido una eternidad; su único consuelo era el hecho de que el horrible hombre estaba encantado con ella y por lo tanto el plan de su amante marchaba a la perfección.

–Señorita Pandora, ¿Qué le parece si damos un paseo por el parque? – propuso Zelos.

–Me encantaría – respondió fingiendo pesar – pero como usted puede ver, aún no termino de vender las verduras y mi jefa no me permite ausentarme antes de terminar.

–Eso no es problema, yo le compro lo que aún le queda – dijo con una sonrisa que más parecía una horrible mueca.

– _¡No puede ser!_ – pensó fastidiada la alemana – está bien, entonces demos un paseo – se vio obligada a aceptar – pero no puedo demorar mucho, mi hermano amaneció algo enfermo y no quiero dejarlo solo mucho tiempo – mintió.

Después de estar caminando un rato por el parque, Zelos detuvo su marcha y miró a los ojos a su acompañante – Señorita Pandora, sé que puede sonar un poco apresurado, pero – hizo una breve pausa – estoy enamorado de usted, quiero que se case conmigo – Pandora abrió como plato sus ojos fingiendo sorpresa ante esta declaración – le prometo que si usted quiere, hablo hoy mismo con su hermano para que tengamos su aprobación.

La alemana se llevó ambas manos a su rostro para, según ella, acallar el grito de emoción que estaba a punto de dar – ¡¿Está seguro Señor Zelos?! No quiero que solo sea una decisión apresurada de la cuál después se arrepienta y luego se aburra de mí – le dijo con tono de voz y expresión dramática.

–No se preocupe por eso, yo la quiero de verdad y estaré por siempre a su lado.

La chica sonrió satisfecha ante la respuesta del no tan agraciado hombre; siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la posada en la que se hospedaban Pandora y su "hermano" Radamanthys; al llegar Zelos, le contó de su propuesta de matrimonio para su "hermana", al oírlo el rubio también sonrió de satisfacción ya que su plan funcionó de acuerdo a lo pensado.

–Cariño, ve a tu cuarto – le dijo el rubio a su "hermana" – ahora necesito hablar a solas con el Señor Zelos – la alemana le obedeció reprimiendo una carcajada ante lo gracioso que se veía su amante en el papel de hermano preocupado. Después que la chica había entrado al pequeño cuarto el inglés continuó – Señor Zelos, debo ser muy franco con usted, mi hermana es lo más importante para mi, yo la he cuidado desde que nuestros padres fallecieron y no quiero que nadie juegue con ella – dijo fingiendo un tono serio – sé que es una joven hermosa y cualquier hombre se encapricharía con ella, pero de una vez le digo, mi hermana es una niña inocente y si usted la está tomando como un capricho, yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados – completó con un tono dramático.

–No se preocupe Radamanthys, yo quiero a su hermana de verdad, no estoy jugando – contestó Zelos – le juro que no le haré ningún daño – completó con una grotesca sonrisa.

Después de cruzar otras palabras, el inglés le pidió a su "hermana" salir de la habitación y así entre los tres fijaron rápidamente una fecha para la boda. En tan solo unas semanas más la alemana ya estaba convertida en la esposa del Señor Zelos.

–¡No quiero pasar la noche con ese adefesio! – le decía con cara de súplica a su amante cuando estuvieron a solas.

–No te preocupes, ya te dije que no pasará nada, por más que quiera ese engendro no podrá hacer nada – trató de tranquilizarla.

–Está bien, pero asegúrate de que se emborrache de tal manera que caiga rendido del sueño.

La noche avanzo rápidamente y llegó el momento en que los nuevos esposos se retiraran a descansar, para sorpresa de Pandora su esposo tenía una sorprendente resistencia al alcohol, así que aunque había bebido bastante lucía muy sobrio. Después de llegar a la habitación del hotel que Zelos había alquilado para la noche de bodas Pandora comprobó, para su horror, que las cosas que decían de su ahora esposo, eran falsas ya que este, sin mayores problemas, reclamó como suya a la mujer que con la que recién se casó.

Después de su infernal noche de bodas, Pandora, su "querido" esposo y su "hermano" viajaron de inmediato al pueblo donde vivía Zelos; la joven quedó muy impresionada con la espectacular hacienda y junto con su amante sonreían de satisfacción al pensar que todo aquello sería suyo muy pronto.

–Espérenme un momento – les dijo Zelos a sus acompañantes – debo solucionar unos asuntos y en un instante regreso – y entonces los dejó un momento en el auto a las fueras de la gran casa.

–¡No te imaginas lo terrible que la pasé ayer, ese desgraciado tiene un libido insaciable! – se quejó Pandora, quien desde la noche de boda no había tenido ni un segundo a solas con su amante.

–¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? – preguntó tratando de procesar lo que acababa de oír.

–Lo que escuchaste – dijo con hilo de voz la alemana – anoche me vi obligada a estar con ese infeliz.

–¡¿Qué?! – exclamó con ira – pero si esos idiotas del pueblo me lo aseguraron, ese engendro es totalmente deforme.

–Pues te mintieron – le respondió furiosa – pero quiero que lo elimines pronto, lo más rápido que puedas. Después venderemos este magnifico lugar y nos iremos a América.

–Tenlo por seguro mi princesa.

En eso llegó Zelos – ya podemos seguir a nuestro hogar, mi amor – dijo tomando la mano de Pandora – estoy seguro de que te encantará.

Sin más Zelos dirigió el auto por el camino alejándose de la gran hacienda – ¿A dónde vamos cuñadito? – preguntó confundido el inglés.

–Ya les dije, a mi humilde hogar – los amantes se miraron confundidos.

–¿Entonces tú no vives en aquel lugar? – preguntó Pandora temiendo la respuesta.

–Claro que no cariño – dijo con una grotesca sonrisa Zelos – esa es la casa de mi patrón.

– _¡¿Qué?!_ – pensó confundida la alemana – _esto debe ser una broma, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi_ – se decía así misma.

–Sí, esa es la casa de mi patrón – continuó el camboyano – yo soy el ayudante del capataz de la hacienda, por ello se me permite vivir en una pequeña cabaña a las afueras del lugar – les explicó.

Resultaba ser que Zelos no era más que un peón del lugar que tenía por costumbre visitar pueblos lejanos presumiendo de una fortuna que no era suya, aprovechaba la confianza que le brindaba el capataz de la hacienda para poder tomar el auto prestado he ir diciendo por ahí que él era dueño y señor de aquellas magnificas tierras, cuando en realidad lo único que poseía era una pequeña cabaña con cinco gallinas, un gallo y una pareja de cerdos que engordaba para navidad.

–Ese Zelos es un maldito mentiroso – le decía furiosa a su amante cuando se hubieron instalado en la cabaña – le pediré el divorcio, la anulación de este matrimonio o lo envenenaré – gritaba desesperada.

 _Días después…._

–Zelos, esto no está funcionando – le dijo un día la alemana cuando estuvo a solas con él – pensé que las cosas serían diferentes, pero no es así, por ello quiero que nos separemos.

–Tan rápido te cansaste, Pandora Heinstein – le respondió.

–¿Heinstein? – preguntó algo nerviosa – ¿De qué hablas Zelos?.

–De que sé perfectamente que tú no eres Pandora Wyvern – dijo en tono victorioso – y también sé muy bien por qué tú y tu "hermanito" han venido hasta este lugar. Así que te doy dos opciones, que yo los entregue a las autoridades para que paguen su crimen ó que te comportes como una esposa cariñosa y complaciente.

Así nuestros dos bandidos no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar las condiciones de Zelos; tenían planeado envenenarlo con alguna comida, pero Zelos, aunque no lo pareciera, de tonto no tenía ni un pelo, así que sospechando de ese par, siempre le pedía a Pandora probar de su plato antes de comer cualquier bocado ofrecida por ella.

La alemana tuvo que conformarse con vivir de manera muy austera, tener un amante impotente y un marido horroroso con un gran libido. Por su parte el inglés tenia que vivir humillado por las criticas constantes de su insatisfecha amante y con un trabajo agotador como peón en la hacienda en la que también trabajaba Zelos.

 _ **Tokio, 03 de diciembre de 1953**_

–Será un largo camino – dijo rompiendo el silencio y sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos – es algo alejado de la ciudad.

–Si, ya me habías comentado – contestó Helena algo distraída, ya llevaban más de veinte minutos en marcha y todo ese trayecto habían permanecido en silencio; incluso los cuatro hermanos de la castaña se habían quedado dormidos.

–Cuéntame, ¿Por qué estás tan callada? – interrogó el italiano – ¿Acaso he dicho algo que no te gustó?.

–No, de ninguna manera, solo que he estado pensando…. – la castaña hizo una pausa, luego decidió mentir – bueno, he estado pensando en la propuesta que dijiste el otro día, aún no me has contado de qué se trata.

Deathmask sonrió travieso – te dejé con la curiosidad eh. Bueno cuando lleguemos te contaré, por ahora por qué no me cuentas de ti, de tu vida; hasta el momento solo sé que te llamas Helena Haugen, que estás a cargo de tus hermanos a los que cuidas como si fueran tus hijos y que eres una gran vendedora de flores.

Ante esto último, Helena no pudo evitar una risita – bueno mis geniales ventas me delatan – dijo bromista.

–Y ahora sé que tienes muy buen sentido del humor – le dijo sonriendo – pero dime, ¿Por qué dejaste tu país y viniste hasta tan lejos?.

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, no iba a contarle la razón por la que había viajado de tan lejos, quizá él no le creyera, además sus hermanos, que dormían en el asiento trasero del auto la podrían escuchar, por ello decidió decir una verdad a medias – la verdad, quise poder darles una mejor condición de vida a mis hermanos. Y, tú, es evidente que no eres de aquí, ¿Por qué vives en este país? – le preguntó para desviar un poco la atención de sí misma .

–Cuando era tan solo un niño mi padre murió, mamá decidió entonces venir a pasar una temporada en casa de un tío, pero conoció a un japonés que la enamoró y por ello decidió quedarse aquí.

–¿Te llevabas bien con tu padrastro?.

–¡Claro!, él era un gran hombre, siempre me hizo sentir como si fuera su hijo, aún después de que nacieran mis hermanos – dijo con sonrisa nostálgica – Pero no trates de cambiar de tema, quiero que hablemos de ti – insistió de nuevo.

–¿Qué más quieres saber? – contestó algo nerviosa.

–Por ejemplo, ¿Qué piensas de mí? – dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

–Bueno, lo que ya le he dicho – respondió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – usted es una muy buena persona y me cae muy bien.

–¡Solo eso! – exclamó fingiendo decepción – vaya, yo pensé que me dirías que te parezco guapo o algo así – bromeó haciendo que la chica sonriera – pero bueno, me alegra que pienses así. Tu también me caes muy bien.

El resto del trayecto estuvieron hablando de asuntos de sus vidas, para Deathmask era evidente que la chica estaba algo nerviosa al estar en su compañía, cosa que de cierta manera le indicaba que ella estaba sintiendo algo por él, le agradaba pensar que ella estaba cayendo en sus encantos y ese día tenía planeado hacer algo que lo sacaría de cualquier duda.

 _ **OoooO**_

Shunrei estaba algo ansiosa, se encontraba esperando a su jefe a las afueras de la estación del metro cerca a la oficina en la que trabajaban, en eso el joven llegó a recogerla, pero ella notó que no venía solo, sino acompañado de una chica de cabello castaño quien estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto – _pensaba ir solo_ – recordó ella que el joven le había dicho el día que la había invitado – rayos, _al parecer seré la vela de la celebración_ –se dijo a si misma.

–Buenos días Shunrei – le saludó el abogado al bajarse del auto – disculpa si te hice esperar.

La china lo saludo igualmente – no te preocupes, acabo de llegar – le dijo sonriendo.

–Que bien, sigue por favor – le dijo caballeroso mientras abría la puerta trasera del auto. Después de instalados Shiryu presentó a su acompañante – te presento a mi vecina la señorita Yumi; y ella es mi asistente, Shunrei – ambas jóvenes se saludaron amablemente; sin embargo la castaña sentía cierta desconfianza, no le gustaba el hecho de que su vecino ahora estuviera en la constante compañía de esa chica. Shiryu por su parte se sentía algo incomodo, realmente pensaba ir solo con Shunrei a la boda de su hermana, pero justo cuando salía de su apartamento se encontró con Yumi, quien también había sido invitada a la boda, y esta le pidió el favor de que la llevara.

Durante el trayecto Yumi habló todo el tiempo, quería dejar claro, de una manera algo disimulada, que ella estaba interesada en el joven abogado, así que no dudaba en elogiarlo por todo lo que este decía; Shunrei por su parte solo se limitaba a escuchar y asentir en algunas cosas pero pronto se vio totalmente distraída por el paisaje que le presentaba la carretera.

 _Horas después…_

Ya se había llevado a cabo la ceremonia de boda, fue algo sencillo llevado a cabo por un notario amigo de la familia. Después del acto los invitados se dispusieron a disfrutar de la fiesta ofrecida por los recién casados. El lugar fue hermosamente decorado para la ocasión, todo tenía un elegante aire romántico lleno de bellas flores blancas de todo tipo.

Los novios estaban felices, Ikki no paraba de sonreír al ver a su bella esposa saludar a todos los invitados, ambos sabían muy bien que su unión sería para siempre ya que los dos estaban dispuestos a luchar por que así fuese.

Minutos antes Deathmask les había presentado a la joven castaña que lo acompañaba junto con sus hermanos, Esmeralda quedó encantada con ella, en especial con el pequeño Octavio quien no paraba de decirle que era una joven muy hermosa.

Después del almuerzo los invitados se dispusieron a bailar en la pista preparada para la celebración, todos querían que la ocasión fuera muy feliz para los recién casados ya que ambos eran muy queridos por las personas del lugar.

–Hasta que se te cumplió – dijo bromista Deathmask dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Ikki – pero desde ya te digo, si llegas a lastimar a mi hermana, si la llegas a cambiar por otra mujer o cualquier otra cosa que la haga llorar, estas firmando tu sentencia de muerte – completó serio – y no creas que será cualquier muerte, te torturaré de las peores maneras – volvió a bromear intentando poner una expresión sádica.

–Oye no lo asustes – lo defendió Shiryu – es claro que Ikki solo la hará la feliz.

–Bueno, tenía que salir el abogado en su defensa – continuó bromeando el peliazul. Los tres jóvenes rieron divertidos, realmente los hermanos se llevaban muy bien con su cuñado y sabían que este amaba profundamente a su hermana.

–De verdad, muchas gracias por permitirme casarme con Esmeralda – les dijo Ikki en tono serio – muchas gracias por la confianza que depositan en mí y les prometo que la haré feliz hasta el último día de mi vida.

Después de charlar con su hermano y su ahora cuñado, Deathmask se acercó a la mesa donde permanecía Helena acompañada por Shunrei y otras chicas – ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – la invitó sorprendiéndola.

–Es que no sé bailar muy bien – le contestó algo apenada – no quiero hacerte pasar una vergüenza.

–Bueno yo no soy ningún experto – le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa – así que no te preocupes – completó tomándola de su mano derecha para dirigirse a la pista de baile.

Helena estaba más nerviosa que nunca, no había tenido a ese hombre tan cerca antes, fue inevitable que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el italiano, quien sin soltar la mano de la chica, hizo que esta pusiera su mano izquierda sobre su hombro y él llevó con delicadeza su mano derecha a la delgada cintura de la florista, la chica ante este contacto no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más.

–Solo relájate – le susurró al oído – solo deja que yo marque el ritmo y sígueme – completó sonriéndole.

Helena estaba hechizada por la mirada de ese hombre, sus ojos brillaban de emoción y nerviosismo, su corazón latía de una forma desconocida para ella, se sentía en las nubes, como la princesa del cuento que al final logra bailar con su príncipe.

El dragón por su parte, tenía la intención de bailar con Shunrei pero cuando estaba a punto de invitarla Yumi se la acercó y le dijo con cara de súplica que bailara con ella ante lo cual él no tuvo otra opción que aceptar. Después de bailar unas piezas con su vecina, Shiryu llevó su mirada al lugar donde estaba su invitada y al hacerlo notó que la chica ya no se encontraba allí, se sintió algo apenado, ella era su invitada y él no estaba haciendo que la joven se sintiera bien, así que al terminar la pieza regresó con la castaña a la mesa y se dispuso a buscar a la china. A los pocos minutos la encontró en el jardín trasero de la casa, al acercarse noto que la chica suspiraba algo triste.

–¿Te sientes bien? – le dijo acercándose a ella.

–Sí – respondió – es solo que este bonito jardín me trae recuerdos. Me recuerda a mi hogar en China.

–Ya veo – dijo haciendo una pausa, no sabía si era correcto preguntar pero corrió el riesgo – y, ¿Por qué dejaste tu país?.

La joven le sonrió – bueno es que mi padre enfermó y vinimos aquí para que él siguiera un tratamiento para su problema en el corazón – respondió con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

–Esa fue la razón entonces – dijo haciendo nuevamente una pausa – y esa es entonces la razón por la que llorabas el otro día en la mansión Kido. – Ella se sorprendió, no esperaba que él la recordara, de hecho pensó que él había olvidado ese suceso – sí, recuerdo muy bien que eras tu esa chica de la fuente.

–Shiryu, siento mucho mi comportamiento ese día – reconoció apenada.

–Tranquila, yo no debí acercarme de esa manera, pero ¿Cómo sigue tu padre?.

–Él esta mejor ahora, de hecho hace unos días le dieron de alta y ahora solo debe seguir el tratamiento desde casa por unos meses y visitar al cardiólogo para sus controles – le respondió optimista.

–Me alegro, que esté mejor – dijo sonriendo – ahora puedes estar mas feliz – completó haciendo, otra vez, una pausa – Shunrei, ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?.

Ella le sonrió y aceptó su invitación. Shiryu, por alguna razón que no se explicaba, estaba feliz, realmente se sentía a gusto en compañía de esa chica, le sorprendía lo rápido que había congeniado con ella, de hecho aunque había planteado un periodo de prueba de dos semanas para contratarla como su asistente, tan solo dos días después de haberla conocido la contrató.

Llegando el atardecer la fiesta terminó y los novios partieron a su luna de miel. Los invitados empezaron a irse y Deathmask llevó a la florista y a sus hermanos a su casa.

–Muchas gracias por la invitación – le dijo la castaña parada en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación – la pasamos muy bien, no habíamos tenido un momento de diversión desde que llegamos a este país, de verdad muchas gracias – completó inclinando levemente su cabeza.

–Me alegra que la pasaras bien, ese era mi objetivo – le contestó, en ese momento fue interrumpido por Franco.

–Helena por qué no invitas a cenar al Señor Deathmask – dijo el jovencito, quien hasta ese momento había estado adentro cambiándose la ropa junto a sus hermanos – seguramente él tiene hambre, fue un muy largo camino.

–Es verdad – contestó la castaña – pero no sé si le guste lo que yo prepare.

–Tranquila, mi paladar no es exigente – bromeó el italiano – además, estoy seguro que cocinas muy bien – esto hizo ruborizar a la joven.

Helena entonces le hizo seguir mientras ella se disponía a preparar la cena, pastas con albóndigas de res; la castaña se esmeró especialmente por que esta cena quedara deliciosa, quería impresionar a su invitado. Después de una hora la joven sirvió la cena.

–Vaya, esto está delicioso – dijo Deathmask al probar el primer bocado – ¿Cómo supiste que esta es mi comida favorita?.

Helena sonrió complacida – la verdad es que este es el plato favorito de mis hermanos – los niños estuvieron de acuerdo – por eso siempre que tengo oportunidad lo preparo.

–¿Sabe una cosa Señor Deathmask? – intervino Octavio, el aludido lo miró curioso – para que lo disfrute más usted debe hacer esto – completó el jovencito tomando un espagueti con el tenedor y llevándolo a sus labios acto seguido lo succionó rápidamente haciendo que este le pegara en la nariz dejándola untada con algo de salsa.

Todos rieron ante la grafica explicación – ¿Cómo debo hacerlo? – preguntó el italiano siguiendo la broma del niño – ¿Así? – dijo haciendo exacto lo que el jovencito le había dicho, quedando su nariz untada igualmente de salsa.

Después de la cena Deathmask se despidió de la familia Haugen y se dispuso a irse a su apartamento, Helena lo acompañó hasta la salida de la pensión – Muchas gracias por la cena, de verdad estaba deliciosa.

–Es lo menos que puedo hacer para darle las gracias – respondió la castaña algo sonrojada, él sonrió al notarlo, le agradaba ver ese sonrojo en las mejillas de la florista, a su parecer la hacía lucir aún más bonita. Sin más el italiano se inclinó un poco hacia ella y lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de la chica, quien aún no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Helena – le dijo estando a solo unos centímetros de sus labios – tú me gustas, me gustas mucho – completó para finalmente unir sus labios a los de ella en un suave roce, ella instintivamente cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de esa suave caricia desconocida hasta el momento y se entregó completamente al abrazo que le ofrecía ese hombre. El beso fue bastante corto, pero significó mucho para ella, se sentía en un hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar, realmente amaba a ese hombre y ya no lo ocultaría más.

Después de unos segundos, él deshizo su abrazo y deslizo suavemente el dorso de su mano derecha en el rostro enrojecido de la chica – vendré a verte mañana – le susurró mirándola a los ojos y sin más siguió su camino al auto.

Helena no pudo esbozar palabra alguna, solo le observó subirse al auto y emprender su marcha. Minutos después entro a la pensión, sus hermanos ya estaban dormidos así que ella se recostó al lado de su hermana Anaika, al observar por la ventana algunas estrellas que aparecieron esa noche ella cerró sus ojos recordando ese bello momento que acababa de vivir.

Deathmask no podía evitar sonreír complacido por lo que acababa de lograr, aún recordaba como la chica se estremeció entre sus brazos y su respiración se aceleró por segundos mientras el la besaba – _que ingenua eres Helena, pero a diferencia del cuento yo no soy el sapo que se convierte en príncipe, sino el príncipe que se convierte en lobo y en un lobo feroz….._

 _ **Continuará….**_

Gracias por leer. Estoy contenta de cómo quedó el capítulo, aunque sé que había prometido también incluir algo de Afrodita no lo hice por que me pareció que quedaría algo largo, entonces para el próximo sin falta :)

¿Fue suficiente el castigo para los dos bandidos _**Tepucihuatl**_? Jajajjaja espero que esta parte te complazca porque créeme que la escribí pensando en que te gustara, sin embargo si no quedaste conforme solo dímelo no hay problema ;)

 _ **Hedgehog**_ , espero que este final no te den ganas de sacar ese fierro que andas por ahí por que la verdad estoy algo fuera de forma y no creo poder huir rápidamente jajajjjajaja.

A _**Danimel**_ , _**Inumi Higurashi**_ , _**Sagadreamer**_ y por supuesto a _**InatZiggy**_ , mil gracias por su constante apoyo, de verdad que me anima mucho recibir sus bonitas palabras :3

Y a _**Todas**_ aquellas lectoras silenciosas también mil gracias por dedicarme su tiempo.

Besos…..


	8. Primera Cita

_Los personajes y lugares de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._

 _ **Only You**_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 _ **Primera Cita**_

 _ **Suecia, 1953**_

–Lo siento mucho – decían algunos mostrando su pesar – él era un gran hombre es una lástima que haya fallecido.

Ahí estaba él, frente al féretro de su padre, cuando lo llamaron y le avisaron del precario estado de salud en el que se encontraba no imaginó que no lograría verle con vida por última vez, esto fue un duro golpe para él, estaba abrumado por esos sentimientos de inutilidad e impotencia, deseaba tanto haberle dicho a su padre cuanto lo amaba, pero eso ya no era posible, otra vez la implacable muerte le arrebató a un ser querido; a su mente volvieron aquellos recuerdos…

 _Años atrás….._

– _Lo sentimos mucho, pero el joven llegó muy mal herido – se disculpó el doctor a cargo – hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero nos fue imposible salvar su vida._

 _Aquellas palabras fueron una terrible estocada para el joven de cabellos celestes, su hermano menor, Cardinale, era la persona más importante para él y su padre; de hecho la razón por la que había viajado hasta tan lejos era ayudar a su hermano a salir de la vida en la que estaba hundido, su deseo era llevarlo de vuelta a su hogar y ayudarle a recuperarse, pero era demasiado tarde, la gente con la que se había metido era muy peligrosa y ahora estaba muerto. La ira y el deseo de venganza le llenaron el corazón, deseaba por todos los medios hacerles pagar a esas personas lo que habían hecho con su hermanito, por ello terminó envuelto en ese crimen que lo llevó a prisión lejos de casa, lejos de su padre y de todo aquello que le era conocido._

–Afrodita – le llamó, sacándole de sus recuerdos, uno de los reunidos en aquel panteón – ¿Desea decir algunas palabras antes de darle sepultura a su padre?.

El aludido lo miró algo confundido – no, en este momento no deseo decir nada, puede proceder – dijo sin más observando la triste escena.

Después de unos días Afrodita quería aprovechar el tiempo para saludar a algunos de sus conocidos, no había hablado con ninguno de ellos desde que había partido a Japón en busca de su hermano. En especial quería ver a Catrine, su amiga de la infancia; al preguntar por ella algunos conocidos le informaron que se había marchado a la provincia cercana de Norrbotten y como no estaba lejos de allí decidió que sería bueno viajar a visitarla, ella había sido la única que no se alejó de él después de su desastroso divorcio y la única de sus amigos que mantuvo comunicación por cierto tiempo con él cuando estuvo en prisión. Después de un par de horas de viaje pudo dar con ella, sin embargo al verla él estaba muy sorprendido por el aspecto de la joven, ella lucía bastante cambiada desde la última vez que se habían visto.

–¡Afrodita! – exclamó sorprendida al verlo – no puedo creer que estés de vuelta.

–Me alegra mucho verte, Catrine – le dijo acercándose a ella.

–A mí también me alegra verte de nuevo – le respondió ella con voz entrecortada abrazándolo.

–Vaya, no te pongas así, no quiero que mi visita sea motivo de tristeza – trató de confortarla acariciando su cabellera, al hacerlo notó lo escasa que era, cosa que le causó curiosidad ya que la joven había poseído una hermosa cabellera rizada de tonalidad rojiza.

La chica se alejó de inmediato de él algo avergonzada, estaba consciente de que lucía muy diferente a como él la recordaba – son lágrimas de alegría – trató de sonreírle – tú si que no has cambiado, sigues tan guapo como antes – completó algo sonrojada.

–Bueno, al menos el tiempo ha sido benevolente conmigo – respondió en son de broma – pero tu también luces muy bonita.

–No digas mentiras, ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto – dijo avergonzada. Luego le hizo seguir a su apartamento, después de ofrecerle un té y hablar un poco más de sus vidas, la joven decidió tocar un asunto del cual no había hablado con él desde hacía mucho tiempo – Afrodita, quiero que hablemos de lo que sucedió aquel día en que te fuiste – el peliceleste la miró algo sorprendido por tocar aquel tema….

 _Siete años antes…._

– _Tu padre me dijo que piensas irte en busca de tu hermano – le decía la joven de largos rizos rojos – Afrodita, eso puede ser peligroso, por favor, escúchame, no te marches._

– _Catrine, sabes bien que es mi deber traer de vuelta a Cardinale, él necesita de mi ayuda – le respondió decidido el joven._

– _Veo que ya lo has decidido – dijo triste la chica – Afrodita, no quiero que ye marches sin saber que…. – hizo una pausa – que yo te amo – él la miró sorprendido, no esperaba esta confesión – es verdad, te amo desde que éramos niños, y aún después de que decidiste casarte con esa tonta que solo te traicionó._

– _Catrine, yo…._

– _Lo sé, no digas nada por favor – le interrumpió – yo sé muy bien que solo me vez como tu amiga, yo no pretendo que tú correspondas a mis sentimientos – el joven la abrazó penalizado por estas palabras, ella no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a correr libres por sus mejillas – Afrodita, solo te quiero pedir un favor, un último favor – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – quiero que me hagas tuya – completó totalmente sonrojada._

– _No me pidas eso, yo…_ – _no logró terminar pues los labios de la pelirroja buscaron con avidez los suyos haciéndolo preso de un apasionado beso…._

–Catrine, lo que sucedió ese día… – trató de decir él.

–Ya lo sé – le interrumpió – y también sé que en aquella ocasión te dije que no debías sentir ninguna obligación conmigo por lo que sucedió – él la miró sorprendido – pero ahora las cosas han cambiado – en eso la puerta de una de las habitaciones del apartamento se abrió.

–Mami – dijo el pequeño que acababa de salir tallándose los ojos con ambas manos. Afrodita lo miró sorprendido – buenos días – se acercó a la joven mujer para darle un tierno abrazo, en eso notó la presencia del hombre que acompañaba a su mamá.

–Buenos días mi amor – respondió la pelirroja depositando un beso en la frente del pequeño – no te asustes cariño, él es un buen amigo de hace muchos años – le dijo al ver que la presencia del hombre había inquietado al menor.

–Entonces, si usted es amigo de mi mamá – dijo mirando al invitado – también es mi amigo – completó extendiéndole su manito derecha, ante esto Afrodita enternecido le correspondió el gesto.

Catrine sonrió – ve a tu cuarto, cepilla tus dientes y báñate – le ordenó con cariño – cuando termines de arreglar tu cuarto vienes a desayunar – el jovencito obediente se devolvió a su habitación a hacer todo lo que su madre le dijo, dejando a solas a los dos amigos.

–Es mi hijo, ¿Verdad? – preguntó Afrodita cuando el menor ya se había ido. Era evidente que el jovencito era su hijo, era una pequeña réplica de él.

–Afrodita yo…

–¿Por qué no me dijiste en una de las tantas cartas que me escribías? – le preguntó, sin embargo aquello no sonó a reproche.

–No quería que sintieras alguna obligación conmigo, o que pensaras que yo te quería atar a mí por el hecho de tener un hijo conmigo – le respondió al borde de las lagrimas – te juro que estaba decidida a criarlo sola, no te quería imponer nada a ti – dijo acercándose a donde él permanencia sentado y arrodillándose frente a él quedando en medio de sus piernas – pero ahora las cosas han cambiado – terminó sin poder contener más sus lágrimas.

Él tomó delicadamente el rostro de la mujer con ambas manos enjugando sus lagrimas con sus pulgares – cuéntame, qué es lo que ha sucedido, qué te ha hecho cambiar de parecer.

–Hace un año – empezó con voz entrecortada – hace un año fui diagnosticada con cáncer en mis pulmones, tu sabes que mi padre siempre fue un fumador y ahora yo vivo las consecuencias. Aunque he luchado y me he sometido a muchos tratamientos, esta era una batalla perdida desde el inicio y yo lo sabía muy bien, ahora estoy en una fase terminal, los médicos dicen que en cualquier momento moriré – no pudo terminar, el nudo que se formaba en su garganta se lo impidió, ella cedió al llanto apoyando su rostro en el regazo del hombre que permanecía impactado con la sorprendente confesión.

–Ya lo entiendo todo – dijo sin poder evitar las lagrimas y arrodillándose también frente a ella – ese pequeño es sin duda el fruto de nuestro amor, yo te amo Catrine, quizá no de la manera como tú lo hubieses querido, pero te amo, eres la amiga más leal que he tenido en mi vida y la mujer más linda y noble que he conocido – le dijo acariciando su rostro y mirándola a los ojos – no te preocupes – besó su frente con ternura – yo me haré cargo de nuestro hijo, te juro que me esforzaré por ser un buen padre – completó abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho – después de unos minutos preguntó - ¿Cómo decidiste llamarlo?.

Ella sonrió ante la pregunta – lo nombré igual al hombre que más he querido – hizo una pequeña pausa – nuestro pequeño se llama Afrodita.

Pasaron los días y ambos decidieron que, en vista del deteriorado estado de salud de la joven, era mejor contarle al jovencito que él era su padre; el niño estaba feliz de conocer a su papá y ambos pasaron los días tratando de conocerse mejor. Semanas después Catrine falleció como consecuencia de un paro respiratorio producto del deteriorado estado de sus pulmones. Afrodita cumplió su promesa haciéndose cargo del pequeño por el cual sintió automáticamente amor desde aquel día que lo conoció.

 _ **OoooO**_

Helena no cabía de la dicha esa mañana, la noche anterior solo había soñado con ese hombre, con ese momento que vivió con él y que ansiaba repetir, sí, deseaba volver a sentir sus labios presionando los suyos en esa suave caricia que la hizo estremecer. Había pensado muy bien las cosas, estaba totalmente segura de lo que sentía, lo quería, de verdad lo amaba; deseaba con todo su corazón que él sintiera lo mismo por ella, él había sido claro la noche anterior al decirle que ella le gustaba y mucho, pero ella deseaba que él también estuviese enamorado y que entonces pudieran vivir ese amor y encontrar en su persona la felicidad que tanto había querido para su vida.

Sus hermanos aún dormían, ella sonrió al verlos de esa manera, ellos eran su razón para vivir, ellos le habían llenado el corazón de alegría y le habían motivado a seguir luchando cuando sintió que darse por vencida era la mejor opción; ahora pensaba que ellos también podían disfrutar de la felicidad que sentía, ellos ahora estarían mejor, el amor que había llegado a su vida no solo la llenaba de felicidad sino que era otra poderosa razón para seguir luchando, ahora no se sentía sola, ahora sentía que había encontrado se complemento.

Ella recordaba muy bien que el día anterior él le había prometido que vendría a verla, y estaba segura que cumpliría dicha promesa, por ello, ordenó muy temprano la pequeña habitación y buscó entre su ropa un atuendo que la hiciera lucir hermosa, le pareció buena idea usar una blusa de bonitas flores azules y unos pantalones tipo capri que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla junto con unos zapatos tipo bailarina, decidió recoger todo su cabello en una corta y coqueta cola de caballo y puso algo de labial rosa en sus labios. En eso sus hermanos despertaron y ella procedió a prepararles el desayuno sin poder evitar tararear canciones de amor que dejaban en evidencia su estado emocional.

Ya eran más de las diez de la mañana cuando tocaron a su puerta, ella sabía perfectamente quién era, así que se apresuró a recibir al recién llegado – buenos días – le saludó con una gran sonrisa.

–Buenos días Helena – contestó entregándole un bonito ramo de flores blancas – disculpa mi poca imaginación al traer flores a una florista – dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que ella se derritiera.

Helena estaba encantada – no tengo nada de qué disculparte, son flores hermosas – respondió observando con ternura el ramo – de hecho nunca nadie me había regalado flores, muchas gracias – dijo poniéndose de puntitas para darle un casto beso en la mejilla derecha, cosa que sorprendió gratamente al italiano.

–Siendo así, entonces te traeré flores más seguido – dijo sonriendo – Espero que ustedes estén listos para lo que vamos a hacer hoy.

–¿Lo que vamos hacer hoy? – preguntó curiosa – ¿A qué te refieres?.

–Ayer me dijiste que, desde que llegaron a este país, no habían salido a divertirse – hizo una pausa – pues hoy nos vamos a divertir, quiero que vayamos al parque de diversiones que está en la zona norte, es un parque nuevo y he oído cosas muy buenas de ese lugar – en eso él oyó los gritos de alegría de los niños quienes habían escuchado esa parte de la conversación.

–Muchas gracias señor Deathmask – se apresuró a decir Franco – desde hace mucho tiempo que no vamos a un lugar así.

La pequeña Paula en un salto casi que acrobático quedó en los brazos del italiano, este solo pudo esbozar una risa divertido mientras la niña rodeaba su cuello con sus manos – muchas gracias – dijo besándole la mejilla – tengo muchas ganas de subir en un pony del carrusel, yo nunca lo he hecho.

–Pues preciosa, hoy lo harás.

–Pero usted subirá conmigo ¿Verdad? – le preguntó algo asustada – es que me daría un poquito de miedo subir sola.

–Claro que sí, yo subiré contigo – le respondió dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Así todos ya listos subieron al auto de Deathmask rumbo al parque del que él les habló. Los niños estaban emocionadísimos y no paraban de agradecerle que los llevara a divertirse.

–Muchas gracias por todo – le dijo Helena, quien estaba conmovida al ver la alegría e ilusión que mostraban sus hermanos, de verdad hacía mucho tiempo que no salían a algún lado, su difícil situación económica siempre había sido un impedimento incluso en ese sentido.

Al llegar al lugar los niños no pudieron evitar dar un gran grito de emoción, aquel era un gran parque de diversiones, habían muchas atracciones mecánicas además de grandes ventas de coloridos globos y figuras de diferentes personajes de mangas populares. Ellos nunca habían estado en un lugar como ese y estaban profundamente agradecidos de que el señor Deathmask hubiese tenido ese bonito detalle con ellos.

–Bueno, ya estamos aquí – dijo el italiano sacando de su ensoñación a los niños – ¿Qué quieren hacer primero?.

Los niños morían de ganas de subir al carrusel, lo cual hicieron de inmediato y Deathmask cumplió su promesa de subir al pony con la pequeña Paula. Después de un largo rato en el lugar el italiano los llevó a un gran salón de juegos donde los niños pudieran quedarse y así él aprovechaba el tiempo con Helena.

–¿A dónde quieres que vayamos? – le preguntó curiosa la chica.

–Ya lo verás – dijo algo pícaro – te prometo que te gustará mucho.

Segundos después estaban frente a la gran noria del lugar – nunca he subido a algo así – dijo con algo de temor la castaña – de hecho no creo que vaya a subir hoy.

Deathmask sonrió divertido ante la expresión de la chica – no tienes que temer a nada, yo estaré contigo, no te preocupes – le dijo muy cerca al oído cosa que hizo que la chica se tensara un poco, lo cual le pareció divertido a él – y no permitiré que nada malo te pase – completó con un coqueto guiño.

Ella no pudo resistirse a su encanto, así que aceptó subir con él a la dichosa atracción, de hecho se sorprendió al comprobar que no era algo que daba temor, la noria demoró ocho minutos en dar la vuelta completa permitiéndoles una bella vista de la cuidad, Helena se sentía en un sueño, era como estar atravesando el cielo con el amor de su vida.

Llegada la una de la tarde el italiano invitó a la familia Haugen a almorzar en un restaurante cercano; los niños no paraban de agradecerle, estaban muy contentos de haber pasado una mañana tan divertida ya que al siguiente día tendrían que ir a clase.

Pasaron la tarde paseando por la ciudad y finalmente al llegar la noche, después de cenar en un centro comercial, Deathmask los llevó a su hogar. Los niños rápidamente se sintieron agotados por el largo y divertido día que habían pasado, así que al poco de llegar ya estaban fundidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Aprovechado este hecho, Deathmask invitó a Helena a dar un corto paseo por los alrededores, ya que muy cerca de allí quedaba una pequeña plaza.

–¿Recuerdas que te había mencionado que tenía un negocio para plantearte? – preguntó el italiano rompiendo el silencio que por segundos se instaló entre los dos.

–Claro que lo recuerdo, pero aún no me has dicho de qué se trata.

–Pues bien – empezó a explicar – por razones de trabajo mi hermana Esmeralda junto con su esposo vendrán a vivir a la ciudad, el trabajo de Ikki requiere que él esté constantemente aquí así que no les queda de otra que mudarse. Mi hermana desea tener un pequeño negocio y ha pensado en una floristería pero necesita a alguien que le ayude en esta labor – hizo una pausa – y por supuesto, pensé en ti.

–¿De verdad? – preguntó emocionada, era una gran oportunidad para ella, tener un trabajo fijo significaba tener un ingreso económico estable.

–Si, es verdad, le mencioné a mi hermana la idea y a ella le gustó – dijo Máscara – tan pronto ella llegue de su luna de miel y se instalen en la ciudad, el negocio será inaugurado. Mientras tanto, los dos debemos empezar a buscar un local apropiado. Así que desde el lunes empiezas a trabajar en esta tarea.

–Deathmask, yo no tengo como corresponder todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros – dijo la chica algo apenada – pero te juro que por siempre te estaré inmensamente agradecida.

El joven sonrió ante lo dicho por Helena – con eso me basta – dijo acariciando la mejilla derecha de la chica – Helena, yo soy el socio de mi hermana en este negocio, quiero que el local que encontremos tenga un apartamento para que tu y tus hermanos vivan allí.

–Eso es demasiado – respondió rápidamente la castaña – yo no puedo aceptar.

–No acepto un no como respuesta, yo quiero que ustedes vivan en un lugar más cómodo – dijo seriamente – eso va incluido en el traro, si lo aceptas también debes aceptar lo que te digo.

La joven estaba conmovida – Deathmask, eres una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida – dijo la castaña y sin pensarlo se puso de puntitas y le dio un efímero beso en los labios al joven – te quiero – hizo una pausa – no sabes cuanto le agradezco al cielo que te haya puesto en mi camino – dijo algo sonrojada por lo que acababa de hacer y decir. Luego se abrazó al pecho del hombre – por favor dime que eres real, dime que de verdad estás a mi lado – completó sin poder evitar que unas lagrimitas asomaran en sus orbes esmeralda.

–Lo soy – le respondió tomando su rostro con delicadeza haciendo que ella lo viera a los ojos – estoy a tu lado – completó secando sus lágrimas y depositando un beso en los labios de la joven; ambos cerraron sus ojos para disfrutar de esa suave caricia que fue un poco más larga que las anteriores.

Después de despedirse de Helena y dejarla en su casa, Deathmask dejó su auto en un parqueadero conocido. Decidió dar una caminata, sus pasos presurosos lo llevaron a una playa cercana, no lo dudo, se despojo de su camisa y entró en el mar, necesitaba calmar aquella vorágine de pensamientos que tenía en su mente, le agradaba sentir la calidez y la calma de aquellas aguas; después de un rato salió de las aguas y se recostó sobre la arena apoyando se cabeza en sus manos, la luna y las pocas estrellas que se divisaban esa noche eran un hermoso lienzo para observar, en medio de aquella calma su mente le hizo sacar a flote recuerdos que creía enterrados para siempre…

– _¿Sabes mi amor? – le decía una dulce voz femenina – cada vez que te miro, me enamoro más de ti._

Él _solo sonrió, ella le decía aquello muchas veces – y yo te quiero cada día más._

 _La mujer también sonrió y abrazándolo lo sentó sobre sus piernas – cuando era una niña, de tu edad, yo solía pensar que las estrellas concedían nuestros deseos, que hacían realidad los sueños._

–Y ahora, ¿Piensas igual mamá?.

– _A medida que crecemos vamos aprendiendo muchas cosas – respondió – yo aprendí que el cumpliendo de nuestros deseos y sueños en ocasiones depende de las decisiones que tomemos en la vida, es decir, el camino que tomemos._

– _¿Decisiones?,_ ¿ _Entonces las estrellas no pueden concedernos nuestros deseos y hacer realidad nuestros sueños?_

– _Bueno cariño, a veces la estrella que hará realidad todos nuestros sueños y deseos se encuentra justo frente a nosotros – dijo abrazándolo – por ejemplo mi estrella eres tú, tú has hecho realidad todos mis sueños y me has dado mucha felicidad – el niño le sonrió – mi Ángelo, espero que tu también puedas ver la estrella que hará realidad tus deseos y te traerá toda la felicidad que sueñas._

Una lagrima rodó la mejilla del italiano, aunque los creía olvidados los recuerdos de su dulce madre permanecían vivos en su memoria. – _La estrella que hará realidad mis sueños_ – pensó - _¿Será posible que algún día la logre ver?, tal vez mi estrella no exista._

Sin darse cuenta, la imagen de Helena se coló en su memoria, recordó aquel tímido y espontáneo beso que la castaña le había dado, aquel _te quiero,_ –¿Qué _rayos me sucede? ¿Qué produces en mí, Helena?..._

 _Días después….._

–Si que fue agotador – decía a su acompañante el pelinegro – que bueno que el jurado falló a nuestro favor.

–Eres un excelente abogado – respondió la china – era seguro que ganarías este litigio.

Shiryu sonrió ante las palabras de su asistente – esta vez nuestro defendido tenía toda la razón en este caso, pero sabes bien que en ocasiones no siempre es así.

–¿Lo dices por el siguiente juicio que vas a atender? – preguntó algo preocupada la joven.

–Si, vaya solo faltan dos horas – respondió observando su reloj – solo espero que podamos llegar a un acuerdo justo en este caso – dijo rebuscando en su portafolios – ¡Rayos! – exclamó.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Olvidé unos documentos importantes en este caso – respondió preocupado – ¿Te importaría acompañarme a mi apartamento a buscarlos? – la chica negó con la cabeza.

Minutos después estaban en el edificio donde vivía el abogado. Subieron las escaleras hablando animadamente, pero alguien ya los había visto llegar desde la ventana de su apartamento.

–Puedes sentarte – le invitó Shiryu cuando ya habían entrado, la joven se instaló en el sofá de la sala – iré a mi habitación a buscar los documentos que necesitamos – minutos después salió con los dichosos papeles en sus manos y procedió a guardarlos en su portafolios – aún queda más de una hora para que el siguiente juicio se lleve a cabo – le dijo acercándose a ella – mientras podemos ir repasando algunos aspectos importantes de mi defensa, ¿Te gustaría tomar algo?.

Shunrei estaba sorprendida con el orden que reinaba en aquel apartamento, habitado solo por dos hombres; además estaba encantada con el chico que tenía en frente, realmente desde que habían empezado a trabajar juntos ella se percató que el joven era alguien muy agradable, Shiryu era el prototipo de hombre que podía gustar a cualquier mujer, inteligente, amable y muy guapo; no se lo podía negar a si misma, su jefe le parecía muy guapo, de hecho se estaba sintiendo atraída a él, sin embargo tenía claro que esos sentimientos eran de cierto modo incorrectos ya que él era su jefe y no era nada profesional lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

–Sí – respondió la china – un café estaría bien.

–Perfecto – dijo él quitándose su elegante saco y colocándolo en el respaldo del sofá – aunque no te garantizo que esté muy bueno – bromeó dirigiéndose a la cocina, momentos después apareció nuevamente en la sala con dos tazas de un humeante café.

–Huele muy bien, de seguro también sabe bien – le dijo la pelinegra antes de tomar un sorbo de aquella bebida. Se sentía algo nerviosa ya que el joven se había sentado junto a ella en el gran sillón.

En ese momento el timbre sonó – vaya que raro – dijo Shiryu – por lo general a estas horas no hay nadie en casa, así que nadie nos visita. Iré a ver de quién se trata – el joven dejó su taza de café sobre la mesita frente al sofá. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a su visita – Señorita Yumi – dijo el pelinegro. La vecina lo saludó rápidamente ansiosa por entrar a ver que sucedía con la chica allí adentro, desde que los vio llegar juntos desde la ventana de su apartamento se moría de celos al pensar que su guapo vecino estaba a solas en su apartamento con esa chica que no le caía para nada bien.

–Esto – empezó antes de entrar al apartamento – eh… bueno, eh... yo venía a ... – hizo una breve pausa – _¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no me inventé una excusa antes de tocar el timbre?_ – pensó la castaña.

–¿ _Venías a ver que todo estuviera bien con tu "vecino"?_ – pensó Shunrei, quien permanecía sentada en el sofá de la sala.

–Bueno, es que vi tu auto estacionado fuera del edificio y pensé que quizá te había sucedido algo – acató a mentir la chica.

–Gracias por tu interés – le dijo amable el abogado – no te preocupes solo vine a recoger algunos documentos que había olvidado.

–Que bueno, no soportaría que algo te sucediera – respondió algo insinuante la castaña, cosa que hizo que el joven se sonrojara un poco – hola – por fin se dignó a saludar a Shunrei, la había ignorado hasta ese momento.

–¿Cómo está usted, señorita Yumi? – le saludó lo más amable que pudo la pelinegra.

Yumi, ignorando completamente la pregunta de la joven, a quien por cierto veía como su rival, se acercó a la mesita junto al sofá – huele delicioso – dijo tratando de tomar la taza de café sobre esta – de seguro lo preparaste tú – se refirió a Shiryu, y en un movimiento aparentemente torpe dejó resbalar la taza de café la cual fue a parar integra a la falda del vestido blanco de la china, quien permanecía sentada, dejándolo hecho un desastre.

–¡Discúlpame!, soy tan torpe – dijo la castaña fingiendo pesar y vergüenza – lo siento tanto.

Shunrei rápidamente se levantó del sofá tratando de limpiar su vestido pero era inútil, este inmediatamente ya había adquirido varias manchas de tonalidad marrón.

–¡Rayos! – se lamentó el dragón, mientras con su pañuelo trataba de ayudar a limpiar el manchado vestido, cosa que causó el sonrojo de la pelinegra – en algo más de una hora debemos estar en la corte.

–Creo que no te podré acompañar en esta ocasión – le dijo algo triste la china – debo ir a casa a cambiarme este vestido.

En ese momento el dragón tuvo una idea – tranquila, ya veré como solucionar este asunto – le dijo tomando su saco y acercándose a la salida – solo espera un momento – completó antes de salir dejando a las dos jóvenes a solas.

–De verdad lo siento – dijo Yumi algo molesta con la actitud que había tomado el abogado.

–No te preocupes, fue un accidente, además creo que esta mancha es fácil de sacar – contestó calmada la china.

–Eso espero – dijo fingiendo preocupación – pero – trató de cambiar de tema – aprovechemos el tiempo, Shunrei, cuéntame ¿Por qué estás trabajando con Shiryu? – más que parecer interés por la joven, esa pregunta sonaba a reclamo.

–Bueno, la verdad necesito algo de dinero – respondió Shunrei – mi padre está siguiendo un tratamiento médico y yo le quiero ayudar económicamente mientras estemos en este país.

–Entonces piensas regresar a China – le dijo algo aliviada la castaña.

–Pues no sé cuánto tiempo exactamente debamos permanecer aquí. Pero sí, creo que tan pronto mi padre se recupere nos iremos a nuestro país.

Esta respuesta dejó más tranquila a Yumi – _espero que tu padre se recupere muy rápido_ – pensó para si. En ese momento la castaña recordó que había dejado algo en la cocina de su casa y si no iba a verlo pronto habría un incendio en el edificio, así que muy a su pesar tuvo que despedirse de la joven china y retirarse a su apartamento, no muy contenta con la idea de que su vecino estuviera nuevamente a solas con esa chica.

Minutos después apareció Shiryu con un paquete en sus manos – espero que te guste – dijo ofreciéndole la bolsa a su asistente.

Ella no entendía bien a qué se trataba, al ver el contenido del paquete se sorprendió – no tenía por qué hacer esto – dijo algo apenada al ver un bonito vestido color verde agua.

–Tómalo como una forma de agradecerte lo mucho que me has ayudado – contestó sonriente el dragón, cosa que hizo derretir a la joven – pero pruébatelo – dijo el joven indicándole su habitación para que se cambiara allí – espero haber acertado con la talla.

Shunrei, algo apenada, entró al cuarto de su jefe para cambiarse; definitivamente el joven era un hombre muy gentil – _que buen gusto tiene_ _–_ pensó la joven al observar bien el bonito vestido que le había traído. En unos segundos se quitó su vestido y se empezó a cambiar. Shiryu esperaba a su asistente para salir a atender sus obligaciones en la corte ese día, justo en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta se su apartamento, era Deathmask.

–Shiryu, no esperaba que estuvieras aquí – le saludó, en ese instante vio que una chica acomodándose su cabello salía del cuarto de su hermano, la reconoció de inmediato, era su asistente – vaya – dijo mirando malicioso a su hermano – hola linda, ¿Cómo estás? – se refirió a Shunrei.

–Buenos días Señor Molini – le saludó algo tímida – muy bien gracias – completó respondiendo a su pregunta.

–Me alegro – dijo el italiano con sonrisa pícara – pero no me digas Señor Molini, dime con confianza Deathmask – la joven solo le sonrió – bueno solo venía por unos papeles – les dijo mientras seguía por el pasillo que daba a su habitación.

–Creo que ya es hora de irnos – dijo Shiryu a su compañera – tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar – observó su reloj – por cierto, te quedó muy bien el vestido – agregó causando un leve sonrojo en la chica.

–Gracias, está muy bonito.

Shiryu tomó las dos tazas que aún seguían sobre la mesita y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la cocina, estando allí Deathmask, que salía de su cuarto, se acerca a él – vaya, vaya, que pícaro hermanito – le dijo malicioso.

–No es lo que te estás imaginando – contestó sonrojado el pelinegro.

El italiano sonrió burlón – bueno, que más quisiera yo que mi hermanito por fin se estrenara, pero conociéndote, no creo que algo así estuviera sucediendo. Aunque confieso que esa chica está muy linda y sería un buen comienzo para ti – le dijo guiñando un ojo.

–Eres un pervertido – le dijo algo molesto por el comentario.

–Y tú un santo – se burló – deberías dejar de ser tan correcto y empezar a disfrutar de la vida.

–La verdadera felicidad no es solo sexo – contraatacó con aire de sabiduría.

–Lo dices porque nunca lo has probado, virgencita – se burlo nuevamente, dándole una palmada en su frente antes de salir apresurado de la cocina.

–Es hora de irnos Shunrei – dijo tomando su portafolios y su saco dispuesto a salir de allí – la joven le siguió despidiéndose amablemente de Deathmask.

–Que tonto eres hermano, a leguas se nota que la flor china te gusta – dijo para si el italiano.

 _ **OoooO**_

Ese día era viernes, Shiryu regresaba algo aburrido de su trabajo; días antes había escuchado hablar de una presentación musical que se llevaría a cabo ese día, así que había comprado entradas dobles con la intención de invitar a su asistente, sin embargo ese día por la mañana la había escuchado hablando, sin querer por supuesto, con Miho, otra chica que trabajaba en aquel complejo de oficinas, acerca de una invitación que tenía para ese día. – _¿Con quién rayos saldrá esta noche? –_ se preguntaba algo molesto – _¿Pero qué diablos me pasa? Ella es solo mi asistente, puede salir con quien quiera –_ se reprochó a si mismo. En eso su hermano también llegó al apartamento, cosa rara ya que generalmente los viernes siempre solía llegar muy tarde.

–Shiryu, luces aburrido – lo saludó sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

–Vaya, tú también debes estar bastante aburrido, mira que llegar tan temprano – le contestó el dragón.

–Es verdad, no te lo niego – dijo con un suspiro el italiano – necesito un compañero de juerga para animarme, ¿Te apuntas? – preguntó.

–Bueno, no me divertiría de la manera como acostumbras hacerlo, pero te tengo una invitación – dijo algo animado el pelinegro – esta noche hay una presentación musical, vendrán artistas extranjeros, oí que estará interesante. Tengo dos boletos ¿Qué dices?.

–¿Me estás invitando? – dijo en tono dramático imitando una voz femenina – es que me tomas por sorpresa, no sé qué ponerme – se burló – además no me has traído flores ni nada por el estilo – completó siguiendo la broma.

Shiryu no pudo evitar reír con la broma – eres imposible, en media hora salimos.

El italiano lo miró suspicaz – estoy seguro que la invitación no era para mí, ya me imagino a quien querías llevar.

Media hora después llegaron al lugar del concierto, un elegante y espacioso salón en un reconocido Hotel de la cuidad. Ellos se ubicaron en la mesa que Shiryu había reservado, era un lugar en la planta alta del salón con una vista privilegiada a la plataforma donde se presentarían las diversas agrupaciones. El espectáculo empezó con la presentación de un cantante local, seguido de dos agrupaciones también locales. Después de varias canciones entró en la plataforma una muy sonada agrupación extranjera llamada "Poseidon's Generals" la cual tenía como vocalistas principales a Krishna de Crisaor y a la bella Thetis apodada la Sirena.

En ese momento Deathmask alcanzó a ver a alguien conocido y pensó que era buena idea fastidiar a su hermano con el asunto. – Oye Shiryu, ¿No es esa chica tu flor china? – le dijo señalando a una mesa en el primer nivel.

–¿Mi flor china? – preguntó confundido el joven abogado, pero al dirigir su vista al lugar señalado por su hermano entendió claramente de quien se trataba. Allí estaba Shunrei acompañada de un hombre alto de cabellera castaña y piel morena. En eso el vocalista empezó a interpretar la canción "Why Do Fools Fall In Love" y Shiryu vio como la chica muy animada tomó la mano de su acomapañante y se encaminaron a la pista de baile - ¿ _Quien rayos es ese tipo? –_ pensó algo molesto por lo que acababa de ver.

Deathmask notó de inmediato la molestia de su hermano, así que decidió que, como todo buen hermano mayor, se aprovecharía de esta situación para sacarlo de aún más de casillas –Creo que he visto antes a ese tipo – dijo entrecerrando sus ojos para enfocar mejor su vista hacia el individuo que acompañaba a la joven pelinegra – ¡Ya lo recuerdo, lo vi en la tele hace poco! – Shiryu lo miró confundido – sí, es el campeón chino de boxeo – concluyó para la sorpresa de su hermano.

Mientras Poseidon's Generals continuaban con su interpretación de Why Do Fools Fall In Love, Shiryu seguía mirando atentamente a una de las parejas que bailaban en aquel salón, el tipo estaba abrazado a la pequeña cintura de la china y esta parecía muy feliz, no entendía por qué se sentía de esa manera – _¿Celos?, no tengo por qué sentirlos, ella es solo mi asistente y puede salir con quien quiera –_ se decía tratando de disimular su inexplicable enojo – _ella parece muy contenta, tal vez es un pretendiente_ – pensó algo desanimado.

Después de un rato otro grupo musical hizo su presentación – Oye hermano, ¿Por qué no vamos a saludar a tu asistente?.

–No, no quiero parecer inoportuno – le respondió e dragón – además ya tengo ganas de ir a casa.

–¿Tan temprano? – se quejó el italiano – si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que la invitación incluía la cena, no pienses que lo he olvidado.

–Está bien – le respondió – de camino iremos a un restaurante.

Los dos hermanos salieron del lugar para Máscara era evidente la molestia de su hermano y sabía muy bien cual era la razón, estaba claro que, aunque su hermano nunca lo admitiera, estaba celoso por lo que vio, era evidente que sentía algo por aquella joven, se lo preguntaría pero como sabía que su correcto y profesional hermano lo negaría estaba dispuesto a fastidiarlo para dejarlo en evidencia.

–Oye Shiryu, dime una cosa – le dijo cuando ya estaban en marcha en el auto – ¿Te gusta verdad?.

–¿De que hablas? – preguntó el dragón sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

–De tu secretaria, ¿De quien más?.

Shiryu rodó sus ojos fastidiado, ya imaginaba lo que su hermano le diría – ella es mi asistente, la conozco hace poco, pero le he tomado cariño, sin embargo no sería profesional que ella me gustara.

–Al diablo con lo profesional, ¿La chica te gusta?.

–No – dijo el dragón tratando de parecer seguro – y a todas estas, ¿Por qué te importa ahora ese asunto?.

–Bueno, es que a mí sí me parece una chica muy linda y me gusta – dijo para sorpresa de su hermano quien no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada asesina – oye no mires así, si a ti no te interesa no veo cuál es el problema.

–De que conociéndote como te conozco sé muy bien que no tendrías buenas intenciones con ella – dijo molesto.

Máscara no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa malicioso – tranquilo créeme que yo tengo intenciones muy buenas, de hecho deliciosas para con ella – dijo pícaro – créeme que ella la pasaría muy bien conmigo – la furia del dragón era más que evidente al escuchar semejante insinuación – vaya, ya me la imagino, no dudaría en enseñarle muchas cosas, nunca he tenido una experiencia con una chica cándida como ella, sería algo interesante, recorrería con mis labios esa nívea y delicada piel.

La expresión de Shiryu cambió completamente era evidente que estaba muy furioso, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no propinarle una fuerte trompada a su hermano; entonces frenó de repente haciendo que Deathmask se diera un golpe en la nariz.

–Oye ¿Qué te pasa? – se quejó sobándose la nariz, en el fondo sabía que lo merecía, pero realmente estaba pasando un divertido momento a costa de los celos de su hermano, se le hacía muy divertido ya que nunca lo había visto así.

–¡Basta! – le gritó Shiryu – estoy cansado de escuchar tantas tonterías. Este es el restaurante, es mejor que pidamos la cena para llevar a casa.

Después de comprar la cena siguieron su trayecto hacia su apartamento. – No me engañas hermanito – continuó el italiano – es obvio que la chica te interesa, nunca te había visto tan molesto, tranquilo, aunque si me parece que es muy bonita, no es mi estilo, es una niñita para mí, pero de seguro tú no la vez de la misma forma a ti si te gusta. Pero según lo que vi hoy, parece que ya te ganaron de mano.

Shiryu resoplo fastidiado – ¿Por qué no te callas?.

Deathmask soltó una carcajada, y para molestarlo aún más empezó – Why do fools fall in love? – Shiryu lo fulminó con su mirada – la canción me parece divertida – dijo máscara con cara de inocencia.

Cuando llegaron a casa tomaron la cena casi en tota silencio – es aburrido cenar en tanto silencio – se quejó el italiano al terminar su cena dirigiéndose al fregadero a dejar los platos.

–Discúlpame – dijo Shiryu algo arrepentido por lo que había sucedido – sé que no debí molestarme de esa manera.

Deathmask sonrió – tranquilo, yo tampoco debí fastidiarte así – dijo tomando asiento nuevamente – pero ¿Sabes Shiryu?, yo te considero una persona muy inteligente y estoy orgulloso de lo que has logrado, sé que a veces te molesto por aquel asuntito, pero créeme que respeto tu posición – continuó con expresión seria – pero también considero que la vida no debe ser tan estricta, sé que sonará raro que yo te diga esto, pero esa joven me parece una buena muchacha, no creo que fijarte en ella te haga menos profesional, si te gusta no te niegues la posibilidad de intentar algo con ella y, no me refiero al sexo – aclaró – no permitas que las convenciones no te dejen ser feliz.

Shiryu lo miró asombrado – es verdad, no entiendo muy bien lo que siento, pero sí Shunrei me gusta – Deathmask sonrió victorioso – debería ser menos estricto conmigo mismo y como tú dices dejar un poco las convenciones.

–Así se habla dragón, ese es mi hermano – dijo estando en pie y revolviendo un poco el flequillo de su hermano, cosa que hizo reír a este ya que desde niños él lo hacía – pero ataca pronto que te la pueden quitar – completó saliendo de la cocina.

–Oye espera, ¿Quién lavará los platos?.

–¿Acaso no me piensas agradecer el gran consejo que te di? – preguntó fingiendo indignación el italiano – además soy el mayor, así que te lo ordeno.

–Eres un aprovechado – se quejó resignado el dragón.

Ya en su habitación, Máscara meditó en lo que le había dicho a su hermano, el mismo se sorprendió con su actitud, ¿Sería acaso que su mentalidad estaba cambiando? – _Helena_ – su nombre se le vino automáticamente al pensamiento - _¿Acaso tú….?, no, yo tengo claro lo que pienso hacer contigo, y lo lograré muy pronto…_

 _ **Continuará…..**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Why Do Fools Fall In Love?, e_ _s una canción de 1956 interpretada originalmente por_ _Frankie Lymon & The Teenagers._

 _ **Hola!**_ _... Volví con otro capítulo más. Espero les haya gustado y por favor discúlpeme los horrores ortográficos._

 _ **Sslove:**_ _Bienvenida, me alegra mucho que te animaras a leer la historia, mil gracias por dedicarme tiempo y mil gracias también por tus bonitas palabras. Sé que esta nota se queda corta para responder tus reviews,_ _tendría que hacer un capitulo aparte Jajjajaaj, pero bueno solo te comento que estoy plenamente decidida a terminar lo que empiezo aquí y pues no puedo prometer un capitulo semanal (obligaciones, distracciones y a ratos abandono de la musa) pero si que habrá un capítulo cada dos semanas._


	9. Primera noche juntos

_Los personajes y lugares de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._

 _ **Only You**_

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

 _ **Primera noche juntos**_

La joven despertó muy temprano, preparó la lección que le daría ese día a su joven pupilo y se dispuso a realizar algo de limpieza antes de alistarse para ir a trabajar. Era lunes y sabía que ese día era muy ocupado, tenía el trabajo con el joven abogado y después de terminar su jornada en la oficina debía ir a dar clases de inglés al travieso sobrino del señor Shion, Kiki. Por otro lado se sentía muy contenta, la presencia del visitante llegado de China hace unas semanas le hacía muy feliz. Y allí estaba él, dormía boca abajo, como era su costumbre, y su cabello despeinado le hacía lucir encantador.

–Deja de mirarme así que me incomodas – dijo medio adormilado mientras se daba vuelta para observarla.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa casi infantil – es que me hace muy feliz que estés aquí, te extrañaba.

El joven de abundante cabellera castaña se levantó y se acercó a la chica – yo también te extrañé mucho, mi pequeña – le dijo acariciando su larga cabellera negra y depositando un beso en su frente.

Shunrei ojeó el reloj que estaba en la cocina – debo ir a prepararme para el trabajo.

–Hoy te acompañaré, quiero conocer a ese abogado para el que trabajas – le dijo el joven mientras recogía el colchón que había acomodado en la sala para dormir esa noche.

–Buenos días mis niños – les saludó Dohko quien en ese momento salía de su habitación - ¿Has dormido bien Okko? – preguntó.

Okko era un joven al que el maestro conocía desde que este era un niño, era hijo de la mujer a la que contrató para que le ayudara con los cuidados de Shunrei cuando esta era una bebita de tan solo días. El joven era huérfano de padre y le había tomado mucho cariño al anciano y a su pequeña niña.

–Buenos días maestro – le saludó con una leve reverencia – sí maestro, he descansado bien, gracias por su hospitalidad.

–Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido en donde quiera que yo esté – le dijo el anciano – además me alegra mucho que hayas venido, así mi niña tiene a alguien de confianza con quien salir, desde que llegamos ha estado muy ocupada conmigo y con el trabajo, yo no quiero que ella lleve una vida aburrida.

–Papá, sabes bien que soy muy feliz cuidando de ti – objetó Shunrei – además mi trabajo me gusta mucho.

–Bueno, de eso sí que me he dado cuenta – respondió el anciano en tono divertido – te gusta tanto tu trabajo que ahora demoras más para vestirte y arreglarte. Nunca has sido vanidosa, pero últimamente te preocupas mucho por cómo luces – dijo haciendo una pausa para ver la reacción de la joven – me estás haciendo pensar que más que gustarte tu trabajo, te gusta otra cosa mi niña – completó con una carcajada.

Shunrei se sonrojó violentamente ante esto último – mi trabajo también implica atención al cliente, por eso debo estar muy bien presentada – trató de defenderse.

Dohko se acercó a la jovencita y tomó cariñosamente su nariz – debo conocer a ese joven abogado, solo hablas cosas muy buenas de él y quiero saber que tan bueno es.

–Con más razón te acompañaré hoy – dijo serio Okko, quien había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento – Yo también quiero conocer a ese tipo.

 _ **OoooO**_

–Helena, estoy muy contenta de que me estés ayudando – le decía la rubia – que bueno que mi hermano haya pensado en ti.

–Yo también me siento feliz de estar trabajando contigo, eres una joven tan dulce y amable – respondió Helena – además el negoció ha ido muy bien y eso también me hace feliz.

Hacía un mes Helena había empezado a trabajar con Esmeralda, ambas se llevaron muy bien desde el principio, aparte de gustarles las flores, las dos tenían mucho en común.

Por fin las cosas marchaban bien para la castaña en sentido económico. Aunque no habían logrado encontrar un local grande para que ella y sus hermanos vivieran allí también, sí habían encontrado un pequeño pero cómodo apartamento amueblado cerca del negocio; los niños continuaban estudiando, e incluso con la ayuda de una amiga de Esmeralda, Erii, ya habían encontrado un jardín para Octavio. Helena estaba feliz, la vida empezaba a sonreírle.

Deathmask, ese hombre que ahora habitaba en sus pensamientos era la mayor razón de felicidad que tenía en su corazón. Habían salido ya en varias ocasiones, aunque no eran novios oficialmente, ella sabía que ambos tenían una relación mas allá de la amistad, los besos que compartían eran la mayor evidencia de ello.

–¿Qué has pensado de lo que te comenté el otro día? – preguntó Esmeralda sacándola de sus pensamientos – ¿Si dejarás que nos acompañen?.

–La verdad me da algo de pena con ustedes – reconoció la castaña.

–Si lo dices por Ikki, él está encantado con la idea, y más ahora – respondió con expresión de misterio.

–¿Ahora?

–Sí – dijo con un inconfundible brillo en sus ojos – ahora que vamos a ser padres.

Helena estaba asombrada – ¡Te felicito! – dijo abrazándola – de verdad estoy feliz por ustedes.

–Gracias – respondió la rubia correspondiendo el abrazo – por eso créeme que nos encantará llevar a tus hermanos este fin de semana; así vamos entrenando – dijo dándole un guiño.

 _ **OoooO**_

Shiryu estaba muy molesto, se había levantado tarde ese día y para colmo su auto se averió saliendo del parqueadero del edificio, así que por esa semana debía ir al trabajo en su vieja motocicleta, no era que no se sintiera a gusto, de hecho eso le hacía recordar sus primeros años en la universidad, esa motocicleta había sido el regalo que su padre le había hecho cuando se graduó de la preparatoria; el siguiente viernes debía entrevistarse con un importante testigo para el caso que estaba atendiendo, pero ese testigo vivía en El distrito de Nishitama específicamente en la montañosa villa de Hinohara así que su auto hubiese sido una mejor ayuda, en ese momento, para transportarse.

Al llegar al complejo de oficinas notó que su asistente ya había llegado y lo esperaba fuera de su oficina, pero estaba acompañada del hombre con el que la había visto el día del concierto – buenos días Shunrei, lamento la demora, tuve algunos inconvenientes al salir de mi apartamento – le saludó – espero que no lleves mucho tiempo esperando.

–Buenos días, y tranquilo, hace poco llegué – respondió con una sonrisa la joven, Shiryu entonces dirigió su vista al hombre que la acompañaba – permítame presentarle al señor Okko Wang – dijo dirigiendo su mirada al castaño que la acompañaba – Okko, él mi jefe, el señor Shiryu Suiyama.

Okko le lanzó una mirada algo desafiante al abogado – es un gusto conocerlo Suiyama.

–El gusto es mío señor Wang – respondió algo incómodo el dragón.

–Debo encontrarme con mi representante en media hora. Es hora de irme – le dijo el castaño a Shunrei – al medio día vendré para que vayamos a almorzar juntos – se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

–Te esperaré entonces – le respondió la chica – cuídate Okko.

–Que tenga buen día Suiyama – dijo antes de tomar el elevador.

–Igualmente – respondió el dragón.

Después que el castaño se hubo ido Shiryu abrió la puerta de su oficina – hoy sacaré una copia de la llave para que tu la tengas – le dijo a la joven – no quiero que si, por algún motivo, llegue tarde otra vez tengas que esperarme de nuevo.

–Tranquilo, ya le dije que no tenía mucho de haber llegado – le respondió la joven mirando curiosamente un detalle en el abogado.

Shiryu se dio cuenta de inmediato, y sabía muy bien de qué se trataba, al salir tarde ese día no alcanzó a pedirle a la señora Oshiro que le hiciera el favor de anudarle su corbata así que solo alcanzó a colocarse la pieza alrededor del cuello de su camisa – te parecerá una tontería, pero es que no sé hacer muy bien el nudo, soy un desastre con eso – dijo algo apenado – tendré que ir a la oficina contigua y pedirle al doctor Aldebarán que me ayude con eso.

–Permíteme – interrumpió la joven tomando los extremos de la corbata y acomodándolos – no te avergüences por ello, mi papá tampoco sabe hacerlo, así que yo siempre lo auxilio cuando es necesario – dijo mientras empezaba a realizar el nudo – es algo fácil, siempre he sido buena con labores manuales – completó mientras continuaba.

Shiryu no dijo nada, solo observaba a la chica sin perder detalle de cada delicado gesto que hacía al hablar, realmente la chica le parecía hermosa, su delicada y nívea piel, sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules y sus bellos y carnosos labios semejantes a una deliciosa fresa que parecían invitarlo a probar su sabor – _¿Qué estás pensando Shiryu? –_ se censuró mentalmente.

–Ya está – dijo la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–Gracias, te debo una – dijo sin apartar su vista de la joven – por cierto Shunrei, ¿Recuerdas el caso del señor Hashimoto?.

–Si, su caso es bastante difícil – respondió la chica.

–Es verdad, pero fíjate que me enteré de que hay un testigo que puede ser fundamental para resolver ese asunto, es una persona que estuvo presente en el lugar de los hechos – Shunrei lo miraba atenta – el próximo viernes me entrevistaré con él, debo saber lo que vio y convencerlo de que declare en el juicio, sin embargo hay un pequeño inconveniente, pero tú me puedes ayudar con eso.

La joven estaba sorprendida – ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?.

–Pues verás, el testigo es un ciudadano chino que no habla muy bien el japonés – dijo haciendo una pausa – pensé que como tú también eres china tal vez él se sienta más confiado al hablar contigo en su propio idioma, ¿Cuento contigo? – preguntó con cara de súplica.

–Claro, me alegra serte útil con esto – contestó animada.

–Te lo agradezco mucho – dijo sin apartar la vista de la bonita joven – pero hay dos pequeños inconvenientes – Shunrei lo miró con cara de interrogante – verás, es que el testigo vive en la villa de Hinohara y precisamente mi auto se averió esta mañana y los del taller solo me lo pueden entregar la próxima semana, por tanto tendríamos que ir en mi motocicleta, espero no te incomode.

–La verdad estoy acostumbrada, en china Okko siempre me llevaba al colegio en su motocicleta – dijo la chica sin pensar en el efecto que esto causó en el dragón.

–Que bien, espero que a él no le moleste que vayas conmigo – le respondió – entonces, si el viernes salimos temprano creo que podremos ir y volver sin contratiempos, prometo pagarte las horas extra que tengas que trabajar ese día – dijo sin más y entró en su despacho.

Shunrei estaba confundida con esta reacción de su jefe, parecía algo molesto pero no se explicaba por qué. Decidió no darle importancia a esto, quizá fue solo su impresión, así que empezó con su trabajo ese día.

Sentado frente a su escritorio Shiryu estaba molesto, sí molesto pero consigo mismo por su tonta reacción – _que imbécil –_ se reprochó _– no debí responder así, ella no tiene ningún compromiso que no sea laboral conmigo, no tengo derecho a molestarme de ese modo, si ese tal Okko es su pretendiente yo no tengo por qué sentir celos –_ se dijo tratando de convencerse a si mismo.

 _ **OoooO**_

–¿Entonces tus hermanos irán con mi hermana este fin de semana a la playa?.

–Sí, ellos están encantados con la idea – respondió feliz la castaña – aunque ¿Sabes? – dio un hondo suspiro – nunca me he separado de ellos – hizo una pequeña pausa – los voy a extrañar mucho.

–Vaya, no exageres – dijo el italiano – solo será un fin de semana – ella lo miró con expresión triste – no me mires así que es verdad, pero para que veas lo bueno que soy contigo, te voy a invitar este viernes a un lugar muy especial.

–¿De verdad? – le fue imposible a Helena ocultar el brillo es sus ojos.

–Ya verás que te encantará – le dijo seductor mientras se acercaba a ella y se inclinaba besando sus labios.

Después de dirigirse al jardín donde estudiaba el pequeño Octavio y luego pasar por los otros tres niños, Deathmask dejó a Helena en su apartamento.

– _No te imaginas lo que nos vamos a divertir el viernes, mi querida Helena –_ pensó malicioso el italiano mientras iba rumbo a su casa – _te encantará lo que pienso hacer contigo._

 _ **OoooO**_

La semana había pasado sin ningún contratiempo en la oficina del abogado Suiyama, con la excepción de la constante presencia de Okko quien acompañaba a Shunrei todas las mañanas y la invitaba a almorzar al mediodía. Ese día era viernes y tal como habían acordado después de la hora de almuerzo saldrían a Hinohara.

–¿Cómo te fue con tu amigo? – le preguntó el dragón después de saludarla.

–Muy bien – respondió la joven – siempre es bueno pasar tiempo con personas a las que no ves con mucha frecuencia.

–Es verdad – dijo Shiryu fingiendo desinterés en el asunto – espero que nos vaya bien en el camino – completó mientras le pasaba un casco negro a la joven.

Ella le observó por unos segundos, el abogado sacó de su maletín unos lentes oscuros, después se colocó su casco, también negro, se subió a la motocicleta y la invitó a subirse también; ella entonces se subió al vehículo a horcajadas, agradeciéndose mentalmente por haber elegido un vestido de falda amplia ese día, y luego algo tímida se sujetó de la cintura del joven.

En poco más de dos horas llegaron a su destino, Shunrei quedó gratamente sorprendida con el lugar, el hermoso paisaje de montañas que le presentaba le hacían recordar su hogar en china. Después de unos minutos llegaron al hogar del hombre al que estaban buscando, así que luego de presentarse, Shiryu le explicó al hombre el motivo de su visita y tal como el abogado lo sospechó el testigo se sintió más confiado al hablar con la joven china. Después de escuchar su versión de los hechos, Shiryu convenció fácilmente al ciudadano chino para que declarara en favor de su defendido.

–No sabes lo contento que estoy de que hayas venido conmigo – le dijo cuando salían de la casa del testigo – sin tu ayuda seguramente no hubiese podido convencer a ese hombre.

–No es para tanto – respondió la joven algo sonrojada – se nota que el señor Yang es una persona que quiere justicia para lo que vio, así que no era difícil convencerlo.

–En eso tienes razón, pero seguramente el haber venido con una hermosa chica fue de gran ayuda – soltó el dragón casi sin pensarlo causando el sonrojo de la joven y sintiendo él mismo sus mejillas arder.

–Creo que ya es hora de irnos – dijo la joven tratando de suavizar el momento – puede nevar más tarde y eso no sería muy bueno para viajar en carretera.

–Es verdad – respondió aún apenado – en motocicleta en más riesgoso si llega a nevar.

Entonces los jóvenes emprendieron su retorno a la ciudad, sin embargo cuando ya habían recorrido un buen trayecto de aquella villa, vieron a una solitaria ancianita que llevaba dos grandes cubetas de agua; de inmediato los jóvenes se dispusieron a ayudarla.

–Permítame señora – le dijo Shiryu acercándose a ella y tomando gentilmente los recipientes – no es bueno que usted cargue sola con este peso.

–No se preocupe jovencito – respondió la anciana – es usted muy amble pero no quiero causar inconvenientes.

–Claro que no es inconveniente alguno – habló la joven – es un placer ayudarle, solo permítanoslo.

Diciendo aquello la joven se acercó al abogado para tomar de sus manos una de las cubetas de agua – ¿Qué clase de caballero crees que soy? – le preguntó el dragón fingiendo indignación – tú solo espérame aquí, yo iré con ella y en poco regreso.

La joven le hizo caso y le vio alejarse junto con la anciana mientras ella permanecía en la carretera esperándolo. A los pocos minutos ella se empezó a sentir incómoda al estar sola en aquel lugar deshabitado, empezó a sentir algo de miedo, sin embargo sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al joven pelinegro que venía a su encuentro.

–Shunrei, creo que debemos desviarnos del camino por un momento, la ancianita necesita algo de ayuda con el techo de su casa, que está algo averiado, ¿Te importaría si vamos hasta su casa?.

–Claro que no, ¿Acaso crees que me negaría a prestarle ayuda? – respondió ella fingiendo indignación.

Shiryu solo sonrió y después de que ambos subieron a la motocicleta él se dirigió a la casa de la anciana.

Después de llegar e inspeccionar el lugar Shiryu se quitó su chaqueta ejecutiva, se quitó su corbata, se arremangó su camisa y se dispuso a realizar las reparaciones que necesitaba el techo de la humilde casita de un solo cuarto de la anciana.

–Muchas gracias jovencito – le dijo la anciana algo emocionada por la ayuda que acababa de recibir – pero por favor, permítanme que les invite algo de tomar.

Los jóvenes accedieron, así compartieron una humeante taza de té con la anciana quien les contó que ella era la señora Akiyama, que hacía unos meses había enviudado y que por tanto vivía sola en aquella pequeña cabaña. El lugar era muy humilde, era una cabaña de una sola habitación, en un rinconcito la anciana tenía su bien organizada cocina de leña y cerca a una ventanita habían dos viejos muebles y en el centro de aquella sala había un espacio con una alfombra en la que, cada noche, ella tendía el único colchón que poseía para dormir. El tiempo se les pasó sin darse cuenta, solo hasta que se percataron que había empezado a nevar.

–Vaya, esta parece ser una nevada bastante fuerte – les dijo la anciana – sería peligroso para ustedes continuar su camino en esa motocicleta – los jóvenes se miraron algo confundidos, la señora Akiyama tenía razón – creo que es mejor que ustedes pasen la noche aquí, esa nevada no va a apaciguarse tan fácilmente.

–Pero…. – trató de decir Shunrei.

–Que bueno que siempre preparo comida de más – interrumpió la anciana – solo será abrigarla un poco y ya está.

–Bueno es que nosotros….. – dijo Shiryu.

–Tranquilos, ustedes me ayudaron y no tengo problema en hacer lo mismo con ustedes – dijo nuevamente interrumpiéndolo.

Ante la insistencia los dos se quedaron a cenar con la anciana, después de un rato ella les indicó que a unos veinte minutos de allí vivía una vecina que tenía teléfono para que Shunrei pudiera avisar a su padre que no podía regresar ese día a casa, Shiryu la acompañó y ella le contó a su padre del inconveniente, el cual agradeció que ella le hubiese avisado para no preocuparse.

–Bueno, espero que pasen buena noche – se despidió la señora Akiyama mientras se acercaba a la salida de la cabaña.

–Pero, ¿A dónde va usted? – preguntó confundido el abogado.

–Creo que mejor será que yo me quede esta noche con mi vecina, solo tengo un colchón y no creo que los tres podamos dormir cómodos en él – les dijo la anciana – así que es mejor que ustedes se queden aquí – y sin más la señora Akiyama salió de la cabaña dejando sola a la pareja.

Los dos quedaron muy confundidos con esa situación, ¿Quedarse solos en aquella cabaña?, aquello era algo que a ambos les ponía muy nerviosos.

–¡Vaya! – exclamó Shiryu rompiendo el momentáneo silencio que se había instalado entre los dos – bueno, siendo así, tú acomódate en el colchón, yo dormiré en este mueble por esta noche.

Ella lo miró algo preocupada – pero no dormirás nada cómodo y mañana serás tú el que conduzca.

–Es verdad, podríamos tener un accidente por mi culpa, pero…..

–Es mejor que duermas en el colchón, yo me acomodaré…

–¡Claro que no! – le interrumpió de inmediato el dragón – ¿Qué clase de caballero crees que soy?.

Ella lo miró algo apenada, no quería que él pasara incomodidad y sabía muy bien que él debía descansar lo suficiente – y si…. – dijo con algo de duda.

–¿Si? – preguntó el joven.

–Y si….. – continuó ella algo sonrojada – si compartimos el futon.

Él la miró sorprendido, pero estaba encantado con la idea, ciertamente él jamás se propasaría con ella y le daba mucho gusto saber que ella le tenía esa confianza – es una buena idea Shunrei.

Después de acomodar el colchón en el tapete del centro de la habitación ya estaban listos para descansar. Ambos se acostaron en el futon con su vista fija en el techo del lugar.

–Y… – dijo el dragón para romper el incomodo silencio – ¿Extrañas mucho tu tierra Shunrei? – le preguntó mientas llevaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza para apoyarla en ellas.

–Sí – respondió la joven – Rozan es un lugar hermoso, de hecho el paisaje de montañas que reina aquí me hace recordar sus lindas montañas; sin embargo más que extrañar ese lugar, extraño a las personas que viven allí – dijo con nostalgia – he conocido a gente muy cariñosa en ese lugar, han sido muy buenos conmigo.

–Ya veo, ¿Tu amigo, el señor Wang, también es de allí?.

–Sí, Okko y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, su mamá fue mi ama de leche en mis primeros meses; aunque él es seis años mayor siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien, él ha sido muy bueno conmigo, es como mi hermano mayor – dijo Shunrei para el alivio del dragón.

–¿Tu ama de leche? y, tu…. – dudó en preguntar, no sabía si esto era un asunto que incomodaba a la joven.

–¿Mi mamá? – le preguntó al notar la duda en su voz – bueno, la verdad es que yo no conozco a mis padres – Shiryu sorprendido se giró de costado para observarla mientras hablaba – cuando era una bebita de solo horas de nacida el maestro, mi padre, me encontró abandonada en el bosque cerca de su cabaña y desde entonces él decidió criarme como su hija y darme su apellido. La mamá de Okko era su vecina y ella había perdido a su segundo hijo, ya este nació muerto, así que ella decidió trabajar como mi nodriza, por ello Okko y yo somos como hermanos.

–Lo siento, no debí preguntar, no pienses que soy un entrometido – le dijo algo apenado.

–Tranquilo, no es algo de lo que me incomode hablar, en china hay un dicho popular _"es mejor criar gansos que tener hijas"_ – recitó la chica – no sé cuales hayan sido las razones por las que mi madre me abandonó, quizá fue el hecho de ser una niña – dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz –no niego que a veces siento tristeza al pensar que quien más debía quererme me dejó a mi suerte, sin embargo mi padre siempre me dice que cuando me encontró, no encontró a una niña abandonada, sino al motivo de su felicidad; aunque no haya tenido el amor de mi madre soy muy feliz de tener al maestro en mi vida, soy afortunada, por ello a él le amo más que a un padre y sé que él me ama más que a una hija.

Shiryu la miró conmovido por lo que la joven le contó, claramente se notaba la sinceridad de sus palabras en las cuales no percibía resentimiento alguno – Shunrei, tú eres una joven muy especial, gracias por compartir esto conmigo; sabes, me gustaría conocer a tu padre.

Ella sonrió – mi padre también tiene curiosidad de conocer a mi jefe.

–Que bien, mañana cuando te lleve a casa, tendré la oportunidad de conocerlo y hablar con él.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron hablando acerca de sus vidas, conociendo detalles uno del otro y riendo con anécdotas de su niñez. Al rato el dragón notó que su compañera había caído rendida en el sueño; la observó por unos minutos – _¡Que bonita! –_ pensó al detallar su expresión dormida, ella era hermosa, por un momento el joven sintió un impulso que no podía controlar, sabía que no era correcto, pero moría de ganas de probar, aunque fuera por un solo instante, esos deliciosos labios, entonces sigiloso se inclinó hacia ella, poco a poco acercó su rostro al suyo y por un instante rozó los labios de la joven deseando prolongar su caricia pero en segundos se apartó de ella, la observó detenidamente, ella permanecía profundamente dormida; se tumbó nuevamente sobre su espalda apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos, nunca había hecho algo así, aunque él no era un donjuán había compartido besos con algunas chicas con las que salió, pero esta vez era distinto, ella estaba dormida y él había actuado como un aprovechado, sin embargo en el fondo no se sentía arrepentido, de ahora en adelante no dudaría en cortejarla y demostrarle que estaba interesado en ella. Ya había salido de todas sus dudas, sabía muy bien que ese personaje que le inquietaba no era ningún pretendiente y que ella solo lo veía como un hermano, así que sentía que tenía una gran oportunidad de ganarse el corazón de la joven. Estando absorto en sus pensamientos notó que ella, aún dormida, se giró hacia él e inesperadamente apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho, él no dudó en rodearla con sus brazos, esa noche durmió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 _Continuará….._

 _Hola….!_

 _Mil gracias por leer el capítulo, sé que este no tiene mucho Deathmask/Helena, pero es que quería hacer feliz al dragoncito después del mal rato que le hice pasar con su ataque de celos en el capítulo anterior XD y lo confieso, es que estos dos me encantan así que cuando las ideas me surgieron no pude resistir el ponerlas por escrito e incluirlas en este capítulo ;)_

 _Pero todavía queda por ver lo que va a intentar el cangrejo mañoso con Helena ahora que ella va estar solita todo el fin de semana y él la va a llevar a ese lugar "especial" que le prometió…. No les adelanto más ya dije muchoooooo!_

 _ **Sslove:**_ _Gracias por seguir la historia, me anima y alegra mucho que te guste y espero poder llenar tus expectativas ;)_

 _En cuanto a lo que mencionas:_

 _*Pues la verdad sí, me pasé un poquitín con el pobre pisciano, te confieso que cuando lo escribí se me estrujó el corazón, pero es que no sé, bueno si lo confieso, me gusta el drama. Pero prometo que el lindo Afrodita va a tener a alguien que lo complete, a parte de su hijo._

 _*¿Quién estaba con Shunrei e hizo arder de ira al dragón?, Pues, tatatatan….! quién más podría ser, sino el sexi y varonil Okko XD._

 _* Yumi….. Jajajajja me hiciste reír mucho con tu comentario respecto a la chica, y pues te cuento que no soy así de crear personajes muy lindos, me gustan más que sean ridículamente antagónicos y pues mi objetivo es precisamente que caigan mal así que tranquila ódiala jajajajaj._

 _*Deathmask, él si que está más confundido que gallina criando patos, pero… bueno ya verás… ;)_

 _Nos leemos pronto…._

 _Besos….!_


	10. Twilight Time

_Los personajes y lugares de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._

 _ **Only You**_

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

 _ **Twilight Time**_

Al abrir los ojos se sintió muy satisfecho, por fin había logrado lo que tanto deseaba. A su lado, durmiendo sobre su pecho, se encontraba esa bonita castaña que la noche anterior había caído presa de sus encantos; no lo podía negar, a pesar de la inexperiencia de la joven él la había pasado muy bien, su dulce piel que no dudó en recorrer ansioso y los tímidos gemidos de su primera vez hicieron enloquecer al italiano. Había estado con varias chicas antes, que incluso se mostraron más complacientes, pero con Helena todo fue diferente, con ella se había sentido distinto, no lo podía negar más, de ella estaba enamorando y hacerla su mujer solo le había confirmado que había perdido el juego, ahora estaba rendido ante aquella mujer. Un suave movimiento a su lado le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, la joven estaba despertando, él la observó sin perder detalle de sus delicados movimientos entre aquellas sábanas blancas.

–Buenos días hermosa – le saludó, acariciando su rostro; ella le miró por unos instantes sin poder evitar sonrojarse al recordar su desnudez y la desnudez de su amante quien no dudó en tomarle por la cintura y pegarla más a su cuerpo – no imaginas lo feliz que estoy mi Helena, te amo – le dijo antes de fundirse en sus labios en un apasionado beso. Cuando se sintió sin aliento Deathmask se separó por un momento de la castaña, quería observar su tierna expresión, sin embargo al verle a los ojos pudo notar en la joven una expresión distinta, le parecía otra mujer.

–¿Me amas? – le miró la joven con frio desdén, él estaba muy confundido con esa actitud, esa mirada se le hacía muy conocida – sigues siendo el mismo imbécil, Ángelo – continuó mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el abdomen desnudo del italiano el cual veía con horror como los grandes orbes esmeralda de la castaña se tornaban de un tono violáceo y su cabello se oscurecía – jamás podrás amar a alguien porque siempre te acordarás de mí – le dijo con una media sonrisa mientras posaba sus manos en el cuello del joven, quien permanecía inmóvil, tratando de asfixiarlo.

Deathmask despertó muy sobresaltado, estaba empapado en sudor – ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó sintiendo su corazón aún acelerado. No era la primera vez, esa semana, que tenía una pesadilla como esa, de hecho en aquellos días no se había sentido nada bien, y sospechaba que ese malestar tenia mucho que ver con eso….

Ya había avanzado bastante el día, era viernes, recordó que su hermano le había dicho que viajaría ese día a Hinohara para entrevistarse con alguien, y recordó también que ese día y el resto del fin de semana Helena estaría sola y él prometió llevarla a un lugar especial. Tenia claro cuál era ese lugar, había llevado antes a algunas chicas allí, era un sitio a las afueras desde donde se podía apreciar una hermosa vista de la cuidad, era un lugar solitario en el cual pasó antes momentos muy agradables con algunas amigas.

 _ **OoooO**_

Helena estaba muy contenta, aunque Esmeralda no había estado ese día las ventas fueron muy buenas. Sobre todo estaba feliz porque ese día tendría una cita con Deathmask; al terminar la tarde, ella cerró el local y se dirigió a su apartamento que estaba a solo unas cuadras de allí, al llegar rápidamente se dio un relajante baño y se dispuso a prepararse para la ocasión; no sabia muy bien a donde la llevaría el italiano, él le había dicho que era un sitio especial así que ella estaba segura de que era un lugar hermoso. Decidió estrenarse aquel vestido que había comprado solo unos días antes, era una prenda muy bonita, verde esmeralda de escote cuadrado, ajustado a la cintura y con una bonita falda acampanada que llegaba justo debajo de las rodillas, ella lo acompañó con el collar que había heredado de su mamá y una sencilla cinta con algo de brillo en su cintura. No cabía de la emoción, ya era la hora acordada y pronto su amado llegaría por ella, no lo podía entender, no comprendía como en tan poco tiempo había llegado a sentir algo tan fuerte por ese hombre, en ese momento recordó lo que su padre le dijo hace muchos años atrás…..

– _Papi…._

– _Dime mi pequeña – le dijo él mientras acomodaba algunas flores en diferentes recipientes._

– _Sabes, es que me pregunto, ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de mamá? – le preguntó la niña con ojos curiosos y bien abiertos._

 _Ante aquello el hombre sonrió con algo de ternura – pues Helena, cuando conocí a tu mamá me pareció una mujer muy linda, tú te pareces mucho a ella – dijo mientras tomaba a su pequeña y la sentaba en un banco para que quedara a su altura._

– _Entonces, ¿Supiste que la amabas por que ella te pareció muy linda?._

– _No fue eso, y tampoco me refería a cuando la vi por primera vez – contestó pellizcándole cariñosamente la mejilla derecha – hablo de cuando la conocí, es decir, cuando supe cómo era su corazón. Ella era una chica autentica, sencilla, amable y de buen corazón, cuando vi todo aquello me fui enamorando._

– _¿Entonces, te tomó mucho tiempo saber que la querías?._

– _En realidad, no, ella siempre fue muy sincera, desde el principio supe que podía confiar en ella, después vino el cariño y luego el amor. Todo es un proceso mi niña, a algunos les toma tiempo ver sus sentimientos, a otros no tanto, cuando seas adulta lo entenderás mejor…._

–Al parecer a mi me tomó poco tiempo, papá – pensó Helena – solo espero que él también sienta lo mismo que yo.

Deathmask conducía algo agotado, no era que aquel día hubiese sido difícil en su trabajo, aquel malestar lo venía sintiendo de días atrás, sentía algo alta su temperatura corporal, aunque había tomado algunos medicamentos, no habían dado muchos resultados, de hecho pensaba que aquel malestar era la causa de sus constantes pesadillas; pero aquello era algo a lo que le prestaría poca importancia, esa noche tenía una meta y nada se le atravesaría en el camino, esa noche Helena sería su mujer y nada lo impediría.

Al llegar a apartamento de la castaña ella lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, se podía ver en sus ojos que estaba emocionada por salir con él. De momento ella le invitó a seguir mientras dejaba las flores que el italiano le llevó en un bonito jarrón y se disponía a terminar de prepararse. Cuando la joven se sintió lista, salió de su habitación, él la observó con detenimiento.

–Estás hermosa – le dijo causándole un leve sonrojo. Él entonces se acercó a ella para besarle en los labios.

Ella posó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla izquierda de él y pudo notar su alta temperatura – ¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre! – exclamó sorprendida – esto no está bien, debes ir a un doctor.

–No exageres, no es para tanto – trató de convencerla – ya se me pasará. Esta noche te prometí que tendríamos una cita y siempre cumplo mis promesas.

–Por favor, esto no está bien – dijo preocupada – no quiero que te pase nada malo, por favor hazme caso.

Deathmask no quería reconocerlo, pero ella tenía razón, él se sentía muy mal, incluso no se explicaba cómo pudo conducir hasta allí; sin más él sintió que sus piernas fallaron, a continuación perdió el conocimiento.

– _Mamá tengo miedo – decía el jovencito aferrándose a la falda de la joven mujer – yo no quiero verte triste otra vez, yo no quiero…. – completó soltándose a llorar._

– _Tranquilo mi amor, te prometo que yo no permitiré que las cosas sean iguales – le confortó enjugando con sus manos las lágrimas del pequeño y depositando un cálido beso en su frente._

–Por favor despierta – decía con ojos aguados la castaña – no quiero que te pase nada, mi amor – la joven notó que el italiano estaba despertando, se sintió algo aliviada.

–Helena – dijo él al reconocer su rostro, estaba aún entre despierto y dormido, se sentía delirando, pero sabía que ella estaba allí, pudo ver su expresión triste y preocupada, vio sus hermosos ojos empañados en lágrimas, pudo sentir su delicada mano sobre su mejilla tratando de confortarlo – Helena, tengo miedo….. – sin más perdió el conocimiento nuevamente.

El médico que Helena había llamado llegó prontamente, examinó al joven y le dejó unos medicamentos para su mejoría – si mañana sigue igual, no dude en llevarlo a la clínica, allí lo atenderé de mejor manera si su caso se complica, por el momento solo adminístrele las medicinas que le he dejado a su debido tiempo.

–Muchas gracias por venir, Doctor Aldebarán – agradeció la castaña despidiéndose del galeno.

–No es nada – respondió con una agradable sonrisa – y solo esté tranquila, si usted sigue mis instrucciones su esposo estará bien.

La castaña enrojeció con aquel comentario – bueno, él no, él no es….. – pensó en desmentirlo, pero entonces recordó que no sería bien visto que ella estuviera a solas con un hombre con el que no estuviera casada, así que simplemente omitió ese detalle – bueno, gracias de nuevo.

–Que esté bien – se despidió finalmente el doctor.

Helena regresó a su habitación, allí permanecía Deathmask, el doctor le había ayudado a llevarlo. Se acercó a él posando su mano derecha sobre la frente del joven, comprobando que la fiebre había bajado, entonces sintió que él tomaba su mano y la llevaba a sus labios depositando un beso en ella – perdóname Helena – dijo sin soltarle – perdóname mi amor.

Ella estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que él la llamaba de esa manera – no tengo nada que perdonarte cariño – dijo ella entre lagrimas notando que él aún deliraba. En efecto, ya la fiebre había bajado considerablemente, pero él seguía delirando.

Helena se arrodilló junto a la cama, no se separaría de él, quería asegurarse de estar tomando su temperatura y evitar así que esta subiera. La noche avanzó y él parecía mejorar, eso hacía feliz a la castaña, sin embargo ella no podía evitar preguntarse por los delirios del hombre – _¿De qué tiene miedo?, ¿Por qué me pidió perdón?_ – pensaba confundida. Al llegar la madrugada el sueño y el cansancio vencieron haciendo que ella sucumbiera al descanso.

La tenue luz del día se coló tímida por las ventanas de aquella habitación, él abrió sus ojos y pudo notar que estaba en la habitación de Helena y sus hermanas, al removerse un poco se dio cuenta que ella dormía sentada en el piso con su cabeza apoyada en orillo de la cama; verle así le enterneció, entonces acarició los cabellos de la castaña haciendo que ella despertara.

–Deathmask, despertaste – dijo somnolienta – ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó mientras posaba su mano derecha en la frente del italiano comprobando que ya no había fiebre.

–Bien, aunque me siento algo débil, pero gracias a ti estoy mejor – contestó pasando su mano por la mejilla de Helena – no quiero que ahora tú vayas a enfermar, descansa bien por favor. Ven, recuéstate junto a mí.

Ella enrojeció con la propuesta – no quiero incomodarte – trató de negarse.

–No me incomodarías, al contrario, contigo a mi lado descansaría mejor – dijo Deathmask con cara de súplica ante lo cual ella accedió.

Algo apenada Helena se recostó al lado izquierdo del joven – sabes, cuando delirabas, tu me dijiste algunas cosas que me han dejado pensativa – le dijo la joven poniéndose de costado para observarle.

–Recuérdame, ¿Qué cosas te dije? – preguntó algo confundido, si recordaba haber dicho algo pero no sabía qué, solo esperaba no haber dicho una tontería.

–Pues me dijiste que tenías miedo, y que te perdonara – dijo pensativa – no te entendí muy bien, ¿Acaso estabas soñando?.

–No, no estaba soñando, era solo que… – dio un hondo suspiro – solo recuerdos que afloraron, de cuando era un jovencito, y seguramente los confundí con la realidad actual – ella lo miró algo confundida – ¿Sabes?, cuando llegamos a este país tuve mucho miedo cuando mamá me dijo que se había enamorado de nuevo y que no regresaríamos a nuestro país.

Ella le miro curiosa – ¿Tenías miedo de estar en un lugar extraño?.

Él sonrió algo melancólico – no era solo eso – le dijo indicándole que se recostara sobre su pecho, ella algo tímida le obedeció, realmente le encantaba esa cercanía con el joven – yo era solo un niño de seis años, pero había vivido situaciones que me hacían desconfiar de los demás. Mi padre maltrataba a mi mamá, yo nunca lo vi, pero si veía la tristeza en el rostro de mi mamá, me daba perfecta cuenta de que ella no lo respetaba sino que le temía; cuando mi papá murió, aquello fue un alivio para ella pero también para mi. Por eso cuando ella me dijo que se casaría de nuevo, tuve mucho miedo de que él fuese igual a mi padre y la historia se repitiera.

–Entonces, ¿Tu padrastro…? – no terminó de hacer la pregunta, no quería parecer indiscreta – disculpa yo...

–Mi hermano Shiryu se parece mucho a él, es idéntico – le interrumpió al percibir su incomodidad – a Ryunosuke lo llegué a querer mucho. Mi mamá tenía razón, él era una persona diferente, él no era igual a mi padre y yo no debía temer – dijo algo nostálgico. Un pequeño periodo de silencio se instaló entre ellos hasta que Deathmask se dio cuenta que ella se había dormido nuevamente – _Helena, ahora tengo miedo de nuevo_ – pensó _– tengo miedo de lo que estoy sintiendo, no quiero que la historia se repita, por eso perdóname si en el futuro llego a lastimarte._

 _ **OoooO**_

Shiryu y Shunrei regresaban a la cuidad, habían emprendido su viaje de retorno desde muy temprano después de despedirse de la señora Akiyama. Shiryu estaba muy contento, le agradaba mucho la compañía de la joven, ella realmente había despertado en él el deseo de entablar una relación sentimental con alguien, ella no solo le gustaba, él sentía algo especial, algo que no había sentido por alguna chica antes. En cierto tamo del camino el dragón detuvo su marcha – ¿Sucede algo Shiryu? – preguntó la china al ver que el había detenido la motocicleta.

–Es solo que me gustaría invitarte algo para desayunar, ¿Te gustaría?.

–La verdad, siento algo de hambre – admitió con una sonrisa.

–Excelente, a solo unos minutos hay una cafetería italiana donde preparan un cappuccino delicioso.

Al llegar al lugar ordenaron la deliciosa bebida con algunos pastelillos – gracias por acompañarme Shunrei, lamento que si te he causado inconvenientes.

–No te preocupes, fue un viaje bastante interesante. ¿Sabes?, te confieso que desde que llegué a este país solo he conocido los lugares a los que he ido contigo, no he podido salir mucho debido a la enfermedad de papá y ahora también debido al trabajo, por eso yo te debo dar la gracias, además me dijiste que me pagarías las horas extras que tuviera que trabajar – le dijo bromista.

–¡Vaya! – dijo riéndose – creo que esta quincena me tendrás que esperarme algunos días – bromeó también – sabes, estoy muy contento de haberte contratado, eres muy inteligente y talentosa – la joven se sonrojó – tengo una idea para compensarte, ¿Te gusta el cine?.

Ella estaba sorprendida con la pregunta – bueno sí, en China iba seguido, con mi padre o con Okko, pero aquí aún no he ido.

–Es que en estos días han presentado el estreno de una película local de ciencia ficción ¿Te gustaría ir esta noche a verla conmigo?.

– _¿Me estás invitando a una cita?_ – preguntó ella mentalmente – si es la película que pienso, suena interesante – le respondió.

–Entonces, ¿Tomo eso como un sí? – dijo con una sonrisa, ella asintió como respuesta – perfecto, entonces esta noche paso por ti como a eso de las siete, ¿De acuerdo?.

–Está bien, te estaré esperando – contestó sonriente.

Después de desayunar, Shiryu la llevó a su casa, estando allí conoció al el maestro, el papá de Shunrei, ambos hablaron un rato, a Shiryu le pareció una persona muy agradable y sabia, a su vez al anciano el joven abogado le cayó muy bien, de hecho al enterarse que Dohko era maestro en artes marciales él le comentó que también las practicaba aunque le faltaba mucho por aprender, así que concertaron que el maestro le daría algunas clases. Algún rato después Shiryu se despidió, quedando en volver en la noche para llevar a la joven a ver la película.

 _Unas horas más tarde esa mañana….._

Deathmask se había ido a descansar en su apartamento, Helena quedó muy preocupada, pero ella debía abrir la floristería ese día así que llamó varias veces al apartamento del italiano para saber de su estado.

–Ya te dije que estoy mejor – le decía por el teléfono – tranquila, tú me cuidaste muy bien, solo necesitaba descansar un poco más ya me siento recuperado. Además mi hermano ya llegó, así que cualquier cosa, no creo que él me deje morir – bromeó.

–¡No digas esas cosas ni en broma! – le recriminó – solo cuídate por favor.

Él pudo percibir la preocupación en su voz – para que veas lo bien que estoy, hoy si te llevaré a donde había prometido.

–¿De verdad? – dijo más tranquila, además la idea de verle esa noche le encantaba.

–Claro que sí, paso por ti a las ocho, por ahora seguiré tomando la medicina para que nada nos arruine la cita hoy – ambos se despidieron.

 _Esa noche…._

–Vaya mi niña, entonces tienes una cita con tu jefe – decía el anciano mientras observaba como la joven se esmeraba en darse los últimos retoques.

–No es una cita papá – se defendió algo sonrojada – es solo una invitación, él quiere ser amable conmigo, es todo.

El anciano sonrió; se sentó en el borde de la cama de la joven y la invitó a imitarlo, ella entonces se sentó a su lado – ¿Te interesa ese joven, Shunrei? – al ver que la joven enrojeció completamente Dohko continuó – preciosa, yo te conozco muy bien y tu mirada me dice que ese joven no te es indiferente.

–Papá, yo…. Yo me siento muy confundida – reconoció bajando su mirada – me agrada mucho compartir tiempo con él, él me parece muy especial, no te niego que también me parece un hombre muy guapo – continuó apenada – pero tengo miedo.

–¿De qué? – preguntó mientras pasaba su mano derecha por el cabello de la joven.

–Tengo miedo de estar confundiendo las cosas, de que él solo quiera ser amable y yo me esté ilusionando sola, o peor aún de que él ya tenga a alguien en su vida y ….

–No te preocupes, si él tuviese novia no te hubiera invitado a ti al matrimonio de su hermana ni tampoco te hubiera invitado hoy – trató de animarla. Él se había dado cuenta, esa mañana, que el abogado estaba interesado en ella, su manera de mirarla y la forma de dirigirse a ella lo habían delatado; pero el anciano no le dijo nada a su hija porque eso era un asunto del que ella se debía percatar por si misma – solo disfruta mi niña, eres muy joven y mereces disfrutar el tener una ilusión – dijo guiño antes de salir de la habitación.

Minutos después, muy puntual, el dragón tocó a su puerta, después de ser recibido y saludar al maestro esperó a que la joven saliera de su cuarto, al verla no pudo evitar sonreír, la chica se veía hermosa, llevaba un vestido turquesa no muy formal, era una prenda sencilla de un tejido liviano que la hacía lucir realmente encantadora ya que resaltaba su bonita figura; además la joven dejó su cabello suelto haciéndose algunos rizos en sus puntas. Él evitó hacer algún comentario galante para no avergonzar a la joven delante de su padre, además también para no avergonzarse así mismo al poner en evidencia que la joven le gustaba. Después de despedirse del maestro los dos partieron al centro de la cuidad a unas salas de cine conocidas. Al estar en el lugar Shiryu compró las entradas, debían esperar unos minutos a que empezará la función, durante aquella espera una voz conocida perturbó aquel momento idílico.

–¡Shiryu! – le saludó Yumi, quien estaba acompañada de otras jóvenes – ¡Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí!, ¿También entrarás al cine?.

–Hola Yumi – le saludó algo desalentado con la presencia de la chica – sí, veremos Godzilla.

–¡Que bien!, nosotras también queremos ver esa película, ¿En que sala te asignaron? – el dragón algo renuente respondió la pregunta – bueno, iré a comprar las entradas y pediré que me asignen a esa misma sala – acto seguido una de las chicas que le acompañaban se fue a la taquilla. En eso la castaña por fin se digno a saludar a Shunrei – hola, ¿Cómo estás?.

–Bien gracias, ¿Y usted señorita Yumi? – Shunrei se sentía bastante incomoda con la situación, era evidente que la castaña tenía algo contra ella, aunque ella no se explicaba por qué.

Minutos después la compañera de la castaña regresó con las entradas, triunfante por haber conseguido sillas justo al lado de las del abogado. Para Shiryu aquello no fue nada agradable, él deseaba poder pasar un rato a solas con Shunrei y la aparición de su vecina le había arruinado su plan, además de que era evidente que su asistente no se sentía nada cómoda con la presencia de la otra chica. La hora de la función se acercaba así que las personas empezaron a entrar a las diferentes salas para disfrutar de la tan afamada película local, en un momento entre la aglomeración, Shiryu tomó la mano de Shunrei y le indicó poniéndose el índice izquierdo sobre sus labios que no dijera nada y en un descuido por parte de su vecina se escabulló con la joven y salieron del lugar. Después Shiryu la invitó a cenar a un restaurante chino que estaba cerca de allí.

–Discúlpame por lo que hice – le pidió el joven cuando ya se hubieron instalado en el lugar – pero es que noté que no estabas cómoda allí, me doy cuenta que Yumi no es nada amable contigo, y mi idea es que la pases bien.

–Es verdad, no sé que tiene contra mi, quizá sea el hecho de que ella está interesada en ti y me ve como su rival – dijo casi sin pensarlo, luego se sonrojó un poco por haber dicho tal cosa – creo que debo hablar con ella y dejarle claro que no tiene de qué preocuparse, tu y yo solo somos amigos – completó con un dejo de tristeza la joven.

–No deberías – el joven le tomó de las manos – Shunrei, quiero ser directo contigo – le dijo para sorpresa de la chica – tu me interesas y quiero que seamos más que amigos – él se sonrojó completamente y vio que a ella le sucedió lo mismo, pero decidió continuar – no tienes que contestarme nada ahora, ni quiero que te sientas presionada por que soy tu jefe, si crees que es mejor que dejemos este asunto así yo te entenderé, pero si piensas que me puedes dar una oportunidad créeme que me esforzaré por aprovecharla y no decepcionarte.

La joven solo guardaba silencio ante lo que estaba escuchando, estaba muy sorprendida – Shiryu, no sé que decir, yo… – en ese momento el camarero se acercó con lo que ellos habían ordenado.

Cenaron en total silencio, ella no se atrevía a mirarle y él empezó a pensar que se había precipitado y ahora su relación con ella se había estropeado y la actitud de la joven parecía confirmárselo, se sentía como un tonto, lo había arruinado todo.

Después de cenar salieron del lugar y caminaron un par de cuadras hacia el lugar donde había estacionado su auto – Shunrei, lo siento si te incomodé, yo solo quería que ….

La joven lo interrumpió – Shiryu, yo…. – luego sin más se puso de puntitas frente al joven y le dio un efímero beso en su mejilla derecha – yo también quiero que seamos más que amigos – dijo muy sonrojada mirándole a los ojos.

El estaba muy feliz con lo que ella le acababa de decir; tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos se inclinó y presionó suavemente sus labios en los de ella, la chica no reusó aquella caricia, al contrario le correspondió separando levemente sus labios para prolongar el momento, él entonces llevó su mano derecha a la cintura de la joven y la acercó más a su cuerpo, ella algo tímida posó una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo de él mientras ubicaba la otra detrás de la cabeza del joven. Minutos después se separaron por unos instantes – me siento muy afortunado Shunrei, me haces muy feliz, te amo – le susurró al oído sin soltarla de su agarre.

Ella le miró feliz – yo también te amo Shiryu – se declaró y por un momento se quedó observado sus labios, él tomó esto como indicación de que deseaba que la besara nuevamente, cosa que hizo al instante, esta vez fue más prolongado y profundo. Ambos estaban felices por lo sucedido, no paraban de hablar de lo que habían empezado a sentir y de lo mucho que deseaban estar juntos siempre.

–Por un momento pensé que lo había arruinado todo – confesó el dragón al llegar a la entrada de la casa de la joven – al ver que te quedaste muda ante mi confesión, me sentí como un tonto.

–Perdóname, es solo que fue algo que no esperaba – dijo Shunrei – estaba tan emocionada que no supe como actuar.

El se acercó y la tomo con gentileza por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo – me asustaste mucho preciosa – le dijo para luego besarla, ella feliz envolvió el cuello del caballero con sus manos.

En ese momento Okko también llegaba a la casa y alcanzó a ver la escena, solo que malinterpretó las cosas y se fue furioso contra el dragón – ¿Cómo te atreves? – dijo sorprendiéndolos y dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara al dragón quien al no esperar ese ataque cayó al suelo.

–¡Okko no! – la joven se precipitó a interponerse entre su enamorado y el furioso joven – por favor no lo lastimes – le rogó ayudando al joven pelinegro a ponerse en pie.

–¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – preguntó Dohko quien salió a la puerta al escuchar los gritos de Shunrei.

–Este estúpido se estaba sobrepasando con Shunrei – dijo enojado el chino – ¿Crees que por que eres su jefe puedes aprovecharte de ella?, yo me encargaré de ….

–Okko, él no se estaba sobrepasando – le interrumpió la joven algo ruborizada – yo….

–Maestro, necesito hablar con usted – interrumpió Shiryu al ver la incomodidad de Shunrei ante la bochornosa situación – y contigo también – se refirió a Okko.

Después de entrar en la casa Shiryu les explicó el malentendido – Maestro, quiero tener su aprobación para empezar un noviazgo con Shunrei – la joven se ruborizó pero estaba emocionada con la idea – yo estoy muy interesado en ella, la quiero sinceramente – dijo mirando a los ojos a la joven, ella le sonrió.

–Y, ¿Tú quieres ser la novia de Shiryu? – el maestro le preguntó a su hija.

–Sí padre – contestó la joven con su mirada iluminada – yo también lo quiero de verdad y estoy segura de que él es sincero.

–Entonces si tu eres feliz, yo comparto tu felicidad, mi niña – le dijo algo conmovido el anciano.

–Yo también comparto tu felicidad – esta vez fue Okko quien dio su aprobación – lamento lo del golpe – le dijo a Shiryu.

–Tranquilo, no todos los días se reciben golpes del ahora campeón mundial – bromeó el abogado – te prometo que siempre la respetaré y nunca me sobrepasaré con ella.

Después de charlar un largo rato, Shiryu se despidió, siendo acompañado a la salida por su ahora novia – vendré a verte mañana mi amor – le dijo dándole un furtivo beso en los labios a la joven, ella se despidió de él y le observó subir al auto y emprender su marcha.

 _Esa misma noche en otro lugar de la cuidad…._

–¿Es bastante retirado el lugar? – inquirió la castaña, ya llevaban varios minutos en el auto.

–Ten paciencia, te prometo que la espera valdrá la pena – le dijo con sin apartar la vista de la carretera – es un lugar hermoso que te va encantar.

Deathmask condujo tranquilo hasta llegar al lugar elegido, esta vez no era el lugar a donde había llevado a otras mujeres antes, sino era un hermoso sitio que le traía bonitos recuerdos de sus seres queridos pues este era el lugar donde Ryunosoke, su padrastro, solía traerlos a él y a su madre cuando visitaban la cuidad, desde entonces el lugar era su refugio donde iba cuando necesitaba reflexionar, pero esta vez quería compartir su espacio especial con Helena.

–¡Vaya!, si que tenias razón, es precioso – ella estaba maravillada de la vista que ofrecía ese lugar en lo alto de una colina. Desde allí, lejos de las luces de la cuidad, se podían divisar las estrellas con total claridad, el cielo se presentaba ante ellos como un hermoso manto negro cubierto por miles de bellas lentejuelas.

–Te dije que la espera valdría la pena, ¿No es así? – dijo Deathmask sacando de su auto una pequeña cesta con algunas cosas que había comprado para cenar y un vino especial que quería compartir con ella esa noche. Después de tender una frazada en el suelo, Deathmask le invitó a sentarse junto a él, después de cenar y tomar algo de vino ambos se quedaron sentados uno junto al otro disfrutando de su calidez y el bello entorno que les rodeaba.

–Gracias, es uno de los lugares más bonitos que he visto – la joven recostó su rostro en uno de los hombros del italiano.

–¿De verdad? – dijo poniéndose en pie y extendiendo su mano derecha para que le imitara – entonces esto te va a encantar – se dirigió con ella a una parte donde había hierva algo alta.

–¿Qué haces? – la joven estaba algo confundida. Al empezar a entrar entre la hierva y empezar a removerla suavemente, decenas de luciérnagas empezaron a salir de sus escondites formando un hermoso velo brillante que los rodeaba – ¡Esto es muy bello! – dijo encantada – es como si hubiésemos volado hasta el firmamento y pudiéramos tocar las estrellas.

–Créeme que para mí ninguna de estas cosas que nos rodean se igualan a tu belleza – le dio un profundo beso en los labios. Después ambos se dieron a la tarea de volverse niños y empezar a juguetear por la hierva interrumpiendo el reposo de cuanta luciérnaga había en el lugar. Después de un rato ambos se tumbaron nuevamente en la frazada riendo divertidos por su travesura.

–Gracias Helena. Por darle felicidad a mi vida.

Ella sonrió conmovida, y acercado su rostro al suyo le dio un tierno beso en su frente – te amo, no imaginas cuanto.

El guardó silencio por unos segundos, luego sonrió – ¿Te habías enamorado antes Helena? – le preguntó mientas acariciaba su cabello, ella negó con la cabeza como respuesta – entonces, ¿Cómo sabes que me amas?.

–Por que mi corazón me lo dice, por que siento que te necesito para ser feliz, te quiero en mi vida siempre – el se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios – y, tú, ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? – inquirió la joven después de que se hubieron separado.

Él le miró a los ojos – sí, hace tiempo atrás estuve enamorado de alguien – ella le veía atenta – pero en aquella ocasión las cosas no salieron bien para mí.

–¿Por qué?, ¿Sucedió algo malo con ella?.

–No, solo que ella no fue sincera conmigo, ella no me quería de verdad – y en pocas palabras, sin muchos detalles, el italiano le contó la historia que lo llevó seis años a prisión.

La chica estaba sorprendida – siento mucho haber traído esos recuerdos a tu memoria, discúlpame.

–No te preocupes, ya eso no me lastima – dijo con una sonrisa – en ese entonces me prometí que nunca más me enamoraría, no le abriría mi corazón a alguien más – el notó que ella bajaba su mirada algo triste, entonces el la tomó por el mentón haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos – pero eso fue solo hasta conocerte a ti, te amo Helena.

Ella estaba conmovida, era la primera vez que él le decía que la amaba, sintió que estaba viviendo un sueño, tenia miedo de despertar, pero él delicadamente tomó su rostro entre sus manos y depositó un profundo beso en sus labios, ella le correspondió totalmente el gesto, nunca antes se habían besado de esa manera, pero ella estaba dispuesta a demostrarle su amor, él entonces la acercó mas a su cuerpo y profundizó el beso jugueteando con su lengua en la boca de su amada, esto hizo que la chica se estremeciera entre sus brazos – te amo, Helena, mi Helena – le susurró al oído, él sonrió al ver como la piel de la castaña se erizaba ante este contacto.

 _ **Heavenly shades of night are falling, it's twilight time**_

 _ **out of the mist your voice is calling, it's twilight time**_

 _ **when purple-colored curtains mark the end of day**_

 _ **i'll hear you, my dear, at twilight time**_

 _ **Deepening shadows gather splendor as day is done**_

 _ **fingers of night will soon surrender the setting sun**_

 _ **i count the moments darling till you're here with me**_

 _ **together at last at twilight time**_

Él entonces la miró a los ojos y pudo percibir ese brillo inconfundible que lo hacía enamorar, pero que también le invitaban a la búsqueda de más. Con sumo cuidado recostó a la chica sobre la frazada y continuó besándola con pasión. Ella sentía que su corazón se aceleraba en cada segundo, empezó a sentir un hormigueo en su piel que nunca había sentido.

 _ **Here, in the afterglow of day, we keep our rendezvous beneath the blue**_

 _ **here in the same and sweet old way i fall in love again as i did then**_

 _ **Deep in the dark your kiss will thrill me like days of old**_

 _ **lighting the spark of love that fills me with dreams untold**_

 _ **each day i pray for evening just to be with you**_

 _ **together at last at twilight time**_

Segundos después las manos inquietas del italiano quisieron explorar la piel de la bella castaña metiéndose atrevidas debajo de la blusa deleitándose con la suavidad que encontraron, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal contacto, sin embargo pronto aquello no fue suficiente y el joven empezó a soltar uno a uno los botones de la sencilla blusa de su amada deleitándose con la visión de la bella anatomía de la joven florista, ella a su vez sintió que quería demostrarle a su amante lo mucho que deseaba sus caricias por ello, algo tímida, desabotonó la camisa del caballero deleitándose en sus fuertes formas, él sonrió complacido ante el gesto – quiero que seas mía mi amor – le dijo casi en susurro. Ella acarició su rostro y con una mirada llena de ternura e inocencia asintió – yo quiero ser tuya – dijo con voz entrecortada. El joven entonces, con mucha paciencia y disfrutando de cada tramo de piel que descubría la fue despojando de sus últimas prendas quedando maravillado por tan hermosa visión, pronto sintió entonces la necesidad de descubrirse ante sus ojos así que él también se despojó de su ropa por completo y sonrió al ver el sonrojo en la joven al verle totalmente desnudo. Entonces el italiano empezó su juego de besos y caricias haciendo estremecer y suspirar a la joven; sus labios no escatimaban en contarle a su nívea piel lo mucho que la deseaba, mientras sus manos traviesas recorrían con deseo cada curva de esa bella anatomía que tanto deseaba, que tanto había añorado y ahora sería solo suya, ambos se entregaron a caricias mutuas y finalmente sintieron la necesidad de la entrega completa. Helena estaba algo asustada por ser su primera vez, pero la manera tan cariñosa y gentil como el joven la estaba tratando hizo que pronto se olvidara de la pequeña molestia y empezara a devolver las caricias y susurros apasionados que salían libres por su garganta, realmente lo amaba y estaba feliz de pertenecerle por completo estaba segura que su corazón y su cuerpo solo lo aceptarían a él, el amor de su vida, sentía que aquel acto de amor los uniría para siempre.

 _ **each day i pray for evening just to be with you**_

 _ **together at last at twilight time**_

 _ **together at last at twilight time**_

Abrazados bajo aquel manto de estrellas y cobijados por la frazada que los envolvía los amantes se miraban con amor, tratando de decir todo aquello que sentían en aquel momento solo con una mirada, pero sus ojos también delataban que perderían la lucha contra el cansancio producido por sus acciones de cariño. En momentos la castaña se durmió en brazos de sus amado, recostada sobre su pecho siendo arrullada por los latidos de su corazón.

–Te amo Helena – dijo el italiano acariciando los cabellos de su amada – me rindo, ahora mi corazón te pertenece – él también se entregó en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **Continuará…..**_

 _ **Twilight Time**_ es una canción compuesta por Buck Ram y popularizada por grupo estadounidense The Platters en 1958.

 _ **Godzilla**_ es una película japonesa de ciencia ficción de 1954, producida y distribuida por Toho Company Ltd. Fue dirigida por Ishiro Honda, con efectos especiales a cargo de Eiji Tsuburaya _ **.**_

 _Hola!_

 _Otro capítulo, siento que es la misión cumplida de la quincena :) Espero les gustara, y pido disculpas por lo horrores ortográficos. Mil gracias por leer._

 _ **Sslove:**_ _La verdad confieso que tanto el título como la escena inicial del capítulo anterior tenían la intención de ser capciosos, así que ¡caíste! Jajaja, te confieso que me gusta jugar un poco con la imaginación de los demás ;)_

 _Fíjate que a mi también me gusta que en los fics los personajes tengan hijos por ello tenlo por seguro habrá varios pequeñines en esta historia._

 _Lo de Shiryu y su beso robado me pareció muy tierno, como_ _algo propio de_ _este par de tímidos, pero fíjate que ya hoy Shunrei si lo pudo disfrutar._

 _Eso último que mencionaste me dejó ¿? Luego me fui al capitulo y lo entendí XD jajajaj me reí mucho con el mal entendido de causé, es que ya era bastante tarde y no me fijé cómo estaba escribiendo las cosas jajajja. Lo que sucedió es que estaba respondiendo tu_ _review_ _por partes pero no las separé jajaja (Lo más gracioso es que digo: "el sexy y varonil Okko) jajjaj pero ya lo arreglé. El caso es que a mi tampoco me gusta el yaoi o el yuri por ello se me hizo tan gracioso ese asunto._

 _En fin mil gracias por comentar, espero este capítulo te gustara._


	11. Somos novios

_**Los personajes y lugares de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya SoG no me pertenecen son propiedad del Sr Masami Kurumada y la Toei, yo solo los tomo prestados para divertirme un rato ya que este es un fic sin ánimo de lucro, aunque si alguien quiere, puede contactarme por PM y le indicaré a donde debe enviar el dinero XD.**_

 _ **Antes de empezar quiero contarles que estoy muy contenta de que la historia esté siendo de su agrado, sinceramente no lo esperaba, y es que ojeando las estadísticas me alegro tanto al ver que el fic tiene sus lectoras y al leer sus bonitos comentarios definitivamente me siento muy muy muy alagada. Sé que no es una superhistoria y que no soy una buena escritora, pero realmente ahhhhh (ok dejaré el drama para el fic). Definitivamente ustedes son mis musas, miiiiiil gracias por ello, todos los capítulos están dedicados especialmente a ustedes; espero no aburrirlas pronto. De antemano les pido disculpas por los horrores ortográficos, los dijismos, las redundancias, la mala redacción, etc, etc…. y todo lo demás que se me haya pasado en este capítulo XD.**_

 _ **Consideraciones iniciales:**_ _Recordarles que este fic es un universo alterno ambientado en los años 50 y por tanto trato de reflejar un poco la mentalidad y costumbres de la época ;)_

 _Ahora sí, como decimos por aquí, basta de cháchara y vamos a lo que nos interesa…._

 _ **Only you**_

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

 _ **Somos novios**_

El sol sorprendió a los amantes. El italiano ya había despertado y contemplaba embelesado a la castaña que aún dormía a su lado. Pasó suavemente su índice derecho por el perfil de su amada deteniéndose unos segundos en los carnosos labios de la joven, entonces la tentación le ganó la partida haciendo que posara sus labios en ellos. Ante aquel contacto Helena despertó.

–Buenos días preciosa – la saludó para luego depositar otro beso en sus labios.

Helena sonrió – buenos días mi amor – respondió pasando su mano derecha por la mejilla de Deathmask, él tomó la mano de la castaña y depósito un beso en ella. La joven estaba encanada con lo que estaba viviendo, aquel hombre era todo lo que siempre había soñado, se sentía inmensamente feliz de saber que él correspondía sus sentimientos – estoy muy feliz, quiero que siempre estés a mi lado.

–Siempre lo estaré, yo te amo Helena y nunca te dejaré – dijo abrazándola contra su pecho, así permanecieron unos segundos – creo que debemos prepararnos para irnos ya mi amor – la miró a los ojos.

Ella se ruborizó un poco al recordar su desnudez – después de lo que sucedió, te parecerá una tontería – dijo apenada – pero me avergonzaría vestirme frente a ti.

Deathmask sonrió pícaro ante las inocentes palabras de la joven – ¿Y si yo me visto frente a ti? – preguntó mientras se levantaba frente a ella.

Helena sintió su rostro arder e inmediatamente desvío su mirada – es que yo…..

–Eres tan inocente mi Helena – le interrumpió besándola nuevamente – tranquila, no seré un espectáculo para ti, ni te pediré que lo seas para mí – dijo tomando su ropa y dirigiéndose a espaldas de la joven – prometo que respetaré tu timidez y tus temores – continuó mientras se vestía – ¡Ya está! – dijo al terminar – ahora iré a observar el paisaje de aquel lado mientras tú te vistes – completó alejándose de allí y dejándola a solas.

Deathmask se retiró hacia su auto y se recostó contra el, observaba el bello paisaje de aquel lugar, pero más que perderse en la hermosa vista ofrecida por la naturaleza el italiano estaba pedido en sus pensamientos, en lo que había vivido durante los meses que le siguieron a su libertad; desde que había conocido a Helena aquella mentalidad que había adquirido cuando estaba en prisión fue cambiando a medida que conocía mejor a aquella dulce mujer, pensaba que nunca se volvería a enamorar pero estaba equivocado, la bonita florista poco a poco se fue metiendo en su corazón y aquello que empezó como un simple juego terminó siendo aquello que ahora hacía que su corazón volviera a sentir el bello calor del amor. Repasó en su mente los hermosos momentos que vivió con su amada la noche anterior; sinceramente sus planes con ella habían cambiado y su intención al llevarla a ese lugar era solamente compartir un bonito momento con ella, pero estaba muy contento de que la cosas hubieran surgido de manera espontánea sin haberlo planeado. Ahora estaba totalmente convencido de que Helena lo amaba de verdad, los cuidados que le había brindado el día anterior mientras estuvo enfermo le habían hecho pensar de que él merecía tener a alguien que se interesara en él, tener una vida feliz, seguir adelante y que ella no merecía que él jugara con sus sentimientos, por ello tomó una decisión, no volvería a tocar a Helena hasta que él hiciera las cosas de manera correcta, ella le había entregado su virginidad demostrándole que confiaba en él y ahora él le demostraría que era digno de esa confianza.

–Ya estoy lista – apareció la castaña sacándolo de golpe de sus pensamientos. Él la miró fijamente a los ojos cosa que hizo sonrojar mucho a la joven – Deathmask yo….

El italiano le interrumpió poniendo su índice derecho sobre los labios de ella y abrazándola haciendo que recostara su rostro en su pecho – no te preocupes – le dijo, él entendía sus temores y dudas en ese momento – te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos, mi amor.

 _ **OoooO**_

Después de llevar a Helena a desayunar a una bonita cafetería de la cuidad, Deathmask dejó a la joven en su apartamento prometiéndole volver en unas horas para salir con ella a la playa. Al llegar a su apartamento notó que su hermano había salido ya, seguramente a hacer ejercicios como de costumbre, por tanto se fue a su habitación y se dio una rápida ducha. Minutos después sintió que el pelinegro había llegado.

–Buenos días Shiryu – le saludó al salir de la habitación.

–Buenos días hermano – respondió muy animado el joven quien efectivamente había salido a hacer ejercicios.

–Un momento – dijo Deathmask observando con más detenimiento el rostro de su hermano - ¿Qué rayos te sucedió? – preguntó al notar el golpe que tenía el abogado en su pómulo derecho.

–No fue nada – respondió despreocupado el dragón dirigiéndose a la cocina, siendo seguido por su hermano que moría de la curiosidad por el asunto.

–¿Te peleaste con alguien? – Shiryu negó con la cabeza mientras bebía una botella de agua – ¡No me digas!, te peleaste con el pretendiente de tu secretaria.

–Claro que no y él no es su pretendiente, además ella ya tiene novio – respondió tranquilo, el italiano le miró algo confundido – sí, ella ya tiene novio, soy yo – contestó radiante el abogado – ya te cuento, primero me daré una ducha – salió de la cocina dejando a un Deathmask gratamente sorprendido.

– _Al parecer no solo yo viví un gran fin de semana_ – pensó Deathmask.

–Entonces la flor china ya es tu novia – Deathmask tomaba un té junto a un sonriente dragón – al parecer mis consejos te sirvieron.

–En parte sí, estos últimos días sucedieron cosas que me convencieron de que debía intentar algo con ella, Shunrei no solo me gusta también siento algo muy especial por ella.

–Vaya, entonces mi hermanito se enamoró.

–Sí – respondió sin dudarlo el abogado – estoy enamorado y sé que ella también siente algo especial por mí.

En ese momento Deathmask tuvo una idea – sabes Shiryu, pienso llevar a Helena a la playa, invita a tu novia y vamos los cuatro.

– _¿Helena?_ – preguntó mentalmente el dragón, en efecto él ya conocía a la joven florista desde que su hermano se la presentó en el matrimonio de Esmeralda y sabía muy bien que la castaña ahora trabajaba con ella, incluso sabía que la joven también era amiga de Shunrei. Le causaba curiosidad el hecho de saber qué intenciones tenía su hermano con la muchacha ya que ella le había dado muy buena impresión y le parecía que era una joven muy buena, diferente a las que su hermano solía frecuentar; pero ese era un asunto que indagaría después ya que no permitiría que su hermano jugara con los sentimientos de una joven como ella - ¿Invitar a Shunrei a la playa?, bueno tendría que hablar con su padre primero para saber si él me da permiso de llevarla.

El mayor soltó una risita burlona ante lo dicho por su hermano – ¡Vaya!, lo olvidaba, existen los suegros – dijo ante la mirada poco amigable del dragón – pero tranquilo, si quieres yo te acompaño para darte apoyo – continuó su burla.

 _ **OoooO**_

–¡Deathmask ya llegaste! – exclamó feliz la castaña quien le abría la puerta – aún no he terminado de prepararme, pero solo demoraré un momento.

–Demórate lo que quieras preciosa – respondió pasando el umbral de la puerta, estando adentro se acercó a la joven y besó sus labios – yo te esperaré toda la vida si lo deseas – dijo haciéndola sonreír divertida.

Deathmask se sentó en la sala a la espera de que su amada terminara de alistarse – mi hermano y su novia nos acompañaran – le dijo cuando la joven salió de su habitación.

–¿Shiryu y su novia? – preguntó confundida la castaña, hasta donde ella sabía el abogado no tenía novia y además ella sabía muy bien que su amiga Shunrei estaba interesada en él, por tanto pensó que quizá enterase de algo así partiría el corazón de la joven china.

–Sí, Shiryu y Shunrei no acompañaran – la florita lo miró sorprendida – sí mi amor, ellos son novios.

–¡Me alegro mucho por ellos!, se nota que son el uno para el otro.

–Como tú y yo – dijo tomándola gentilmente de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él para besarla, ella le correspondió el gesto abrazándose a su cuello.

–Deathmask – la joven le miró a los ojos – ¿Tú y yo también somos ….?.

Él la interrumpió – sí mi amor, lo somos, desde hace mucho te considero mi novia – acarició su mejilla izquierda – pero ahora somos algo más, sé que después de lo que sucedió entre los dos – continuó haciendo que la joven se sonrojara – te asaltan muchas dudas y también temores respecto a mí, pero quiero que sepas que me esforzaré por ser digno de la confianza que has puesto en mí – dijo sacando algo de su pantalón.

Helena quedó fuera de sí al ver la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul oscuro que el joven sacó de su bolsillo, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Acaso él le pediría que fuese su esposa?, ¿Pero, y si solo lo hacía porque se sentía responsable por haber hecho el amor con ella? Una serie de dudas invadieron los pensamientos de la joven, no quería que él se sintiera obligado a proponerle matrimonio solo por haber pasado una noche con ella, quizá lo mejor era no aceptar…..

 _ **OoooO**_

El dragón tocó el timbre, estaba algo indeciso, no sabía como reaccionaría el maestro ante su idea de invitar a Shunrei a la playa, en efecto él nunca se propasaría con ella, la respetaba, respetaba su inocencia y su pureza, jamás le propondría algo indecoroso a la joven. Pero eso era lago que lo sabía él, el asunto era que el maestro confiara en él y le permitiera no solo visitarla en su casa sino también invitarla a salir – _pero que tonto soy_ – se reprochó a si mismo – _ella trabaja conmigo, así que pasamos todo el día juntos, si el maestro desconfiara no le hubiese permitido trabajar para mí y tampoco hubiera aprobado que yo sea su novio ahora_ – dio un hondo suspiro, debía dejar su actitud negativa. En eso le abrieron la puerta.

–Shiryu – le recibió la joven con una gran sonrisa al verle – vaya que moretón – se lamentó se lamentó al fijarse en la marca dejada por el golpe de la noche anterior.

–Buenos días mi flor, no te preocupes, pronto desaparecerá – le saludó y luego ojeó dentro de la casa para asegurarse de que nadie los observara, en especial Okko, luego se inclinó levemente hacia la joven y depositó un efímero beso en sus labios, ella estaba algo sorprendida, aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de ser la novia de aquel guapo joven que le había robado el corazón, pero igual le correspondió feliz.

–Buenos días mi amor – la chica le sonrió – no esperaba que vinieras tan temprano – eran apenas las ocho de la mañana.

–Sé que es muy temprano, ¿El maestro se molestará? – el abogado estaba algo nervioso y apenado.

Ella sonrió nuevamente ante la actitud de su novio – no creo, pero sigue – le invitó, el abogado entonces le entregó el ramo de rosas y la caja de dulces que le llevaba.

Al entrar Shiryu se tomó el tiempo de observar a la joven con detalle, ella tenía puesto un bonito vestido típico de su país, un qipao fucsia que le llegaba justo antes de las rodillas y llevaba su cabello en dos trenzas tipo raíz. La joven no tardó en darse cuenta del hecho y se sonrojo al sentirse examinada por el novio – oh, disculpa, no quería incomodarte, es solo que te luce mucho este estilo – dijo al verse descubierto.

–Tal vez sea por el hecho de que soy china – bromeó con un guiño antes de entrar a la cocina a buscar un jarrón para las flores y guardar los dulces traídos por él …..

 _ **OoooO**_

–Deathmask yo….– el italiano la observó, esa duda estampada en mirada de la joven le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago, ¿Acaso ella lo rechazaría? – yo no quiero que pienses que estás obligado a proponerme matrimonio solo por lo que sucedió entre los dos, yo…. – no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por el joven de cabellos azulados.

–¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – le preguntó con ternura acariciando su cabello – ya te lo dije, yo quiero que estemos siempre juntos.

Ella le miró conmovida, sus ojos empezaban a nublarse por las lagrimas que pronto empezarían a recorrer sus mejillas. Era la segunda vez que recibía una propuesta de matrimonio, pero ahora ella amaba al hombre que tenía en frente, él era diferente a aquel que intento lastimarla aquella vez, Deathmask era el hombre de su vida, de ello no tenía ninguna duda.

El silencio se hizo tortuoso para el italiano – entonces – dijo mientras abría la pequeña caja dejando ver un delicado y hermoso anillo con un pequeño diamante finamente labrado en forma de corazón – ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?.

Las mejillas de Helena estaban inundadas en lagrimas, un nudo en la garganta parecía que le impediría responder aquella pregunta – sí mi amor – pudo decir con voz entrecortada – acepto ser tu esposa.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Deathmask, no imaginaba que esa respuesta le llegara a lo más profundo del alma, aquella respuesta afirmativa era como una suave caricia a su corazón, el cual creía seco y sin vida en cuestiones de amor, pero Helena le había enseñado con su nobleza y dulzura que no era así, que podía amar de verdad y darse la oportunidad de ser feliz. Amaba a Helena, estaba seguro que la amaba más que a cualquier otra mujer.

–Te amo mi Helena – susurró el joven colocando la joya en el anular derecho de la joven para luego fundir sus labios en los suyos.

 _ **OoooO**_

–¿Entonces quieres que permita que Shunrei te acompañe a la playa? – decía el anciano a un asustado Shiryu.

–Bueno, realmente no iremos solos, mi hermano y una amiga de Shunrei también estarán allí – trató de explicar – además el lugar es muy concurrido, entonces no estaremos solos – el anciano le dio una mirada poco amigable que dejó muy desanimado al abogado – lo siento maestro – se disculpó apenado – le prometo que me esforzaré para llegar a ser digno de su confianza.

Dohko sin más soltó una gran carcajada – eres un joven muy aburrido Shiryu, todo te lo tomas demasiado enserio solo bromeo. Confío en ti, sé que cuidarás a mi niña.

 _ **OoooO**_

–¿Crees que se me ve bien este traje? – Shunrei preguntó indecisa a la castaña. Se acababa de medir un modesto traje de baño de una sola pieza color azul marino de rayas blancas.

–Te vez preciosa, Shiryu estará muy impresionado – contestó Helena quien también se acababa de vestir con un traje color café de estampados rosa – ¿Y, yo, cómo me veo? – ahora era el turno de oír su opinión.

–¡Eres un encanto! – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando estuvieron listas salieron de los improvisados vestidores que habían en aquella zona de la playa. Al verlas los chicos estaban boquiabiertos, en especial Shiryu quien nunca había visto a la joven china en tan poca ropa, aunque su vestido de baño no era nada insinuante si resaltaba su bonita figura; – Cierra la boca que empezarás a babear – Deathmask le dio un codazo a su hermano. El dragón no logró decir nada ya que las chicas se acercaron en ese momento.

–Se ven hermosas – dijo el italiano causando un leve sonrojo en ambas jóvenes – estoy seguro de que Shiryu y yo seremos la envidia del lugar, ¿Tú que dices hermano?.

–Totalmente de acuerdo, no podremos dejarlas solas ni un minuto – respondió galante el dragón, ambas rieron ante lo dicho por los hermanos.

Las dos parejas pasaron la mañana y parte de la tarde en el lugar, Deathmask no desaprovechó la oportunidad para molestar a su hermano contándole las anécdotas mas graciosas y vergonzosas de este a Shunrei quien reía divertida al ver el sonrojo de su novio y por las ocurrencias de su ahora cuñado – solo créele la mitad de lo que dice mi amor – advertía el pelinegro a su enamorada – te aseguro que el resto son exageraciones – decía avergonzado – además yo también les puedo contar algo que le sucedió a mi hermanito hace años atrás – dijo con aire de misterio.

El mayor, ya sabía a qué se refería su hermano – ¡No te atrevas a contar esa historia! – exclamó amenazante.

Shiryu soltó una risa maliciosa – que pesar hermano, pero te lo mereces – dijo sin parar de reír. Recordaba muy bien lo que sucedió aunque él solo contaba con ocho años y su hermano con dieciséis …..

– _¡Que glotón eres Ángelo! – dijo Sakura – ayer te comiste una gran porción y repetiste y hoy te estás acabando lo que quedó._

– _La culpa es suya doña Sakura – se defendió el adolescente – para qué hace cosas tan ricas – completó con un puchero mientras seguía comiendo._

 _Doña Sakura solo sonrió – debes ser moderado, no quiero que si llegas a enfermar el señor Suiyama me culpe a mí – en eso el jovencito de cabellos oscuros bajaba las escaleras – buenos días dragoncito – le saludo – ¿Por qué estás tan sonriente hoy?._

– _Es que Ángelo me llevará con él a visitar a su amigo del colegio que se mudó a otro pueblo – respondió muy emocionado el pequeño Shiryu, a quien, como todo niño chiquito, la idea de ir con su hermano mayor era todo una aventura y más considerando el hecho de que irían en tren._

 _Después de desayunar los hermanos emprendieron su viaje, llegaron a la estación donde tomaron el tren. Al llegar al pueblo donde vivía su amigo, Ángelo buscó en su bolsillo la dirección que le habían dado y empezó la búsqueda, sin embargo al poco de haber empezado su estómago empezó a gruñir de una manera algo extraña lo cual no pasó desapercibido por su pequeño hermano – ¡oye!, papá me ha dicho que eso no se hace – le reclamó._

– _Como si tú no lo hicieras – le respondió el mayor, pero en segundos se empezó a preocupar ya que los movimientos que sentía en sus intestinos le indicaban que algo irreversible sucedería, su mente reaccionó de la manera más natural en ese caso intentando luchar con su cuerpo para evitar que este sucumbiera ante una de sus necesidades más primerias, lucha que se hizo manifiesta en un sudor frío que empezó a recorrer su frente. Para su desgracia era muy temprano y los pocos locales comerciales del pueblo aún no tenían señales de abrir sus puertas – Shiryu – le llamó con un hilo de voz, el jovencito le observó curioso – necesito ir al baño urgente – el niño abrió sus ojos como plato, la mirada de su hermano revelaba gran angustia. Se dieron cuenta entonces de que su única opción era pedir el favor en alguna casa de las cercanías; caminaron unas cuadras hasta encontrar las primeras casas del pueblo, aquel pequeño trayecto había sido tortuoso para el joven italiano quien sentía que el más mínimo esfuerzo físico podría ser fatal. En poco se acercaron a la primera casa, al tocar el timbre grande fue la sorpresa del adolescente cuando fue atendido por una linda joven de larga cabellera rubia._

– _Disculpe señorita – empezó el pequeño – es que mi hermano necesita pedirle un favor._

 _De inmediato el italiano le interrumpió – bueno es que mi hermanito necesita un baño urgente y queríamos saber si usted nos pudiera hacer el favor…._

– _Oh, claro que sí, no faltaba más – le interrumpió mirando con ternura al pequeño pelinegro._

– _Rayos, ¿Ahora qué? – pensó el joven, se sentía muy avergonzado con la situación más aún en frente de esa hermosa joven – gracias eres muy amable – le dijo mientras le seguía hacia el cuarto de baño, luego tuvo una idea – pero lo que sucede es que tendría que acompañarlo, él aún no sabe limpiarse muy bien – el menor iba a desmentirlo pero fue silenciado rápidamente._

 _Ya había liberado toda aquella tensión, se sentía flotando; avergonzado, por supuesto, por todos los horribles sonidos que se produjeron en aquel acto de liberación física, pero se decía así mismo que de todos modos la linda joven pensaría que era su pequeño hermano. Sin embargo sintió pánico al percatarse que no había papel sanitario en aquel baño – maldición esto no me puede pasar – intentó calmarse para encontrar una solución que no lo dejara en evidencia, rebuscó en el pequeño morral de su hermano encontrando en este unas revistas._

– _¡Nooo!, esos son mis mangas favoritos – lloró el pequeño al ver la terrible intención de su hermano._

 _Resignado y sin más remedio el joven italiano tuvo que pedirle al pequeño dragón que saliera del baño y le dijera la verdad a la joven._

Helena y Shunrei trataban de contenerse, pero definitivamente la vívida y graciosa manera como el abogado relataba la historia no se los permitió por mucho tiempo dando rienda suelta a sus incontrolables carcajadas, Deathmask estaba rojo como un tomate, quería salir huyendo de allí no sin antes ahorcar a su hermano – ¡Shiryu malvadoooo! – gritó, el aludido se levantó rápidamente y salió a correr divertido con la reacción de su hermano quien no dudó en emprender la persecución.

–Vaya, si que parecen un par de niños – dijo Helena sin parar de reír.

–Ni que lo digas – respondió divertida la china.

Después de renunciar a su venganza contra su veloz hermano el italiano resignado se sentó nuevamente al lado de las chicas en la arena de la playa; estaban en un bonito lugar frente al mar y habían extendido una gran sombrilla para protegerse del sol. Minutos después se levantó y le extendió una mano a Helena para que le imitara – vamos, demos un paseo – invitó – así dejamos a solas a este par de tortolitos – completó haciendo que los aludidos se sonrojaran.

–Sabes Helena – dijo cuando ya habían caminado un rato por la playa – esta noche tengo una cena de la inmobiliaria, me gustaría que asistieras conmigo.

–Vaya, debe ser una recepción muy elegante – respondió – no sé si pueda ir a un lugar así, sabes que no tengo ropa muy elegante y no quiero avergonzarte con tus compañeros – reconoció algo apenada.

Deathmask sonrió – jamás me avergonzaría de ti, me siento orgulloso de tener tu amor, pero imaginé que dirías algo así – dijo entrelazando la mano derecha de la joven con la suya – sabes muy bien que no soy un tipo adinerado, pero tengo mis reservas – Helena le miró confundida – y como imaginé que la ropa sería tu objeción, me tomé la libertad de comprarte un vestido para la ocasión.

Helena estaba muy conmovida por lo que su novio había hecho, lo abrazó emocionada y le dio un tierno beso en la frente – eres mi Ángelo.

Él la miró extrañado – no me habías llamado así – esta vez no estaba molesto de que le dijeran su nombre de pila, de hecho escucharlo en esa hermosa voz le agradó.

–Bueno, ese es tu nombre, además eso has sido para mí desde que te conocí, mi ángel – respondió abrazándolo.

 _Ese día en la noche…_

Helena miraba su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación, su novio le había regalado un bello vestido de tafetán verde esmeralda de hombros caídos que hacía hincapié en su pequeña cintura terminando en una amplia falda que le llegaba a los tobillos. La joven había completado su atuendo con unos guantes largos de color negro dándole a su look un toque no solo elegante sino también algo sensual. Decidió dejar su cabello suelto colocándose una sencilla diadema de brillos. En poco llamaron a su puerta, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, así que se apresuró a abrir, no sin antes echarse un último vistazo en el espejo – _espero impresionarlo_ – se dijo a si misma.

Al ser recibido el italiano no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierto – luces hermosa mi amor, te quedó perfecto, se nota que conozco en detalle tu hermosa figura – le dijo antes de besarla ya estando dentro del apartamento de la joven, ella sonrió algo sonrojada.

–Tú también luces muy guapo, muchas chicas querrán estar en mi lugar.

–Quizá – dijo con un guiño – pero yo quiero que solo tú estés a mi lado – completó besando la mano derecha de la joven, acto seguido le dio un vistazo completo de arriba abajo – solo te faltan un par de detalles – metió su mano al bolsillo de su elegante smoking sacando un par de brillantes joyas, una pulsera y un sencillo pero elegante collar, acto seguido se dispuso a colocarle las prendas a su bella prometida – no son diamantes auténticos – le susurró al oído cuando le terminaba de colocar el collar haciendo que ella erizara levemente – pero en ti se ven hermosos.

Media hora después llegaron al lugar de la recepción, un exclusivo salón de eventos de la cuidad; era costumbre del señor Shion organizar esta cena para todos sus empleados el tercer domingo del mes de febrero, según decía él era una compensación a todo el esfuerzo y la dedicación de sus trabajadores ya que la inmobiliaria de su propiedad se perfilaba como una de las mejores y más rentables empresas del país.

–Este lugar si que es elegante – le susurró al italiano algo intimidada la castaña.

–Si que lo es – dijo también impresionado el joven – esta es la primera vez que asisto a este evento, mis colegas si me habían hablado acerca de el, pero sí que se luce el viejo Shion – la castaña le dio una mirada de reproche por la manera como había llamado a su jefe – solo le digo así de cariño – se apresuró a aclarar – le tengo mucho aprecio por la oportunidad que me dio.

Deathmask entonces empezó a presentarles a sus compañeros a la castaña, había mucha gente invitada, no solo los empleados y sus respectivas familias sino también todos los socios de la empresa. En poco Deathmask ubicó a sus colegas más allegados y se los presentó a su novia, sin embargo cuando Aioros les presentó a su hermano menor, quien estaba de visita en ese momento, Helena palideció al ver a la joven que le acompañaba.

–Señorita Lifya – le saludó sorprendida.

–¡Helena Haugen! – le saludo emocionada la chica de cabellos azules que acompañaba a Aioria – que gran sorpresa verte aquí.

La castaña se quedó muda, nunca imaginó encontrase con una persona de su pueblo, sintió pánico, un gran temor la paralizó.

–¿Se conocen? – preguntó Aioria a su compañera.

–Sí amor, Helena también es de Asgard – respondió sonriente – Helena, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – dijo a la castaña después de haber hecho las presentaciones formales, la joven se sintió muy nerviosa pero aceptóla propuesta.

Se acercaron a uno de los balcones del lugar, Helena estaba sumamente nerviosa, conocía a Lifya desde hacía mucho tiempo y sabía que era una joven con un sentido muy elevado de la justicia y seguramente le pidió hablar en privado para mostrarle de lo malo de su proceder al huir de lo que había hecho en Asgard.

–Que sorpresa encontrarnos aquí – dijo Lifya rompiendo el silencio.

–Sí, vaya que el mundo es muy pequeño – la castaña trató de ocultar su nerviosismo – pero, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?.

La peli azul dio un hondo suspiro - ¿Recuerdas que empecé a trabajar como niñera para la familia Polaris? – la castaña asintió – bueno, el trabajo con ellos es bastante arduo, sobre todo porque las dos niñas se encariñaron mucho conmigo así que no querían que otra persona les atendiera – dijo sonriente – tanto así que cuando el señor Polaris decidió enviarlas a estudiar a Noruega, me pidieron que fuera con ellas.

–Sí, de eso me enteré, fue un año antes de que papá muriera, pero ¿Has vuelto a Asgard desde entonces? – la castaña quería saber si la joven se había enterado de los sucedido con el doctor Fafner.

–No – respondió la joven para el alivio de la castaña – al poco tiempo de mudarme a Noruega, conocí a Aioria, quien estaba de viaje con sus padres, y no enamoramos casi de inmediato, al año nos casamos y me mudé con él a Grecia; aprovechando sus vacaciones, y también unos ahorros que habíamos hecho juntos desde que nos casamos hace tres años ya, decidimos visitar a su hermano Aioros, pero me alegra mucho también haberme encontrado contigo – dijo sincera.

Helena la abrazó conmovida, se recriminaba el haberse sentido amenazada por la presencia de la joven de cabellos azules, realmente desde que se habían conocido en Asgard, Lifya siempre le había parecido una joven muy dulce y de buenos sentimientos – también estoy feliz de verte Lifya, me alegro mucho de que la vida te haya tratado tan bien, te felicito por tu matrimonio.

–Gracias, pero puedo ver que a ti también te ha ido muy bien, ese chico es tu novio, ¿Verdad?.

–Sí – respondió con un leve sonrojo.

–Se le nota que te quiere mucho, sus ojos brillan al verte, me alegro que tú también hayas encontrado a alguien especial.

Después de terminada la ceremonia Helena se despidió de su vieja amiga, quien al día siguiente partiría a Grecia. Deathmask la llevó a su apartamento – veo que te hizo muy feliz encontrarte con tu amiga, aunque al principio pensé que no te había agradado el encuentro, palideciste como si hubieras visto un muerto – le dijo el italiano, en efecto él había notado la actitud nerviosa de su novia.

Helena enmudeció por unos segundos – bueno es que…. – dudó al responder, pero decidió ser totalmente sincera con su novio, a él no le ocultaría nada – es que al verla, llegaron a mi memoria recuerdos que he querido olvidar de sucesos de los que quiero huir.

Deathmask le miró confundido, pero al ver que los ojos de la castaña se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas se preocupó – ¿Te sucedió algo malo cuando vivías en Asgrad?.

La joven ya no pudo contener más su llanto – Ángelo, no he hablado de esto con nadie, pero el peso de esta historia me oprime el corazón – dijo abrazándose a su pecho.

Deathmask la abrazó, estaba muy preocupado, ¿Qué le había sucedido a su bella novia? – tranquila mi amor – dijo acariciando sus cabellos – puedes contarme lo que sea que te angustie.

La joven le hizo sentar en el sillón de la sala y entre llantos incontenibles le contó lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión, la castaña sintió revivir los terribles acontecimientos de aquel día, recordó el horrible miedo que sintió al pensar que sería violada por aquel hombre, le pareció sentir nuevamente la bofetada que rompió sus labios con la que su agresor intentó acallar sus gritos por ayuda y tembló al revivir aquel momento en que al tratar de defenderse había acabado, sin querer, con la vida de su agresor – te juro que yo solo traté de defenderme, yo no quería que las cosas terminaran de esa manera – dijo sin parar de llorar.

El italiano escuchó atento lo que la joven le contaba, no le fue posible contener sus lágrimas al recordar que años atrás le habían contado una historia parecida, recordó la angustia que sintió al ver a la mujer que amaba, en ese entonces, tan frágil y vulnerable como Helena ahora, pero también recordó lo que sucedió en su vida por creer aquella historia, ¿Podía creer en Helena?, las dudas invadieron su corazón, ¿Qué consecuencias traería a su vida el tomar como cierto lo que aquella mujer le decía?...

 _Continuará…._

 _ **Sslove:**_ _¿En serio te estabas haciendo a la idea de Afro y Okko como pareja?, Bueno la verdad como tu dijiste, esa pareja sonaría a un insecticida jajjaajaj hasta se me ocurre un nombre: "Afrodiciokko" XD y la contraindicación sería "la exposición al producto puede ocasionar náuseas" (no se ofendan las que gustan del yaoi, es que para mí eso es como un huevo con la yema blandita, no lo paso y no es homofobia es cuestión de gustos). Admito que la pesadilla de Deathmask fue algo perturbadora (confieso que he tenido pesadillas así, bueno no que esté en cueros con alguien en la cama y luego todo se vuelva un horror XD sino de esas pesadillas donde te quedas petrificada y no puedes siquiera gritar y al despertar todo parece que fue tan horriblemente real), pero son cosas que le suceden al italiano para que reflexione en lo que está haciendo de su vida y son también reflejo de sus temores, el pobre teme que la bonita florista, que ya está metida en su corazón, le llegue a traicionar, esa es su peor pesadilla, y por cierto, en cuanto a un regreso de Pandora, bueno ella ya está fuera de combate, créeme que Zelos no la va a dejar escapar por nada XD. Por otro lado me alegra mucho que te gustara la escena "hot" del capítulo, estaba un poco indecisa ya que pensé que en mi afán de no caer en lo muy explícito me había ido a lo cursi y había caído en lo ridículo (aclaro, no me tomes por mojigata, he leído lemons que me han parecido muy románticos y me han gustado). Y si la Yumi es una metiche de marca mayor, pero todo lo que hace le sale al revés, solo sirvió para que el dragoncito se declarara y confesara sus intenciones con Shunrei. Claro que como tu dices el pobre pelinegro no salió totalmente ileso de la situación y tuvo que probar la garra del tigre, aunque en el fondo él sabe que se lo merecía por que sí se pasó con Shunrei robándole un beso mientras ella estaba dormida la noche anterior (aunque también quería recrear un poco la escena del anime donde aparece Okko y le da una paliza siendo detenido solamente por los ruegos de la chinita que se lanza a proteger al indefenso dragón). Mil gracias por tu apoyo, me animas un montón, un abrazo…!_


	12. Esto es lo que quiero

_**Los personajes y lugares de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya SoG no me pertenecen son propiedad del Sr Masami Kurumada y la Toei, yo solo los tomo prestados para divertirme un rato ya que este es un fic sinónimo de lucro, perdón, sin ánimo de lucro XD**_

 _ **Consideraciones iniciales:**_ _Recordarles que este fic es un universo alterno ambientado en los años 50 y por tanto trato de reflejar un poco la mentalidad y costumbres de la época ;)_

 _ **Only you**_

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

 _ **Esto es lo que quiero**_

La joven le hizo sentar en el sillón de la sala y entre llantos incontenibles le contó lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión, la castaña sintió revivir los terribles acontecimientos de aquel día, recordó el horrible miedo que sintió al pensar que sería violada por aquel hombre, le pareció sentir nuevamente la bofetada que rompió sus labios con la que su agresor intentó acallar sus gritos por ayuda y tembló al revivir aquel momento en que al tratar de defenderse había acabado, sin querer, con la vida de su agresor – te juro que yo solo traté de defenderme, yo no quería que las cosas terminaran de esa manera – dijo sin parar de llorar.

El italiano escuchó atento lo que la joven le contaba, no le fue posible contener sus lágrimas al recordar que años atrás le habían contado una historia parecida, recordó la angustia que sintió al ver a la mujer que amaba, en ese entonces, tan frágil y vulnerable como Helena ahora, pero también recordó lo que sucedió en su vida por creer aquella historia, ¿Podía creer en Helena?, las dudas invadieron su corazón, ¿Qué consecuencias traería a su vida el tomar como cierto lo que aquella mujer le decía?.

–Mi amor, yo tuve que huir de allí – continuó la joven – el doctor era reconocido y respetado en nuestro pueblo, ¿Quién creería a mí, una donnadie?. Seguramente iría a prisión y mis hermanitos quedarían a merced de quien quisiera aprovecharse de ellos, por eso tuve que salir de allí, si alguien intento aprovecharse de mí, ¿Qué no intentarían con unos indefensos niños? – Helena no pudo contener su llanto, él la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho, ella no paraba de llorar, estuvieron así por largo tiempo, él solo trataba de consolarla acariciando sus castaños cabellos, sin embargo su mente y sus recuerdos jugaban con sus sentimientos….

– _¡¿Qué sucedió Pandora?! – preguntó sorprendido al ver a la chica con su vestido desgarrado y ensangrentado sosteniendo un puñal, también ensangrentado, entre sus manos mientras su hermano Arnold yacía a sus pies._

– _Solo….. solo traté de defenderme – dijo temblando y entre lágrimas – él llegó enfurecido por que alguien le contó acerca de lo nuestro, él….. él estaba como loco…. Me gritaba y decía que yo solo sería suya y de nadie más, entonces se abalanzó sobre mi y empezó a romper mi vestido, por un momento pude zafarme de él y corrí a la cocina, solo tomé el cuchillo para asustarlo, pero él estaba enloquecido y de nuevo me tomó por la fuerza y yo… yo – no pudo terminar su relato ya que estalló en llanto._

La castaña se removió entre los brazos del italiano, sacándolo de sus recuerdos – Deathmask, tú tuviste que pagar por un crimen siendo inocente, pero en cambio yo…

El joven posó su índice derecho en los labios de la ella haciéndola callar, la miró a los ojos, nunca se imaginó que la vida le pusiera frente a una situación tan similar de nuevo, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?, – _pero, ¿Qué estoy pensando?, Pandora planeó la muerte de su hermano por ambición, en cambio Helena, ella es una joven inocente e ingenua que da su vida por sus hermanos, a pesar de todos los problemas que tiene ella solo piensa en el bienestar de estos pequeños –_ reflexionó, al ver los ojos de la castaña que rebosaban amor, sus palabras eran inequívocamente sinceras, no había punto de comparación, Helena era esa estrella que brillaba para él, sentía que podía cerrar los ojos y confiar plenamente en ella – mi amor, yo – dijo sin apartar su mirada de ella – siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por una experiencia tan horrible – la abrazó nuevamente contra su pecho – sé muy bien que lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa – trató de tranquilizarla – solo te defendiste, si ese miserable no te hubiese agredido nada hubiese pasado – la castaña se refugió en el pecho de su amado, dejando salir su llanto descontrolado, él solo la abrazaba con fuerza.

Minutos después Helena ya se había serenado un poco – gracias por creer en mí – dijo acariciando el rostro del peli azul.

–Helena, yo también tengo algo que contarte – ella le miró intrigada – ya sabes que estuve en prisión durante seis años debido a los engaños de alguien que pensé que me amaba.

–Sí, me dijiste que prometiste que nunca te volverías a enamorar – recordó la joven.

–Helena, no solo eso, en ese tiempo yo vivía muy resentido, con las mujeres – reconoció – pensaba que todas eran iguales, unas traidoras, que solo buscaban sacar provecho de los hombres, por eso desde entonces solo había buscado en el género femenino placer, no me interesaba hacer feliz a alguien, solo quería satisfacer mis deseos, no permitiría que mujer alguna me volviera a lastimar.

–Tú también has sufrido tanto, mi amor – lo abrazó conmovida.

–Cuando te conocí yo…. – la castaña lo miró intrigada – Helena, perdóname, cuando te conocí solo vi a una muchacha ingenua – acarició sus mejillas – mi objetivo era solo jugar contigo, era solo conseguir de ti lo que había conseguido con otras mujeres.

–Entonces, tu solo querías que yo….

–Sí, solo quería llevarte a la cama, hacer de ti una más – la joven lo miró confundida – se suponía que era solo un juego, pero fue un juego en el que tú saliste vencedora, porque aunque en un inicio no quería admitirlo, tú en poco ya estabas en mi corazón, te amo Helena, te juro que es verdad – ella solo guardaba silencio – te juro que lo que sucedió entre los dos ayer, no fue un juego; he estado con otras mujeres antes, pero solo hasta ayer supe lo que era hacer el amor, porque solo hasta ayer quise hacer feliz a una mujer, solo hasta ayer mis besos y caricias fueron sinceros.

–Deathmask, yo…. – las lágrimas empezaron a asomar nuevamente.

El italiano tomó la mano derecha de la joven y la colocó sobre su pecho – mi amor, no has sido la primera en mi vida, pero créeme que deseo con todo mi ser que seas la última. Quiero que seas tú quien me reciba al llegar del trabajo, quiero que sean tus ojos lo último al anochecer y que el sol me despierte abrazado a tu cintura, quiero que un día me sorpendadas diciéndome que estás embarazada, ver tu vientre crecer con el fruto de nuestro amor y vivir contigo el significado de la felicidad. Antes pensaban que solo los estupidos se enamoraban, pero ahora estoy feliz de ser uno de ellos.

Helena conmovida se abrazó al cuello de su amado y lo beso profundamente – te amo, y te prometo darte toda la felicidad, si esto empezó como un juego estoy feliz de ser la ganadora.

Deathmask sonrió ante las palabras de su prometida, estaba feliz, había dicho todo aquello que pensaba, y estaba agradecido de que ella no lo rechazara, de ahora en adelante no habrían mentiras. Él la tomó en sus brazos, la llevó a su habitación y la recostó sobre su cama – no imaginas cuánto deseo hacerte el amor otra vez – le susurró estando sobre ella, la joven solo se sonrojó violentamente – Ryunosuke me enseñó que el verdadero amor implica control, te amo con toda mi alma, por eso no volveremos a estar juntos hasta nuestra noche de bodas.

Ella sonrió, aunque no se arrepentía de lo que había vivido con Deathmask, estaba conmovida con el sentido de compromiso que mostraba para con ella, estaba segura de que ella no era una más.

–Quiero organizar una cena con tus hermanos y los míos – dijo acostado al lado de la chica, ella lo miró sorprendida – les anunciaremos nuestra boda.

–¿De verdad? – estaba conmovida, nunca imaginó vivir aquel idilio.

–Sí, ¿Te parece buena idea?

–¡Claro que sí!, podría ser aquí, yo prepararía la cena.

Deathmask se quedo pensando un momento – es una genial idea, pero creo que tú te mereces más, aunque no soy un tipo adinerado como para realizar una gran ceremonia, si quiero que sea una bonita cena en un restaurante del centro, que tú no te tengas que preocupar por preparar algo para impresionar a mis hermanos, sino que podamos estar tranquilos para compartir la buena nueva.

Helana lo abrazó muy feliz – cuando te vi, jamás imaginé que me harías tan feliz mi amor.

Ambos hablaron por largo rato de los planes que tenían, hasta que la noche avanzó y ambos cayeron rendidos en el sueño.

 **OoooO**

Deathmask salió temprano del apartamento de Helena, quien aún no había despertado, recordó que ese dia a primera hora llegaban los hermanos de la castaña y no quería que los inocentes niños empezaran a hacer preguntas del por qué él había dormido allí.

–Buenos días – le saludó Shiryu, quien apenas llegaba de su habitual rutina de ejercicios esa mañana – ¿Cómo estuvo tu primera reunión con la compañía?.

–Bastante bien – respondió mientras se servía una taza de té – el jefe sí que se luce con su personal.

–Eso he oído. ¿Fuiste solo anoche? – preguntó intentando disimular su curiosidad.

–No, Helena me acompañó.

–¿Helena?, oye hermano, ella es una muy buena muchacha, ¿Qué intenciones tienes?.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del italiano – vaya, deja la curiosidad, yo no ando preguntándote cuáles son tus intenciones con la flor china.

–Porque es obvio que son las mejores.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo buenas intenciones? – Shiryu iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por el peli azul – mira Shiryu, pronto sabrás lo que quiero con Helena – dijo antes de salir de la cocina, tomó su chaqueta y salió hacía su trabajo, despidiéndose de su hermano.

El dragón se quedó pensativo, ¿Qué quiso decir su hermano?, ¿Sería posible que la joven florista cambiara ese duro corazón?, si las circunstancias eran esas él estaría muy feliz por su hermano ya que lo poco que conocía de la castaña le indicaba que era una joven de nobles sentimientos, la mujer ideal para que él cambiara su vida – _la mujer ideal_ – pensó, en ese momento vino a su mente la imagen de Shunrei,una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, procedió a tomar el teléfono, debía saludarla esa mañana.

– _Buenos días –_ le contestó una dulce voz femenina _._

–Buenos, días Shunrei.

–¡ _Shiryu_! _–_ la chica reconoció su voz de inmmediato – _¿Cómo estás?._

–Bien, ¿y tú? – Shunrei le contestó igualmente – en dos horas nos veremos en la oficina, pero me gustaría ir por ti a tu casa, quiero ir a ver a mi novia.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello – _la verdad es que ya estoy por salir de casa, hoy daré temprano clases de inglés a Kiki._

–Entonces dime donde vive para ir por ti cuando termines – de inmediato la joven le indicó la dirección, estaba encantada con las atenciones de su novio. Hora y media después Shunrei y Shiryu se encontraron en la mansión donde vivía el jovencito, al salir de allí, ambos se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana donde compartieron el desayuno juntos y luego fueron a la oficina del abogado, era evidente que los dos jóvenes se querían mucho, estuvieron todo el tiempo tomados de la mano e incluso compartieron uno que otro beso fugaz en los labios; sin embargo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta fueron observados por una joven de cabellos castaños.

–Buenas tardes – saludó la joven que acababa de entrar en la oficina.

–Buenas tardes – contestó amable Shunrei, luego se dio cuenta de quien se trataba – ¿Cómo está señorita Yumi?.

–Muy bien – dijo en tono molesto – ¿Se encuentra Shiryu?.

–No, él acaba de salir a entrevistarse con un cliente.

–Mejor aún, porque necesito hablar con usted, Shunrei.

La pelinegra se sorprendió, ¿Qué quería hablar con ella? – vaya, no lo esperaba, pero dígame señorita Yumi, tiene mi atención.

–Mire, seré directa, me he dado cuenta de que usted tiene un interés en Shiryu y de que él parece algo entusiasmado con usted, y eso me preocupa, conozco a Shiryu hace un tiempo ya y sé lo mucho que ha luchado por alcanzar sus metas, sin embargo una relación con su secretaria podría echar todo a perder, ¿Se imagina lo que pensaran de él como profesional por el hecho de entablar un efímero romance de oficina? – la castaña hizo una breve pausa – además Shunrei, eso daría mucho que pensar de usted, ¿Qué clase de mujer seduciría a su jefe?, piense muy bien esto que le estoy diciendo, si en algo aprecia a Shiryu, manténgase al margen con él, limítese a realizar su trabajo – sin más Yumi dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Shunrei quedó muda con aquellas palabras, _"efímero romance de oficina" "seducir a su jefe";_ los dos últimos días habían sido todo un sueño para ella, vivir el amor que había empezado a sentir por Shiryu era como un cuento de hadas, pero ahora con las palabras dichas por la castaña su burbuja parecía haberse roto, era verdad, ella era la asistente del joven abogado, él era su jefe,¿Era posible que la reputación que había logrado conseguir en tan poco tiempo se viniera abajo por el hecho de entablar una relación amorosa con ella?, esa inquiertud golpeó su mente haciendo que en su corazón surgieran las dudas, ¿Sería mejor para él no haber empezado un noviazgo con ella?, fue inevitable que la tristeza se dibujara en su rostro.

 _ **OoooO**_

–¡Deathmask! – saludó sorprendida la rubia – que bueno verte hermanito – se acercó para abrazarlo.

El italiano correspondió el gesto de su hermana –¿Sabes si Helena ya va de salida?.

–Debí imaginar que no vendrías solo por mí – dijo fingiendo decepción, cosa que hizo reír al peliazul – ella salió un momento en busca de unas flores que necesitamos para un pedido mañana a primera hora – dijo invitándolo a sentarse en los muebles del lugar; el local no era muy amplio, pero era un sitio cómodo, agradable y muy ordenado, habían diferentes flores y plantas ornamentales por todo el lugar.

–Veo que el negocio va muy bien, vaya que resultaste ser una gran administradora – el italiano sabía muy bien que las flores siempre habían sido una de las pasiones de su hermana.

Ella sonrió ante el halago – la verdad Helena ha sido de gran ayuda en todo esto – hizo una pausa – por cierto, ¿Cómo van las cosas con ella? – pausó de nuevo – los siento, no quiero que pienses que soy una entrometida, solo que, bueno, yo…..

–¿Tú?.

–Yo sé que la vida no ha sido muy dulce contigo, sabes que sufrí mucho con lo que te sucedió, no fue nada fácil ver que mi querido hermano era víctima de semejante injusticia – sus ojos se humedecieron – lo único que quiero para ti, es que ahora encuentres la felicidad.

–Mi pequeña hermana – se acercó y depositó un beso en su frente – sigues siendo una llorona – dijo para sacarle una sonrisa – debe ser el embarazo, he oído que en esa etapa las mujeres son más sensibles a todo – continuó su broma, ella no pudo evitar reír, él tomó su nariz cariñosamente – no te preocupes, con Helena las cosas van muy bien, ella me hace muy feliz.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente – lo imaginaba, ustedes son novios, Helena solo habla de ti, de hecho hoy se la pasó todo el día suspirando – le contó cómplice – yo la aprecio mucho y sé que ella si es sincera contigo – dio un hondo suspiro – vaya ahora solo falta Shiryu.

–Bueno, creo que deberías llamarlo, tiene mucho que contarte.

–¡¿Qué?! – dijo sorprendida – no me digas que su intensa vecina por fin logró lo que quería – completó desanimada.

Deathmask sonrió, quería dejarla con la intriga – bueno hermanita, llámalo y que él mismo te cuente.

–No puede ser, yo tenía otra candidata para él – el italiano no pudo evitar reír.

 _ **OoooO**_

–Gracias por venir Hyoga – le saludó el abogado.

–Me dijiste que era urgente – dijo el rubio quien venía cargando una pequeña niña en sus brazos.

–¿Cómo estás pequeña Natassia? – saludó con tono tierno, tomando cariñosamene la manita que la niña le extendía – vaya, que grande y hermosa estás.

El ruso sonrió orgulloso – bueno, la belleza la heredó de mí – el dragón levantó levemente su ceja izquierda – de mi esposa – dijo entre risas – no me dejas terminar.

–Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Erii?.

–Muy bien, te envía saludos.

Hyoga era un viejo amigo del dragón, se conocían desde la infancia, el rubio era de origen ruso y pertenecía a una familia muy acomodada, sus padres, Camus y Natassia, se habían mudado a Japón cuando él era apenas un bebé, allí habían iniciado su negocio, la ahora reconocida joyería Diamond Dust. El ruso era un joven noble y bondadoso, hacía dos años se había casado con Erii Aizawa, una hermosa joven a la que había salvado de morir atropellada mientras ayudaba a cruzar la carretera a uno de los niños del jardín donde trabajaba, desde ese día se enamoraron y al poco tiempo se casaron, en el momento disfrutaban del maravilloso don de ser padres de una bella bebita de ocho meses.

–Bueno, cuéntame cuál es ese asunto tan urgente del que me ibas a hablar – dijo el rubio.

–Es que necesito que me asesores para elegir una joya – hyoga lo miró extrañado – sí, concretamente un anillo de compromiso.

–¡¿Qué?! – exclamó sorprendido – tú, un anillo de compromiso, y para quién, ¿De qué me he perdido?.

–¿Recuerdas que en la ceremonia de compromiso de Seiya y Saori te conté que había visto a una misteriosa joven en la fuente?.

–Sí, no dejabas de ver para todos lados para poderla encontrar, la pobre chica que te acompañaba se moría por bailar contigo pero tu no tenías cabeza sino para buscar a la misteriosa pelinegra.

–Bueno, semanas después ella se presentó en mi oficina para solicitar el empleo que estaba ofertando de asistente personal.

–Vaya, entonces es la chica que te acompañó al matrimonio de tu hermana.

–Sí, Shunrei ahora es mi novia, deseo pedirle que se case conmigo y quiero sorprenderle con una joya especial, por eso necesito de tu ayuda.

–Bueno, la más indicada para ayudarte con eso será mi mamá, ella estará encantada. De hecho la semana pasada nos llegaron unas bellas y finas prendas de Estados Unidos, puede ser que ahí esté lo que buscas – dijo con un guiño. Ambos sonrieron enternecidos al ver que la pequeña Natassia se había dormido en los brazos de su papá.

 _ **OoooO**_

–¿Cómo estás preciosa? – saludó al verle llegar.

–Ángelo – sus ojos brillaron con tan solo verlo – ¿Y Esmeralda?.

–Ikki vino temprano y me pidió que te esperara – respondió – pero, ¿Esa es la manera como saludas a tu prometido? – dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba a ella abrazándola y depositando un profundo beso en sus labios.

–Te extrañé tanto mi amor – susurró ella después que se separaron.

–De mañana en adelante almorzaremos juntos, yo vendré todos los días por ti – dijo acariciando el contorno de las mejillas de la florista - ¿Sabes?, he estado averiguando algunos sitios para la cena que planeamos, podemos ir ultimándo detalles, podría ser este viernes.

El rostro de la castaña se iluminó – ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?.

–Totalmente, mi amor – dijo besándola nuevamente – de hecho, hoy se lo contaremos a tus hermanos.

 _Minutos después en el apartamento de la castaña…._

–Entonces, ¿Ustedes son novios y se van a casar? – preguntó serio Franco; estaban todos sentados en la sala y acababan de escuchar la noticia del compromiso.

–Sí, yo amo a su hermana – les dijo el italiano – y a ustedes también, quiero que todos seamos una familia.

–Si Helena es como nuestra mamá, entonces usted sería como nuestro padre – dijo emocionada la pequeña Paula.

Deathmask sonrió enternecido con la conclusión de la niña, realmente se había encariñado con esos jovencitos, le enternecía mucho la manera como ellos trataban de ayudar a su hermana, y deseaba de todo corazon ayudarles, pero más que ayudarlos sabía muy bien que ellos con su dulzura e inocencia le ayudarían más a él.

 _ **OoooO**_

No imaginó que elegir una joya tomara tanto tiempo, incluso con la ayuda de la señora Natassia había sido difícil elegir algo pero después de mucho meditarlo encontró aquella joya de la cuál se enamoró a primera vista, era como su Shunrei, hermosa y delicada; sin embargo al llegar a la oficina estaba muy extrañado ya que estaba cerrado, aunque ya era bastante tarde, pensaba que ella lo estaría esperando para ir con él hasta su casa, pero al parecer ella prefirió marcharse sola – ¿Será _que se sintió mal y por eso no me esperó?_ – pensópreocupado, entonces abrió la oficina y tomó rápidamente el teléfono para llamar a casa de la joven.

–Shiryu – contestó Shunrei casi en susurro al reconocer su voz.

–¿Que sucedió?, quería llevarte a cine esta noche, ¿Te sentiste mal?.

–No – respondió con voz triste – es solo que…. – pausó, sentía que su corazón se rompería pero pensaba que era lo mejor para él – Shiryu, es mejor que no sigamos adelante con esto, no está bien, no debemos continuar con esta relación – completó haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar.

El dragón no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos…..

Continuará….

Hola!

Demoró mucho, lo sé, les pido mil disculpas, espero que el capítulo les gustara ;) un millón de gracias por acompañarme en este intento de fic :)

 **Sslove:** _Me hace feliz que el capítulo te gustara. Y sí, no podía dejar que el cangrejo juagara con Helena y menos después de lo que pasó entre los dos, Deathmask simplemente cayó rendido con la castaña y lo de su venganza contra el genero femenino se vino al piso XD. Espero que la manera como resolví el asunto entre los dos te haya gustado, el cangrejito no podía castigar a Helena por lo que sucedió con el miserable del Fafner. Shiryu y Shunrei, bueno lo confieso, ese era mi objetivo, que la pareja secundaria fuese algo más sólida, aunque hoy Yumi logró su objetivo :( ¿En serio no te gusta Lyfia? Te confieso que antes veía a Aioria con Marín pero después de SoG no puedo imaginarlo con otra que no sea la peliazul. Me alagra haberte hecho reír con eso último que mencionas. Besos y mil gracias._


	13. Idilio

_Por fin volví, le agradezco de antemano que se pasen por este rinconcito a leer este intento de fic, les pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos y demás que se me hayan pasado ;)_

 _Los personajes y lugares de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._

 _ **Only You**_

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

 _ **Idilio**_

–No – respondió con voz triste – es solo que…. – pausó, sentía que su corazón se rompería pero pensaba que era lo mejor para él – Shiryu, es mejor que no sigamos adelante con esto, no está bien, no debemos continuar con esta relación – completó haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar.

El dragón no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos – ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó sin perder la calma – ¿Hice algo que te molestó?, si es así, por favor discúlpame – pidió con voz de arrepentimiento, aún sin saber si esa era la razón.

–Shiryu, no es eso, es solo que pienso que es lo mejor.

–No estás segura de lo que sientes, ¿Es eso?.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar libre por sus mejillas – sí – mintió – me siento confundida respecto a lo que siento, no quiero lastimarte.

Una medio sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios – no eres buena mintiendo, ni siquiera por teléfono. Iré a tu casa, si repites lo que acabas de decir mirándome a los ojos y sin esas lágrimas que sé que empañan los tuyos ahora, te prometo que lo aceptaré y te dejaré tranquila.

Sin más el joven colgó el teléfono. Se apresuró a cerrar la oficina y dirigirse prontamente al hogar de su novia, sí, Shunrei aún era su novia y ella le debía dar una buena explicación de lo que había sucedido; en la mañana habían estado de maravilla, sus miradas y los besos que compartieron le indicaban claramente que ella sentía algo especial por él, pero ¿Qué había sucedido esa tade?, ¿Qué produjo ese repentino cambio en la joven? Además su tono de voz le decía que ella no estaba siendo sincera, algo le ocultaba, pero él estaba dispuesto a solucionar lo que fuera necesario para que ella abandonara la idea de terminar su relación.

 _Minutos después…._

Shunrei abrió la puerta algo nerviosa, se encontró de frente con él, ese hombre que había despertado en ella sentimientos que jamás había experiementado – Shiryu – susurró al mirarle a los ojos.

–¿Podemos hablar? – ella asintió abriéndole paso para que entrara a la casa.

–Shiryu, yo…..

El joven le interrumpió tomando con delicadeza su rostro con ambas manos haciendo que ella le mirara a los ojos – ahora sí, repite lo que me dijiste hace un momento, dime que estás confundida, que no sabes lo que sientes por mí – Shunrei no pudo sostenerle la mirada – ¿Qué sucedió? Por favor, no me ocultes nada – pidió con evidene aprensión.

Ella lo miró con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos – Shiryu, yo no quiero que la reputación que has ganado en tan poco tiempo se venga al piso por mi culpa.

El abogado entendió muy bien lo que ella le quería decir – sé que soy tu jefe y que quizá a algunas personas nuestra relación no les parezca, pero al diablo con lo que piensen unos pocos, no voy a permitir que las convenciones sociales nos impidan ser felices – dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras le secaba con sus pulgares las lagrimas que habían empezado a aparecer – soy un hombre soltero y sin compromisos y tú estás en la misma situación, no veo problema en que seamos novios. Eres una mujer dulce y muy hermosa es natural que me prendara de ti y que esté tan enamorado como lo estoy, ¿Acaso es algo malo?.

Los ojos de la chica brillaban de emoción ante las dulces palabras de su novio – te amo tanto Shiryu – fue lo único que respondió antes de abrazarse al pecho del joven, él sonrió satisfecho y le correspondió abrazándose a su cintura.

–¿Me prometes que nunca me volverás a asustar de esa manera?.

–Te lo juro.

Después de unos segundos deshicieron su abrazo, Shiryu metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón – esta tarde compré algo para ti – dijo mientas sacaba una bolsita aterciopelada de color rojo. Ella le miró emocionada mientras veía como él vaciaba la bolsita en la palma de su mano, mostrándole un collar de oro con un delicado colgante en forma de corazón – espero te guste, es un relicario.

–Está precioso – respondió con una sonrisa, observando en detalle la joya, el colgante tenía una delicada leyenda en cursivas _"together always"_ , ella le miró sonriente – juntos siempre – susurró. Él sonrió ubicándose a espaldas de la joven para ayudarle a colocarse el collar.

–Te prometo que no permitiré que nada nos separe – le dijo mirándola a los ojos – Siempre estaremos juntos– le aseguró recordando el anillo de compromiso que había adquirido esa tarde, aunque aún no había planeado cómo le propondría matrimonio – y el maestro, ¿Ya está durmiendo? – preguntó observando su reloj, aún era temprano, las siete de la noche.

Ella no pudo evitar reír ante la suposición del novio – claro que no, esta noche salió con sus amigos, el señor Shion y el señor Suikyo, ellos se conocen desde que eran jóvenes.

–Ya, entonces, ¿Solo estamos tú y yo?...

 _ **OoooO**_

–¿Que sucede preciosa?, has estado pensativa durante toda la cena.

La joven le miró, sí, efectivamente había estado muy distraída en sus pensamientos – bueno, es que estuve hablando con mi hermano esta tarde, me dijo que está saliendo con Helena.

–Vaya, pero era evidente, últimamente él está muy pendiente de ella y sus hermanos.

–Es verdad – dijo la rubia – es solo que, bueno yo, no imaginé que mi hermano lograra sanar algún día sus heridas, él parecía tan decidido a no permitir que alguien entrara en su corazón – la chica sonrió – me alegro mucho que haya sido Helena la responsable de ese cambio.

–Sí, Helena es una buena chica y estoy seguro que ayudará a tu hermano y lo hará feliz; seguro serán tan felices como lo somos nosotros – dijo acariciando el rostro de la rubia.

–Es verdad, solo quiero que mis hermanos sean felices, eso es lo que papá deseaba, que los tres lográramos la felicidad.

 _ **OoooO**_

Los niños estaban muy emocionados con la noticia que acababan de recibir, Anaika no paraba de suspirar, Paulita abrazaba con cariño a Deathmask y el pequeño Octavio no dejaba de hacer preguntas, pero Franco permanecía serio, no se había movido de su lugar. Después de cenar los niños se fueron a descansar.

–Será mejor que yo también me vaya a descansar – dijo Deathmask después de un rato. Luego de despedirse de su novia salió de aquel pequeño edificio.

–Helena – dijo Franco, quien acababa de salir del cuarto – necesito ir a la papelería, debo llevar unos materiales a clase de origami mañana.

–Franco, ya casi van a hacer las ocho – trató de objetar la castaña.

–No te preocupes – la interrumpió – te prometo que no tardaré, solo iré a la papelería que queda a cuadra y media de aquí.

–Está bien, pero no demores, sabes que no me gusta que estés afuera hasta tarde, ¿Necesitas dinero?.

–No, con lo que gané la semana pasada cuidando las mascotas de la señora Motosuwa es suficiente. El joven salió apresurado, quería alcanzar a Deathmask, había algo muy importante que debía decirle.

–¡Señor Deathmask!– le llamó al ver que casi cruzaba la esquiña, el italiano de inmediato volvió su vista, cuando el jovencito estuvo frente a él continuó algo agitado por la carrera que había tenido que llevar para alcanzarlo – necesito hablar con usted – dijo tratando de tomar aire, el hombre le miró curioso.

–Claro – respondió – ¿Sucedió algo, Helena te dijo que me alcanzaras?.

–No, no es eso, yo quiero hablar con usted de hombre a hombre.

–Vaya – respondió sorprendido – está bien, Franco, dime – dijo en un tono algo paternal.

–Señor Deathmask, mi hermana Helena es la mujer más buena del mundo, ella, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado siempre nos a cuidado como si fuéramos sus hijos – el jovencito hizo una pausa y dio un hondo suspiro – desde que ella lo conoció a usted, la he visto más feliz, ella me prometió en una ocasión que se esforzaría por sonreír más y desde que usted entró en nuestras vidas, ella ha cumplido su promesa – el niño nuevamente pausó y con una expresión de súplica en los ojos continuó – por eso le quiero pedir que por favor, siga haciendo feliz a mi hermana y nunca la haga sufrir.

El hombre estaba conmovido, siempre le había parecido que el jovencito era muy especial con su hermana, la actitud de colaboración que siempre mostró para con ella y para con sus otros hermanos le hacían verlo como a un niño muy admirable a pesar de su edad – Franco, te doy mi palabra de hombre, tu hermana será muy feliz conmigo – dijo extendiendo su mano derecha.

–Que sea entonces una promesa – respondió el joven extendiendo en cambio su dedo meñique.

Deathmask sonrió y correspondió el gesto del muchacho, luego lo abrazó – ten por seguro que de ahora en adelante tú y tus hermanos tendrán en mí a un amigo, un hermano.

 _ **OoooO**_

Shiryu miraba encantado a su novia – eres maravillosa, vaya, no pensé que tuvieras tanta experiencia.

Ella sonrió – bueno, tú fuiste de gran ayuda – dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla izquierda de su amado.

El joven tomó la mano de la chica y la llevó a sus labios depositando un beso en ella – la verdad es la primera vez que hago algo así – admitió.

Ella le miró sorprendida - ¿De verdad?.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del dragón – sí, créeme que nunca lo había hecho.

–Vaya, eres tan ágil y acertado que yo pensé…. bueno imaginé que alguna vez….

–La verdad, había leído mucho del tema, pero solo eso.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una risa – entonces, ¿Te sabías toda la teoría, pero nada de práctica?.

–Sí – admitio avergonzado – aunque ya antes había cocinado, nunca había hecho comida China y menos platos tan exquisitos como el que acabamos de degustar, solo había leído recetas pero no me animaba a preparar nada – decía mientras continuaba en su labor de lavar los platos que habían ensuciado en la cena que acababan de tener, juntos habían preparado un delicioso " _chop suey"_ – pero tú sí que eres toda una experta.

–Cocinar es una de mis pasiones, desde muy niña aprendí a preparar los deliciosos platos típicos de mi país y también los de otros lugares.

–Entonces a parte de ser una chica inteligente, dulce y muy bella, también eres una experta en la cocina, vaya eres mucho más de lo que merezco – dijo acercándose a ella.

La joven rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y poniéndose de puntitas le dio un beso en los labios – eres el príncipe que siempre soñé – él le abrazó y la beso nuevamente, después de unos segundos se separaron.

–Aún hay tantas cosas que no sé de ti – dijo pasándole los últimos platos para que los secara – ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por los alrededores y me cuentas qué otras cosas sabes hacer?.

–¡Me parece genial! – respondió sonriente la china.

 _ **Días después…..**_

Estaban reunidos en aquel restaurante, la cena había sido un éxito pero aún faltaba algo, y los invitados lo percibieron. No era ningún secreto para los presentes el noviazgo de Helena y Deathmask.

–Bueno, hermano, ¿Nos dirás, por fin, qué es lo que traes entre manos? – preguntó el dragón.

–Es verdad – dijo Ikki – esta invitación debe ser para algo más que compartir con nosotros.

El italiano sonrió – bueno, ya que están tan insistidos, es verdad, no solo quería compartir esta velada con ustedes, también quería – miró a la castaña con amor – tambien quería anunciarles que Helena y yo, nos vamos a casar – soltó sin más.

Todos quedaron en un momentáneo silencio.

–¡Felicidades! – dijo sincera Shunrei, quien también había sido invitada a la ocasión – me alegro muchísimo por ustedes y les deseo que todos los planes que están haciendo sean muy exitosos – la joven se levantó de su lugar para abrazar a la pareja.

–¡Oh!, no lo puedo creer – Esmeralda también se acercó a abrazar a su hermano – papá estaría tan feliz – susurró – él siempre quiso que tú encontaras a alguien especial – dijo sin poder evitar las lágrimas.

–Vaya, definitivamente eres una llorona – bromeó el italiano correspondiendo su abrazo.

–Y tú – dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a Helena – ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? – preguntó en broma tratando de parecer enojada.

La castaña río divertida – lo siento, pero queríamos que fuese una sorpresa para ustedes.

–A nosotros nos dijeron días atrás – dijo Octavio, quien al igual que sus hermanos estaba muy feliz por la ocasión.

Shiryu también felicitó a su hermano, él estaba muy agradecido con el hecho de que este por fin demostrara haber superado su decepcion del pasado y estaba muy contento de que él se hubiese fijado en una joven sencilla y de buenos sentimientos como lo era la castaña, a quien no dudó en abrazar y darle la bienvenida a la familia.

Después de tomar unas copas para celebrar las tres parejas decidieron bailar en la pista del sitio – ¿Recuerdas cómo fue nuestro primer encuentro? – le dijo al oído a su prometida mientras bailaban.

Ella sonrió, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?...

… _.–Señor cuanto lo siento – Helena se apresuró a ayudarle a levantar._

– _¡Aléjate mujer! – dijo rechazando la mano que la castaña le había extendido – ¿Acaso no sabes que esta prohibido obstruir el paso en las calles?, ¡Mira lo que sucedió por tu culpa! – le grito refiriéndose a su traje mojado._

– _Señor yo…._

– _Mire señorita, agradezca que estoy de afán por que de lo contrario iría por un oficial para que la multen por invadir el espacio público – dijo visiblemente ofuscado antes de darle la espalda para seguir su marcha….._

–Claro que lo recuerdo – contestó – tú no fuiste nada amable conmigo aquella vez – dijo fingiendo enojo.

–Te prometo que haré algo especial para que me perdones – contestó con cara de misterio.

–¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó curiosa.

Él la tomó fuerte por la cintura para dar una vuelta con ella al ritmo de la música – ya lo verás – le susurró al oído – te prometo que te encantará – completó para besarla en los labios.

 _ **OoooO**_

–¿A donde vamos? – preguntó algo curiosa la castaña, ya llevaban unos quince minutos en marcha y su prometido guardaba un velo de misterio que ya la estaba carcomiendo – dime de una vez que no lo podré soportar – dijo haciendo un puchero.

Él soltó una risa divertido con la actitud de la chica, hacía dos meses que habían anunciado su compromiso y durante ese tiempo él había sentido que estaba viviendo un bello idilio, no podía dar crédito a tanta felicidad; era innegable, habían tenido alguno que otro desacuerdo y había tenido que aprender a sobrellevar los enojos de su novia y ella no había salido ilesa ya que también había probado que él era un hombre algo obstinado y a veces terco, pero ambos también aprendieron que la felicidad no era de un solo color y que para disfrutarla plenamente había que tomarle gusto a todos ellos y que las diferencias podían unirlos si ellos se lo proponían.

–Bueno, ¿Recuerdas que en la cena con mis hermanos te prometí que haría algo para compensarte por el mal rato que te hice pasar la primera vez que nos vimos? – ella asintió algo confundida, él detuvo el auto – date la vuelta – le ordenó.

–¿Qué?... ¿Por qué? – preguntó más confundida aún.

–Solo confía – ella accedido , entonces él tomó un pañuelo y lo puso alrededor de sus ojos – tranquila, solo espero que te guste tanto como imagino – él se bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta para ayudarla a bajar – déjame guiar tus pasos – le susurró al oído, ella seguía algo confundida, estaba ansiosa por saber que tramaba el italiano.

Dieron unos pasos, ella sintió que él abría una puerta y la condujo dentro de un lugar – dime que tramas – él le quitó el pañuelo de los ojos, ella notó que estaban en una casa aparentemente desocupada – ¿Qué significa esto?.

Deathmask sonrió – futura señora Molini, felicidades por su casa – dijo entregándole un juego de llaves.

Helena quedó muda al instante, no imagino que él haría algo así, con sus ojos recorrió aquel lugar, aunque a primera solo podía ver la sala y la cocina, era un lugar bastante espacioso y lucía muy hermoso, las paredes estaban pintadas de tonos pasteles que se le antojaban perfectos – Ángelo, yo… – la joven no podía hablar de la emoción.

Él se conmovió ante su actitud – este será nuestro nido de amor, mi Helena, aquí tus hermanos creceran y este lugar verá nacer a nuestros hijos y se llenará con sus risas y juegos, lo llenaremos de amor, cada rincón nos traerá bonitos recuerdos.

Helena no pudo evitar llorar ante las palabras de su novio – no imaginas lo que esto significa para mí, aunque papá era un hombre muy trabajador, el dinero no nos alcanzaba para ahorrar y siempre nuestro sueño frustrado fue una casa, siempre vivíamos de alquiler y nunca supe qué era tener un espacio propio, encariñarme con un lugar siempre hacía que las mudanzas fueran duras y lo mismo ha sido para mis hermanitos – lo abrazó dejándose llevar por la emoción.

–Te entiendo mi amor – dijo acariciando sus castaños cabellos – mi madre y yo vivimos esa situación hasta que conocimos a Ryunosuke, por eso quise que nuestro matrimonio empezara en un espacio propio.

Después el italiano condujo a la chica hasta la habitación principal del lugar, estaba desocupada como el resto de la casa, solo en una de las paredes había una pancarta, _¿Quieres que nos casemos en cinco meses, mi amor?._

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña – Sí, sí quiero, sí quiero, mi amor – respondió presa de la emoción abrazándose a su novio, él correspondió dejando que una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción invadiera su rostro.

 _ **OoooO**_

El italiano miraba asombrado la escena; su amigo bajaba de la embarcacion llevando de la mano a un pequeño que, si no fuera por la diferencia de tamaños, pensaría que estaba viendo doble.

Afrodita consciente de la sorpresa de su amigo se acercó a él – ¿Cómo estás amigo? – Deathmask permanecía mudo, ante su reacción el sueco continuó – te presento a mi hijo – miró a su pequeño – él es el gran amigo del que te he hablado – le dijo al niño – salúdalo.

–Es un gusto conocerlo señor Ángelo, mi nombre es Afrodita, mi papá me ha dicho cosas muy buenas de usted y si usted es el mejor amigo de mi papá, también lo será para mí.

El italiano seguía en silencio – vaya, ¿Dejarás a mi niño con el saludo? – preguntó Afrodita divertido.

–Dis… disculpa pequeño – por fin salió del asombro el peliazul – eres una pequeña réplica de tu padre – dijo revolviendo el cabello del pequeño – es un gusto conocerte Afrodita junior, y como eres hijo de mi mejor amigo, entonces tú eres mi amigo – el niño sonrió.

Después los amigos se saludaron con mucha alegría, ambos habían forjado una amistad muy fuerte, al punto de conciderase hermanos, su amistad era lo único positivo que ambos hallaron en el encierro en prisión.

–Vaya, en resumen, antes de venir a Japón por tu hermano dejaste embarazada a tu mejor amiga – decía el italiano al escuchar la historia de su amigo, estaban en una cafetería cerca al puerto, el pequeño estaba jugando en el jardín del lugar con otros niños.

Afrodita, sonrió con el comentario de su amigo – bueno, sí, en parte fue así, pero créeme que nunca me he arrentido de lo que hice con Catrine, yo la amaba, como a una amiga, y ella me dejó el mejor regalo del mundo, la paternidad me hizo ver las cosas de manera distinta, ahora ya no guardo resentimiento por nada de lo que sucedió antes en mi vida – hizo una pausa, luego continuó – pero, según lo que me escribiste en la carta, tú también has cambiado mucho, ¿Ahora te casarás con la florista, a la que pensabas solo conquistar y ya?.

Una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – parece que la vida nos dio lecciones a ambos para darnos una nueva oportunidad, a ti mediante tu hijo, a mí con mi Helena, no imaginas cuanto la amo, nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan feliz.

 _ **OoooO**_

La escena que dejaba a su espalda era desoladora, por fin se sentía libre, su único pensamiento ahora era hacerle pagar lo que le había hecho, le haría sentir que lo vivido en el pasado solo era un jardín de niños a comparación con lo que haría de su miserable vida…..

 _Continuará.._

 _ **Sslove:**_ _Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y dejarme tus graciosas impresiones, siempre me divierto con tus_ _reviews_ _;) y me da gusto saber que te diviertes con la historia. Deathmask y Helena ahora van rumbo a una relación muy fuerte y créeme que el cangrejo ahora sí es muy sincero, ya verás lo que les depara el tiempo a estos tortolitos. Y tenías toda la razón, Shiryu hizo lo de la canción: "no me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido", Jajjaja es que después de lo empiñatado que estaba que hasta anillo compró, pues no iba a dejar las cosas así, ¿Se enterará que fue Yumi la que casi le agua la fiesta?, ¿Tendrá esa metida lo que se merece? (è_é). Te confieso que me gusta ver a Hyoga con ambas chicas (no juntas en la misma historia, aclaro, no me mal entiendas xD) pero me convence mas Erii ;) y en cuanto a Lyfia, me pasó justo lo contrario, la amé desde su primera aparición y luego no veo al leoncito con alguien más que no sea ella xD. Gracias nuevamente. Por otro lado también te agradezco tu review en "Diez canciones, diez historias" me alegra mucho que te gustaran esos cortitos, en cuanto a tu pregunta, Helen es una linda niñita que aparece en la saga de las doce casas (episodio 54 lo busqué es wiki xD), ella es nieta del anciano de la isla Kanon y es obligada junto con su abuelo a llevar a los matones que envió Shaka al lugar donde Ikki se recupera en un volcán y luego Ikki la salva, ¿Lo recuerdas? Te confieso que yo volví a ver el anime hace como dos años y había tantas cosas que no recordaba, es que lo vi por primera vez cuando tenía como unos 11, es decir hace uuuuuu jajjajaaja. En fin, un abrazo._

 _ **Yunmari:**_ _Awwww bienvenida de nuevo, me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta, de verdad discúlpame por responder tu review solo hasta el capítulo 5, pero te aseguro que ese comentario que me dejaste en el primer capítulo me alegró mucho, fue el primero que recibió la historia y te lo agradezco un montón :) En cuanto a lo que me comentas, pues como le dije una vez a sslove, tendría que escribir un capítulo a parte para responder tus reviews. Pero bueno te comento que tengo muy claro qué me gusta escribir y de lo que nunca van a tratar mis historias ;) por otro lado te lo advierto, para que lo tengas presente, esto es un intento de fic así que no aparece en el archivo de FF xD jajajaja, en serio, no sé pero cuando actualizo no aparece en el listado así que esta historia está bien rezagada en el archivo, pero yo la actualizo periódicamente, no todas las semanas, pero no dejo que el mes se acabe sin que haya capítulo. En fin gracias y nos seguimos leyendo, besos!._


	14. ¡Amor, amor!

_Por fin volví, la musa estaba algo esquiva ;) les pido disculpas por la larga espera. Les agradezco de antemano que se pasen por este rinconcito a leer este intento de fic, de verdad que estoy muy contenta por todas sus lecturas y comentarios, mil gracias._

 _Quiero aprovechar para enviar un saludo especial a las lectoras mexicanas, sé que muchas de las que acompañan esta historia viven en este bonito país, aunque no sé específicamente en donde, de todas maneras todos mis buenos deseos para ustedes, el Creador Todopoderoso les dará la paciencia y fortaleza a ustedes los mexicanos para sobrellevar esta difícil situación de la mejor manera y salir adelante llenos de esperanza. Un abrazo para todas ustedes._

 _Los personajes y lugares de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._

 _ **Only You**_

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

 _ **¡Amor, amor!**_

–Vaya, no pensé que salir de compras con una mujer fuese tan agotador – se quejó Deathmask.

Helena se sonrojó un poco apenada – lo siento, a veces soy algo indecisa – trató de disculparse.

El italiano soltó una risa – solo bromeaba, aunque caminamos mucho, estoy contento, compramos muchas cosas para nuestra casa – acarició tiernamente las mejillas de la castaña – te confieso que deseo que estos cinco meses se pasen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, anhelo vivir pronto nuestra vida de casados.

Helena sonrió – yo también quiero que el tiempo pase volando, quiero ser la feliz señora Molini.

El peliazul la abrazó por la cintura mientas seguían caminando hacia el parque cercano a descansar un poco, al llegar se sentaron debajo de un gran cerezo. El italiano se recostó en el regazo de su novia quien apoyaba su espalda en el gran árbol.

–¿Sabes?, quiero que hablemos de un asunto muy importante, un asunto muy serio para nuestra felicidad.

La castaña le miro intrigada – dime, quiero saber qué es.

El joven se incorporó sentándose a su lado pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica acercándola más a él – dime, ¿Cuántos hijos me darás?.

–Solo dime cuántos quieres – le respondió sonriente.

Deathmask soltó una risa – bueno, empezando ya somos una familia numerosa, seremos seis, pero quiero que tengamos al menos tres hijos.

–¿Al menos tres hijos? – preguntó la chica sin evitar reír – claro que seremos una gran familia, tres hijos me parece genial y quiero que se parezcan mucho a ti.

–¿Estás segura?, yo no era un niño muy bonito que digamos – bromeó.

Ella soltó una risa – Esmeralda nos enseñó su álbum familiar hace unos días a Shunrei y a mí, no seas mentiroso, sé que eras un niño encantador – dijo con cara de ternura – en especial esa foto en la que te faltan los dientes de enfrente – completó riendo – Esmeralda dijo que me la podía quedar.

Deathmask hizo cara de pocos amigos – vaya, pensé que esa foto la había eliminado, Esmeralda me tendrá que oír – dijo fingiendo enojo.

–Que enojón eres – ella le siguió el juego, empujándolo en la hierva y recostándose sobre él – ¿Serás así cuando nos casemos?.

El sonrió algo pícaro – seré aun peor, sabes que soy algo temperamental.

–Entonces, te prometo que trataré de endulzar cada uno de tus días – dijo antes de besarle en los labios.

Él correspondió el beso haciéndolo más apasionado, pero después de unos segundos estar en aquella posición se hizo algo incómodo – Helena, recuerda que prometimos – hizo una pausa, ella recordó la promesa que se habían hecho y se sonrojó – bueno, recuerda también que yo no soy de palo – dijo girándose un poco para depositarla en la hierva.

–Lo siento, yo no quería….

Él rio al ver el sonrojo de su novia – tranquila, sé que soy irresistible – bromeó.

Ella soltó una risa divertida ante lo dicho por el novio – vaya, además eres un presumido.

 _ **OoooO**_

Después de dejar a su novia en casa, Shiryu salía del lugar muy contento, habían salido esa noche a una obra de teatro y luego la había invitado a cenar en un bonito lugar; ya tenían dos meses de noviazgo, se sentía muy feliz, Shunrei era en verdad la mujer de su vida, no había duda alguna, por ello ya había planeado cómo le propondría que fuese su esposa y lo pensaba hacer en el transcurso de la semana. Ya saliendo de la casa de su novia, mientras iba hacia la salida del jardín delantero se encontró con el maestro quien regresaba de una de sus habituales salidas con sus amigos.

–Maestro, buenas noches – le saludó al verlo.

–Buenas noches dragón – respondió Dohko – pero vaya que me asombra tu puntualidad muchacho – dijo el hombre observando su reloj – nueve en punto y ya dejaste a mi niña en casa.

–Bueno, eso fue lo que acordamos, usted dijo que podía salir con ella en las noches siempre y cuando regresáramos antes de las nueve – dijo el joven – maestro, quiero que usted confíe en mí.

Dohko sonrió algo divertido con sus palabras y la seria actitud del joven – definitivamente, eres un aburrido muchacho – dijo en tono bromista – invítame una copa, quiero que hablemos – le pidió para su sorpresa.

El joven abogado llevó a su suegro a un bar en el centro de la cuidad, ya habían ordenado un par de copas – y, dígame maestro, ¿De que desea hablar conmigo? – preguntó algo intrigado.

El anciano lo miro por unos segundos, luego le dio un sorbo a su bebida y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos preguntó sin más – exactamente, ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?.

Shiryu se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta – creo que le he demostrado que tengo las mejores intenciones con ella – respondió con su habitual seriedad para esos asuntos – de hecho, pienso pedirle que sea mi esposa – soltó sin más.

Dohko hizo un momentáneo silencio, luego miró al joven arqueando una ceja, acto seguido bebió de un solo sorbo lo que quedaba en su copa – quiero otra más – dijo mostrando su copa vacía – de hecho dile al camarero que traiga la botella para no molestarlo tanto – completó con una media sonrisa.

–Maestro, no creo que sea conveniente que usted…

–Tranquilo – interrumpió Dohko – no te preocupes, hace más de un mes que el doctor suspendió mi medicación, ahora soy un roble – bromeó – así que pide la botella de vino, además tampoco pienso embriagarme – Shiryu accedió a la petición de su suegro.

–Maestro, entonces, ¿Cuento con su aprobación? – se atrevió a preguntar después de unos minutos, la actitud del padre de su novia le hacía pensar que quizá aún no confiaba plenamente en él como para considerarlo un buen esposo para su hija.

–Mira, te seré muy sincero, tú me pareces un buen muchacho, algo aburrido – bromeó – pero un buen hombre al fin y al cabo, además veo que de verdad te interesa mi niña y ella está muy ilusionada contigo, se les nota que ambos están muy enamorados.

Shiryu no salía de su sorpresa, en verdad que al maestro le gustaba ponerlo nervioso con sus actitudes y vacilarlo cada que podía, pero estaba muy contento de que le dejara saber que él era de su agrado y que le apoyaría en la propuesta que pensaba hacerle a la joven – gracias maestro, le prometo que me esforzaré para hacerla muy feliz.

El anciano sonrió – en poco tiempo me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti, sé que cumplirás lo que dices – dijo para la alegría del joven – pero dime una cosa, ¿En cuánto tiempo esperas casarte con ella?.

–Si ella acepta mi propuesta – el mismo sonrió por lo que acababa de decir, realmente estaba seguro de que Shunrei aceptaría ser su esposa – pienso que podríamos casarnos en un par de meses – dijo sin más.

Ante tal respuesta Dohko empezó a toser algo atorado con el trago de vino que tenía en la boca – ¿Un par de meses?, vaya hijo, ¿Cuál es tu afán?.

Shiryu se sonrojó un poco ante las preguntas de su suegro, no quería que mal interpretara su actitud – bueno, la verdad a mí no me parece poco tiempo, estoy seguro de que ella es la mujer que quiero en mi vida y.. – no logró terminar ya que Dohko lo interrumpió.

–Me recuerdas un poco a mí – dijo – yo también me sentí perdidamente enamorado cuando conocí a mi Shunrei y quise que nos casáramos rápidamente – Shiryu lo miró algo confundido, cosa que el anciano notó – sí, mi Shunrei, mi esposa – aclaró sintiendo un poco de nostalgia al recordar a su amada.

Efectivamente él había estado casado con una mujer llamada Shunrei, la conoció siendo joven cuando, junto a sus amigos Shion y Suikyo, visitaron Japón, en ese tiempo el joven Dohko decidió quedarse en el país por un par de meses para pasar más tiempo con la chica y conocerla mejor, al cabo de ese tiempo habló con los padres de Shunrei pidiéndola en matrimonio y en solo semanas regresó a China siendo un hombre felizmente casado. En un par de meses más la joven japonesa le daba la emocionante noticia de que estaba embarazada, sin embargo cuando aún le faltaban tres meses para completar su embarazo, sufrió complicaciones que adelantaron el parto lo que produjo, no solo que la criatura muriera, sino que también la joven quedara con secuelas que le impidieron quedar en embarazo de nuevo.

–Siento mucho lo que sucedió maestro – dijo con pesar Shiryu al escuchar su relato.

–Shunrei y yo no permitimos que el hecho de no poder tener hijos opacara nuestra felicidad – sonrió – al cabo de un tiempo decidimos que a parte de ser profesor de idiomas, también me dedicaría a ser maestro de artes marciales, recibiendo en nuestro hogar a muchos jovencitos que llegaron a ser como nuestros hijos. Después de cuarenta años de feliz matrimonio mi querida flor falleció, pero me dejó hermosos recuerdos que atesoro en mi mente y corazón.

–Vaya, ahora entiendo porqué Shunrei lleva un nombre japonés – dijo el joven – entonces, cuando usted la adoptó, ¿Ya era un hombre viudo?.

–Sí, hacía tres años que había perdido a mi esposa, yo me había alejado un poco del ajetreo de la ciudad y vivía algo aislado en las montañas, el día que encontré a esa hermosa bebita – el anciano sonrió – ese día era el día de mi aniversario de boda, aunque era un hombre viudo considere que aquella bella criatura era el regalo que Dios enviaba a mi vida para que siguiera siendo feliz.

Shiryu estaba conmovido con el relato – le prometo que la cuidaré, ella también es para mí un regalo del cielo.

 _ **OoooO**_

La chica miraba con insistencia su figura reflejada en el espejo, se paraba de frente y de ambos perfiles tallando su camisón a su cuerpo para apreciar su ya crecido vientre, aunque no era muy grande aún pues solo tenía cuatro meses de embarazo. Estaba tan absorta en su ensoñación que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que era observada con mucha atención.

–Cada vez luces más hermosa, mi amor – su esposo la sacó de sus pensamientos susurrándole al oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

–¡Ikki! – exclamó algo sorprendida – ¡Me asustaste!.

Él sonrió – pero si en esta habitación estamos solo tú y yo – se defendió mientras acariciaba con ambas manos el vientre de su amada y depositaba un beso en su cuello.

Esmeralda se giró para mirarlo de frente y le besó en los labios – no debes hacer eso, ahora mi estado es delicado – dijo en broma mientas se abrazaba a su cuello.

–Vaya, ¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones? – le respondió abrazándose a su cintura – haré lo que me pidas – completó con mirada traviesa.

–Dame un beso – pidió la rubia, él se acercó a sus labios y estampó en ellos un profundo y apasionado beso abrazándola más fuerte para acercarla aún más a su cuerpo – ¡Ikki! – exclamó nuevamente la chica después de unos segundos separándose un poco de él.

–¿Qué sucede? – le miro algo extrañado.

Ella tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su vientre – ¿Lo puedes sentir?.

Ikki se concentró por unos segundos – no, no puedo sentir nada, ¿Está todo bien?, ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó preocupado.

–No, estoy de maravilla – respondió sonriente para el alivio de su esposo – es que pude sentir por un momento que nuestro pequeño se movía – dijo con su mirada iluminada – no imaginas lo hermoso que se siente, es como si una pequeña mariposa revoloteara en mi vientre.

Él la miraba embelesado sin alejar su mano del abdomen de su esposa – y tú no imaginas lo feliz que me haces, mi Esmeralda – lentamente se puso de rodillas frente a ella – te amo mi pequeño – susurró al vientre deseando que la pequeña criatura que se formaba allí lo pudiera entender.

–Ikki – dijo acariciando los cabellos de su marido – ¿Has pensado cómo le llamaremos?.

–Sí – respondió – si es una niña la llamaremos como tú.

Ella sonrió – y si es un niño, se llamará Ikki, como tú.

Ikki y Esmeralda se habían conocido desde que eran niños, los padres de Ikki eran vecinos y amigos del señor Suiyama así que sus hijos también crecieron teniendo una muy buena relación, con los años los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que lo que sentían iba mas allá de la amistad así que siendo aún adolescentes se declararon su amor y prometieron esperarse hasta que Esmeralda, quien era menor cuatro años para él, cumpliera la mayoría de edad y pudieran formalizar una relación, solo seis después que la joven completó los dieciocho se casaron y hasta ese momento su unión llevaba seis meses los cuales habían sido los más felices para ambos, ahora esperaban la llegada de su primogénito lo que aumentaba aún más su felicidad.

–Ikki, tu hermano Shun no ha venido a visitarnos estos días – la joven cambió de tema, estaba algo extrañada de la ausencia de su cuñado quien los visitaba seguido y más después de saber del embarazo de Esmeralda, estaba ansioso por la idea de ser tío.

–Es verdad, pero no te preocupes, hace unos días hablé con él, me dijo que ha estado muy ocupado con su ingreso a la universidad.

 _ **OoooO**_

El joven de grandes ojos verdes observaba atento a la bella bailarina que estaba por terminar su presentación.

–¡Vaya, vaya!, mira nada más a quién tenemos por aquí – escuchó una conocida voz detrás suyo.

–Spica – dijo al comprobar sus sospechas – no imaginé que te gustara el teatro.

–Bueno, el teatro no tanto – dijo tomando asiento a su lado – pero las chicas que se presentan sí y veo que a ti te pasa lo mismo.

El joven se ruborizó – claro que no, yo vengo a …

–A ver a June – interrumpió, lo dicho le hizo ruborizar aún más, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Spica quien disfrutaba con el apenado muchacho – mira Shun, yo te entiendo, June es una mujer muy hermosa, pero… – en eso la escena en curso terminó dando por concluida la obra con lo que todos los presentes aplaudieron eufóricamente.

Terminada la obra y después de un buen rato, el joven de cabellos verdes esperaba en el parqueadero del lugar – June – saludó a la chica que salía a su encuentro, se veía preciosa en un vestido azul marino de lunares blancos que entallaba su delgada cintura y terminaba con una amplia falda que llegaba justo debajo de sus rodillas, la joven llevaba como accesorios unos delicados guantes azul oscuro y joyas con pedrería en imitación de diamantes – estuviste genial, eres la mejor.

La rubia sonrió algo apenada por el cumplido – Gracias Shun, pero creo que exageras, solo fue una corta escena, nada del otro mundo.

–Pero igual lo hiciste excelente – reafirmó.

La joven le volvió a sonreír – Shun, tengo que decirte algo – hizo una pausa – lo que sucede es que no podré ir contigo, el director de la obra me invitó a la cena para los participantes y pues comprenderás que no puedo rechazar su invitación – dijo con cara de lo siento – te prometo que otro día te invito algo, ¿Está bien?.

–Claro, no te preocupes – respondió tratando de ocultar su pesar; en eso alguien se acercó al lugar.

–June, ¿Nos acompañarás? – dijo a la rubia al acercarse.

–Señor Albiore – los ojos de la joven brillaban como estrellas al mirar a ese hombre – sí, en un momento estaré con ustedes, pero déjeme que le presente a mi amigo Shun – dijo mirando a su acompañante – Shun, él es el señor Albiore de Cefeo, el director de la obra.

Shun estaba sorprendido con el personaje frente a él, cuando June le habló del director de la obra se imaginó a un hombre algo barrigón, calvo y entrado en años, pero el señor Cefeo era todo lo contrario a eso, no aparentaba tener más de treinta años, era un tipo rubio de ojos azules, alto al que parecía gustarle mucho el ejercicio físico – es un gusto conocerlo señor Cefeo, su obra fue magnifica – le saludó lo más cordial que pudo ya que había notado la manera como June miraba al hombre y no podía evitar sentir cierto recelo.

–Gracias jovencito – respondió con una sincera sonrisa – pero realmente el mérito no es mío, es de los que dejaron el corazón en sus actuaciones, ellos son los que merecen el crédito – Shun notó un aire amable, sincero y hasta algo paternal en las palabras del señor Cefeo.

–Usted como siempre tan modesto – dijo June.

Albiore le sonrió a la joven rubia – no te había felicitado, tu intervención, aunque corta, fue magnifica, te aseguro que si sigues así, pronto conseguirás tu primer protagónico.

June no pudo evitar sonreír de la emoción ante el alago de parte de él, el hombre por el que sentía gran admiración y respeto, sin embargo no se lo podía negar, el señor Cefeo siempre le pareció un hombre muy apuesto del que se había prendado desde el momento en que lo conoció.

–¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a la cena de celebración? – Albiore le preguntó al joven peliverde.

Shun se sorprendió ante la oferta, pero decidió aceptarla, realmente quería pasar tiempo con June y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

–Que bueno que viniste – le dijo June, ya estaban en el lugar de recepción y estaban ambos sentados en una de las mesas.

Shun notó que la joven no paraba de buscar con la mirada al señor Cefeo y que cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban había entre ellos un aire de complicidad que de cierto modo empezaba a molestarle – sí, realmente fue muy amable de su parte el invitarme – respondió – dime una cosa June – la chica le brindo su atención – a ti te gus…

–¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo señorita June? – les interrumpió sin querer Albiore quien se acercó a ellos, la chica aceptó sin dudarlo.

Después de un rato de estar bailando, Shun los perdió de vista, por ello caminó a los alrededores del lugar para encontrar a su amiga, al llegar a uno de los balcones sintió que su corazón se estrujó, June estaba abrazada al cuello de Albiore y este la abrazaba por la cintura, ambos estaban tan absortos en su apasionado beso que ni notaron su presencia, no pudo evitar sentir una gran tristeza con aquella escena, era obvio lo que sus ojos veían y lo que había percibido momentos a atrás con la manera como aquellos dos se miraban, si en un tiempo le pareció que la joven sentía algo más allá de la amistad por él, era claro que sus sentimientos habían cambiado por completo, no era necesaria aquella pregunta que minutos atrás estuvo a punto de plantear, el corazón que creyó era suyo ahora le pertenecía a alguien más.

–Vaya, ¿Qué diría tu hermano Ikki si te viera en este lugar? – después de la escena que presenció, el joven de cabellos verdes había decidido salir del lugar sin despedirse, en ese momento se encontraba en un bar del centro.

Shun resopló algo fastidiado – Spica, ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?.

–Que amargado – se quejó el peliazul – que culpa tengo de que este bar también me guste. Además imagino porqué estás así, te lo quise advertir en el teatro.

Shun se hizo el desentendido mientras continuaba bebiendo de su copa – no sé de que rayos hablas.

–No te hagas, de seguro ya sabes que June está saliendo con el señor Cefeo – dijo Spica – mira Shun, eres mi amigo, pero te voy a decir lo que pienso, tú tuviste tu oportunidad, pero decidiste hacerte el desentendido con sus sentimientos, ¿Qué querías? June no podía esperar toda la vida a que tu te decidieras por ella. Ahora afronta la situación, ella está con una persona que corresponde sus sentimientos y está dispuesto a jugársela por ella – Shun lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, sus palabras le molestaron en cierto modo, pero en el fondo sabía que este tenía toda la razón.

Shun había conocido a June desde la secundaria cuando vivía en el pueblo junto a sus padres y su hermano Ikki; aunque ella era mayor un par de años para él, había manifestado cierto interés en el joven de cabellos verdes y siempre estuvo a su lado como una buena amiga demostrándole lo importante que era para ella, sin embargo cuando Shun empezó la preparatoria, decidió cambiarse a un colegio en la cuidad y con el transcurrir de los meses su comunicación con la rubia fue disminuyendo al punto que pareció olvidarse de ella. June por su parte decidió continuar con su vida e ir tras su sueño de ser una bailarina profesional, con el tiempo sus sentimientos hacia el joven peliverde fueron cambiando al punto de verlo solo como un buen amigo de la adolescencia, luego conoció al señor Cefeo de quien se fue enamorando de a poco, al contrario de su anterior enamoramiento él sí correspondió sus sentimientos y estaba dispuesto incluso a dejar su carrera como director de obras con el fin de que la chica pudiera alcanzar sus sueños sin que se dijera que se debió a las influencias de su novio.

 _ **OoooO**_

La joven de cabellos azulados miraba con cierta tristeza la portada del periódico local, _"la boda más esperada del año"_ , debajo del gran titular se leía una reseña completa de la pareja; Saori Kido la nieta del multimillonario Mitsumasa Kido y el joven luchador de kendō, Seiya Uchida. Se anunciaba su matrimonio para el siguiente sábado en la lujosa mansión de la familia Kido y se daban algunos detalles de las personalidades invitadas a tan grandioso evento.

–Vaya, veo que te gusta torturarte – oyó una voz masculina – ¿Para qué lees esa noticia?.

–Jabu, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó algo molesta.

–Oye, este es un lugar público – estaban en un parque – solo caminaba un poco y te vi desde lejos – le dijo sentándose a su lado – vaya, que gran titular – dijo ojeando el artículo que sabia leía la joven – dime, ¿Aún sientes algo por él?.

La chica bajó su mirada – no quiero hablar de esto contigo.

–Mira Miho, yo te comprendo, bien sabes lo que sentía por Saori, pero qué puedo hacer, ella jamás se interesó en mí; sé muy bien lo que se siente un desengaño amoroso, sé que es doloroso, pero hablar de nuestros sentimientos nos hace bien.

Miho dio un hondo suspiro – lo sé Jabu, discúlpame la manera como te saludé hace un momento; es solo que, bueno, Seiya es un asunto del pasado, pero al ver esta noticia, no sé, es solo que…

–¿Aún lo amas?.

–¿Sabes?, mas que amarlo, extraño mucho lo que sentía cuando estaba enamorada de él, no sé, sinceramente ya no lo quiero como antes, de hecho deseo que sea feliz con ella; pero lo que me causa nostalgia es recordar lo que se siente estar enamorada – sonrió – es algo tan bonito.

–Entonces, lo que quieres es un novio – dijo riendo – Miho, eres una chica muy linda y de buenos sentimientos – el castaño se levanto para despedirse.

–¡Jabu! – le llamó, el volvió su rostro ante su llamado – gracias – el joven solo sonrió y siguió su camino.

Miho entonces se levantó de la banca del parque y se dispuso a marcharse también, estaba pensando en lo que había hablado con su amigo, iba tan distraída que no notó que estaba a punto de cruzar una concurrida calle – ¡Tenga cuidado señorita! – le dijo un joven que logró tomarla por el antebrazo – no debe ser tan imprudente.

La joven algo confundida miró al rostro al muchacho, era un hombre alto de cabellera castaña y piel canela – solo estaba algo distraída – se justificó.

–Debe dejar las distracciones para cuando esté en su casa y ver por donde camina, de lo contrario terminará debajo de un auto – dijo soltando el brazo de la joven para seguir su camino.

– _Que tipo tan hosco_ – pensó Miho, luego le miró mientras se iba – _pero que guapo._

 _ **El siguiente sábado…..**_

–¡Vaya!, cuanto lujo – Shunrei no salía de su asombro al entrar en la mansión Kido – su fiesta de compromiso me asombró mucho, pero esto no tiene punto de comparación – ella y Shiryu estaban sentados en el gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia civil, el lugar estaba repleto de distinguidos personajes y gran cantidad de periodistas que buscaban los mejores lugares para lograr obtener las mejores fotografías de la pareja.

–Bueno, no era para menos, Saori es la única nieta del señor Kido, de hecho su única familia – le contestó Shiryu tomándola de la mano derecha, ella le sonrió ante el gesto.

Después de la ceremonia la recepción de boda se llevó a cabo en el gran salón de bailes de la mansión, Shiryu y Shunrei no se separaron ni un momento – ¿A dónde vamos Shiryu? – él la había llevado, cubriéndole los ojos, fuera de la mansión.

–Ya verás – llegaron justo frente a la fuente donde se vieron por primera vez – ¿Recuerdas este sitio?.

–Cómo olvidarlo – ella suspiró al recordar su primer encuentro.

–Desde ese día no sales de mis pensamientos – se acercó para abrazarla por la cintura – Shunrei, te traje aquí para preguntarte algo – le dijo mirándola a los ojos y sin soltarle de su abrazo, ella le miró intrigada, ¿Le preguntaría lo que ella pensaba?, la emoción empezó a invadirla – Shunrei Hou, ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?.

Las lágrimas de emoción no se hicieron esperar – sí – contestó decidida la joven china – sí mi amor, quiero casarme contigo.

El la abrazó aún mas fuerte y estampó un beso en sus labios – preciosa, no imaginas lo feliz que me haces – sacó del bolsillo interno de su smoking una cajita de cristal, sacó el delicado anillo y lo colocó en el anular derecho de la joven.

Shunrei no lo podía creer – es hermoso mi amor, gracias, soy muy feliz – dijo poniéndose de puntitas para besarle en los labios.

 _ **Dos meses después….**_

Dohko la miró sorprendido ante tal belleza, sus ojos se humedecieron al verla, ella bajaba por las escaleras luciendo un hermoso vestido rojo satinado completamente bordado con hilos dorados, era un modelo precioso de estilo qipao y corte sirena que dejaba ver su bella y esbelta figura, la joven llevaba su cabello completamente recogido adornado con flores rojas.

–Eres la mujer mas bella que he podido ver en mi vida, mi niña – el anciano se acercó a ella y tomó con ternura sus manos entre las suyas depositando un beso en estas – me siento muy orgulloso de ti, siempre serás mi hermosa niña – completó al borde de las lágrimas.

–Padre – la joven lo abrazó también al borde de las lágrimas – gracias a usted soy lo que soy, me siento muy orgullosa de poder llamarte papá – dijo besando la frente del anciano.

Esmeralda y Helena, quienes habían ayudado a la joven a prepararse, también estaban conmovidas con la escena padre/hija.

–Luces hermosas Shunrei – intervino el señor Shion, quien se había ofrecido a llevar a la novia y sus acompañantes hasta el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la boda – pareces una roja y bella sirenita, te felicito preciosa y deseo lo mejor para ti – dijo acercándose a la joven para abrazarla. Él conocía a Shunrei desde que ella era una bebé y se había encariñado con la niña.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, los novios no paraban de sonreír, estaban felices y sus rostros reflejaban lo mucho que se amaban, Shiryu estaba encantado, había quedado boquiabierto cuando vio a su amada entrar al salón y ella por su parte no cabía de la dicha al convertirse en la señora Suiyama.

–Hermano, con que te casaste primero que yo – le reclamó en broma Deathmask en un momento que estuvieron hablando juntos – vaya, vaya, sí que tenías afán.

–No es por lo que estás pensando – se defendió algo sonrojado.

Deathmask soltó una carcajada – me enteré de que el señor Shion les dio de regalo de bodas una noche en la suite presidencial del hotel más caro de la cuidad – dijo dándole unos golpecitos con el codo – vaya hermanito, tu debut será por lo alto – bromeó causando el sonrojo del dragón.

 _ **OoooO**_

Al llegar a la lujosa suite que el señor Shion había alquilado para ellos, la joven pareja empezó a sentir el nerviosismo del momento, era su noche de bodas, ambos deseaban que esa noche fuese especial pero se sentían algo inseguros por ser la primera vez para los dos. Shiryu por su parte deseaba con toda su alma a aquella bella mujer de la que se había enamorado desde la primera vez que la vio, pero estaba consciente de que a diferencia suya para ella el perder la virginidad seria algo doloroso, por ello estaba nervioso, no quería que sus deseos lo llevaran a actuar de manera impulsiva, él quería que para ella aquel momento fuese un hermoso recuerdo. A Shunrei por su parte la embargaban sentimientos encontrados, estaba inmensamente feliz porque ese día se había convertido en la esposa de aquel a quien tanto amaba, deseaba estar a la altura de lo que se esperaba de ella, ser una buena mujer para él, llegar a ser su complemento ideal y llenarle de felicidad cada día que pasaran juntos, pero en ese momento también sentía miedo, sí, deseaba entregarse a él, pero también sabía que su primera vez sería algo dolorosa y sentía miedo de que su inexperiencia decepcionara a su esposo, no sabía cómo actuar.

–Es un hermoso lugar – dijo Shiryu rompiendo el silencio que momentáneamente se había instalado entre los dos – es una habitación gigante, hasta parece más grande que nuestro apartamento – bromeó.

Ella sonrió ante el comentario de su esposo – es verdad, pero nuestro apartamento es mucho más lindo porque será nuestro hogar.

–Bueno, recuerda que es provisional, en un año te prometo que dejaremos de vivir en alquiler y te compraré una casa como tú te lo mereces.

–No te preocupes por ello, yo estoy feliz de estar contigo, no importa donde vivamos.

Ambos recorrieron aquella lujosa suite, se admiraron de tan bella instalación, sin embargo la expectativa y el nerviosismo se hizo presente nuevamente, dejando a la joven pareja en silencio.

–Shunrei, sé que es nuestra noche de bodas, pero entiendo que fue un día largo para los dos, no estamos obligados a consumar nuestra unión hoy, yo te amo y sabré esperarte hasta que te sientas lista – dijo al percibir el nerviosismo de su amada, no quería que las cosas sucedieran como una simple obligación marital.

–Yo…. No quiero hacerte esperar – respondió nerviosa.

–Tranquila, no se trata de mí y de lo que yo quiera, ahora se trata de ambos, yo te esperaré.

–Shiryu, no quiero que esperes, yo… – dijo sintiendo como su rostro ardía – yo, no quiero esperar – ella jamás había sentido su corazón tan acelerado como el ese momento – quiero ser tuya, mi amor.

Él sonrió complacido ante lo dicho por su esposa, le tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la cama haciendo que se sentara en ella, él se arrodilló frete a ella tomando con delicadeza sus manos entre las suya depositando en estas un tierno beso – no imaginas cuánto te amo, te juro que lo que siento por ti, jamás lo había sentido, eres lo más importante para mí – depositó un beso en la frente de la chica.

–Tú eres a quien más quiero, Shiryu – el joven entonces la recostó con mucho cuidado en la cama y empezó a besarle en los labios con pasión, ella se sorprendió un poco pues hasta el momento él no la había besado de esa manera, sin embargo intentó corresponderle con igual intensidad.

El beso se prolongó y ambos sentían que las cosas avanzaban con naturalidad – Shunrei, sé que es la primera vez que los dos experimentamos estas emociones, te juro que seré gentil y delicado contigo, esta noche será un bello recuerdo para los dos – dijo mientras empezaba a abrir el vestido de su amada, ella se sonrojó al sentirse examinada de manera tan intima, pero quería que las cosas continuaran, así que con algo de timidez también empezó a desabotonar la camisa de su esposo deleitándose en su sexy anatomía; él entonces la despojó por completo de su ropa quedando asombrado con la hermosa visión del cuerpo de su amada – eres más hermosa de lo que imaginé, pareces una delicada porcelana – le susurró al oído, ella se estremeció ante tal contacto. Shiryu entonces empezó su juego, sus manos y sus labios empezaron a contarle a aquella delicada piel cuánto la deseaba, cuánto anhelaba recorrerla de extremo a extremo. Las caricias mutuas hacían que ambos buscaran más, hasta que llegó el momento tan anhelado por los dos, el momento en que ambos serían uno.

Shiryu con delicadeza se recostó sobre su amada buscando acomodo entre sus piernas, ella se sintió algo asustada al sentir la excitada anatomía de su esposo, pero no deseaba detenerlo, anhelaba sentirse su mujer, quería que su amado hiciera parte suya y sentirse parte de él – Shiryu… – susurró al sentir que el amor de su vida se adentraba en ella, era inevitable aquel dolor, sin embargo la manera tan tierna y delicada como él la trataba hizo que pronto esa molestia fuera olvidada y empezara a disfrutar plenamente aquel momento, nunca imaginó que entregarse al hombre que amaba fuese tan placentero y nunca imaginó que él fuese tan apasionado; sus fuertes brazos rodeándola, sus besos, sus caricias y aquellas palabras de amor y pasión que le susurraba al oído le hacían sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo, su esposo le demostraba cuánto la amaba, pero también cuánto la deseaba y cuan complacido se sentía al hacerla suya – Shiryu, mi amor – repetía su nombre entre gemidos apasionados como si su vocabulario se resumiera en el y unas cuantas palabras.

Los gemidos de su mujer eran una bella melodía que parecía haberlo embrujado y lo llevaban a la búsqueda de más placer, sentirla de esa manera le estaba haciendo perder la razón, no había espacio entre los dos, sus cuerpos se juntaron encajando a la perfección, las manos de su amada viajaban sin pena por su espalda dejando a su paso deliciosas caricias que le hacían erizar la piel, sus piernas le rodeaban las caderas haciendo que sus movimientos fuesen más placenteros y sus labios buscaban con insistencia los suyos para fundirse en apasionados besos. Ver estampado en el rostro de Shunrei la felicidad y el placer le hacían sentirse realizado, él sabía que su mujer estaba disfrutando tanto como él del momento y eso le llenaba de una satisfacción insuperable.

Sus rítmicos movimientos aumentaban cada vez más, ambos buscaban dar más al otro, deseaban prolongar el momento tanto como les fuese posible, sin embargo la culminación llegó haciéndoles sentir que juntos tocaban el cielo; sus cuerpos sudorosos, sus corazones acelerados y sus respiraciones agitadas eran fiel testimonio del amor y la pasión con la que ambos se entregaron.

–Gracias mi preciosa flor – dijo Shiryu besando la frente de su amada – fue maravilloso.

Ella sonrió – para mí también fue maravilloso, mi amado dragón.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, sabían que ahora se pertenecían el uno al otro y que su unión les traería mucha felicidad.

 _ **Continuará…..**_

Bueno, sé que no hubo mucho del cangrejo y la florista, pero no me pude resistir :3; en cuanto a Shun no crean que no me gusta el personaje, solo que no sé, no le perdono que olvidara a la dulce rubia, así que lo hago sufrir alguito para que aprenda. ¿Ya saben con quien se encontró Miho?, bueno en el siguiente resolveré ese asunto, es que me parece que ella debe ser feliz, encontrar a alguien que no la deje en la "friend zone". Espero que la última escena les haya gustado, no sé que tal me quedó, pero ya era tiempo de hacer feliz a mis consentidos. Espero poder actualizar pronto y no demorarme tanto como con este capítulo.

 _ **Sslove:**_ Mil gracias por seguir acompañándome, espero que tú y los tuyo se encuentren bien, por favor déjame saberlo. Ahora lo que me dices, pues jajjajjaja seria interesante ese triángulo, quizá lo intente algún día pero como parodia, no sé, quizá, tal vez, no prometo nada. Por otro lado ya verás lo que sucederá con Yumi, Shiryu no se quedará con esa, va a haber desquite xD. Y Franco, bueno él es una ternurita, ¿Qué otra excusa se iba a inventar?. Shiryu y Shunrei, ¿Qué le hacemos? el abogado es un chico muy honorable ¿Qué otra harían esos dos sino cocinar?, pero bueno, hoy sí que subieron la temperatura enserio xD espero que esa escena te haya gustado. Y sí, el cangrejo cada vez se pone más romanticón, ya esta transformado jajjajajaja ahora es el de SoG ;) finalmente, la escena con la que concluye el capítulo tendrá que ver con el desenlace de la historia, ya verás de quién se trata y lo que hará, espero no decepcionarte. Un abrazo!.

Un fuerte abrazo para todas, nos leemos pronto.


	15. La mujer que amas

_¡Hola! Me alegra mucho estar de vuelta por estos lares, les pido mil disculpas por la demora con este capítulo, es que he estado con algo de trabajo gracias a Dios y pues también la musa no es muy juiciosa conmigo xD jajaja pero bueno, gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta travesía, la verdad que ni yo misma me creo que esta historia lleve quince capítulos Jajjajaja les confieso que cuando la empecé a lo mucho yo le ponía unos cinco o seis, pero ustedes me han animado tanto y han sido tan bonitas conmigo con sus palabras que, bueno esto se alargó xD, de verdad que ha sido muy bonito conocerlas a través de este tiempo AWWWWW! Ya me puse sentimental…. Créanme que les agradezco muchísisisisisimo! :3_

 _Bueno, también les adelanto que "Only You" está llegando a su fin, faltan pocos capítulos, espero no decepcionarlas. Ahora sí, a que venimos….._

 _Los personajes y lugares de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._

 _ **Only You**_

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

 _ **La mujer que amas**_

A pesar de que la joven pareja había abandonado el lugar de la recepción de boda, los invitados seguían disfrutando de la velada, Deathmask no paraba de bailar con su prometida al igual que Ikki y Esmeralda, además de otros amigos y conocidos que seguían muy animados. En una de las mesas del lugar se encontraban Dohko y su alumno, el campeón chino de boxeo, Okko.

–¿De verdad no piensas invitarla a bailar? – preguntó algo bromista el maestro.

–¿De qué habla maestro? – respondió respetuoso el moreno.

–No creas que no me he dado cuenta muchacho – dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro izquierdo del joven – no has dejado de mirar a esa chica, la amiga de Shunrei, ella ya se dio cuenta y no parece molestarle, ¿Por qué no la sacas a bailar?.

El moreno se sonrojó violentamente al ver que a su maestro no se le pasaba una – usted sabe que no soy bueno bailando – respondió apenado.

–No mientas, sé que eres un buen bailarín, Shunrei me lo contó, así que ve, saca a esa chica a la que no has perdido de vista en toda la noche.

Algo apenado, Okko se dirigió hasta donde estaba sentada la joven; sí ella había llamado su atención, aún más al recordar que ya la había visto en aquel incidente – señorita, ¿Le gustaría bailar? – preguntó al acercarse.

La joven le miró algo apenada también, sí que recordaba haber visto a ese guapo joven, de hecho se sorprendió en gran manera cuando lo volvió a ver en un periódico local que anunciaba el encuentro pugilístico en el que participaría – sí – respondió tomando la mano que el moreno le ofrecía dirigiéndose con él a la pista de baile – ¡Discúlpenme! – dijo después de haber empezado a bailar y pisarle un pie – estaba algo distraída – completó apenada – _¡Rayos! Vuelvo a ver a este tipo tan guapo, bailo con él y lo primero que hago es pisarlo, de seguro se arrepintió de sacarme –_ se lamentó mentalmente.

Okko sonrió dándole una vuelta mientras seguían bailando, luego la miró a los ojos – debe dejar las distracciones para cuando esté en su casa y concentrarse en el baile, de lo contrario mis pies volverán a terminar bajo sus tacones – bromeó.

– _Vaya, sí que es más guapo cuando sonríe_ – pensó Miho embelesada con el moreno – Gracias – le dijo – por lo del otro día.

–Pensé que usted me había olvidado ya.

–¿Cómo?, usted es tema frecuente de la sección de deportes del periódico y yo una asidua lectora de dicha sección.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

–Miho Hanamoto.

–Señorita Hanamoto, ¿Le gustaría acompañarme algún día a tomar un café?.

Ella sonrió – encantada señor Wang.

–Vaya, vaya, parece que el "cuñado" de mi hermanito encontró una chica que cure sus heridas después de las peleas – le dijo Deathmask a Helena mientas seguían bailando.

La castaña se volvió para mirar a donde se encontraban Okko y Miho – pues no hacen mala pareja, se ven muy lindos juntos – dijo sonriente – así como tú y yo – agregó.

Él sonrió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos – en solo dos meses será nuestro turno, ¿Estás tan ansiosa como yo?.

–Sí, y también algo nerviosa – reconoció.

Deathmask esbozó una discreta risa – ¿Qué te tiene nerviosa? – preguntó, luego acercándose a su oído le susurró en tono seductor – si bien sabes que te voy a tratar bien.

Helena se sonrojó violentamente sabiendo a qué se refería su novio – no hablo solo de eso, es en general a la vida de casados, todo será una novedad, te amo con toda mi alma y quiero ser la mejor mujer para ti.

–Ya lo eres – dijo dándole un beso en la frente; ambos se abrazaron y siguieron bailando al suave ritmo de la música.

 _ **Semanas después….**_

Deathmask se encontraba reunido en su apartamento con Shiryu, Ikki, Afrodita y algunos amigos de la empresa, estaban celebrando su despedida de soltero, claro, no había nada fuera de lo común, era una reunión sencilla con sus amigos, ahora que él era un hombre dedicado a su florista no pensaba siquiera en serle infiel. Solo faltaban unos días para unirse en matrimonio con Helena y él estaba muerto de la ansiedad, ahora comprendía a Shiryu y lamentaba haberse burlado de él los días previos a su matrimonio con Shunrei. La reunión transcurrió con normalidad hasta que los amigos uno a uno se fueron despidiendo.

–¿De verdad pasarán la noche aquí? – preguntó a Shiryu, Ikki y Afrodita quienes seguían acomodados tranquilamente en la sala del lugar.

–Sí, las chicas pasarán la noche en mi casa por lo tanto Esmeralda me prohibió rotundamente volver hoy – contestó despreocupado Ikki – ella me dijo que harán algo así como una pijamada.

–Y si mi Shunrei no irá a casa hoy, no tiene sentido que yo regrese esta noche – dijo el dragón.

–La niñera cuidará a mi chiquitín toda la noche – respondió Afrodita.

–Entonces somos hombres libres por esta noche – dijo animado el italiano – eso quiere decir que podemos tomarnos otros tragos.

Diciendo esto empezó a servir más licor en los vasos vacíos de sus acompañantes los cuales empezaron a beber animadamente, después de unos minutos los cuatro se encontraban muy "contentos".

–Oigan muchachos – dijo Deathmask con su voz algo etílica – adivinen cuál fue el regalo de boda de mi jefecito.

–Un contrato por un año más en la inmobiliaria – dijo riéndose Afrodita quien también ya se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

–No seas tonto, mi contrato es indefinido – contestó con exagerados ademanes; acercándose a su hermano y abrazándolo de costado dijo – me dio el mismo regalito que te dio a ti.

–Esta vez también se lució – respondió el dragón, quien aunque había bebido muy poco ya se encontraba algo borrachín debido a la poca resistencia que tenía para con el alcohol.

–Y dime Shiryu – continuó el cangrejo con su acento etílico – el jacuzzi de esa suite es tan grande como dicen.

El aludido dio un hondo suspiro – no imaginas todo lo que se puede hacer allí – contestó con algo de hipo.

Ikki soltó una gran carcajada – vaya cuñadito veo que te sirvió mucho aquel librito que te regalé.

Deathmask y Afrodita lo miraron sorprendidos – y es que, ¿Qué libro le regalaste, el Kama Sutra? – preguntó burlón Afrodita.

–Vaya, quién lo diría, mi tímido hermano resultó ser un apasionado en la cama, con razón la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la flor china y con razón embarazaste a mi hermana en tan poco tiempo – le dijo a Ikki.

–Oigan, no deberíamos estar hablando de nuestras intimidades – habló Shiryu.

–Es verdad, ¿Qué pensarían ellas si nos oyeran? – apoyó Ikki.

–Pues sí, dirían que somos unos cochinotes – dijo Deathmask – ellas en cambio estarán hablando de técnicas de tejido o intercambiando recetas.

–Bueno, mejor tomémonos otra ronda – dijo Afrodita tomando la botella y sirviéndoles mas trago.

 _Mientras en la casa de Ikki…._

Helena salía de la habitación de Esmeralda luciendo la sexy lencería de encaje rojo que Shunrei y la rubia le acababan de obsequiar.

–¡Te ves espectacular! – exclamó la rubia – mi hermano se va a enloquecer cuando te vea.

–¿De verdad me veo bien? – preguntó algo apenada la castaña.

–Sí, de seguro querrá arrancártelo de una vez – dijo Shunrei – algo así hizo Shiryu nuestra noche de bodas, no imaginas lo hermoso y apasionado que fue todo – agregó suspirando.

La rubia también dio un hondo suspiro – mi noche de bodas con Ikki también fue… vaya… – dijo suspirando nuevamente y abanicando su rostro con una mano.

–Bueno – empezó Helena algo sonrojada – no será la primera vez que Ángelo y yo…

–¡¿Qué?! – preguntó emocionada Shunrei – ¿Entonces Deathmask y tú ya estuvieron juntos?.

Esmeralda dio un grito también emocionada con la confesión de la castaña – ¡Tienes que contarnos todos los detalles!.

–¡Espera, espera!, no digas nada – dijo Shunrei sin salir de la emoción dirigiéndose a la cocina – iré por unas sodas.

–Trae también unos bocadillos – pidió Esmeralda sentándose con Helena en la sala. Después que la china volvió de la cocina con las bebidas y los bocadillos la castaña empezó a contarles con lujo de detalles lo que sucedió aquella mágica noche.

 _Horas después…._

El teléfono del apartamento de Ángelo no paraba de sonar, ya era de madrugada y los chicos se habían dormido en la sala – oye Shiryu contesta – dijo el italiano dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda con su pie.

–¿Por qué debo ser yo? – preguntó medio dormido.

–Eres el menor aquí, así que hazme caso – respondió echándose más la cobija encima y dándole la espalda.

El dragón algo fastidiado se levantó dando algunos tumbos hasta llegar al teléfono, cuando oyó la voz la reconoció de inmediato – hola preciosa – respondió.

– _Shiryu, por favor, necesitamos que vengan rápido_ – dijo la china con voz de angustia _._

–¿Qué sucede mi amor? – los efectos del alcohol que aún tenía desaparecieron de inmediato.

– _Es Esmeralda, creo que va a dar a luz, Helena y yo la llevaremos a la clínica del doctor Aldebarán, por favor dile a Ikki que salga de inmediato para allá._

Tan pronto colgó, Shiryu se dispuso a despertar a su cuñado – ¡Ikki! ¡Ikki! – lo zarandeó.

–Mi amor, déjame descansar un ratito que no soy de palo – dijo entre sueños el peliazul.

–¡Ikki, es Esmeralda, tu hijo va a nacer! – gritó el dragón.

–¡¿Qué?! – se despertó de inmediato – ¿Qué dices?, ¿Cómo que mi hijo va a nacer? – en ese momento Deathmask y Afrodita también se habían despertado.

–Shunrei llamó, al parecer Esmeralda entró en trabajo de parto, ellas ya la llevaron a la clínica y….

–¿Y que estamos haciendo aquí?, vámonos – le interrumpió Ikki sobresaltado.

Dicho eso los cuarto muchachos salieron apresurados a la clínica indicada por Shunrei, al llegara allí encontraron a Helena esperándolos en la entrada del lugar y de inmediato los guio hasta la sala de espera.

–¿Qué les han dicho? – Ikki les preguntó con evidente angustia a las muchachas.

–El doctor nos confirmó que ella entró en labor de parto – contestó la joven china – en este momento la están atendiendo, puedes estar tranquilo, todo va a salir bien – trató de tranquilizarle.

Ikki solo soltó un suspiro, todo había sucedido muy rápido, la angustia de pensar en lo que debía estar pasando su amada lo consumía, además de la ansiedad por saber del bienestar de la criatura que con tanto anhelo había esperado. Por su mente rondaban muchas inquietudes, ¿Será un varoncito o una niña?, ¿Estará saludable?, ¿Se parecería a ella o él?, se llenaba de ternura al recordar las muchas veces que había sentido a la criatura a través del vientre de Esmeralda y como aquel pequeño ser parecía reconocerlo y reaccionar a sus estímulos con movimientos fuertes. Mientras se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos vio que una puerta se abrió y una chica con expresión muy amable se acercaba a ellos.

–¿Los familiares de la señora Inoue Esmeralda? – preguntó al acercarse a ellos.

–Sí, soy su esposo – respondió de inmediato Ikki.

La chica le sonrió amablemente – felicitaciones señor Inoue todo ha salido muy bien, puede pasar a verla – dijo indicándole que le siguiera.

Los demás permanecieron en la sala de espera, estaban felices con la noticia y también ansiosos por conocer a la pequeña criatura, pero comprendían que debían darle su espacio a la pareja para estar a solas con su recién nacido.

Ikki siguió a la enfermera hasta quedar frente a la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba su amada, en ese momento sintió que sus piernas temblaban, estaba inmensamente feliz, no había palabras para describir lo que sentía en su corazón, era un aluvión de emociones, al entrar al cuarto se encontró con la mirada de su esposa, a pesar de la evidente fatiga la joven le dedicó su más dulce sonrisa, al verla, la expresión del rostro del joven cambió, esa mirada le llenaba de paz, aunque la chica lucía algo despeinada y pálida, para él, ella era la mujer mas bella sobre la tierra, sus ojos se humedecieron y al dirigir su mirada al pequeño bultito que la joven acunaba entre sus brazos las emociones se hicieron insostenibles y las lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a rodar libres por sus mejillas – acércate mi amor – le dijo la joven – conoce a tu hijita.

Ikki se acercó, lo primero que percibió fue la abundante cabellera rubia de su pequeña bebita y su hermosa piel rosadita – es el regalo más hermoso que me han dado en la vida – dijo inclinándose para besar la frente de su amada – gracias mi amor, la vida no me alcanzará para agradecerte lo feliz que me haces – le dio un cálido beso en los labios. Después tomó a la bebé y la acunó entre sus brazos besando su frente – es idéntica a ti preciosa – dijo a su amada – te amo tanto mi niña – le susurró a la pequeña. Pasaron minutos a solas los tres, Ikki no paraba de mirar embelesado a la bebé, se sentía orgulloso, y aunque había amado a la criatura desde que se enteró del embarazo de su esposa, nunca imaginó que conocer cara a cara a su hija produjera ese inmediato cambio en él, eran sensaciones indescriptibles; deseaba protegerla, hacerla inmensamente feliz.

Después de casi media hora los demás entraron a la habitación para conocer a la bebé, después de felicitar a los padres y de pasar unos minutos con la pareja salieron de allí, todos estaban rendidos, ya eran las cinco de la mañana y aunque querían compartir más tiempo decidieron mejor ir a descansar y darle más espacio a la pareja para estar a solas con la bebita; ya los visitarían más tarde ese día en la casa de Ikki ya que esa misma mañana le darían de alta a la rubia y a su recién nacida.

 _Horas más tarde, ese domingo…._

Deathmask, Helena y los hermanos de ésta llegaban a la casa de Ikki y Esmeralda, los jovencitos estaban muy emocionados con la idea de conocer a la bebita, ellos le habían tomado mucho cariño a Esmeralda y también a Ikki.

–¡Es hermosa! – dijo Anaika con expresión tierna – se parece mucho a Esmeralda.

–Sí – estuvo de acuerdo Franco – es tan blanca como la nieve de mi país y tan rubia como el sol que nace aquí en oriente.

Esmeralda sonreía encantada con las palabras de los niños; ella estaba en la sala sentada en una cómoda mecedora acunando entre sus brazos a su pequeña que dormía apaciblemente.

Deathmask también observaba embelesado a la bebita – es verdad, es increíble lo mucho que se parece a ti – dijo recordando a su hermana cuando era una recién nacida también – pero a diferencia tuya ella no es una llorona – completó entre risas.

–¡Oye!, que malo eres – se quejó la rubia – yo no recuerdo haber sido tan llorona como siempre me dices.

–Claro, qué lo vas a recordar, pero yo que pasé largas noches sin dormir por tus lloriqueos lo recuerdo a la perfección – contestó aún entre risas.

Helena solo observaba la escena riendo con los comentarios que los hermanos hacían, siempre le había gustado mucho la relación que Ángelo tenía con su hermana Esmeralda a la que siempre trataba con mucho cariño. Solo faltaban cinco días para su matrimonio, estaba muy feliz, en los meses que había durado su relación él le había demostrado que la quería de verdad y aunque había sido muy sincero al contarle las intenciones que tenía para con ella al principio, cuando se conocieron, ahora Helena estaba totalmente segura de que Deathmask estaba enamorado de ella tanto como ella lo estaba de él. Lo amaba profundamente, en el tiempo que llevaban juntos lo había conocido muy bien, sabía que era un hombre de mucho carácter, en ocasiones algo hosco e incluso de mal genio, pero también sabía que era un hombre bonitas virtudes que había superado los fantasmas de su pasado y que se esforzaba por hacerla muy feliz.

Las risas de los presentes la sacaron de sus pensamientos, sus hermanos hacían preguntas acerca de la bebita, ella había despertado dejándoles apreciar sus hermosos ojos azules, como los de su padre y ahora Esmeralda la amamantaba cosa que causó mucha ternura en los niños.

–Deathmask – le dijo el pequeño Octavio al italiano mirándolo a los ojos, él también le miró indicándole que tenía su atención – ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés? – preguntó sin más.

El peliazul tragó grueso con la repentina inquietud del pequeño, le dio una mirada a los adultos presentes como pidiendo ayuda para salir de la situación.

–Creo que debo cambiar el pañal de mi chiquitita – se excusó Esmeralda rápidamente.

–Te acompaño amor – dijo en seguida Ikki ayudándola a levantar y en segundos la pareja había desaparecido de la sala.

–Bueno – empezó Deathmask, Octavio ya se había sentado en sus piernas mientras los otros niños también se habían sentado a su lado y le miraban ansiosos por la respuesta – eh…, bueno… los bebés – miró a Helena, quien ya se encontraba algo sonrojada con la situación.

–Bueno – dijo ella algo nerviosa, ese era un asunto del que debía hablar con sus hermanos, llegado el momento, pero no imaginaba que el momento fuese a llegar ese día, así que estaba fuera de base, no sabía cómo empezar – cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman, como Ikki y Esmeralda, ellos….

–Ellos realizan un " _ritual de amor"_ – empezó el italiano, Helena le miró sorprendida.

–¿Ritual de amor? – preguntó intrigada Paula.

–Sí – continuó él – en éste ritual ellos se demuestran cuánto se quieren, en él ambos plantan en el vientre de la mamá una semilla de amor la cual crece y se convierte en un bello bebé. Pero solo los adultos, como Ikki y Esmeralda, pueden hacer este ritual.

–¿Y cómo se hace ese ritual? – inquirió Anaika.

Los dos adultos se sonrojaron ante la pregunta, pero en ese momento para alivio de los dos, llegaron Shiryu y Shunrei y los niños corrieron animados a saludarlos – gracias – dijo Helena a su novio, ella se sentía algo apenada de que él tuviese que pasar esas situaciones algo vergonzosas.

–No tienes que agradecer, ahora somos un equipo, si ellos son como tus hijos, yo también me considero como su papá – dijo él tomándola de la mano – recuerda que todo lo mío es tuyo, pero también todo lo tuyo es mío, yo también amo a tus hermanos.

 _Días después….._

La castaña caminaba algo nerviosa, no entendía por qué se sentía de esa manera, no eran nervios de temor sino eran nervios de aquellos que son producto de la ansiedad; se había arreglado de manera muy especial esa tarde, llevaba un hermoso vestido floreado de color rosa, era un modelo sin mangas entallado en su parte superior resaltando su estrecha cintura y de falda amplia que la hacía lucir como una bella bailarina, acompañó su atuendo con unos zapatos bajos y recogió su cabello en una coqueta media cola; llegó al lugar indicado, un amplio parque en el centro, se sentó en una de las banquetas a esperar a su novio, ese día ambos habían acordado que tendrían su última cita como novios ya que al día siguiente contraerían matrimonio.

Deathmask terminó su horario de trabajo y después de acomodar las cosas en el escritorio, tomó su chaqueta y salió del cubículo, al verlo salir algunos de sus compañeros empezaron a hacer bromas debido a que ese día sería su último día de soltero: _"disfruta de tus últimos minutos de libertad", "ahora sí, adiós a la buena vida", "pobrecito si supiera lo que se viene encima", "todavía estás a tiempo"._ Él solo sonreía, se despidió de ellos, los vería al siguiente día en la ceremonia. De camino al lugar donde se encontraría con Helena, meditó en lo que había vivido con ella en los últimos meses, hacía casi un año se habían visto por primera vez, sonrió al recordar cuales eran sus intenciones al principio - ¡ _Que iluso fui!_ – pensó – _No debí subestimar a la bella florista, ella tenía un poder que no me esperaba, el poder de ablandar mi corazón con su ternura –_ sonrió.

Al llegar al parque vio a Helena sentada en una de las bancas, ella estaba algo distraída y no vio que el se acercaba, él la observó por unos momentos, era realmente hermosa, un suave viento sopló moviendo levemente sus cabellos castaños, algunas hojas amarillentas de otoño cayeron de los arboles haciendo que todo a su alrededor luciera más bello aún, al fin los ojos esmeralda de la chica se cruzaron con los suyos le sonrió, esa sonrisa que hacía que su corazón se llenara de una felicidad que no había experimentado antes.

 _Si sientes que tus ojos_

 _se iluminan al mirar su cara_

 _y el corazón tiembla de amor_

 _y te sacude los hilos del alma_

 _es la señal de su llegada,_

 _es sin duda la mujer que amas._

–Mi amor.

–Hola preciosa, ¿Llevas mucho esperando?.

–No, llegué hace poco – respondió, él se acercó y depositó un discreto beso en sus labios, ella sonrió – estoy algo ansiosa – le confesó – quiero saber que tienes planeado para esta cita.

Él le miró a los ojos – la verdad no tengo planeado nada, ya sabes que mis planes no resultan – dijo con un guiño – haremos lo que tú quieras, solo dime, ¿Quieres ir al cine, al ballet o a algún centro comercial?.

Ella sabía que si iban al cine él no disfrutaría del todo de la película elegida ya que ella gustaba más del drama y el romance y él por el contrario de la acción; por otro lado si iban al ballet lo más seguro era que el italiano se dormiría a mitad de función y si optaban por un centro comercial él terminaría rendido con su larga caminata – quiero que hagamos algo que ambos disfrutemos – respondió la castaña – ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo?.

–Es una buena idea – le dijo tomándola de la mano.

Caminaron por el parque hasta llegar a un bonito lago donde alquilaban unas pequeñas barquitas, ambos subieron en una y se dispusieron a cruzar aquel lago – ¡Esto es tan romántico! – exclamó encantada la castaña.

–Sí, me imagino que mis bíceps y tríceps se deben ver súper sexys cuando hago este movimiento – bromeó Deathmask moviendo exageradamente sus brazos mientas remaba.

Ella soltó una risa divertida con lo que su novio hacía – ¿Me prometes que aunque pasen los años, seguirás haciéndome reír?.

–Vaya, los votos los haremos mañana – siguió bromeando – sí, te prometo que, aunque a veces sea algo malgeniado, me esforzaré por hacerte reír.

Ella clavó sus ojos en los suyos y en instantes se besaron, estaban a solas en aquel lago así que aprovecharon para darse un profundo beso sin llegar a escandalizar a alguien, para Ángelo aquellos labios eran el más exquisito majar, sentir su respiración, sentirla estremecer entre sus brazos le producía sensaciones que jamás había experimentado con alguna mujer, solo con ella, solo ella hacía que corazón se agitara de esa manera, solo entre sus brazos se sentía libre, sí, libre del odio y el rencor que alguna vez le produjo la traición, sí, ella había traído desde muy lejos la libertad para él, aquella libertad que solo encontró cuando entró en su corazón y le devolvió las ganas de ser realmente feliz. Después de cruzar el lago siguieron paseando por aquel parque, ambos reían y hacían cosas algo "infantiles" como subir a los mecedores para los niños o a los sube y baja, pero no les interesaba lo que pensaran quienes les observaban, ellos estaban pasándola bien y eso era lo importante.

 _Si sientes que le hablas_

 _con los ojos,_

 _tan solo con tocarla_

 _en tu interior sientes el sol_

 _arden tus venas y tus ganas_

 _y hasta te sientes como un niño_

 _es sin duda la mujer que amas._

Al caer la noche buscaron un restaurante para cenar, luego emprendieron su retorno al apartamento de la castaña – Helena, mañana será un día muy importante para ambos – dijo él mientras conducía – quiero que sepas que después de lo que sucedió conmigo yo pensaba que nunca me llegaría a enamorar de alguien, el amor me había traído mucho dolor, me decepcionó, ya conoces mi historia; también sabes que mis planes contigo eran solo hacerte una más en mi historial de mujeres, pero también sabes que tú me cambiaste, me enseñaste que el amor verdadero no es una tontería de las novelas románticas – y deteniendo el auto, la miró a los ojos mientras acariciaba sus cabellos – Helena, eres mi verdadero amor, te juro que solo viviré para ti, ahora eres mi sol y te prometo que giraré a tu alrededor por siempre – se acercó poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza de la chica acercándola para fundir sus labios en los suyos en un prolongado beso.

 _Abre tus alas_

 _dile que ya la esperabas,_

 _dale tus sueños_

 _no dejes que se vaya._

 _Dile que nadie_

 _te hará cambiar este amor por ella_

 _dile que el amor existe,_

 _dile que lo descubriste en ella…._

Por fin el tan anhelado día había llegado, Helena estaba muy nerviosa, la noche anterior no había dormido mucho, la ansiedad la carcomía y no logró conciliar el sueño con facilidad. Sonrió al levantarse y observar el hermoso vestido de novia que luciría aquel día. La boda se llevaría a cabo en la mañana y luego disfrutarían de una reunión con sus amigos y familiares; todo se realizaría en un bonito salón de eventos en el centro de la ciudad. Shunrei llegó muy temprano para ayudarle a prepararse, los hermanos de Helena se habían quedado en casa de su amiga Miho quien se ofreció a quedarse con ellos y alistarlos para la ceremonia y que así la castaña pudiera concentrarse solo en su arreglo.

–¡Te ves tan hermosa! – dijo emocionada la pelinegra cuando Helena estuvo lista. El vestido de la castaña era muy tradicional, un estilo de princesa de color champagne.

En minutos Miho llegó al apartamento de la castaña con los hermanos de esta listos para asistir a la boda.

–¡Estas preciosa! – dijo conmovido Franco, el joven estaba feliz por su hermana, él comprendía muy bien que ella era una mujer muy abnegada y que merecía ser muy feliz.

–Helena estás tan hermosa como la princesa de mi libro de cuentos – le dijo la pequeña Paula al borde de las lágrimas.

–Sí, y ¿Ves que yo tenía razón? – habló Anaika – yo te dije que el señor Deathmask estaba enamorado de ti, ahora tu eres su princesa y él tu príncipe.

–Y como hoy se van a casar, vamos a poder comer de un delicioso pastel – dijo saboreándose Octavio, esto causó la risa de los presentes. Helena se agachó para quedar a la altura de los pequeños y les abrazó conmovida. Cuando salió de su tierra lo hizo para protegerlos, para evitarles un futuro sombrío sin alguien que les cuidara y velara por su bienestar, jamás llegó a imaginar que aquella decisión la traería hasta ese lugar donde encontró tanta felicidad, así que ella se sentía en deuda con ellos ya que fue por ellos que estaba en ese lugar.

 _Mientras en el lugar de recepción…._

–¿Qué sucedió Shiryu?, ¿Lograste comunicarte con él?.

–No – respondió desalentado – no responde al teléfono del apartamento.

–¡Rayos!, ¿Se arrepentiría a última hora?.

–No digas eso ni en broma Ikki. Mejor me voy a buscarlo, quizá le sucedió algo…..

 _ **Continuará….**_

 _¿Se arrepintió el cangrejo?... Bueno, espero poder actualizar pronto para no hacerlas esperar mucho._

 _La canción de las escenas finales se llama "La mujer que amas" es interpretada Pedro Fernández como un cover en español de "Have you Ever Really Loved a Woman?", de Bryan Adams. En lo personal me encanta esta versión, Pedro Fernández le imprime ese sentimiento que la hace sumamente romántica._

 _Por cierto, debido a la bonita acogida que tuvo "Diez canciones, diez historias" me gustaría escribir una segunda parte, pero las quiero consentir a ustedes, así que, ¿De qué parejas quieren leer? ¿O quieren alguna continuación? ¡Hagan sus peticiones!(_ _Beauty-amazon, te_ _complaceré con la que me pediste)._

 _ **Sslove:**_ _Mil gracias por seguir acompañándome. Me alegra mucho que tú y tu familia estén bien, espero que logren superar pronto las secuelas emocionales, te mando todos mis buenos deseos para que lo logren :)_

 _Sí, Deathmask se volvió todo un valiente, vaya que Helena tiene una responsabilidad grande y él tan lindo está dispuesto a ayudarla, bueno eso es amor. Fíjate que yo también me pregunto lo mismo, ¿Será que las mujeres somos una peleonas entre nosotras?, ¿O las suegras son unas brujas con sus nueras o viceversa? Jajjaja bueno, dejémoslo ahí ;) de todos modos Dohko y Shiryu siempre se llevaran bien, la verdad no he leído fic donde no sea así. Yo tampoco soy fan de ShunxJune, pero tampoco me molesta, no sé, quizá luego los junte en otra historia y sí también estoy de acuerdo, Albiore está rebuenote "¡cosa linda, cosa hermosa, cosa bien hecha!" jajajaja jajajaja. Y Seiya y Saori, bueno, no es que ahora me encanten, pero ya los tolero más ;) Me alegra que te gustara la escena final, ellos son mis favoritos y pues bueno, no lo pude evitar, ¿De verdad no habías leído una situación así con ellos? Me alegra entonces que te estrenaras aquí xD. Un abrazo!_


	16. Día de boda

_Ya llegué de donde andaba, se me concedió volver, a mi se me afiguraba que no te volvería a ver… por andar en la vagancia perdí a…. XD ¡Por Dios! No puedo creer que me tomara casi ocho meses ésta actualización, se me cae la cara de vergüenza, de verdad les pido mil disculpas, tras de que esto es apenas un intento de historia, yo me tomo más de medio año en actualizar, de verdad que no se me haría extraño si ni siquiera recuerdan…. Pero yo solita me lo busqué….. :(_

 _Los personajes y lugares de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._

 _ **Only you**_

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

 _ **Día de boda**_

–¿Qué sucedió Shiryu?, ¿Lograste comunicarte con él?.

–No – respondió desalentado – no responde al teléfono del apartamento.

–¡Rayos!, ¿Se arrepentiría a última hora?.

–No digas eso ni en broma Ikki. Mejor me voy a buscarlo, quizá le sucedió algo – dicho esto el pelinegro salió del lugar dispuesto a ir hasta el apartamento de su hermano.

Cuando llegó al edificio, Shiryu rápidamente subió hasta el lugar donde vivía Deathmask, al llegar llamó a la puerta insistentemente, sin embargo no hubo respuesta, en ello recordó que aún conservaba la llave del lugar. Al abrir todo parecía estar en orden, Shiryu llamó a su hermano pero era evidente que no se encontraba en casa, al entrar en el cuarto del italiano vio el elegante traje que luciría en la boda aún en el gancho, extrañado se dirigió a la cocina y allí encontró lo que temía.

 _ **OoooO**_

El elegante automóvil se estacionó justo frente al lugar – Helena, estás a solo unos minutos de ser la señora Molini – dijo emocionada Shunrei, quien le acompañaba.

–No lo puedo evitar, estoy tan nerviosa que siento que mis piernas fallarán en cualquier momento – respondió con voz temblorosa – este es sin duda uno de los días más felices de mi vida – suspiró – pero son tantas emociones – completó llevándose su mano derecha al pecho.

–Te entiendo, solo hace dos meses atrás yo estaba en tu lugar, sé muy bien lo que pasa contigo ahora – Shunrei le tomó ambas manos – pero hoy es el comienzo de una felicidad nueva, estoy segura de que Ángelo se desvive por ti.

La castaña se conmovió con las palabras de la china – gracias Shunrei, durante todo este tiempo has resultado ser como una hermana para mí – realmente durante el tiempo en que se conocían habían forjado una bonita amistad.

–Tú también has resultado como una hermana para mí – dijo conmovida también – pero bueno – sonrió – ahora es momento de entrar al lugar.

Helena suspiró profundo – sí, no es bueno que haga esperar tanto al novio.

Ya Miho y los hermanos de la castaña, que iban en otro auto, las estaban esperando, ellos junto con Shunrei componían el séquito de la novia.

Sin embargo en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de boda otro era el ambiente, los invitados ya se mostraban muy extrañados con el retraso del novio, de hecho las especulaciones no se hicieron esperar.

–¿Qué sucedió Ikki? – preguntó muy preocupado Afrodita – me avisaron que Helena ya está en la entrada.

El aludido se llevó una de sus manos a la frente al saber aquello – ¡Demonios!, Ángelo aún no aparece y ahora Shiryu tampoco llega para tener noticias.

–¿Le habrá sucedido algo malo a Deathmask? – Esmeralda también estaba angustiada con la situación – ¡Por Dios!, ahora que vamos a hacer.

–Yo iré a recibir a Helena – se ofreció el peliceleste – le explicaré la situación y discretamente pasaremos al salón de la recepción de boda, seguramente Deathmask viene en camino.

–Es lo mejor – dijo la rubia.

Afrodita salió de aquel salón dispuesto a recibir a la novia, cuando alcanzó a verla se maravilló de lo hermosa que lucía aquella mujer y pensó que su amigo era un hombre muy afortunado pero también muy presuntuoso al hacerse esperar de esa manera.

–Helena – le saludó Afrodita algo nervioso.

La castaña le sonrió – Afrodita, vaya, que demora la nuestra, ¿Ya tiene tiempo de haber llegado Ángelo?.

El sueco miró a los presentes dudando en lo que diría – Helena, ha surgido un pequeño contratiempo, nada grave – trató de suavizar.

–¿Un contratiempo?.

–Por favor síganme – les dijo lo más calmado posible – pasemos al salón del banquete, allí les explicaré.

Acto seguido, todos pasaron lo más discretamente posible a aquel salón, ayudando a la castaña con su vestido. Al llegar ya los esperaban Ikki y Esmeralda, por la cara de preocupación, que intentaban ocultar sin mucho éxito, Helana pudo deducir que algo andaba mal.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la castaña tratando de no entrar en pánico ante las muchas ideas que se vinieron a su mente.

Esmeralda tuvo el valor de hablar – Helena…. – pausó unos segundos – bueno, eh.. lo que sucede es que… mi hermano aún no ha podido llegar.

–¿Ángelo aún no llega? – dijo algo nerviosa.

–Pero… – intervino Ikki – no entres en pánico, creemos que le surgió algún pequeño contratiempo, quizá con su auto, nada de que preocuparse – trató de tranquilizarla – Shiryu ha ido a buscarlo y ya deben estar por llegar.

La castaña suspiró hondo tratando de tomar calma, pero en el fondo no podía dejar de pensar que algo realmente malo había sucedido – sí, ya deben estar por llegar – repitió tratando de convencerse.

Helena se sentó en una de las sillas del lugar, no podía evitarlo, estaba muy nerviosa, sin embargo trataba de mantener la calma distrayendo sus pensamientos prestando atención a los comentarios de Octavio, quien no paraba de hablar de lo grande que era el pastel de boda y de lo sabroso que debía estar. Los minutos pasaron en aquella espera tortuosa y la impaciencia de los presentes se hacía evidente.

Por otro lado, en el estacionamiento, Shiryu no podía creer lo que había sucedido, ¿Cómo daría ahora aquella noticia?, ¿Cómo mirar a Helena a los ojos y decirle….? – _maldición Angelo, ¿Como fuiste capaz?_ – el pelinegro aparcó su auto en el lugar, a paso lento avanzó hasta el salón donde supuso estarían esperándolo. En pocos segundos llegó al salón tratando de que su semblante no le delatara tan rápidamente.

El corazón de la castaña se aceleró al ver al abogado arribar a aquel salón, sus manos empezaron a temblar al verle solo – _¿Y Ángelo?_ – pensó preocupada.

–Shiryu – la joven china se acercó a su marido notando su inquietud – ¿Qué sucedió mi amor? – el pelinegro mirándola a los ojos, soltó un suspiro.

–¿Y Ángelo? – preguntó Helena con voz temblorosa. La joven esperaba que le dijese que solo fue un pequeño percance y que su amado ya la esperaba en la sala de la ceremonia para llevar a cabo su unión, sin embargo en el fondo sentía cierto temor que no podía explicarse.

–Helena – empezó el joven – yo, lo siento – le dijo con expresión triste mientras le entregaba una pequeña nota.

La castaña sintió una angustia que no podía entender, temblorosa tomó aquel papel entre sus manos y pasó sus ojos por él temiendo que aquellas lineas fuesen la realización de sus peores pensamientos.

" _Helena….._

 _Perdóname por lo que estoy haciendo en este momento, créeme que realmente lo intenté. Lo siento tanto, desde el principio sabía que te rompería el corazón, pero no quiero destruirlo por completo; sé que los fantasmas del pasado no me dejarán hacerte plenamente feliz, por ello pienso que las cosas son mejor así, mejor para ti._

 _Quiero que sepas que durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me hiciste muy feliz y te lo agradezco, me hiciste ver que puede existir el amor verdadero, pero lamentablemente no es para mí. Hubiese querido que mi vida fuera otra, otra donde pudiese darte mi corazón a plenitud, otra donde pudiera disfrutar de ese amor que sé hay en tu interior, pero no puede ser así, no puedo rehacer mi mente y empezar de nuevo._

 _Solo quiero que lo superes pronto, sé que eres fuerte y lo harás, y sé que podrás encontrar a alguien que te pueda amar como lo mereces._

 _Siento mucho que nuestro cuento de hadas no haya tenido un final feliz."_

La temblorosa joven no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Cómo era posible que la vida le cambiara de esa manera en solo instantes?, había estado a solo unos pasos del paraíso pero ahora sentía que se hundía en sus peores pesadillas. Perdiendo las fuerzas en sus piernas para sostenerse en pie, la castaña se derrumbó en el suelo inundada en lagrimas y perdiendo el conocimiento.

En aquella sala todo fue confusión, de inmediato Shiryu alzó a Helena en sus brazos y la recostó en uno de los muebles del lugar mientras Esmeralda y Shunrei trataban de hacerle recuperar el conocimiento. Después de aquello Ikki se encargo de hacer el penoso anuncio a los invitados quienes no salían de la impresión, el novio no había asistido a la boda, desapareció sin mayor explicación, _"¿Cómo pudo Deathmask humillar a aquella pobre muchacha de esa manera?"_ pensaban los presentes.

 _ **Horas después…**_

Estaban reunidos en el apartamento de la castaña; después del anuncio a los invitados de que ya no habría boda y de que un doctor revisara a Helena, decidieron que era mejor llevarla a casa, el médico le había administrado unos suaves calmantes para que la chica descansara.

–Cuando llegué al apartamento era evidente que mi hermano no estaba allí, pensé que seguramente iba camino a la ceremonia – relataba Shiryu a los presentes en la sala – pero cuando entré a su cuarto me extrañó el que el traje de la boda aún permaneciera en el gancho, revisé entonces el apartamento, y, en la cocina, adherida a la refrigerador, encontré la nota que había dejado para Helena.

–Y, ¿Revisaste…?

–Sí, Ikki, él se llevó algunas de sus cosas.

–Aún no puedo creer que Deathmask haya hecho esto – dijo Afrodita – él en verdad demostró que estaba enamorado de Helena, no puedo creer que estuviera fingiendo.

–Eso es verdad – añadió Esmeralda, quien en ese momento se encontraba amamantando a su pequeña – mi hermano quiere realmente a Helena, yo fui testigo de ello, eso no era un mero capricho, él le abrió su corazón, por eso se me hace difícil creer que haya hecho esto.

–La verdad yo también estoy muy confundido – dijo Shiryu – no sé que pensar.

En ese momento el ruido de la puerta de la habitación de Helena atrajo toda la atención de los presentes – aún está dormida – les dijo Shunrei quien salía del cuarto.

–Es mejor – fue Esmeralda quien respondió – ha sido un día muy largo para ella.

–Y para todos – completó la china, notando a la bebé de la rubia profunda en sus brazos – pienso que ustedes deben ir a descansar, hace poco diste a luz y no es bueno que pases la noche en vela.

–Es verdad – Ikki puso su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa – lo mejor es que vayamos a casa para que descanses y la bebé también.

–Yo también debo irme, no es bueno que abuse de la niñera de mi hijo – dijo en tono de broma Afrodita – ha tenido al pequeño prácticamente todo el día, de seguro ella también desea descansar.

Todos se fueron a descansar, incluso Shiryu accedió ante la insistencia de su esposa. Shunrei se quedó en el apartamento por considerar que no era bueno que su amiga se quedara sola. Observaba a la castaña dormida, sentía mucha pena por lo que había sucedido, sabía muy bien lo enamorada que estaba la castaña de su cuñado, así que podía imaginar lo devastada que estaba su amiga, también entendía que un desplante de esa naturaleza era una de las mayores humillaciones por las que podía pasar una mujer. Pensó en Deathmask, ¿Qué sucedió con él?, había oído de su anterior fama de casanova, pero no imaginaba que pudiera llegar a algo como eso, ¿Jugar con los sentimientos de su amiga de esa manera?, ¿Qué razones tuvo para dejar a su amiga plantada?. En eso la castaña despertó.

–Tenía la esperanza de que al despertar todo hubiese sido un mal sueño – dijo incorporándose en la cama tras un hondo suspiro.

–Lo siento tanto Helena – fue lo único que pudo decir la pelinegra. Se acercó a la cama de su amiga y se sentó en esta.

–¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto? – la joven abrazó a su amiga entre sollozos.

Necesitaba desahogarse, los brazos de quien iba a ser su cuñada la recibieron dispuestos a brindarle todo el consuelo que les fuese posible dar en aquel momento – estoy segura de que esta situación se aclarará pronto, sé que él….

–¿Qué él volverá? – interrumpió entre lagrimas Helena – no entiendo qué sucedió, ayer todo era felicidad, yo no tenía duda alguna, pero ahora no sé qué pensar – se hundió llorando en el pecho de su amiga.

Shunrei le acarició el cabello tratando de confortarla – lo siento tanto amiga, no me explico qué sucedió – también sucumbió a las lágrimas. Así permanecieron largo rato hasta que la castaña se durmió nuevamente.

 _ **Un mes más tarde…**_

La alarma del reloj resonaba en aquella habitación, con pesadez Helena se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la ventana –un día más– pensó soltando un profundo suspiro – " _Solo quiero que lo superes pronto, sé que eres fuerte y lo harás, y sé que podrás encontrar a alguien que te pueda amar como lo mereces"_ –recordó aquella frase en la nota de despedida, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, las secó rápidamente, observó su imagen en el espejo, había bajado un poco de peso y tenía unas profundas ojeras que trataba de disimular con algo de maquillaje, se acercó a su reflejo – tienes que reponerte, eres fuerte, él lo sabía – como si de una amenaza se tratara se repitió a sí misma en voz alta. Entró al baño y se dio una rápida ducha, se alistó como de costumbre salió de su habitación y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para sus hermanos, ella trataba de que todo pareciera volver a la normalidad, ya habían pasado un mes desde aquel suceso que le había dejado una profunda herida en el corazón, pero ella decidió que la vida continuaba, sus hermanos estaban ahí y le necesitaban, no podía darse el lujo de derrumbarse, había hecho muchas cosas motivada por el amor a sus hermanos, ¿Acaso no le ayudaría este imperecedero amor a sobreponerse?

Cargar con el estigma de "la chica que fue plantada en el día de su boda" no había sido fácil, las miradas de lástima de sus vecinos, los cuchicheos a sus espaldas, las preguntas impertinentes y los chismes no se habían hecho esperar, pero Helena estaba dispuesta a soportar todo aquello, al fin y al cabo ¿No había soportado ya que le rompieran el corazón?, el hombre al que amaba la dejó en el día que se suponía sería el más feliz de su vida, la abandonó y no intentó siquiera comunicarse con ella para explicarle las razones de su decisión, nada de aquello podía lastimarla más.

–Buenos días hermanita – le saludó Franco entrando a la cocina – ¿Dormiste bien?.

–Mi amor – le dio un beso en la frente.

–Helena…. – el joven la abrazó – ¿Cuándo volverás a iluminar mis mañanas con tus sonrisas?.

–Perdóname – fue inevitable que una lágrima surcara sus mejillas – te prometí que trataría de sonreír siempre – dijo ahogando un sollozo – pero ahora ….

–Yo estoy dispuesto de reunir cada pedacito de tu corazón hermanita, yo solo quiero que vuelvas a ser feliz.

Helena lo abrazó conmovida – ¿Qué sería de mi sin ti, mi niño? – removió con cariño la cabellera del jovencito y le volvió a besar en la frente.

Después de dejar a sus hermanos en el colegio, Helena pasó a su trabajo, después de los sucedido no quiso volver a trabajar en el negocio de las flores, Esmeralda la entendió y le ayudó a encontrar un empleo cerca al centro, en un pequeño pero popular hotel donde solicitaban una chica para recepción. Llevaba pocos días allí y le parecía un buen trabajo, al menos en aquel lugar muy pocos o nadie la conocían y se ahorraba situaciones bochornosas con preguntas indiscretas o comentarios bienintencionado pero que resultaban hirientes.

–Buenos días señorita Helena – el celador del lugar, un hombre entrado en años de aspecto bonachón, le recibió con una cálida sonrisa – que bueno que llegó, hay alguien que tiene rato esperándola – La chica echó un vistazo a la recepción y pudo ver una silueta de pie en el mostrador – me dijo que era algo urgente, por eso le deje seguir.

La castaña le sonrió – no hay problema señor Yamamoto – siguió hacia adentro para atender a quien la esperaba, no imaginaba quien la buscaba, estaba extrañada, seguramente era un cliente del lugar que había olvidado algo y deseaba saber si lo podía recuperar. Al estar cerca de el desconocido Helena no lo podía creer..

–Helena – le saludó con una sonrisa.

La respiración de la chica se aceleró – _él no puede…._ – pensó alterada.

–¿Qué sucede?, ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?.

–D….D…. – tartamudeó.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Sslove:**_ Hola mi querida Sslove, de verdad que he pensado en ti, Jajajja, " _Ya tenía rato dudando en leer o no tu fic. Le comentaste a hedgehogfemale (ahora Cristal Libra) que de pronto te da el bloqueo :P Y luego yo tengo la pésima suerte de comenzar a leer un fic y al autor le da por dejarlo TT_TT"_ cada que pensaba en lo rezagado que tengo éste intento me acordaba de estas palabras que me escribiste xD y te lo prometo, no lo voy a abandonar, lo terminaré así sea lo último que haga en mi lecho de muer.…. bueno, bueno, no tanto así xD jajajaja pero aunque me demore, lo terminaré; sé lo frustrante que es esperar la continuación de algo y que el autor se le de por tomar vacaciones (Y sí hablo de "El honor de un hombre muerto", yo también espero la conti) xD jajajaja solo ten paciencia conmigo ;)

En cuanto a lo que me dices, esa escena tambien me gustó mucho, es que Ikki se merece ser feliz así, junto a su Esmeralda y su chiquitina :3 yo tampoco tengo hijos, pero mira que casualidad, tengo tres sobrinas que se han criado prácticamente aquí en la casa, no tengo consentida, todas por igual, recuerdo cuando las vi por primera vez ahhhhhhh :3 fue tan lindo….. Como dices no imagino cómo se sentirán los padres, pero traté de plasmarlo con Ikki, me alegra que te gustara mi intento de ternura. Mil gracias por leer. Un abrazo. Una última cosa, ahora responderé tus reviews en los comentarios, por si después de tanto tiempo me dejas algo….. ;)

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer mi intento de fic y estar pendiente, disculpa la demora :)

Estoy muy contenta de poder volver por estos lares, espero el capítulo les haya gustado, sé que la pobre Helena está sufriendo, pero esto es romance y drama ¿Que más puede pasar? xD jajajaja, ¿Regresó DM para resarcir lo que hizo?, ¿Que motivó al cangrejo para dejar plantada a su Helena?... Bueno, prometo que…..bahhh mejor no prometo nada, mejor las sorprendo, si puedo.

Mil gracias por leer, un abrazote para todas(os).


End file.
